Diamonds in the night sky
by Universal lizard
Summary: Immediately following their escape, Hiddenite and Kunzite quickly find themselves before the crystal gems of Earth. Little does anyone know though, that sinister things are going on beyond the stars...
1. Meeting new gems

-And I am back, just as I said I'd be. And just like before, Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar. I only own my OCs, which I hope get noticed more than they have been as of recent :( -

* * *

"She's NOT coming back!"

The crimson shaded gem pulled her enlarged gauntlet out of the wreckage of the once-functional warp pad and faced her three companions with an iron face of determination. The two women shared a look of complete shock and terror, while the young boy only wore a look of confusion.

"So that was another gem? Like Lapis?"

"Yes Steven, like Lapis," Pearl replied, "Though that wasn't anyone I recognized."

"She's probably just as crazy!" Amethyst said.

"None of it matters," Garnet's said, "For now we should deal with these drones and leave."

They all looked at the ground surrounding the wrecked warp pad at the tiny little robots that only a few moments ago were just fixing it. They were currently laying inanimate on the ground from the device that Peridot had disabled them with. They started to gather them all up when they heard a sound. It was the familiar sound of a warp pad being activated. The gems spun around fast to see where it came from.

"The Lunar Warp Pad?" Amethyst asked, "No one's used that thing for like a million years!"

"It could be more! Maybe she brought back reinforcements with her?!" Pearl said.

Garnet's response was summoning her other gauntlet on her other hand and watched carefully. Just like before, a beam of light reaching high as one could see seemed to shoot up from the warp pad base. Within the base of light silhouettes of two figures could be seen.

Finally the light gave away and in its place the two figures could be seen clearly. Both were humanoid, females, one was a more richer shade of green than Peridot while the other one was pink shaded. The green one had hair that was grown around shoulder level with bangs covering over her right eye. She wore a skin tight long-sleeve shirt that matched her skin tone, showing off some evident muscles on her upper body, and wore finger-less gloves along with some baggy snow-repellent pants. On her chest was a green gemstone of rectangular shape.

The other gem had hair that was arranged in two pigtails hanging over her shoulders. She wore shorter pants and a more conservative metallic top that was sleeve less to show her square shaped gem on her right forearm.

The two gems looked around at where they now stood.

"Where are we now?" the green gem asked. The pink gem wrapped her arms around her self suddenly.

"A sudden temperature change; it feels like nearly a rise in at least 100 degrees!"

"Really? I do feel a little warmer."

"... This must be that galaxy warp my tome spoke of!" the pink gem said, "Look! More warp pads, just like the one that we used!"

"So using one of these pads we could- WHOA, who are they?!" the green gem suddenly pointed out towards the group of four. The other four tensed, knowing they had been seen.

"That one gem is green, just like Peridot!" Amethyst said, "Hey! She has also has a gem in her chest?"

"Whoa, more gems!" Steven asked.

"Peridot?" Kunzite questioned out loud, "Could that be the name of another crystal gem?"

"Stay alert sis," Hiddenite said, "After our little encounter with that 'Jet', I think we should be more cautious of who we meet."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, the other three gems tensed up in various ways, having apparently overheard what was just said. Even though she had a visor covering the entire upper half of her face, Hiddenite and Kunzite could see Garnet's lips purse ever so slightly. She then moved closer to them, enough so she wouldn't have to raise her voice any higher than needed.

"Jet... what do you know about Jet?" she asked in voice that sounded like contained rage. The two gems looked at each other briefly, both not expecting this sort of response, and loosened their shoulders slightly.

"Yes well, this 'Jet' character attacked us mere moments ago," Kunzite explained, "She destroyed our hut when- our hut..." as if the weight of it suddenly caught up with her, Kunzite suddenly turned to her sister, "Hiddenite, our hut... she destroyed it..." The green gem put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It's alright Kunz, we're here now aren't we? Besides, we both really wanted to leave that place anyway." Kunzite paused to collect herself.

"You're right, we are both still alive. I should not let heavy sentimental ties to that place cloud my judgement..." Hiddenite turned to face the taller crimson gem.

"Listen, I heard it in your voice; you must not like this 'Jet' person anymore than she doesn't like us, am I right?"

"You are correct," Garnet replied in a monotone, yet more controlled tone.

"We would just like to say that we don't mean anyone any harm since we hardly know anyone." Garnet paused as if she was studying them, then dispersed her gauntlets.

"Very well, I believe you." The two other gems sighed in relief.

"Thank you for your kindness," Kunzite said, "My name is Kunzite, this is my sister Hiddenite."

"We are the crystal gems of Earth; Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl-"

"And Steven!" the young boy finished. Kunzite looked upon the young boy a little closer. This young creature was of no species she had ever seen, all except for a noticeable pink gem in his belly.

"Inter-species?" she said to herself, "I never thought such a thing was possible, or appropriate for that matter..."

"Are you two working with Peridot?" Pearl suddenly asked. The two gems flinched lightly at the tone in her voice.

"What?"

"Peridot! Are you her summoned reinforcements?!"

"Woah, listen... Pearl was it? We're not working with anybody!" Hiddenite held her hands in front of her, "Like I said before, we don't know anyone at all! The most recent person we met was a giant black gem, about your height, claiming she knew about us and then tried to kill us!" She indicated to Garnet this time regarding how exactly tall. Garnet put a hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Pearl, it's alright; calm yourself."

"Garnet?" The tall gem looked back at the two newcomers.

"I may not know who Peridot was, but I definitely know who Jet is," she said, "She's a bad gem; very powerful and very dangerous."

"Wait, more powerful than you?" Steven asked.

"Not likely," Garnet replied, ruffling his hair with a smile. "The fact that she is out there somewhere is... concerning to say the least."

She put a hand to her chin in thought, "Perhaps it would be safer if you were to join us, for a time at least." The two gems eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? You would offer safety and shelter to two complete strangers?" Kunzite asked, and Garnet nodded. Steven and Amethyst sported smiles on their faces.

"Yeah I was right! We gems can be friends!" Steven cheered.

"Garnet, are you sure this is wise?" Pearl asked.

"It's alright Pearl," Garnet said, "even if they are lying, we'll be carefully watching them."

"Alright, new roomies," Amethyst said as enthusiastically as Steven, "You're gonna love it on Earth, there's so much fun to have like all the food, the games, the missions, and messin' with Pearl!"

"Amethyst!" Pearl cried out, a small blush that appearing on her face.

"Earth huh?" Hiddenite said, "I've always desired some excitement; I'll hold you to your claim er, Amethyst. I gotta say, you've got a lot of energy."

Kunzite meanwhile noticed the small orbs that littered the ground around them. They were spherical in shape, with four little sticks that looked like they fit in perfectly to them. She picked on up in her hands and examined it.

"What are these strange objects?" she asked out loud.

"Oh, they're little Space Orbs," Steven said, "We followed one of them here, where we found it had brothers and sisters!"

"They belonged to that Peridot gem," Pearl answered over Steven. Lowering the orb she held, Kunzite faced her.

"Pearl, would it be alright if I were to study at least one of these objects more in depth?"

"Oh goodness no, those things have to be destroyed! Who knows what else they're capable of..."

"I'd well be able to find out if you would allow me," Kunzite said, "I'm very adept in the field of scientific study. And these objects themselves really fascinate me."

"Well, alright if only just one; the rest we must dispose of!"

The entire group then picking up as many of the disabled orb drones as they could, Garnet's enlarged gauntlet hands allowing her to carry the most, and Steven even pitching in by carrying one.

With all the disabled probes in their arms, the group separated into two since the warp pad wouldn't be capable of supporting an excess of four gems, with Garnet volunteering to beam herself with the other two gems while Amethyst, Pearl and Steven went first.

As they felt themselves be lifted, Hiddenite and Kunzite one more time looked at the pad they had originally arrived on- dubbed the Lunar Warp Pad. Almost as if something, or someone, might follow them through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far within the black reaches of space, travelling at near light-speed, a figure rocketed onward.

Jet's wings propelled herself constantly forward through the vacuum. All around her was the colorful glittering of multi-colored stars both far and near as could be. Inside under the visor that concealed her eyes, a HUD in green coloring decorated her line of sight.

Suddenly she saw a message appear in the bottom right; someone was contacting her. She pushed a button on the left side of her helm.

"This is Jet reporting," she said.

"_Jet? Where in the cosmos have you been? You have not replied at all to any of my attempts to reach you!"_ a computerized voice said to her.

"I assure you I have been hard at work with the task I was given."

"_I can only assume that means you have yet to complete it?_"

"I prefer to call it 'work in progress'."

"_Call it whatever you like, it's still incomplete!" _the voice sternly replied, "_But that's not important now, you are to return back here immediately."_

"What?! But I'm so close! In truth I was right about to-"

"_You've been given far__ too much time than necessary for that!_" the voice cut her off, "_You are needed back at the Citadel."_

"With all due respect, you do recall the importance of this mission? Of finding 'her'?" Jet said after a pause.

"_I am very well aware, and I hoped you would have seen it through by now,"_ the voice said, "_But we have wasted enough time on it, and we have more immediate matters to attend to.. Now if there is nothing else, report back to the Citadel at once!"_

"Of course, Jet out," the black gem replied through gritted teeth. The HUD reformed a new set of coordinates, and Jet's wings turned her in that new direction towards her next destination.


	2. Returning Home

Inside the warp light, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven all were anxious in their own ways.

"This is so exciting! We got to meet more gems today!" Steven said excitedly, "I wonder what kind of food they'll like..."

"The same stuff we like I bet," Amethyst said, "Like pizza and donuts. Don't know about that Kunzite though, she sounds uptight like a certain someone I know." She looked over in Pearl's direction.

"I am not uptight!" Pearl protested, "And Steven, I think we should be careful around these new gems."

"What's to be careful about?"

"Not only do we not know them, but I get the feeling that they don't know themselves! That is very dangerous whether you know it or not."

"That's crazy Pearl!" Steven said, "You could see it in their eyes; they're just misunderstood, they want to see the universe and make friends! Well I say we are their new friends!"

"Yeah Pearl," Amethyst agreed, "they seem nice enough, that Hiddenite even sounds like someone I could hang out with!" If Pearl's arms weren't filled with the drones she would've put a hand to her head.

_'First a gem from the home-world warp pad, now two unknown gems just randomly show up? What could this all mean?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Behind them in the same warp were the remaining three gems. After a moment of silence, Garnet cleared her throat to get the other two's attention.

"I hope the two of you know the huge risk I'm taking by allowing you safe passage to our home," she said seriously, "I trust you will not do anything to betray that trust and make me regret this decision."

The other two gems gulped nervously, not only from the warning, but from the scary way they were told by this obvious gem leader.

"You have our word," Hiddenite said.

"We thank you for your hospitality," Kunzite said.

"Good," Garnet said. She then surrendered herself to her thoughts.

_'Hiddenite and Kunzite,_' she thought _'Something about these two sounds so familiar, but what?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet wings flapped hard and carried her unhindered through space. Her HUD showed that she was nearing her new destination, with an ETA of about two minutes.

She couldn't entirely say she was looking forward to returning; she knew that she was ordered for this search-and-destroy mission at first by another, but she felt it a personal obligation in the end. There was also the matter of her pride; she would give anything to finally have her vengeance... on her.

Alas, maybe she had taken a bit too long in at least tracking her down, but that couldn't be helped; she was a tricky and clever one. She always had some sort of plan in one hand while she distracted you with the other. Jet suddenly swore she felt a stab in her gut; she always felt overshadowed by her, despite that she was the strongest and most powerful, at least in her own eyes.

Jet pulled herself out of her reminiscent thoughts when she saw her destination becoming closer; a large planet of grayish white that glowed very faintly from deep within the core. There was no sun anywhere within light years to provide any light and energy, though it was hardly needed. The energy provided from the planetary core was fairly sufficient, and gems like her were certainly not dependent on light and heat like some... baser lifeforms. There were also small to medium size forms of flowing liquid amassed in lakes and oceans. The liquid itself was a deep purple, but it didn't have the same glow as the planet did.

Within a few more seconds, Jet entered through the planet's atmosphere towards a more clearer view of the landscape. Massive dunes of white sand blowing in the wind. Crystalline spires of various shapes and sizes were stuck out in clear view, some even growing out of the pools of the purple liquid.

But by far the greatest of these spires was the Citadel itself; a massive fortress stretching ten kilometers wide and made from the same crystalline spires.

Jet's wings brought her down easily so her feet touched down softly onto the hard marble ground. After she touched down, her liquid wings shrank and pulled themselves back inside the gemstone on her back. Before was the main entrance, guarded on both sides by two gems. Both smaller in height, blood-red skin tone, and wearing a more lighter type of armor than Jet herself wore. They both looked up at the newcomer, and crossed one arm across their chests.

"Welcome back Jet. You are awaited inside." they spoke in unison, and the two doors behind them magically dissolved to allow her passage.

Inside the crystalline walls was an immaculate setting; long unmarred hallways that what little light there was made them shimmer beautifully. Every step she took seemed to echo endlessly off of the walls. From the looks of the place she could see not much had changed, so she wouldn't have to worry about losing herself within, not that it would ever happen though.

She finally reached the large open section of the Citadel which had two spiraling staircases leading up to the second level. Both top ends joined into a balcony where a figure stood. Her skin tone was a very rich green, her hair was styled in a conservative bun, and she wore a pure white toga covering nearly her entire body except for her bare feet.

She looked down upon the black newcomer as she walked in.

"I'd almost thought you would disregard me again, you have that tendency," she said. Jet crossed her arms in front of her, amused.

"As you can see, I am here now," Jet replied.

"That you are..." The green gem suddenly dissolved herself into a flowing green mist. It flowed down quickly but elegantly down to the ground level until she was right in front of her. Once there, the mist re-solidified itself back into the previous form, "... Jet."

"Emerald."

"Welcome back," the green gem, "Come, her Majesty is about to hold counsel, we'd best not keep her waiting." With that the black and green gems walked side by side down the hallway located between the two staircases, their footstep sounds growing more and more faint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warp pad glow lit up the whole room and Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven now stood back in their house, the space probes still in their arms. It was almost evening and the sun was lowered to where its light lit through a window and shown right upon the warp pad.

"Wow, that's a beautiful sunset," Steven said, "I wonder why I never noticed it before."

"Probably 'cause you were sleeping next to the warp pad to notice, remember?" Amethyst said, stepping off the pad.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did do that," Steven said sheepishly, "So Pearl, what do we do with these little space bots?"

"For now let's put them off to the side, like right there," Pearl indicated to the right side wall, and Steven put his one there. When the other two did the same, the pad glowed again.

The three figures' feet touched down and the light faded away. However, no sooner could they be seen clearly when someone screamed.

It was Kunzite; she let out a bloodcurdling scream as her skin began to darken violently. She dropped to her knees and let loose of all the robotic orbs she held in her arms. Everyone else turned, shocked and in the process dropped their orbs as well.

"KUNZITE!? What's wrong?" Hiddenite bent down to hold her sister. It wasn't much help as Kunzite still screamed in bloody pain.

"Arrgh, it burns!" was all the pink gem could manage.

"What's happening?!" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know!" Pearl said. Garnet looked down where Kunzite knelt, and noticed the sunset through the window.

"Pearl! Amethyst! It's the sun! Get her out of the sunlight!" she yelled. Hiddenite heard this as well, quickly put her sister's arm around her shoulder, and Pearl did the same to the other side. Garnet dashed over to the mentioned window and pulled its curtains closed tightly, while Amethyst quickly shape-shifted into a tall, purple brick wall that blocked off the sun's rays. Now out of the sunset rays, Kunzite began to calm her screaming down to just nervous whimpering.

"Where do we take her?" Hiddenite asked, but Pearl didn't answer right away.

"Pearl! Where do we take my sister!?"

"Um er, Steven! Grab one of your thick blankets!"

Steven meanwhile was still shocked from what was happening so quickly, but he quickly ran to his exposed room and pulled a thick blanket off of his bed.

"I got it!" Steven called, and tossed the bed-cloth down to the ground level. Once they had it, Pearl and Hiddenite quickly wrapped all of the darkened pink gem's body inside of it. Only when she was completely covered from head to toe did she finally calm down.

Even after her sister had calmed, Hiddenite herself was still tensed up with her head bent forward to keep her face unseen. Amethyst shape-shifted back to her regular form. Pearl then put a hand on the green girl's shoulder, only to have it slapped away. Hiddenite spun her head to look upon the other three, her exposed eye burning with fiery rage.


	3. Counsel

-Steven Universe is owned by the talented Rebecca Sugar. What I own are the OCs you'll find, especially in this chapter.-

* * *

"What have you done to her?!" Hiddenite angrily shouted at the other three gems. Pearl stepped back from the green gem's violent outburst.

"We're sooo sorry!" Amethyst said, trying to calm her down, "We had no idea this would happen!"

"I had never seen a gem react so violently to the sun!" Pearl added, "Please Hiddenite, you must understand!"

"Really? Or is this some kind of crazy way to destroy us?" She placed both her clenched fists in front of her glowing gem, and her green brawler knuckles materialized on them. The other gems saw this sign of aggression and summoned their weapons as well.

"Steven, stay behind us!" Pearl said.

"But Pearl, we didn't know, none of us knew!" Steven cried out.

"You know, my sister and I just barely escaped destruction from another gem!" Hiddenite said, "Are you all like that? Are you all trying to kill us for some reason or other that we don't know of?!" The green gem was nearing hysteria, until suddenly-

"Hiddenite..." a soft voice said from behind her, and the green gem felt a form of soft cloth on her shoulder. She looked behind her at the unformed mass of the blanket that covered her sister.

"Kunzite? Are you alright?" she asked gently.

"I'm uh... feeling slightly better..." she said, "Their idea to shield me from the sun worked. But please, you must calm down. It really wasn't their fault. It's no one's fault!"

"B-But your skin, sis! I saw it go dark; are you sure?"

"Of course Hiddenite, just give my body a little time and it will repair itself from the inside out!"

Hiddenite could feel her own eyes start to sting slightly. Her weapons dispersed and she wrapped her arms around her sister under the blanket. The smooth cloth felt so soft under her embrace.

"Kunzite... I was so scared," she said, "I didn't know what was happening to you, I didn't know what to do..."

"Shhhh, it's alright," Kunzite comforted, "The worst is over. I just need to avoid this planet's sunlight is all." Hiddenite clenched her eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears. She then released the blanket and turned back to the group with a face of guilt.

"I... apologize. I really thought you had done something to her. I hope I haven't offended you." The other gems slacked their shoulders in relief.

"It's alright," Pearl said, dispersing her weapon, "It was a nasty surprise to all of us. Now then, let's get her somewhere safer."

"It's almost night time, though," Amethyst said to the others, "So the sun will be gone. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it will rise again, Amethyst," Pearl said, to which Amethyst just crossed her arms and huffed, "If Kunzite here is really intolerant to the sun, she must be kept in complete darkness."

"Wait, if she can't be in the sun... *gasp* does that mean she's a vampire?" Steven asked.

"Vam-pire?" Hiddenite asked.

"You know, a creature of the night that drinks the blood of the living?"

"Drinks blood?" Kunzite said under the blanket, "How barbaric!"

"Steven, vampires aren't real, they're fictional creatures that don't exist in real life. Though their lifespan does rival that of us gems..." Pearl said, muttering that last part to herself.

"I appreciate your concern," Kunzite called out, "but I think I may have a solution." The inside of the blanket began to glow bright pink for a few seconds. After the glow stopped, Kunzite tossed the cloth off of her, looking very different.

Instead of the lighter clothes she had on previously, she was now dressed in a tight-fitting silver suit that was entirely one-pieced, save for a detachable head-piece. The head also had on it a small mouthpiece and two reflective portholes for the eyes.

"Kunzite? What kind of outfit is that?" Hiddenite said.

"I've been saving it for just such hostile environments," Kunzite replied, her voice carrying a computerized edge to it, "This suit should be more than adequate to keep me shielded from the sun."

"Wait a minute," Steven said, squinting his eyes and putting a finger to his chin, "I got it, she's an eskimo vampire!"

Steven and Amethyst had a hearty laugh, Pearl just sighed in annoyance, Hiddenite and Kunzite shared looks of confusion, and Garnet just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet and Emerald walked through the hallway, passing small crystalline obelisks of expert craftsmanship. Not only did they serve as a decent, albeit pointless means of decor, but their natural strength and density could probably shield this entire castle from even a bombardment of Andromeda asteroids.

"I see not much has changed here," Jet broke the silence.

"The Citadel? Heh, it's been almost unbearably boring here," Emerald replied, "But it may interest you to know we decided to push through with your idea you mentioned before you left."

"My proposal for the dark plasma? I didn't think she would ever agree to it."

"She never saw the need for it before," Emerald said, "but after the uprising she began to reconsider."

"So how did they manage it?"

"Peridot has ideas on how to create containers that can safely contain the substance. For now though, I myself oversee our workers as they actually collect it."

"Peridot? That young gem? Sounds a little inexperienced if you ask me."

"Skepticism? From you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, wasn't it she who enhanced your helm?" The black gem put a hand to her helm.

"Ah yes, that was her wasn't it?" she said, "Still I am not in any way ungrateful. I just hope she knows exactly what she's dealing with."

"That much has changed in the time you've been away, as you will find out soon enough..." Emerald said. The two gems had reached the end of the hallway, and now stood in a smaller room. It was decorated similarly to the rest of the Citadel, complete with sharp pointed stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Most notable was a crystal table that seemed to have be carved from the room itself rather than have been made individually.

Seated at this table were other gems. One was olive green compared to Emerald's richer color. Her hair was puffed out and three pointed. The outfit she wore was as metallic as Jet's, however her's made her seem more of a cyborg as opposed to Jet's battle armor. Light glittered off of the gem in her forehead as she turned to see the new gems enter with eyes that did not betray much emotion.

The other gem however was truly a sight. Her entire color was white-silver with spiky hair and even her body in general looked like it was made of the same crystal that made up the Citadel. She wore a dress that was a metallic silver to tell apart from her skin tone. Her eyes however were a very deep purple; almost the same color as the pools of dark plasma. She turned to the newcomers.

"Emerald good, we were just about to begin," she said, then changed her tone much lighter upon looking at Jet, "Ahhh my goodness Jet! Welcome! It feels like eons since you had been gone! Please, take a seat."

"Yes, Mistress Diamond." Of the four surrounding chairs, Emerald took a seat on Diamond's right, while Jet took the one on her left.

"Right, now that we're here, or at least the important ones, let's begin!" Diamond said, then looked at the gems on both her sides, "In case you two hadn't been informed, Peridot here has just returned from her reconnaissance mission. Peridot, the details please?"

"Yes my lady," Peridot said with a calmer voice, "My mission was the initial inspection of warp pads in this sector. I teleported to the Earth Galaxy Warp and in the process repaired the Home-world Warp."

"Yes," Diamond interjected, "This is the best news I've heard all day. But do continue."

Peridot cleared her throat, "Upon reaching the Earth, I discovered that the majority of the warp pads had been disabled, but not damaged or destroyed. It would surely be no stretch of my abilities to have them functioning again.

"However, I discovered something; something that may suggest the area had been compromised." She pulled something out, a small odd shaped item that had a sticky substance on one side, and the design of some circle-shaped creature with arms on the other. With her other set of fingers, Peridot formed a floating horizontal pad and placed the item on it. She then floated it all the way to the other side of the table, where Diamond looked closer at it.

"Well, certainly none of our kind would make something so grotesque..." she said, "Where did you find this?"

"It was stuck on the Home-world Warp I had used." Diamond put a hand to her chin in thought.

"I bet if it was stuck to the Home-world Warp, who ever put it there must know something or want something to do with it."

"Maybe it's some sort of calling," Emerald suggested, "Perhaps some other gem left it there as a very primitive means of communicating with us?"

"Well even if that someone were trying to call us, why and how could they use this in particular?" Diamond said indicating to the item, "I'm not sure, it seems a little too specific to have been just 'found' there."

"Suggestion for the next course of action?" Peridot asked.

"Hmmm..." Diamond said, "Wait a couple more lunar cycles, then you will return to the Galaxy Warp with reinforcements this time to either confirm this compromise, or ensure that it will be dealt with accordingly. While you're there you could also repair those warp pads like you claim you can."

"As you command," Peridot said, crossing one arm over her chest.

"As for myself, I think I will keep this... thing," Diamond said, and stuck the item over her chest.

"Mistress Diamond! Is that really wise?" Emerald protested, "You don't even know what that thing is or where it's from and you will just attach it to yourself? It could be a probe from a spy network, or worse!"

"I think I'm willing to take that risk," Diamond said, "Besides, I sort of like the look this creature has on it... it reminds me of... pain and sadness..."

"Yes well, on to our next topic?" Emerald cleared her throat.

"Yes of course," Diamond said, turning to her left, "Jet; I'm very eager to hear of your progress."

"My mission you tasked me with was locating and destroying the gem traitor known as Spodumene. It was a task admittedly I'm certain took many lunar cycles to complete."

"As a matter of fact," Diamond cut in, "I believe it's taken you at least five." At this Emerald subtly lowered her eyes towards her hands, while Peridot kept her face neutral.

"I tracked her to the same system that the Earth is located in, but to a different planet. Specifically one of the moons of a large gaseous planet." Jet paused right there, mentally preparing herself, "I'm afraid I must report my task was inconclusive."

Diamond paused as well, but seemed to do a double take, "I beg pardon?"

"She was not there, even though her trail had suggested-" Jet was cut off as suddenly Diamond shot her left arm forwards towards her. Her arm seemed to materialize crystalline diamonds over each other progressively to extend her reach. Her hand had shape-shifted into a ring that fit around Jet's neck without touching it. Inside the ring however were four razor sharp daggers pointed right at four different spots of her neck. It all happened so fast but Jet didn't dare move without risking injury.

Diamond however seemed to struggle to maintain calm, "No no, that's not what I mean," she said, "I mean are you telling me, that I sent you: Jet, leader of MY troops and one of my best warriors, to find a rogue gem, only to find that you couldn't even do that?!" She screamed as she finished her mini-rant. Jet took a concentrated deep breath.

"You are correct."

"So then tell me, what is stopping me from obliterating you right here and now?" Jet hesitated again, this time knowing that if her words weren't chosen correctly, her psychotic overlord would make good on that threat.

"Because I know what had happened to her..." Jet held her breath and waited.

"...Go on."

"I have reason to believe that Spodumene forcefully split herself in two and went into hiding..." Diamond narrowed her eyes slightly.

"That reason you just named could very well be death sentence for you..." she said, and after a few seconds retracted her morphed hand back into its standard shape at her side, "And yet, call me the foolish one to believe it." Jet rubbed her neck in relief, finding no cuts or injuries anywhere. Diamond herself then took a deep breath before continuing.

"Now then Jet, I suppose you could just call this a slight altercation of my order," Diamond said in her earlier light tone, "Since you claim that Spodumene has indeed been 'reformed' so to speak, your new task will be to find these new forms and destroy them."

"Yes my lady," Jet crossed her arm over her chest just like Peridot.

"I do trust that you will not fail me again, do I make myself clear?"

"Heh, Diamond-clear," Jet said, smirking her exposed mouth.

"HA! I love you Jet!" Diamond said heartily, "Even in the face of death you jest! I'm glad I didn't destroy you..."

"Now then! Our last bit of business, and Jet I'm sure you've been informed; I have moved with your idea to weaponize the dark plasma! In the end we will need to make use of our own powerful resources for our plans in the future, including better weaponry. Emerald here is overseeing safe extraction and containing of the substance, is that correct?"

"That is correct, my lady," Emerald said, the tiniest of a shake in her voice, "Our engineers are manufacturing containers that can safely hold dark plasma, while I am ensuring that our workers contain it and safely test it in a non-volatile environment."

"Very good, I have my highest hopes for you," Diamond said, also casting a quick sideways look towards the black gem, "See to it that the new weapons are battle-tested and ready to deploy as soon as they are able."

"Yes my lady, I will see to it," Emerald said.

"And with that, my comrades, I believe that about sums everything up!" Diamond said, as she and the other three began to rise from their chairs, "You all have your duties to which I expect will be flawlessly fulfilled. You are dismissed, and remember: The Diamond Authority fears no one; We are Control, We are Order, We are Peace, and We are Forever... 'Til next time!" She had been walking backwards the entire time until a door had materialized in front of her, leaving the other three gems alone in the room.

Emerald looked at Jet, "I guess now you know?"

"Yeah, I know alright," Jet rubbed her neck again, "How someone with that personality ever came to power will forever be a mystery." Emerald decided not to reply to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven had long ago went to bed, and was peacefully snoring under his lighter bed sheet. Amethyst had long went into her own room, while their two guests had been taken to the guest bedroom, after the window had been completely covered to not allow any sunlight of course . Down on the ground floor, Pearl and Garnet listened peacefully as they sat on the couch.

"Humans being so at peace while sleeping, I may never understand it," Pearl said.

"It's a human thing, we weren't meant to understand it," Garnet replied.

"Well, Rose somehow did."

"Rose understood almost everything." They both sat in silence for a few minutes more.

"You know Garnet, I'm really uneasy about these new gems. Are they really as safe as you think?"

"I'm telling you Pearl, it's fine. We're keeping close eyes on them."

"But the reason you let them here in the first place... was because of her?" Garnet tensed up, knowing who Pearl referred to.

"It's not just that," she said, "There's something familiar about those two... something... I just don't know what."

"You of all people can't surrender yourself to hunches! You're our leader, our center of support and rational thinking!"

Garnet let out a small sigh, "Very well, I have a proposal; We three invite these gems into my room, and we get to know them. It will ease any paranoia you or any of us have. That's fair?"

"Hmmm, I suppose it is, we could just talk to them at least." Garnet put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Pearl it will be alright, so long as I continue to exist, no harm will ever come to you, to Amethyst, and especially not to Steven."

"Thank you Garnet."


	4. Understanding

-Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar, not Universal Lizard. Both are cool-sounding names though, don't you think?-

* * *

"Ugh, what's taking her so long," Amethyst complained, "We've been waiting here forever!"

Amethyst and Pearl stood within the place known as Garnet's room. Almost a reflection of the gem herself, the room itself was like a cavern of mystery with an illuminating red glow coming from an unknown source. Tall and wide pillars connected the wall to the ceiling. Amethyst was leaning against one of these pillars in frustration of the waiting, while Pearl was in frustration of Amethyst's behavior.

"Amethyst at least try to show some patience," Pearl said, "And besides, it's only been... five minutes."

"Still too long! It was Garnet's idea for us to meet here in her room in the first place! Why is she making us wait?"

"I... I don't know why," Pearl said, "All we can do is keep waiting."

They didn't have to wait any longer, as the door then de-materialized, allowing Garnet, Hiddenite and Kunzite to enter. The two gems were immediately in awe of the new setting.

"Incredible!" Hiddenite said, "You really have rooms like this? Where is this place even?"

"If I told you this place is both here and not here on Earth, would you understand what that meant?" Garnet said.

Hiddenite raised an eyebrow, "Not really, no."

"It's probably for the best," Garnet said. The five gems now rejoined in a group.

"Alright, Garnet," Amethyst said, "You've got us all here in your room (finally), so what's goin' on?"

"We're here because our guests we're invited so we could get to know each other," Pearl said, then took notice of Kunzite, "Ummm, you know there is no sun to reach us here in Garnet's room, so your... outfit is not necessary."

"Huh? Oh yes, of course!" Kunzite laughed sheepishly, then disconnected the head-piece of her body suit and removed it. She now stood covered from the neck down, while her entire head was revealed. Her skin color was slowly returning to its standard pink tone.

"How's your skin?" Hiddenite asked. Kunzite rubbed her cheek slightly.

"It is starting to repair itself," she said, "although I believe I have a better sense of what happened."

"What's that?"

"It seems this sun gives off extremely powerful light, heat, and gamma rays. It's a wonder that with this planet's distance from it that life isn't vaporized from the potency. I suppose that I was no exception."

"But wait, how come you're the only one that got burned while the rest of us were fine?"

"I have no idea," Kunzite said, "I may have to look into it further."

Hiddenite turned back to Garnet. "So you'd like to get to know us better, is that right?"

"Correct," Garnet replied, "As leader of the crystal gems, the safety and protection of the Earth and its people is our primary goal. You can understand the need for... caution?"

"Of course, we don't dispute that," Hiddenite replied, "So, what do you wanna know?"

"Well um, where did you two come from?" Pearl asked.

"Well that's er, sort of hard to explain," Hiddenite said, to which Pearl raised an eyebrow, "because we just kind of just have lived on an ice moon for as long as we could remember. It's like I woke up from a sleep to find myself there with no memory of prior."

"That's right," Kunzite said, "I remember first laying eyes on that warp pad. It was disabled and I tried hard to regain its functionality again, but it was a lengthy process due to the internal damage."

"You claim it was an ice moon you were on?" Pearl said, "Which moon was it in particular?"

"If it has a name, we don't know it," Hiddenite replied, "I mean the only noticeable thing we could see was a gas giant of a planet that it orbits around."

"I see, well then how long did it take you to fix the warp pad?" Pearl asked.

"I'm not sure," Kunzite said, "Time was different there compared to something like Earth; it felt like it had been days, but we had no way of knowing for sure."

"Yeah," Hiddenite added, "I remember hating that we had to have all that snow whipping us in the face while she worked on it, so we built a hut to serve as a roof over our heads. There were these long pieces of what felt like iron sticking out of the snow that we used."

"Alright then, about Jet," Garnet said, "What happened?"

"I had finally repaired the warp pad, and we were about to use it," Kunzite said recounting a painful memory, "when suddenly half of our hut was caved in and destroyed by her. She wielded that massive battleaxe and cleaved it straight through the iron as if it was snow itself!"

"Yeah," Hiddenite said through gritted teeth, "that's what happened."

"What else did she do? What did she say?"

"She attacked us is what she did," Hiddenite said, "but now that you ask, she kept going off about how we weren't the ones she was looking for, and that destroying us as we were would be easier."

"Yes," Kunzite said, "Almost as if she was surprised to find us there."

"Who was it she was looking for?"

"Someone called 'Spodumene.'"

At the uttering of that name, Pearl and Garnet let out audible gasps with widened eyes. Amethyst however was surprised by the sudden action from the normally reserved gems. It all came swarming back; a whirlwind of memories they hoped they wouldn't forget. Their service to their former mistress, the kinship they found in Rose Quartz, the invaluable aid Spodumene had been. Even their temple statue stood as a reminder of sorts...!

"...I haven't heard that name for so long, and I swore I wouldn't forget it!" Pearl exclaimed, "Is she alive? Where is she? Tell us!" she said rapidly.

"What? We don't know- we don't even know who that is!" Hiddenite said trying to prevent further confusion, "All we know is she kept calling us that. If anything maybe you could tell us who that is!"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm kinda lost here too!" Amethyst cut in.

Garnet took a deep breath, "Spodumene was one of the few friends we had from the gem home-world, which is saying a lot. Other gems from there would've wanted us destroyed for following Rose's belief. If it wasn't for Spodumene, who was a friend of her's as well, we would never have been able to return to Earth to begin with."

"What was her belief?" Hiddenite asked.

"Rose Quartz saw the beauty in everything," Pearl said, "especially on this planet. The places, the animals, the humans, even Greg. She couldn't bear to have it all be ravaged so she swore to protect it. We three followed her since she was our leader."

"And where is she now?" Kunzite asked.

"She... gave herself up when she had her son, Steven." Pearl said sadly, "It's why we protect him and love him as if he was our own; he is her son. And to think none of it would've have been possible without Spodumene." Pearl looked as though she as ready to cry.

"I'm... sorry for your loss," Kunzite said.

"Pearl," It was Amethyst who put a calming hand on her shoulder. Pearl was initially surprised by this, but smiled nonetheless.

"I know you've been asked already," Garnet said, "but what do you two know of Spodumene?"

"Again, nothing," Hiddenite repeated, "If there was anything I knew that could help, I would've told you."

"Come on guys," Amethyst said, "They don't know anything, let up already!"

"Alright," Pearl said, "So Jet is looking for Spodumene, yet came after you two instead. She comes from the gem home-world we escaped from that probably is still out to destroy us. I guess the best we can do is band together for now."

"I may have an idea," Garnet said, "You two should accompany us on missions."

The two gems gave a look of interest, "Missions?"

"Sometimes we warp to distant lands to retrieve ancient artifacts." Hiddenite and Kunzite looked at each other.

"How distant are the lands?" Hiddenite asked.

"They usually are found on remote locations here on Earth," Pearl said, "mostly due to the Galaxy Warp pads being non-functional to go anywhere else."

"And what do you do with these artifacts?" Kunzite asked.

"Oh we keep them bubbled and stored away for safe keeping," Amethyst said.

"I admit this is quite a big offer," Hiddenite said, "But we accept."

"Hiddenite! Missions imply risk, risk implies failure, and failure could be very dire to us!" Kunzite protested.

"Sis, come on," Hiddenite said, "These missions could be just the thing we both need. And wasn't it you who wanted to explore the universe?"

"... We both did..."

"Ah-ha, see? Now what do 'ya say?" Kunzite looked back up at her sister and with a smile nodded.

"It's settled, I will let us all know when missions are available." Garnet said, and everyone began to leave Garnet's room, until then turned to the two gems, "If you want my advice: explore, have a sense of where you are. You may even like it here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of mechanized clanks and gears grinding rang all throughout the deep manufacturing plant as it worked tirelessly with production. There were similar construction-based plants located on planet, but all paled in size compared to the main building. Inside, conveyor belts carried materials such as raw metals, armor plating, and wire mesh all towards similarly dressed workers having them assembled. These parts would be assembled into the solid figure of a basic foot soldier. Though they would remain inanimate until powered with gem shards at the very end.

Other conveyor belts would carry carefully handled containers of the dark plasma. These belts however moved at a much slower pace to prevent untimely accidents, and even some mindless worker drones were present to make sure of this.

High above on a crystalline catwalk stood Emerald, looking down upon the labor with a stoic face. She watched as the workers mindlessly and efficiently assembled the new soldiers and weapons. As a supervisor's job goes, she found to be surprisingly boring. All she ever had to do was give the initial command of what the drones' task was, and they would perform it without question to the letter. It didn't really leave a lot of room for creativity, but one couldn't argue with results.

"I thought I would find you here," she heard a voice. She turned her head to the right to find an orange gem walking towards her. She stood about a few centimeters shorter than Jet's height. Her red hair that reached her back seemed to flow off her head as she walked. She wore a red tunic and baggy shorts, and also a red shaded face-mask that covered the entire lower half of her face up to her nose.

"Zircon? What a surprise. What brings you back here?"

"I'd gotten word that her majesty actually allowed for an idea of Jet's! I just had to see it for myself!" She looked down at the non-stop working below her. Even though she stood about three feet away, Emerald could still feel a familiar warmth from her.

"So they're actually doing it, huh? Using the dark plasma as weapons?" she asked.

"That's right, now as per order of Diamond," Emerald replied.

"That sounds like her alright; taking all the credit for a crusade in her own name!"

"Zircon!" Emerald said, "You mustn't be so disrespectful! What if she heard you?"

"Please, we are in the solitary reaches of one of Crystarra's manufacturing plants while she's in the Citadel," Zircon pointed out, "And what will she do? Punish me with banishment? Or better, destroy me and waste such a strong gem warrior?"

"Well, no it's- you could-" Emerald stammered, "Ugh, you just shouldn't, alright?"

"Heh, I will never grow tired of your fluster, Em," Zircon smirked and looked back down. She saw the dark plasma entering the room on conveyor belt through an opening door on the far wall. This time she smirked in spite of herself.

"Truthfully, Jet's idea for the dark plasma is not a bad one," she said, "It's effective, it's powerful, and it could even give us the edge against Earth."

"The dark plasma is very volatile and still needs more tests for assurance," Emerald replied professionally, "And personally, I'd rather not deal with the stuff directly."

"But that's actually my point! I mean why should we have to rely on lowly foot-soldiers and more exotic weaponry than our own? We're perfectly capable in our own rights. We could easily take over that pitiful planet Earth."

"You know I prefer not to question her majesty's orders."

"Come now, deep down you know I'm right." This time however, Emerald slowly looked up at the orange gem with a smile on her face and nodded.

"And where is Jet by the way? I've heard that she's returned, but where is she?" Zircon asked, changing her tone.

"You know Mistress Diamond had ordered her to hunt down and destroy Spodumene, but recently had a change in orders. Last I saw her she was somewhere near the Citadel."

Zircon's mood darkened considerably at the mentioning of the name, Emerald even swore the temperature rose a few degrees. "Hmmph, Diamond should've given ME that honor..." She spun around and begun to leave. She stopped before she left completely, turning her head slightly behind her.

"By the way, what was that new order given?"

"Jet must now destroy two gems whom she claim are actually Spodumene herself," Emerald replied. Zircon paused for a moment, the proceeded to leave the manufacturing plant, leaving Emerald alone again.

* * *

-Let me know what you guys think! (maybe I shoulda said that before...)-


	5. A taste of Beach City

-Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe, I do nut- oops, I mean I do not!-

* * *

_I walk along the whipping sands, my mind in contemplation. I have never liked how it is so dark here. It's as if this world is forever in darkness, and must rely on itself for something as basic a necessity as light._

_Beside me a small pool of dark plasma bubbles lightly. The substance smells rough and harsh, almost alien to its own native planet. I constantly feel a malign chill in the air whenever I'm in its presence. How its managed to thrive here for so long I will never know._

_As a loyal follower of Diamond, these petty concerns shouldn't bother me as much as they do, yet I can't push them out of my mind. Is this all me and my comrades are meant to be? Harvesters, conquerors, slave-drivers? Is there more to us than meets the eye? There must be a better life than this. _

_The sound of a low growl gets my attention; a menacing snarl of a creature. I don't see it immediately, so I run towards the sound and into a small ravine to see where and what it is: a blue striped creature on four legs with four eyes and long teeth. Its claws dig into the ground as it advanced towards something else._

_It's a fellow gem; very tall and graceful-looking. Her long hair is tied into two separate strands that run straight down her back. Her top is short-sleeved and I can see two pale yellow oval shaped gemstones on her upper right arm, plus a single one in her chest. In each of those hands she holds large rings that glow a bright gold._

_She's panting heavily as she and the creature walk around each other. Both circle the other with fierce eyes. The beast snarls again. The gem looks ready for more combat, when she suddenly looks up at me, not expecting someone else to have shown up then._

_"Hey, you there!" she calls, "Maybe a little help if you don't mind?" I quickly jump down the jagged edges of the cliff wall and land between the two. The beast is just as surprised to find me here and pounces forwards towards me._

_Suddenly in a split-second change of thought, as the beast is about to reach me, my gem glows on my belly, and I generate a perfect spherical shield around the beast and seal it inside. It crashes against its inner walls, but is still unharmed. It tries in vain to scratch and bite at its cage, but it can't even make a dent. The other gem relaxes and drops her arms._

_"Thanks for the help there," she said, "But be careful, this Sand-tiger has a nasty attitude!" I look closer at it._

_"Hmmm," I reply. I see something strange about the creature, and bring myself face to face with it. Through the transparency, I see the creature's eyes, brimming with its primal nature, instinctual hunger and... the need to protect. My eyes narrowed as I confirmed. Yes, seeing deeper into this... Sand-tiger's mind through its eyes shows me that it has something to protect, care for, and raise... it has children, somewhere._

_"Easy now," I say, and put my hand on the shield. Waves of light vibrate from the contact and flow into the beast, attempting to calm its anger. Eventually, the creature does begin to calm. I finally stop and I release the shield. I hear the gem's feet skidding as if preparing herself, but I stop her with my hand._

_"No, wait," I say. Sure enough, the sand-tiger studies the both of us for a moment, then turns tail and bounds off towards the ravine exit. I turn to the other gem and see her disperse her weapons._

_"I don't understand, how did you know?"_

_"Didn't you see?" I asked, "It was in its eyes, it was just trying to provide for its family."_

_"How did you-?" she asked, "...I never would've guessed. It sure looked like it wanted to destroy me. Not that it would've been able to, mind you." I give a small laugh and move closer to her._

_"My name is Rose Quartz. What's yours?"_

_"A pleasure to meet you. My name is S-"_

"-teven... STEVEN! WAKE UP!"

Steven gave a cry as he sat straight up awake. Looking around, he saw Amethyst in a chair by his bed laughing hard.

"Aw Amethyst, what'd you do that for?"

"What? It's already 10 and you're still in bed!" she said.

"But I was having a dream, and it was getting good!" Steven protested.

"Ohhh, a dream? What was it like? What'd you see?" Amethyst asked with interest.

"I... uh, er... hmmm," Steven racked his brain hard to remember, but the subconscious visions just weren't coming back to him, "Oh, now I can't remember!"

"Aw, sorry little man," Amethyst said, rubbing his hair, "didn't mean to mess up your Dream-time!"

"It's alright I guess," Steven said and then yawned, "Maybe it'll come back to me."

"Maybe. Now come on! I hear some whip-cream covered pancakes just calling our names!" Steven immediately perked up at the mentioning of his favorite breakfast and jumped out of bed.

"Oh I want some! I want some!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, which mostly consisted of only Steven and Amethyst eating, they were ready for the day. Garnet wasn't around at the moment, Pearl telling Steven she had business to take care of, so he decided to visit his guests. He walked outside down the length of the statue and found them in a cave that the statue's hands gave entrance to. They both had their weapons drawn and were facing each other.

"Good morning!" he called out the them. The two noticed him now.

"Oh, greetings... Steven was it?" Kunzite asked.

"That's me!" he said, "Um, what are you two doing?" They then looked down at their weapons.

"Oh, don't worry," Hiddenite said as they dispersed their weapons, "My sister and I were just sparring."

"Oh okay," Steven said, "But hey, it's a beautiful day here in Beach City; want me to show you around?"

"Oh well... alright I guess we can," Kunzite said, to which Hiddenite nodded.

"Great! Let's go then!" Kunzite's gemstone glowed and enveloped her whole body in the glow. When it stopped, she now stood in her body suit. She then stepped out into the sunlight with her sister, completely unharmed.

"So, how do you get that suit?" Steven asked as they walked along the beach. Kunzite looked at him with confusion.

"...You don't know? Aren't you a crystal gem?" she asked, indicating to the gem in his belly.

"Yeah, but I'm only 12 years old... sometimes," Steven replied but muttered that last part to himself.

"Well you see, my gem acts as a conduit between my physical manifestation and a plane in which my essence retreats to. From there I can choose exactly how I wish my physical form to appear upon emerging back."

"Ummm..." Steven scratched his head, and Hiddenite put a hand on his shoulder.

"Think of it as a closet that she keeps her clothes in," she explained.

"Ohh! That makes sense, thanks... er, what was your name again?"

"It's Hiddenite, don't worry," she said, "I've known my sister my whole life so I kinda understand what she means when she talks of something."

"Oh you would wish you knew half of what I meant!" Kunzite protested, and Hiddenite laughed.

"Okay then, what to show you, what to show you... hmmm," Steven looked all around at their possibilities, "I know! You never really know this place until you enter and experience the best thing Beach City has to offer...

"DONUTS!" Steven exclaimed through the open door of the restaurant. The two gems looked on in confusion from his out-of-place enthusiasm, while two people inside looked equally surprised.

"Uh, hey Steven," Sadie greeted, and looked at his companions, "Are these more crystal friends of yours?"

"That's right, meet Kunzite and Hiddenite," he introduced.

"Salutations, Earth-natives," Kunzite crossed her arm over her chest. Lars however couldn't take his eyes off of the green gem right in front of him.

"Uh-hu-hu-Hi, I'm Lars..." he sputtered nervously. Hiddenite looked at him curiously.

"Hello, I am Hiddenite," she smiled lightly. Sadie took notice of this and jealously flashed for a millisecond in her eyes.

"Wow, he never does that to anyone except you, Sadie," Steven said, causing both kids to blush furiously.

"Uh-well... w-what can we get you Steven?" Sadie asked.

"Well, my two new friends here have GOT to try your donuts!" he said, "But, they are new here, so let's start out basic: a dozen donut holes!"

"C-Comin' right up!" Lars quickly declared and dashed to gather the tiny pastries, leaving everyone else puzzled. He returned a few seconds later holding a small bag.

"Thanks Lars! How much is that?"

"It's nothing! It's on the house!" Sadie flashed him a look of protest, but nonetheless complied.

"Wow that's so cool! Thanks again!" Steven said, and the three of them exited the building.

"Selling food for free?" Kunzite said, "That's not a sound business practice..."

"Who cares? What did we get Steven?" Hiddenite said.

"Behold," Steven answered with a majestic voice and opened the bag and allowed the green gem to pull one out, "A donut, in its simplest but purest form!"

"... It seems rather small," Hiddenite said to herself, "What do we do with it?"

"You eat it!"

"Eat?"

"Yeah, and let it's magical sweetness consume you from inside out!"

'Magical sweetness'? both gems thought simultaneously, 'Alright.' They both placed their donut holes in their mouths, Kunzite had to quickly open the mouthpiece to get hers in of course. Their eyes widened immediately as their taste buds were stimulated in a way they never even conceived of. Every second the sweetness seemed to surge from their mouth all throughout their body. Funny, Steven's description was pretty accurate!

At the same time, the two let the donut slide down their throats, very satisfied.

"Steven... I think that may be the best thing I've ever experienced!" Hiddenite exclaimed.

"You were right Steven," Kunzite said, "that was such a sweet delight! I fear I may grow addicted to it."

"I'd never seen anyone swallow a donut whole before, even if it was a small one," Steven said.

"What do you mean?" Hiddenite asked.

"Well you usually chew it first so it goes down easier."

"Chew?" Kunzite said, "We masticate it between our teeth into a primordial sludge?"

"Yeah, whatever that means."

"...I suppose I could attempt that, if it means I could try another one though," Kunzite said said with an uncontrollable grin.

"Me too!" Hiddenite said, both reaching for seconds.

"Have as many as you'd like!" Steven declared, "We may run out at this rate, but something tells me Lars and Sadie would be willing to give you more!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I've discovered an available mission," Garnet said. A satisfied Amethyst had just closed the fridge and turned to her leader.

"Alright, what's the deets?" Amethyst asked.

"Actually, I'll wait until Steven, Hiddenite and Kunzite return," she said.

"Oh what? Why can't you tell me now?" Garnet merely ruffled Amethyst hair in response.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Now then, I think Pearl's in need of your company."

"More like someone to liven her day up? I'm on it!" She gave a comical salute and dashed off to find her. Garnet smiled, and turned to look out the window facing the city.

* * *

-I find that since I'm such a sucker for slice-of-life anythings, this chapter was pretty easy to write.-


	6. Preparing to leave

-Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe. I'd imagine she'd also own him at songwriting!-

* * *

Peridot walked along the sandy path outside the Citadel towards the intergalactic warp pad. The time had come for her return to the Galaxy Warp. It was a tad soon, but she felt it better to complete Diamond's command early rather than later.

She was not alone of course, as behind her walked the very tall black gem Jet. She was in fact the support that had volunteered to accompany Peridot, seeing how it could help her complete her task as well.

In the back of Peridot's mind however she was a tad unsure; on one hand she had been present to hear that Jet had failed to complete a direct order from her mistress, potentially making her a repeatable liability. But on the other, the alibi that Jet had pleaded suggested that maybe there was some truth to it, and not even she herself could deny the combat strength the black gem possessed. In fact she herself may have helped her by adding a HUD view inside of that helmet she wore.

Finally both had reached the main teleportation pads. There were three of them, one for each of galaxies they had visited. However, standing there waiting for them was a face Jet had never thought she'd see again.

"Well well well," the orange gem said, "The mighty Jet off on another lap-dog errand. I never knew Diamond was one to give second chances."

"Heh, I was at least given the chance, unlike a certain orange gem I know," Jet countered. Zircon flustered at that, and walked towards the black gem. The two now stood face to face, Jet's height slightly taller than Zircon's by a about a foot. After a moment's pause, the two then smiled and gave a small laugh. They shook hands hard, and even grasped each other in a hug.

"How have you been Jet? It's been so long!"

"It's good to see you too Zircon." Peridot was feeling a little awkward and left out in the face of this little reunion. It wasn't made any better when Zircon suddenly noticed her.

"Ah yes, hello young Peridot," she said.

"Greetings comrade Zircon," Peridot crossed her arm over her chest.

"Oh come off it, I'm not your superior, not in an official sense anyway."

"I'm sorry, it's just this is my first time ever meeting you. You must pardon my initial shyness."

"Don't worry about it, Peridot," Jet said, "A lunar cycle or two in Zircon's company, and she just grows on you, though not like a parasite."

"Hey!"

"What? I said 'not' like a parasite!"

"Oh," Zircon laughed, to which Peridot actually cracked a smile herself.

"Now then, where are you and your junior here off to?" Zircon said.

"Just a cover mission while she investigates the Galaxy Warp."

"The Galaxy Warp?!" Zircon exclaimed with an open mouth, "By Geode, I've always dreamed of visiting that place!"

"Yes well, that is where we are headed," Peridot confirmed.

"Well then," the orange gem audibly cleared her throat, "If it's not too much trouble, do you think I might come with you?"

"What?"

"That's right, come with you to see the Galaxy Warp!"

"I'm afraid we must decline your offer," Peridot said officially, "My orders were the investigation and reactivating of the inactive warp pads. That leaves no room at all for any leisurely sight-seeing."

"Now wait a minute Peridot," Jet said, "Her's might not be a bad suggestion. If anything she merely wishes to see the place. It'd be no stretch on your part to just allow her to accompany us."

"Well I..." Peridot tried to counter, but Jet had a good point.

"And besides, I was assigned as your escort and cover," Jet continued, "Having Zircon alongside could only double that protection. She was after all my partner in combat for millenia."

"... Very well, I concede," Peridot finally gave in, and Zircon gave forth a great smile under her mouth mask.

"Thank you Peridot, you certainly won't regret this!"

"Alright then, let's all be off," Jet said, and all three stepped onto the Warp Pad and prepared to warp... for about ten seconds.

All three gems were very confused as to why the warp pad wasn't responding. Usually the teleportation was instantaneous. Something wasn't right.

Peridot stepped over to one side of the pad, pressed a few well-hidden buttons, and produced a small read-out chart. After reading it clearly, her eyes narrowed in even more confusion and disbelief.

"This... this is impossible!" she exclaimed.

"What is?" Zircon asked.

"The Galaxy Warp's Home-world pad! It's deactivated; destroyed even! Almost in the same state as it was before I'd fixed it!" This suspicious news reminded Jet of a topic discussed in their recent council meeting.

"Maybe it's true! Someone who you said left that mark on the pad did more tampering with it."

"This is indeed perplexing," Peridot said, then retracting her fingers on one of her hands into the outside of her arm, held it at the ground like a cannon. Firing four times at the ground, the projectiles themselves took on the forms of Robo-Flasknoids she had used not so long ago.

"I have an idea," she told the others, and motioned for them to step off the pad. Once the three were clear and the little spherical drones were left on it, Peridot manually beamed them, successfully this time.

"I've sent those four to some other warp pad that will be in closer proximity to the Galaxy Warp. They should be able to reach it from there."

"But wait, why can't we three just use that pad to get there?" Zircon asked.

"Because," Jet replied, almost annoyed, "the warp pad that she's described would only be able to transport small items across. Use any one gem to cross, and it would surely overload itself, and we number in three."

"Okay, so how long will it take?"

"Judging from the Robo-Flasknoids size, numbers, distance to travel, and their skill at repair, perhaps only ten minutes at most."

"Great," Zircon dramatically said, sitting down, "How I love waiting."

"You should do it more often," Jet said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're back!"

After a lengthy day of exploration, Steven and the gem sisters returned to the temple. Amethyst was in the kitchen while Pearl was sitting on the couch reading.

"Oh welcome back Steven, and you two. Did you have fun?"

"We sure did!" Steven said for them, "I gave them a complete tour of Beach City!"

"It's true," Kunzite said, "The natives of this city are very friendly if a bit eccentric, even towards us."

"And this food," Hiddenite said, remembering how she felt having that first donut, "I understand eating is not a necessity for us gems, but why would we not want to? It's wonderful!"

"That's exactly what I've been saying!" Amethyst said, "Like me: I love eating, one of my favorite things to do!"

"Yes well," Pearl said, "I will certainly respect your opinions, but I will have nothing to do with eating." She shuddered lightly remembering the last time she was 'forced' to eat.

Kunzite did however look on in disgust at the small bag Steven carried filled with 'fry bits'.

"Steven I've said already that those aren't good for you!" she said, "I don't know how you could eat those, without its heavy coatings of fat doing some damage to your insides!"

"But fry bits are the best!" Steven protested.

"Oooh, you got fry bits?!" Amethyst's attention was grabbed, "Me want! Me want!" She dashed over to the boy and nearly wolfed Steven's remaining amount.

At that point the warp pad glowed its familiar glow, signalling that Garnet had returned.

"Garnet!" Steven exclaimed happily, ran over to the tall gem, and hugged her.

"Hello Steven," Garnet replied in her calm voice.

"So how did it go?"

"It was all scoped out, and I can now explain it to you."

"Explain what?" Hiddenite asked.

"Garnet's been out, claiming she's found a mission for us!" Amethyst said, to which Garnet nodded.

"I've confirmed that the Sun Beetle is in fact here on Earth," she said, "Due to it's connection to the sun, it now resides on the tallest place in the world: the peak of Mount Everest." Pearl and Steven listened and were impressed, Steven was even star-eyed.

"The Sun Beetle! It's said to have been forged using energy directly from solar winds themselves!"

"I guess that makes sense that since there's a Moon Beetle there should be a Sun Beetle," Hiddenite added. The reaction from the other gems was not what she expected; they looked at her with confusion.

"What do you know of the Moon Beetle?" Garnet asked suspiciously. Hiddenite was very off-put by this.

"Well, I mean... we have it, this Moon Beetle, right sis?" she said, turning to her sister.

"That is correct," Kunzite confirmed, "We came across it when we were on that moon. Didn't we tell you this?"

"You mean you've had the Moon Beetle all this time and you never told us?!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Whoa-whoa calm down!" Hiddenite said defensively, "Yes we've had it, and no we didn't think to tell anyone since we didn't think it mattered."

"Beetles?" Steven said, "Like the Earth and Heaven Beetles we found?" That seemed to get Pearl and Garnet's attention back.

"That's right Steven," Pearl replied, "There are four cosmic Beetles that have ever been crafted: Heaven, Sun, Moon, and Earth. Separated they hardly do anything, but if brought together, and rejoined using the same magic that split them apart, it would produce something so horrifying, it..." Pearl stopped suddenly, realizing she might reveal too much too soon.

"It what? Come on, tell me!" Steven said.

"We'll tell you about it another time, Steven," Garnet said, then turned to the two gems, "If you two have the Moon Beetle, I urge to trust me when I say give it to us."

"You?" Kunzite said, "But this was our major discovery! Now we must simply give it up?"

"You don't understand,"Pearl insisted, "The longer these Beetles remain unclaimed, the more chance that bad gems like Jet could get them. " Kunzite looked over at her sister, but the green gem looked back at her and nodded. Kunzite sighed, held her forearms across from each other so the gems faced each other. They glowed and produced a light pink bubble, the Moon Beetle inside. She looked at it for a moment, then reluctantly gave it to Garnet.

Garnet took the bubble, looked inside to confirm that it was the Beetle they were looking for, and quickly teleported it away to the safe-keeping room.

"You're helping more people than you know with this sacrifice," Garnet assured Kunzite.

"I'm sure..." Kunzite said softly and sarcastically, also crossing her arms over her chest. Steven tried to break up the overall uneasy feeling.

"So Garnet, can I come with you to get the Sun Beetle?"

"Sorry Steven, but the air's too thin at the top of the tall mountain," Garnet said, "If you don't pass out from air loss, the headaches would surely get you."

"Aw, what?!" he said dramatically, "I can hold my breath, watch!" The young boy took a deep breath and held it. Kunzite, Hiddenite, and Amethyst watched his face intently. After about fifteen seconds, no longer able to hold it, Steven let go and was breathing again, though frantically.

"Keep working at it," Garnet said with a smile, "No for this mission, I would like Hiddenite to come with me." Everyone was surprised at the seemingly random selection, Hiddenite included.

"What? Just me? Why?"

"Yes, why?" Pearl and Kunzite said simultaneously, quickly looking at each other in response.

"For two reasons," Garnet said, "Mount Everest is a very, very dangerous climb. There's a reason so few humans are willing to do it, and even fewer who succeed. The reason I choose Hiddenite is because she is both the most physically fit as myself for climbing, plus she is suited for the harsh snowy terrain.

"And even when we do reach the Beetle, there's the matter of removing it from the amber it was sealed in thousands of years ago."

"But all those reasons: the climb, the snow, amber, I'm more than suited to handle them, and probably so is Kunzite!" Pearl protested. The pink gem looked at her and her eyes flashed briefly with gratefulness.

"That may be true," Garnet said, "But you forget that the Beetle was forged using raw solar wind energy itself. Maybe Kunzite's suit can protect her from sunlight, but direct exposure to that energy at such closeness. No, I can't risk it, and I can't risk your safety either, Pearl." Pearl's eyes saddened as each of her points were shot down with good logic. Kunzite made her way over to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Now then, we can leave now if you're ready Hiddenite," Garnet said.

"Um, sure, I guess I'm ready," Garnet nodded and made her way back to the warp pad.

"Hiddenite," Kunzite called to her sister, who faced her.

"Yeah sis?"

"Just... be careful, alright?" Kunzite said. Hiddenite responded by hugging her tightly.

"Come on, this is the first mission I've ever gotten from anyone!" she said, "Don't worry, I'll get it done and be back before you know it!"

"Make sure you do." Hiddenite smiled, quickly joined Garnet on the warp pad, and the two teleported off.

"Huh, shoulda told them to bring back a souvenir snow-cone," Amethyst said to no one in particular. Everyone else looked at her with puzzled faces.

"What? It's hot in Beach City! It outta snow here for a change!"

* * *

-I hope none of you mind me having Garnet speak more frequently. As a leader she just seems to me the one who would give more exposition.-


	7. Ice climbers

\- Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar-

* * *

Garnet and Hiddenite touched down, and were immediately greeted by a flurry of snow winds. Despite blowing one direction, it felt like it hit them from all sides. Making it worse was that it was thick, and could barely be seen through. With her visor on, Garnet's vision was hardly impaired by the weather.

Hiddenite unfortunately was forced to squint her eyes and shield her face with her arm. She was reminded of how she constantly did this during her time on the ice moon, with similar winds pelting her from everywhere. Garnet took notice of her companion.

"You okay there?" she called out, raising her voice slightly over the sound of wind howl.

"Yeah, sure," Hiddenite replied, "Just some unpleasant memories is all."

"This warp pad puts us at twenty one thousand feet, three quarters of the mountain's height already scaled," Garnet explained, "We just have to make it the rest of the way."

"How do we plan on doing that? This wind is so thick I can't even see!"

"Just follow me," Garnet said, stepping off the pad, "The higher we climb, the less thick the wind will be. And step where I step, the ground can be very unstable."

Hiddenite followed her, walking along an ice-crusted path that steadily rose higher. Even with the low visibility, Hiddenite was able to see Garnet fine in front of her. Her tall dark frame served as a useful contrast against the solid white. It was a drastic change for her though; she was so used to being in the company of her sister that she felt it nearly jarring to be in anyone else's. Perhaps it was something she would just have to get used to over time, but for now she followed close behind, her hands gripping each of her arms for warmth.

Garnet marched on forward, listening carefully to the sound of both her footsteps, and Hiddenite's behind her. The last thing either of them would need is to be separated.

Finally after about twenty minutes of marching, Garnet stopped in front of a noticeably sharper incline. Hiddenite stopped as well.

"Why'd we stop?" she asked.

"Look," Garnet motioned to her. Hiddenite moved next to her to see the incline for herself. Garnet then waved her arm in front of it, trailing a wave of magic. Just then, a set of stairs materialized in front of them, almost camouflaged.

"Well that's handy," Hiddenite admitted, "We won't even need to climb, these could just take us right to it!"

"Not quite," Garnet said, "They actually can only take us up to where the mountain just begins to peak."

She began to walk up them, and Hiddenite followed. Suddenly, as if they were made of slippery ice, she cried out as her foot slid to the side as she lost her balance. Garnet suddenly spun around and swooped in to catch her before she hit. The green gem was so shocked by how fast it all happened, she almost hadn't noticed the position she was in. Being held in Garnet's long arms with her bent over looking at her. Realization kicked in, Garnet put her down, and both stepped away, embarrassed.

"Er, thanks," Hiddenite managed.

"No problem, watch your steps," Garnet said.

"Right."

Carefully this time, Hiddenite walked up the stairs behind Garnet. As they climbed the wind became clearer and not as heavy as before, just as Garnet said. She was able to get a better view of where they actually were. Besides the snow, Hiddenite could see blackened sections where the rock of the mountain stuck out.

"Say, Garnet," Hiddenite said, "Who exactly placed these stairs here? They're definitely not part of the mountain."

"Hmmm... I've had theories," she replied, "They might have been established here thousands of years ago by precursors, with only gems being able to actually find them."

"Precursors..." Hiddenite said to herself, "You know, when Kunzite and I found the Moon Beetle, it was sealed in an altar with text written on it that she claimed Precursors also wrote."

"Interesting," Garnet said, "that would mean that Earth wasn't the only planet they visited." The next few minutes they were silent, as they quickly but carefully ascended.

By now the wind was hardly noticeable and Hiddenite could now see freely. She saw the horizon, the afternoon sun about to touch down upon it and paint the sky a deep orange. She could see other mountains with pointy peaks reaching for the sky, but were dwarfed when compared with the size and scope of the one she was currently on. It was such a beautiful sight, almost out of a painting, like the ones Steven had shown her.

Speaking which, on the path she walked on, she could now see the small flakes of snow along the incline. It looked so much different than the snow she was used to. Ice moon snow would pile up and compact itself so hard it would create solid walls of ice, glaciers even. Here, the snow could have a chance to flow in a direction since it could slide down. It added a more unique look and perspective to the ice that she had come to know all her life.

'If I wasn't so sick of snow,' she thought, 'I would actually wish for a different kind of it, the kind I could admire like this.'

Suddenly in front of her, Garnet stopped again.

"What now?" Hiddenite asked. Garnet pointed upwards in response, and Hiddenite squinted her eyes to see. They could see the very peak of the mountain, even from where they were. But it wasn't the peak she pointed to, but slightly below it. It was a ledge, and on that ledge was a patch of something that was golden yellow.

"So that's it?" she asked.

"That's it," Garnet said, "The Sun Beetle."

"But... the stairs- they've stopped! How do we get to it?" Garnet held out her hands, and her gauntlets materialized on them.

"We climb," she said. With fingers stretched, she dug her hand into the steep side. But instead of giving away, the ice held fast. Garnet then began to slowly but surely climb up the side of the ice wall. Hiddenite looked on and shrugging from seeing no other option, summoned her brawler-knuckles, flipped the side blades forward, and dug them into the wall as make-shift ice picks. They held fast just like Garnet's weapons and she began to follow her climb.

She climbed for about five feet up when she then looked down, and immediately regretted it. Not only were Garnet and her high in the air on a mountain, but now they were scaling up a wall of ice with nothing but their weapons keeping them from falling. She jerked her head back up and began breathing harder and faster.

"Hiddenite?" Garnet asked, "You alright?"

"I think so, just a little dizzy is all," Hiddenite said carefully.

"Follow me then, slowly and carefully."

"R-Right."

And so she did, following just behind Garnet. In truth she had some experience climbing ice walls on the moon, but never before did she have a clear view of such an incredible height. The walls of ice she scaled never reached the thousands of feet in the air.

Still, watching the crimson gem above her scale the wall so effortlessly with hardly any hesitation, Hiddenite decided to see that more as a challenge, to not be shown up by a 'native' of this planet. That sudden mindset seemed to have purged her earlier anxiety and they continued to climb.

Finally, after ten more excruciating minutes, Garnet's hand reached to top of the ledge, and pulled herself over. Once she was on top, she reached down and helped Hiddenite as well.

"Thanks," she said. Garnet smiled in response, and they turned to their objective. The patch of golden yellow was actually a huge vein of amber, just as Garnet said.

"So, where's the Beetle?" Hiddenite asked.

Garnet approached the vein. "See for yourself," she said. Hiddenite stepped up to the amber vein and looked closer. Sure enough, there was the familiar form of a little beetle there, suspended and frozen.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get it out!" She raised her fist up and punched the vein hard. Unfortunately the amber held hard, save for the two scratches that the knuckle-blades were able to make. This certainly surprised the green gem.

"What? That's not supposed to happen," she said.

"Let me try," Garnet said. She raised her own fist and punched hard. This time however the amber began to crack under the weight and force. Seeing this Hiddenite decided to retract her blades and punch with just the knuckle part. Both gems now punched the amber vein hard, Hiddenite's cracks just barely less than Garnet's this time.

'I should have done this the first time...' she noted mentally.

The cracks now ran deep and the vein of amber was barely holding together. Looking at each other with knowing eyes, both raised their fists side by side and gave one final punch. The structural amber finally fell apart under the combined force. Now suddenly free from confinement, the Sun Beetle fell and wiggled its legs helplessly to get itself off its back. It gave off a faint glow and both gems felt a warmth coming from it.

Hiddenite picked up in her fingers and looked closer at it.

"So, the Sun Beetle?"

"In all of it's brilliant, diminutive glory," Garnet confirmed, "And now it's finally in good hands." She took the beetle and placed in a tiny knapsack on her waist. She then looked back at the green gem's face.

"Hiddenite, I appreciate your help you've been in this mission."

"Yeah well, you seemed to didn't seem too have much trouble," Hiddenite said, "The walking, knowing where those stairs were, the climb, even those gauntlets of yours are stronger than my knuckles! I don't think you even needed me!"

"That's not true," Garnet insisted, "You got to experience firsthand a mission we take on, right?"

"Yeah, one that I hardly had any part in!" Hiddenite replied, and Garnet sighed.

"Alright, this was pretty easy I won't lie, but I promise next time will be a little tougher, deal?" Hiddenite's downcast face sighed as well, and looked up at Garnet's with a small smile.

"Okay, if you promise."

"Good, now let's get back to the-" a sort of sizzling sound caught both their attention. Both gems spun around and saw the broken amber shards. They seemed to melt their solidity and meld into each other. They soon began to take shape; a humanoid shape.

On the vein where the broken shards of amber were once scattered on, now stood a figure a little shorter than Hiddenite. At first the head had no distinguishable facial features, until it looked up at the two gems, and a pair of eyes appeared and glowed bright yellow at them. The two gems raised their weapon covered hands and prepared themselves. The ends of the amber figure's arms began to lengthen and sharpen into deadly blades.

"Alright, I take that back," Hiddenite said, "NOW I see why you called me for this mission!"

Garnet smirked, "Try and keep up."

As one, Garnet and Hiddenite charged the amber construct. They gold yellow figure dashed towards them as well. It prepared to slash both with deadly sharpened blades, but both its arms were blocked by the other two. Pushing them back, they pressed a counter-attack by punching hard at it. Surprisingly though, the figure was agile enough to dodge every punch, and even avoid every occasional kick.

"This thing is fast!" Hiddenite said, "What is it, some sort of guardian?"

"I guess," Garnet said, blocking a kick from it, "It must have been charged to protect the Sun Beetle!"

The figure slashed both of its blades at Garnet, who in bent over backwards an using the momentum kicked the figure up with her leg. It was popped up in the air few inches, and Hiddenite launched a deep, straight punch into its midsection. The force of the kick sent it crashing sailing into the wall.

Just as quickly though it charged back at Hiddenite this time. Slashing here and there, Hiddenite ducked, dodged, and even dipped a couple times to avoid being sliced horizontally.

Garnet tried to catch the figure off-guard with a side punch, but the figure held its bladed arms to its side and absorbed force of the blow. Both gems however caught sight of little cracks starting to form on them.

"Look Garnet! It's cracking again!"

"If it broke once, we can break it again!" Garnet pressed her attack again, this time punching so that the figure had no choice but to block with its blades. Finally with one last punch against them, the figure's bladed arms shattered again. Literally disarmed, Hiddenite charged in and gave a solid roundhouse kick against the figure's head. The force not only took off the head, but knocked the amber figure towards the side of the ledge and straight over.

The two gems looked over to see the body and head hit the snow and trigger snow to fall behind it. Soon the body, the head, and the small avalanche that followed disappeared into the thickness of the wind below. Finally, Garnet and Hiddenite caught their breath.

"Very impressive," Garnet remarked.

"Yeah, thanks," Hiddenite said.

"This is the first I've actually seen you fight," Garnet said, "You handle yourself pretty well."

"Well I don't like to brag but..." Hiddenite smirked, subtly flexing her upper body muscles.

"Seriously, I've never met anyone who was also a hand-to-hand fighter. Maybe we could spar sometime."

'Wow, someone else offering to spar with me?' Hiddenite thought, 'Kinda sounds like fun.'

"I might just take you up on that," the green gem replied, "For now though, let's try and get down this mountain, before anymore of those amber things show up."

"Agreed."

* * *

-Yes, you should've all seen that chapter title coming!-


	8. Signs of a Storm

-Steven Universe was created and is owned by Rebecca Sugar-

* * *

The spare cave found at the base of the Temple's statue was serving as Kunzite and Hiddenite's place of rest for the time they spent on Earth. Since there was no room available in the actual house, none that was free of the 'sun's wrath' at least, and neither of them had special rooms like the other three had, this cave would do for now.

In all honesty it wasn't that bad; the cave was surprisingly clean and well-kept, free from any cob-webs or pests. And there was plenty of free space, something that even Kunzite admitted her old snow-hut had lacked in.

Kunzite herself sat on the ground in her study-mode. The space orb she was allowed for study was in front of her. Like many things when she first came to Earth, it was unlike anything she had examined before. Pearl herself had explained to her what she saw the thing was capable of. On the top was a square shaped compartment that could open up to reveal its turret. The pegs that acted as small legs could retreat into perfectly sized holes so it could retain its perfect spherical shape.

So far the four pegs were disconnected from the main body, yet some sort of force was keeping them bound to it. Magnetic fields? She couldn't say for sure. Kunzite looked into the holes of where the pegs would enter. With a small flashlight given to her by Amethyst, she shined light inside of one of the holes. She frowned as she didn't find anything.

Next she took a flat head screwdriver and tried to force the turret compartment open. It was a tight fit but she got it open. Kunzite saw that the turret actually looked more like a nozzle end. Fitting though since the substance it produced was some kind of mending gel.

"A slow but strong reforming gel... I must see this up close... but I can't get at it!"

Letting out a groan, Kunzite decided that a dissection was in order. She summoned one of her tonfas, held the longer end in against her humerus, and produced on the shorter end a thinner blade of energy. It would be more than sufficient for the cutting she planned. Aiming the tip at the side, she pushed in, and the blade entered the body with hardly any resistance. Satisfied, she slowly dragged the blade in full orbit around the drone. She used her other hand to spin it as she cut.

Finally a full cut was made, and Kunzite gently separated the top and bottom halves of the space probe. She had made sure the cut she made was no deeper than one centimeter to keep whatever was inside from being damaged. What was inside was mostly a spherical blob of what must have been the mending gel. Above and below it were two cyber rings with little colored spots that could've been lights. The rings themselves were attached to each other by various thin wires that held them together. Using the sharpened flat end of the screwdriver, she severed the wires that held the rings in place. Once those were gone, she took off the cyber rings and took the blob of gel in her hand.

The gel unexpectedly felt very rock hard.

"It's not gel-like at all!" she said to herself, "Something caused it to solidify. Could it be exposure to the oxygen and nitrogen in the air?" She tapped the solid object on the ground a couple times. It was definitely hard, but also felt loosely compacted. She tapped again harder until finally the solidified gel began to crumble.

"Grrgh, what a waste!" Kunzite cried out in frustration, "If this substance was still useful, we might have been able to use it to..." she trailed off as she suddenly began to consider. Using the gel for the benefit of the crystal gems of Earth. To an extent, was that really what she wanted? She wanted to explore the galaxy after all, not actually stay on a single planet, she'd been confined long enough on the ice moon.

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, she looked back to the cyber rings. Holding both in each hand, she wanted to try something. From her gems she generated a small amount of dormant electricity, just enough to see what would happen. Quickly, lights began to flicker on and off between them. On the ring that was originally on the top, Kunzite notice'd a small number display showing the number four.

"Four... what could that mean...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I walk back along the dusty pathway. With me of course is my new friend Spodumene. Hearing that she'd never seen the Citadel, I had to show her immediately. It wasn't surprising though, she wasn't from or aligned with any of the gem-states. She was a wanderer, just as she was when we first met. I'm delighted of course; being in her company is so illuminating. I find myself at ease whenever I'm around her, just from the way she is._

_"So, you're able to read the emotions of non-gems?" she asks._

_"That's about right, yes. Primitive non-gem lifeforms display them so easily through their eyes."_

_"Even their true nature?"_

_"Well, seeing the true nature of their hearts is a difficult task. Difficult... but not impossible..."_

_"I see."_

_"What about you, Spodumene? What is it you can do?"_

_"Me? Well, I can create forceful energy waves. Almost like an invisible push."_

_"Really? That sounds impressive. __Would you mind if you showed me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Your power! Show me this... force-push you can do!"_

_"Well that's kinda..." she put her hand behind her head._

_"Please?" I insist._

_"Oh alright," she relented. She stops and picks up a random rock near her foot and hands it to me._

_"Alright, throw this stone at me!"_

_"What?! Why?"_

_"You wanted to see my power; trust me!"_

_"Oh, very well," I say, taking the stone in my hand. She steps back a few feet. I look down at the stone as I turn it in my hand, then look back up. Slowly I cock it back, and throw it towards her. The rock sails through the air aiming right at Spodumene's chest. Before it gets too close though, she stretches out her palm._

_I hear the sound of a gust of pressure. Sure enough, there is some sort of visible ripple in the air as the force hits the stone. The rock now sails on a new course away from me until it hits a crystal spike with a ting. I look back at Spodumene's smiling face, and return with one of my own. _

_"That was impressive, Spodumene!"_

_"Yes well, I didn't put that much energy into it..." she replies modestly. I chuckle lightly at this and we both keep walking._

_We finally reach the Citadel and eventually the top of its stairs. Our footsteps echo as w__e l walk the immaculate Citadel crystal hallways. Most of these crystals are opaque and don't show reflections, just faded, color outlines. Spodumene is in awe of it all, and makes occasional comments of how beautiful it looks. After more silence I look back to her, and a question pops into my mind._

_"Spodumene, I've been meaning to ask: are you a fusion?"_

_"Oh, well... I was created this way, when I first came to be," she replied, "I didn't think much of it, but few others were created this way. Most were made 'standardized' as I like to call it."_

_"Standardized?"_

_"Yes, the more baser level of gemesis. I've accepted it by now, but back then other gems would ostracize me for the way I was."_

_"That's terrible! To think that way of one of their own? I'm so sorry..."_

_"Don't worry, those feelings don't affect me anymore. But thanks all the same.."_

_"Rose!"_

_Spodumene and I hear a call and turn to it. Approaching us is a white-cream colored gem with a teal colored top and light brown shorts. I recognize her instantly._

_"Pearl, hello!" I say excitedly, and we shake hands. She then notices Spodumene._

_"And who is this? A friend of yours?"_

_"Oh yes, yes indeed. This is Spodumene."_

_Spodumene extends her upper right hand and Pearl shakes it._

_"Spodumene, this is Pearl, one of the most seriously level-headed gems I know." Pearl blushes slightly at the compliment._

_"Pleasure to meet you," Spodumene says._

_"Likewise..." Pearl replies with narrowed eyes, "Where exactly are you from?"_

_"Why, is there something wrong?"_

_"Oh no, nothing at all!" Pearl says, waving her hands in front of her, "It's just that I very rarely see visitors from outside the Citadel. And even rarer that I see one whom looks like you."_

_"I always tell you Pearl, you should go outside more often!" I playfully say._

_"Well I mostly live on this planet," Spodumene says, "And I was made this way, to answer your other question."_

_"Oh! Well I didn't really..." Pearl said trailing off, "Well then Rose, what are Spodumene's intentions here? Is she a proficient fighter?"_

_"Pearl! How very forward of you," I say surprised, "Must you be so suspicious of every outsider?"_

_"Someone has to, in order to maintain the perfect order within the Diamond Authority! Suppose she was an undercover espionage agent!" By now Spodumene is flinching slightly from the implication and the tone in Pearl's voice. I put a calming hand on her shoulder._

_"It's alright Pearl; she's a gem, like us," I say, "I could already tell when I met her that Spodumene would certainly be no threat to anyone here. Isn't that right?"_

_"Yes, of course!" she replies, "I'm here because Rose Quartz invited me to see the Citadel. Oh and for the record, yes: I a VERY skilled fighter!" Pearl took note of a spark she saw in her eyes when she said that last part while smirking to herself._

_"Hmmm, if you are as you claim, perhaps we could spar to prove it!"_

_"A spar? Why don't mind if I do!"_

_I laugh heartily and follow them to the Citadel training room..._

"Heh-heh-heh- hack!" Steven's coughing stirred him from his peaceful slumber. His eyes cracked open slightly and he slowly sat up in bed. He stretched his arms in a loud yawn. But wait, was he laughing in his sleep? Why? For what reason?

"Laughing...?" he said to himself, "Well, maybe it was a dream, like the one I had yesterday! Okay, what do I remember?" He clenched his eyes shut and thought hard. Unlike last time, something came to mind.

"Spo-... du... mene," he said, "Spodumene, I think that's right. What could that mean? Is it a gem? It sounds like a gem!" He scratched his head to remember more.

"Oh yeah, Pearl was in it! Pearl... did she have a different outfit on? ... Rrgh, what else?!" This time he crawled out of bed to pace the floor. He suddenly had an idea of what to do.

"I know, I'll talk to Pearl about my dream since she was the one I remember seeing! She always knows how to explain stuff, maybe she could explain this dream!" Steven quickly ran down the wooden steps from his bedroom to find Pearl. He didn't find Pearl in the living room, but upon turning his head to the warp pad, he actually caught sight of Pearl along with Amethyst. They stood upon the pad holding a bubble of something between them.

Before he could call out to them though, the warp pad beamed them off somewhere. They must not have seen him or they might have said something.

"Aw man I missed her!" Steven pouted, but suddenly the warp pad activated again. This time however it was Garnet and Hiddenite who returned. Both were covered with melted snow, ice, and something gold colored all over.

"Garnet! Hiddenite!" he exclaimed and ran over to meet them.

"Good evening, Steven," Garnet said.

"Hey there!" Hiddenite greeted as well. Garnet pulled out something from her tiny pack on her hip. It was a small beetle, like the Heaven Beetle Steven and the others had found. However once the Beetle emerged from the bag, the entire room was lit up in a sun-like glow with warmth to match.

"Whoa!" Steven said, covering his eyes a little, "Is that the-?

"The Sun Beetle?" Hiddenite said, "Yep, that's it alright!" Garnet then bubbled the creature and teleported it away. She then gave a very audible sigh, which caught the attention of the other two.

"Um, are you alright?" Hiddenite asked.

"Just... relieved is all," Garnet said, "Now that all four beetles are in our possession, it's one less major thing to worry about."

"Hello?" The three heard a voice, "I saw it from the cave; a brilliant light as if it were daytime! What was that?" Kunzite entered the room and found her sister standing near the warp pad with Garnet and Steven.

"Hiddenite!" she exclaimed, ran up to her and hugged hard.

"Yes sis, it's me!" Hiddenite managed, "That's a... little too hard!"

"Oh, apologies," Kunzite said, releasing her and stepping back. She regained her breath.

"So then, how was your mission?"

"It was great! Me and Garnet scaled the mountain with ease! Seriously, the size of it would put those little snow-drifts on that moon to shame! Anyway we fought and defeated a guardian made of amber to get the beetle. We'd show it to you but Garnet sent it away. Um why?" She turned to the crimson gem.

"Because being in the Sun Beetle's presence would be just like being in the sun," Garnet replied, "I'm sure none of us need reminding." The gem sisters shuddered at the memory.

"Well, I'm glad to see you have returned safely." Kunzite said.

"Me too!" Steven said, "'cause Garnet, I guess I can tell you about this dream I had, one that had Pearl in it."

"Sure thing Steven," Garnet said, but then looked all around her, "But where is Pearl anyway?"

"Oh well, she and Amethyst just teleported away right before you two showed back up! They were carrying a bubble filled with something."

"Steven..." Garnet said in a strange tone, "What exactly was in this bubble?"

"Well I couldn't really tell," Steven said, "But it was kinda purple with spikes." At this Garnet clenched her fists so hard her knuckles cracked loudly, causing the other three to flinch hard.

"I told them..." she said, but then turned to the two gem sisters, "I need your help; if Pearl and Amethyst are doing what I think they're doing..." she trailed off. Hiddenite and Kunzite looked at each other, then back at her.

"Of course we'll help," Hiddenite said, "But what is it we're doing?"

"Bringing them back," was all Garnet said. She then motioned for the two to join her on the warp pad.

"Hey wait for me!" Steven said.

"No Steven, not this time," Garnet said.

"But Garnet! I wanna help bring bring Pearl and Amethyst back, you know I can do it!"

"Any other time I would allow you, but this time is different," she said, "what we're dealing with will be capable of immense destruction, something that could eradicate you and us off the face of the Earth." The way she ominously completed that statement forced Steven to bow his head in defeat. But when he felt a hand on his head, he looked back up to see Garnet's exposed smiling face.

"But that just means I'll have to protect you harder."

Steven smiled hard and his eyes became stars. Hiddenite and Kunzite looked at those eyes in mild amusement. They stepped a few steps on the pad to allow Steven to join them.

"So Garnet, what exactly did Pearl and Amethyst take?" Hiddenite asked as they teleported.

"The Shooting Star."

* * *

-It's always calm before a storm, but it's also the apex of paranoia-


	9. Confrontation

-I own nothing from Steven Universe except for my OCs and my totally original set-pieces!-

* * *

Pearl and Amethyst anxiously floated in the warp stream. They were heading straight for the Galaxy Warp, and both knew why. Still, one was more anxious than the other.

"Amethyst, you alright?"

"With what we're about to do?" Amethyst said, looking at Pearl, "How can you be so calm about this?"

"I'm not calm! In fact if my feet were touching the ground you could see my knees shake!" Pearl replied.

"Okay, okay I get it," Amethyst said, "But... are you really sure about this?"

"Positively! We just have to release it from its bubble, and leave fast once it touches any foreign object. That will give us plenty of time to-"

"No no, that's not it," Amethyst interrupted, "I mean, are you sure THIS is what we need to do?"

"It's the only way to be sure," Pearl replied, "It may not be the best way, but it's our only option right now."

"Yeah well... what about Garnet? Won't she be mad when she finds out?"

"She would agree with this, and even help us as well... I'm pretty sure... yes, of course..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Earth Galaxy Warp was nestled in a very solitary section of the Pacific ocean. This spot always seemed to have perpetual clouded days. As if this spot beneath Earth's atmosphere was either where all its clouds were created from, or was where they retreat to from other places.

However the lack of any sunlight didn't stop four spherical shaped robots from working. On top of the heightened platform they worked quickly and nonstop to assess the damage done to the home-world warp pad, and carry out necessary repairs. Some would use their mending gel in between cracks to reseal them, while others reworked the inner circuitry. The latter would prove to be much more time consuming.

Finally, after an amount of time had passed, the top of the pad had been repaired, and the inner wires were reset for better support. The Home-world warp pad was fully functional again.

All four stood back from the pad at four corners and proceeded to wait. They didn't have to wait long, as just then a ray of light shot down onto the top. The warp stream then dissipated to reveal the three forms of Peridot, Jet, and Zircon. They all looked around, Zircon suddenly puzzled.

"Wait, THIS is the Galaxy Warp?!" she protested.

"This is it," Jet confirmed.

"But-but," Zircon stammered and stepped off the pad, "This is nothing! A series of warp pads that connect to each other all throughout this galaxy? I expected far grander! This... maybe twenty yard stretch of a platform over water is hardly what I would expect!"

"Oh quit complaining, Zircon!" Jet said annoyed, "You're acting so immature over such a trivial detail!"

"I can't help it! My expectation for this place is suddenly dashed..."

Peridot meanwhile cleared her throat as she made visual observations. She reformed her fingers into a holo-screen just like before.

"Log date: 314; This is Peridot, performing Earth Galaxy Warp repairs." She looked around the home world pad and saw her four robots standing patiently, "Re-warping success, all four robo-flasknoids deployed and accounted for. Now for the next phase."

She herself stepped off of the pad and looked around, "Sixteen warp pads, twelve inactive and/or disabled, four active. I will now proceed with individual analysis for each pad." She walked towards the closest disabled pad with her holo-hand and her flasknoids following. Jet however walked away for to take in the sights herself.

"Hmmm, this place brings back memories," Jet said, "Disappointing memories though."

"I suppose I know why," Zircon interjected. Jet just exhaled sharply.

"No that's not why," she said, "The reason is that we have three Galaxy warps, including this one, for the three neighboring systems in this sector. All of them look nearly identical to this one."

"Yes, and?"

"All of them except this one we've used the warp pads on them and conquered all we set our sights on! Would have had this one as well if not for... well, you know..."

"Yes I get it," Zircon admitted, "But like you said, that's why Peridot is here, right? She'll fix them all up and then Earth will be back in our sights again!"

"That's what we're hoping for..." Jet said.

Just then though a familiar sound reached their ears; the sound of a warp stream activating, Jet and Zircon spun around to see where it came from. Sure enough another warp pad had activated. This caused Peridot to jump back from the unexpected surprise. The other two dashed over to her sides to await whatever would show up.

When the light cleared, two figures now stood on the pad with a bubble being held by them. One was creamy white colored, the other was purple. Their faces turned to complete shocked terror after they stepped off and saw that they weren't alone. Quickly, but gently, they put the bubble containing their cargo down on the ground behind them. Zircon and Jet watched in shocked disbelief themselves.

"No, NO! Not now!" Pearl cried out.

"Oh man, OH MAN!" Amethyst said as well.

Peridot was about as shocked as Pearl and Amethyst were, "Gems?! From Earth?! How can this be?"

Jet looked at them closer, "Pearl, is that you? Fancy seeing you again after so long."

"It hasn't been long enough, you!" she replied in a venom-dripping voice. Amethyst put on a growling face as well.

"Now now, is that any way to talk to the gem whom you idolized?"

"I-I never idolized you! At least I don't anymore." Jet then looked at the purple gem.

"And you must be Amethyst: the odd-gem of Kindergarten!" Amethyst's expression softened ever so slightly at the mentioning.

"Wait, as in the Earth Kindergarten? What does this purple gem have to do with it?" Peridot asked.

"From what I heard, out of thousands of gemstones native to Earth raised in Kindergarten, this one fell in with Rose Quartz's rebellion."

"That's enough!" Pearl shouted, "You're not worthy to dare speak of Rose Quartz, EVER!"

"Why not? She deserves every bit of justice and punishment for her treachery!" Zircon shot back in her own angry tone.

"She helped show us the Diamond Authority as the corrupt and evil power it truly is!"

"Yeah, Rose was a thousand times better a gem than you will ever be!" Amethyst added. Jet chuckled slightly at this

"You truly believe that?" she asked, "We: who took her in and molded her into the gem she is to this day, and WE'RE in the wrong?! Rose Quartz's beliefs were those of a delusional fool! She chose to DEFEND a planet inhabited by weak and pathetic humans rather than conquer it! How could she see anything in those things worth having her lay down her life for them?"

"She saw them as living, sentient creatures, capable of love, understanding, happiness, and peace. Rose Quartz saw the beauty in everything, something you will always be devoid of!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst cried out.

"Hmph, her influence runs far and deep it seems," Jet said and reached over her shoulder. In her hand materialized a long battleaxe that she brought down into the ground with a vibrating thud. Zircon followed it up by reaching into the red glowing gem on her left shoulder. She pulled out a long, curved sword that resembled a pirate cutlass.

"Peridot, if you're not gem who prefers battle, you may wanna step back and leave this to us!" Zircon said.

"No, of course not! I'm a capable fighter!" she said, retracting her fingers to the side of her robotic sleeves. From both the ends extended two light green beams of energy that acted as blades.

"Not so fast!" Amethyst suddenly said, pointing to the bubble on the ground, "You don't even know what this thing is we brought with us!"

"What?" Zircon asked, and looked closer. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was, "Is that-?"

"Yes, the Shooting Star, forged from that vile Dark Plasma itself!" Pearl declared, "We originally came here to use it on this place! But now, we can still do that, and take you three with it!"

"You insane fools!" Jet said, "Besides, if that thing goes off, you will die too!"

"Not necessarily," Pearl said, glancing behind her, "Because our warp pad is right behind us! All we'd have to do is de-bubble it, and quickly leave!"

"Do you think we would really let you do that?" Jet asked. She looked at Zircon, who looked back at her, and nodded. The black gem held out her free hand and materialized a blob of black substance hovering over the palm. Zircon materialized a small ball of flame, and combined it with Jet's. The effect was quick, and Jet's ball black ooze ignited into a violently burning sphere. Pearl and Amethyst watched in fear while Jet cocked her arm back.

"Dodge this."

She let the flaming ball fly forward towards the two gems. Pearl and Amethyst quickly summoned their weapons and tried to think of a quick way to stop the projectile. Everyone was so caught up in their moment that they had failed to see the warp pad behind the two had activated.

Pearl and Amethyst braced themselves for an impact... that sounded a lot more like a resounding vibration. They opened their eyes and saw what was in front of them.

It was Steven; THEIR Steven! Protecting them with Rose's shield held on his left arm! Needless to say, they were shocked from this as well.

"Steven! What are you doing here?!" Amethyst cried out frantically.

"Hi Amethyst! Pearl! Just saving you is all!"

"What? Who is this now?" Zircon asked, "A human? Using Rose Quartz's shield?"

"Steven, we don't need saving, we have it under control! But you are not safe here, warp back!" Pearl said.

"No can do, Pearl," Steven said defiantly, "Even if these are gems like us, I won't let them hurt you!" Pearl gasped in surprise. On the one hand, Steven was putting himself at such dangerous risk right now. But on the other, the fact that he was here, willing to defend them, made him seem much more grown up. Almost like Rose...

Within that thought Pearl almost hadn't seen Garnet and the gem sisters Hiddenite and Kunzite jump out as well. They stood defensively on both sides of her and Amethyst, their weapons also drawn. Pearl blushed in embarrassment when she looked at Garnet's face.

"Uh, Garnet!" she said nervously, "We we're just, uh..."

"There's no need to explain," Garnet said simply.

"So, you're not mad at us?" Amethyst said.

"Mad isn't really what I'm feeling right now," she turned her gaze towards her adversaries. Three gems: one olive green, one orange, and one black as night.

"I don't believe it," Jet said as well in equal surprise, "We have Pearl, my 'rival' Garnet, two halves of Spodumene, and a spawn of Rose Quartz!" Peridot squinted her eyes and looked closer at Steven, then wrinkled her nose in disgust,

"A human, in possession of gem powers? That has to be the result of inter-species breeding! Ugh!"

"Spodumene?!" Zircon exclaimed, "Wait, you're saying that these two are her?" Jet nodded.

"It won't be like it was last time, Jet," Kunzite said, "This time YOU'RE outnumbered, and we will destroy you for what you did!"

"Ha! Do you really think you pathetic lot can take us on? I doubt even you could, Garnet."

"A lot has changed between then and now," Garnet said, pounding one gauntlet into the palm of the other, "You will not survive US."

She looked at Hiddenite, who nodded back to her, and they both charged the black gem with fists cocked. Jet held out her battleaxe horizontally, effectively blocking the attacks of the augmented fists. The gem on her back produced her black liquid wings to flap to stop her from skidding backwards against the combined strength of them both.

"Well then, while they're busy," Zircon said, then looked back to her enemies, "Prepare to be sliced!" Both she and Peridot charged forward. Peridot met Kunzite with a clash against Kunzite's tonfa beams, while Pearl and Amethyst met Zircon.

Zircon and Pearl's blades clashed over and over, neither one able to find any openings. As the more aggressive one, Zircon kept Pearl on the defensive with her fencing style, plus nasty tactics like brutal kicks. Whenever she kicked Pearl away from her, Amethyst would also try and swipe with her whip, but the orange gem would easily dodge it. During this elegant blade/whip dance, Zircon trapped Amethyst's whip under her foot and caught Pearl's spear in a clash.

"Give it up you two, I'm the better swords-gem here!"

"You're nothing but a gem pirate!" Pearl said, "There's nothing honorable in that!"

"Let's just see where your 'honor' gets you!"

Kunzite crisscrossed the energy beams of her tonfas against Peridot's. They held a similar stalemate position until they pushed away. The olive green gem motioned her spherical robots to Kunzite.

"Go!" she ordered, and they rushed her. Kunzite moved swiftly, effectively knocking them back with the blunt of her tonfas, and her blades cutting through each one that jumped up close enough. As she made perfect cuts, the dormant gel inside rained down on top of her, coating her in it.

"This is what the mending gel is supposed to have looked like?" she shuddered as she felt it across her skin, "How revolting!"

"My Flask Robo-noids!" Peridot cried, then slashed at her, "How dare you destroy them! Do you even know how useful they were?" She swung her blades horizontally, forcing her to jump back.

"Maybe not," Kunzite said, "but they break rather easily!" With that she pushed an attack away and started her counter-attack. Careful to avoid her opponent's own energy blades, she instead focused blunt attacks against the very base of Peridot's arms. It proved effective, since because there was no wrist between Peridot's blades and her arms, there were few ways she could work them.

Finally Kunzite spotted an opening: Peridot attempted a down-slash with her right arm. Kunzite quickly backwards-stabbed one of her tonfas into the base of Peridot's other unguarded arm. Peridot watched in surprise shock as she realized her left arm blade powered down. Unexpectedly though, before Kunzite could follow up, Peridot quickly ripped her left arm free from the impaling, causing who knows additional more damage, and gained space between her and her foe. She quickly looked at what damage there was and frowned.

"Blast you," she swore, "I'll just have to fight with one arm!"

Garnet and Hiddenite pressed their attack relentlessly, punching seemingly wildly at the taller black gem. Jet was forced to effortlessly block every single punch with the staff of her ax, and occasionally with the sides of her arms. She managed to throw out a punch that managed to chip the left side of Garnet's visor. The stray pieces fell to reveal two exposed eyes that stared hatefully back at her. There was a small amount of brown colored fluid coming from her nose as well that she wiped with her hand.

"You've gotten soft over the years, Garnet," Jet said with a smirk, "And to think that you wanted to be my equal?"

"Hey! Don't you talk to her like that!" Hiddenite shouted. Jet in response gave her a Spartan kick that knocked her back a few inches.

"You're not one to talk at all, Spodumene you traitor!" She said, completely disregarding the green gem's real name.

With a roar, Garnet leaped up for a mid air kick that pushed Jet back a step. Garnet then got down on one knee and ducked her head down to allow Hiddenite to jump over her and strike-kick Jet square in the chest. The combined team attack nearly fazed the black gem, until she looked back at them with gritted teeth.

"ENOUGH!" she cried out. Swinging her left shoulder out, she swung her massive liquid wing to try and hit the two. Garnet easily jumped over the attack, while with her shorter height, all Hiddenite had to do was drop down to one knee. In that crouch position she shot forward to try and punch hard at Jet's exposed side. Jet saw this coming and with a mighty flap took to the air a few feet in the air. It was there though that she met Garnet still in mid-air. The crimson gem grabbed forward against Jet's ax. The struggled for a moment, then Jet spun in a circle, and with the momentum threw Garnet back to the ground.

Garnet hit back down against the ground, her foot and knee making a small crater.

"Garnet! Are you alright?" Hiddenite said coming to her side.

"It's, nothing," Garnet shrugged off, "But- LOOK OUT!" She and Hiddenite jumped away from each other as Jet brought herself and her ax down into the ground with a mighty crash. The resulting impact not only produced multiple cracks around it, but also created a forcefully violent rumble.

Steven meanwhile, who had been watching the fight and cheering his friends from the safety of the sidelines, wobbled from the effect of the tremor.

"Whoa-WHOA!" he cried out as he fell backward. His right arm fell on top of the Shooting Star bubble and when sliding off the side of it, shot it forwards. The bubble began to uncontrolled near the center of the platform, just to the right of the home-world warp. Even if he didn't know why exactly, Steven knew this was a cause for some sort of alarm.

"Pearl? Amethyst! That Shooting Star thing, look!" he exclaimed and pointed upwards. This time, at the mentioning of the artifact, everyone stopped and looked to where he pointed. At this point, when it came to a stop from rolling, the bubble around it de-morphed and the jagged points made contact with the ground. In an instant, the entire Star began to glow a purplish color, getting brighter and brighter...

"NO!" Both Garnet and Jet exclaimed, looked at each other briefly with flashing glares, then turned around to run back to their respective warp pads.

"Pearl! Amethyst! Grab Steven and warp home! We're all leaving NOW!" Garnet called out to her allies.

"Peridot! Zircon! We have to leave here now!" Jet called out to hers.

"Jet can't you move it?" Zircon said, running back to her pad.

"That thing is too hot, I couldn't get close! Now GO!"

Pearl and Amethyst quickly grabbed Steven and warped themselves back home. Right behind them Garnet, Hiddenite, and Kunzite jumped on to the pad as well. As they teleported away, they caught a glimpse of their enemy trio warping away too, as well as some seemingly echoing words from Jet,

"Mark my words, Crystal Gems, we will return somehow to destroy you, your Earth, and your little human friend!"

No one was present at all for the resulting explosion. A flash of blinding white light consumed the entire Galaxy Warp platform, and for a moment, seemed to clear the skies as well.

* * *

-I'll be honest, I've been wanting to write a chapter like this for a LONG time! Just an epic battle between the canon Crystal gems, and my gem OCs. And this was just a prelude; could there be more battles like this in the future? Well, stay tuned!-


	10. Catching breath

-Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe-

* * *

"Alright Pearl, you're squeezing me too hard!"

"I can't help it! You almost got yourself killed!"

Pearl had refused to let Steven out of her grasp ever since they warped. Amethyst however agreed with Steven.

"Look at this guy! Bein' a big hero, savin' our lives and junk!" she said.

"Hey I didn't know I would be saving anybody," Steven said as Pearl finally released him, "We went there looking for you!"

"Well er... thank you Steven, for looking out for us," Pearl admitted, "I just hope Garnet and the others will make it back as well."

"Come on, it's Garnet!" Amethyst said, "And those gem sisters are definitely no pushover either!"

"Okay, this is all so crazy right now!" Steven suddenly said, "More gems, the warp pads, home-world, blowing it up! ARGH! Will someone explain this to me!?"

"Oh Steven, I was really hoping to avoid telling you this until you were older," Pearl comforted.

"Well it's a little too late for that now, don'tcha think?!" Amethyst replied. Pearl just returned a quick glare, and then sighed.

"But it looks like we have no choice," she said, "Let's wait until we all return home, and we'll try to make sense of this ourselves, alright?"

"Hmmm, okay if you promise!"

"I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right behind them, Garnet, Hiddenite, and Kunzite warped away just before the explosion could both reach them and the warp stream. All of them were panting slightly from exhaustion. Garnet wiped the left side of her face clean of the brown liquid, which caught the eye of the pink gem.

"Garnet, your face! Are you alright... wait... you have...?"

"Yes," Garnet said, removing the visor and exposing her three multi-colored eyes. Hiddenite saw this as well.

"Three eyes? How?"

"I was made this way, long ago," she said simply as her glowing hand gem repaired the broken visor.

"Made? Well, where did you come from? Is it where WE came from? Tell us, please!" Kunzite pleaded.

Garnet simply placed the repaired visor back over her eyes, "We just survived a fight I'm not sure we could've won. We have to think."

"We survived alright," Hiddenite said, "But so did Jet! Now where have she and those others gone to-"

"Enough," Garnet said, silencing Hiddenite as well, then sighed, "There's no way around this. We'll need to have a meeting as soon as we return to decide what to do next."

"Good."

"Very well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone arrived safely back at the temple beach house. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, so Kunzite quickly rid her body of the gel that coated it, then summoned her suit . With the exception of Garnet, all of them sat squeezed together all at once on the sofa, watching Garnet pace the floor in front of them.

The mood was tense, for some more than others. Pearl and Amethyst were filled with worry and fear not only with what they just went through, but what Garnet would say to them regarding the Shooting Star. She hadn't said anything yet; she just kept pacing back and forth with her hand on her chin deep in thought.

Kunzite sat waiting as well, thinking about her fight with Peridot. With the obvious similarities between the majority of gems, this 'Peridot' looked and behaved more like a cyborg than anything else. Were there others made like she was? And if there were, did they also have access to these 'flask-robonoids', or even other forms of technology? She did mentally congratulate herself for how well she held her own, but could only imagine how well her sister had fared against their new nemesis.

Hiddenite's insides were still boiling; Jet was a tougher fighter in combat, and she had gotten away! This couldn't keep going on, she HAD to be destroyed, by her own hand if need be!

Meanwhile Steven sat with his still confused look on his face. Finally, no longer able to take the silence, he started to speak up-

"Alright! We're sorry Garnet!" Pearl suddenly exclaimed, cutting Steven off and catching Amethyst by surprise. Garnet turned her attention to her.

"You saw it, too! Disabling the home-world warp did nothing! So I had to do it!"

"Yeah I mean, I went along with it too..." Amethyst admitted.

Garnet sighed, "It's just that I told you two we would talk about this before, and then we would do it together!" she explained, "The three of us could've easily sent the Shooting Star through the warp stream."

"I know, I know," Pearl said, "I just was impatient is all!"

"Wait a minute," Kunzite cut in, "You were planning to destroy the Galaxy warp the whole time?"

"That's right," Pearl replied, "for this very reason!"

"Buuuut, the Galaxy Warp was the only way to leave the Earth, wasn't it?" Pearl blinked.

"Well... yes," she said. Kunzite now looked at her sister.

"Hiddenite... it's happening again..." Kunzite put her masked face in her hands.

"What? What do you-" the green gem slowly began to realize, "Oh, by Geode, we're stranded again.. Why?"

"You saw them! They might have even come here directly if we hadn't been there!" Amethyst protested.

"But there had to have been some other way!" Hiddenite said, "Now we really are stranded again on another planet?!"

"That's enough!" Garnet said, silencing everyone. Everyone looked away from each other with faint blushes. "We have enough to worry about right now, without fighting among ourselves," she said, "So I propose a different approach." She then turned to the young boy who was almost feeling left out.

"Steven, why don't you tell us that dream you had?"

"M-My dream?" Steven asked.

"What? Garnet-" Pearl started, but was cut off by Garnet's hand.

"Okay let me think..." Steven said then closed his eyes to remember, "Oh yeah, Pearl you were in it!"

"I was?"

"Yeah! But you looked different, and were wearing that outfit I saw you in when we built our spaceship."

"My... oh my," Pearl said, looking away in shame.

"What's wrong, P?" Amethyst asked.

"That was my old uniform," Pearl admitted, "One that I took with me when I left the home-world with Garnet and your mother, Steven."

"Did she have one like that?" Steven asked.

"She did actually, but she lost it a thousand years ago," Pearl said, "I kept mine though; I make sure it's the only connection I keep with home."

"Anyway, someone else was also in my dream," Steven continued, "I think her name was... Spo-dumene." All other eyes narrowed in focus, except for Amethyst.

"There it is again! Who is this gem, I wanna know!"

"She was in your dream Steven," Garnet encouraged, "Who was she?"

"Well... I remember 'I' was calling her my best friend... I showed her this big castle place made of white crystals which she loved, and then you came up to meet me and her, Pearl." The white gem was silent for a moment.

"Steven," she said, "I feel like I'm getting the sense of... what humans call 'deja vu'... that all sounds so familiar to me somehow..."

"Really?"

"Yes for you see, I vaguely remember being in such a castle long ago with Rose... the Citadel it was called, and one day she brought someone with her."

"Was it someone with kinda yellow, two long hair braids, four arms, and had these little gold oval-shaped gems?"

Pearl gasped, "Y-Yes! You... dreamed of this, Steven?" The boy nodded.

"But how? That's the exact description of Spodumene! How could you have known? She's never even seen Earth!"

"That's because he may not have, but Rose Quartz did," Garnet spoke up. She then knelt in front of Steven, "Steven... It makes so much sense: you and your mother share the same gem. That's why you can see her memories."

"I dream... and I become Mom?" Steven asked, "That sounds kinda weird when I say it like that."

"That's impossible!" Pearl said, "Such a concept has never happened in all of our history!"

"I believe him," Amethyst said, "So Steven, you can really see what Rose saw? What else did you see?"

"Well, I remember Pearl asking Spodumene to spar with her... and that's about it," Steven said with shrugged shoulders. A slight laugh caught his ear, and Steven looked into Pearl's suddenly blushing face.

"I actually remember that," Pearl admitted, "Spodumene didn't just say she was a great fighter, she proved it as well! It was kind of embarrassing when I lost our spar, really..."

"Yeah but, what does this mean? If I'm given Mom's memories, what does that mean for me?" Steven asked.

"Your choice," Garnet replied simply, "Remember what I've told you: you've been given what you need to know through these memories, but in the end the choice of action falls to you."

"Okay Garnet, if you say so," Steven said.

"Attaboy."

"Well that's nice and all," Hiddenite said, "But what does this have to do with us?

"There's an idea I have, though I don't know if you'll like it."

"We'll take anything for now, if it will help us make sense of this as well!" Kunzite said.

"Fine, here it is," Garnet said, "Jet referred to you by the name Spodumene. I heard her, you heard her."

"And I still think she's insane," Hiddenite cut in, but Garnet continued.

"There could always be the chance that she is right; that you two somehow are two halves of Spodumene: one for her strength and courage, the other for her grace and wit." Hiddenite and Kunzite looked at each other at this, frowned, and shook their heads in denial.

"No, it's inconceivable," Kunzite spoke, "My sister and I have known each other as we are now, and nothing more. I'm sure we would remember if we were in fact anyone else."

"Sorry Garnet, but I don't buy it either," Hiddenite added.

"It's like I said, an idea and suspicion," Garnet clarified, "It will be up to you two if you believe me or decide to act on it." Finally Garnet turned her attention to everyone on the couch.

"Alright listen up," she said, "I've seen it with my own eyes: gems have threatened to return from the home-world to do who knows what to Earth. So long as I have any say in this, they will not succeed."

"But how could they return?" Pearl asked, "We destroyed the Galaxy Warp!"

"I know Jet," she replied through gritted teeth, "She is as stubborn a gem as they come. She will find a way and when she does, she will not be alone." She turned back to the gem sisters, "I'm afraid I must ask for your assistance once more. If they are allowed to return here, it will mean the end for us all. Please help us defend this Earth, and we will be in your debt."

"This is a hefty favor to ask of us," Hiddenite said, "what with you destroying our only means of seeing other planets and systems... I say we'll help."

"Hiddenite, wha-"

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice here, sis," the green gem replied, "If we are stranded on this planet for now, we might as well defend it or we might not even have a chance to leave! Please Kunzite, see things rationally..." Kunzite looked into her sister's pleading eyes. A sigh could be heard under her face-mask.

"You make a solid case, Hiddenite," Kunzite said, "Very well, we'll help them." Hiddenite smiled and turned to Garnet and nodded.

"Excellent."

"Um, I have a question!" Steven raised his hand. Garnet looked at him.

"What is it Steven?"

"You keep referring to the place you come from as 'the home-world', and I was wondering... does this place have a name?" Garnet and Pearl looked at each other with solemn faces, then turning to Steven replied in unison,

"Crystarra."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The central warp pad glowed with light of a warp stream. The next instant stood Jet, Zircon, and Peridot.

"Is everyone alright?" Peridot asked, as they carefully stepped off the platform.

"We're fine," Zircon said, "But I think you should worry about yourself." Peridot looked down at her left arm for visual damage assessment.

"Hmmm, the damage doesn't look too serious," she said, "I should have this fixed in no time."

Zircon turned to Jet, "Jet, did that really just happen? Did ANY of what we just saw actually happen?" The black gem was silent for a moment.

"I believe it all," she said, "And I made a promise that I intend to keep." She put a finger to her helm and pressed the button used for contacting the Citadel.

"Emerald... Emerald, this is Jet reporting, respond!" she said sternly.

_"Jet? You sound on edge. Is there something wrong? Are you on your mission?"_

"In a way yes, but I've just returned; I need you to contact Mistress Diamond to hold an emergency council. We have new developments that she will need to hear immediately."

_"Oh well, I will certainly relay the message to her,"_ Emerald's voice said, _"But Jet, there is something you should know."_

"What is it? It can't be any bigger or worse than what we've just seen."

_"I'm afraid it is,"_ Emerald replied, _"You see, while you were off with Peridot, I discovered that one of our own gems was caught sending a transmission via Wailing Stone to Earth!"_

"That's it? That's hardly cause for alarm, I assume they've been dealt with?"

_"Jet, that's not the worst part!"_ Emerald said, _"It was a gem who had mysteriously disappeared a long time ago!"_

"Who?"

_"Your old friend... Lapis Lazuli."_

At the mentioning of that name, Jet's mouth went entirely slacked. Underneath her visor, her eyes widened in a mix of shock and... sadness, an emotion she thought she would never feel. Her breathing became labored, something that Zircon had noticed.

"Hey, Jet? Are you alright?" she waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. It seemed to knock Jet out of her semi-stasis, and she remembered who she was still talking to.

_"et... Jet? Are you still there?"_

"Where is she?"

_"She was last seen fleeing to the ancient Precursor ruins, to the north of the Citadel, but-"_ Jet immediately disconnected. She looked out at the horizon beyond the Citadel structure. It could've been any one of those ruins, but she had to find her...

"Um, Jet? You sure you're alright?" Zircon's voice reminded Jet that she wasn't alone, and she turned to her companions.

"You two report to Diamond's council chambers. You've seen what I've seen and can confirm it, so you must speak in my stead for now."

"W-we will do that," Peridot said, crossing her undamaged arm over her chest. She began to make her way to the Citadel, but Zircon lingered.

"What happened, Jet? What did Emerald tell you?" she asked.

"It... It's nothing," Jet brushed off, "Just some... business I must take care of right now."

"Well, I can help you if you wa-"

"NO!" Jet exploded, and the orange gem flinched hard. Realizing her mistake, Jet toned it back, "I mean, no; it's personal, as I have said. You just return to the council and report our findings."

"... Alright then," Zircon said, and started on her way behind Peridot. Before she got far though, she turned back, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Jet's response was summoning her massive black wings, spread and ready to take flight.

"I don't know..." With that she bounded into the air and flew hard, off towards those old Precursor ruins. Zircon looked on for a moment, thinking that she saw tiny little liquid pellets of water trailing behind her. Brushing it off as her imagination, shook her head as she began to make her way to see familiar faces.

* * *

-In case you're wondering, yes I have seen all of Steven week! And my god, was it great!-


	11. Reunion

-I own nothing from Steven Universe. If I did, I'd have some neat ideas...-

* * *

Jet's black wings flapped hard, and she flew fast. In the distance the outline of Precursor ruins drew closer and closer. She knew she should calm down, but she couldn't help it. What an emotional dune sea this was: Lapis Lazuli, a gem who had vanished a long time ago, was actually alive! Only for Jet to hear that she was would do something like this? No, no this couldn't be real, she just had to find out!

The ruins themselves were made of weathered stone and granite. From the aerial view she had it looked like a massive stone labyrinth. A few holes in the ground here and there marked secret entryways. The entire ruin was a crumbling mess, barely holding its structural strength together. Their insides had been picked clean of their hidden treasures, and taken by the Diamond Authority long ago. Now the flowing sands from outside had nearly swallowed the entire ruin whole. All along the walls were marked with writings of an indecipherable language.

And inside an exposed, boxed section of these walls was where she saw her: Lapis Lazuli, a blue speck among the white sand. She looked like she was panting slightly. With a tightened mouth, Jet swooped in, heading for the space opposite where Lapis stood.

Lapis Lazuli in her frightened and anxious state of mind hadn't heard anyone nearby. She hoped she had escaped them all. That is until she heard the sound of wings flapping in the air. Eyes widening, she turned around and looked up, seeing someone she hadn't seen in hundreds of years. Jet, with her wings flapping hovered in mid-air above the ground looking down at her. With that helmet exposing only half of her face, she couldn't quite tell what she was feeling.

"Lapis," she called out.

"Jet?" Lapis said, and stepped closer. Jet finally touched down and her wings shrunk back into her gem.

"It has been a long time, old friend... too long," Jet said, barely keeping her voice together.

"It really has," Lapis said. She then tried to step forward for an embrace, but Jet surprised her by raising her clenched fists.

"How could you..." Jet said with slow anger, "After all this time, how could you suddenly turn your back on me!?"

"Jet? What are you-"

"Don't play stupid!" Jet interrupted, "Emerald told me what happened; how you contacted the Earth gems through the Wailing Stones!"

"I..."

"We were friends! We were the most recognized gems on Crystarra! Was it all nothing to you?!" Lapis bowed her head to keep her face hidden, and clenched her fists.

"Is that it...?"

"What?"

"Is that really the first thing you say to me? We've been apart for so long, and the first thing you do is accuse me of betrayal? Do you not even care that I've returned?"

"Lapis..." Jet could not believe the words coming out of her once-friend's mouth, "Of course I care. All this time I thought you were destroyed, shattered! Now I find only just recently find that you're alive-"

"I was not shattered!" Lapis snapped, "For the past hundred years or so I was trapped in a mirror! And who should release me? A human... a human boy who talked to me and helped me escape! No one else did that... not even my fellow gems..."

"How were you put in a mirror? Why?"

"Gems put me there in the first place!" Lapis exclaimed, "Ever since my gem first cracked and my powers weakened, and they noticed it too. Probably thought a weakened gem like me wouldn't be missed... It got me thinking really hard... this isn't a group I want to follow anymore."

"Lapis... you really can't believe that. We would never do something like-"

"But they have Jet; it's clear that they can and will. I don't forget the great times you and I have had, but..."

"No... no Lapis," Jet pleaded, stepping closer to the blue gem, "I-I can help give you another chance, make a plea to Diamond to forgive you! Please Lapis Lazuli, I don't want to destroy you!" Lapis stood silent, but she turned her head away with a face that promised anything but agreement. Jet's mood suddenly got darker.

"The Diamond Authority accepted you as their own." She raised her hand over her shoulder to summon her weapon.

"I met you and we became hard and fast friends." She brought the battleaxe down in and held it at her side.

"We taught each other everything we knew of Liquid-Kinetics!" She gripped the weapon with both hands.

"We watched each other's backs, on and off the field of battle!" She pointed the tip end accusingly at the blue gem.

"I trusted you, you trusted me! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY YOUR FRIEND!?" Jet's teeth were openly barred as she now raised the weapon above her head. Lapis quickly summoned her water wings shielded in front of her on instinct. She flinched her arms in front of her, closed her eyes, and waited for death.

*_THUD*_

Lapis heard the impact, but when she opened her eyes, she found she was still standing.

Looking at her side, Jet had brought down her battleaxe a few inches to Lapis' left side, where one bladed side was now buried in the thickened ground. Looking at its owner, she saw in a rare display that her visor was retracted and her eyes were exposed, full of tears. The white glowing eyes looked back at her. Lapis put her arms down and relaxed her water wings.

"I give you a chance now, Lapis Lazuli," Jet spoke, "Leave this planet; leave now and never return. Be thankful I'm giving you a chance... because the next time we meet... my blade won't miss..."

Lapis stood in shocked silence as the message slowly went through. Finally, with one last look at her, she turned to face the sky, flapped her wings hard, and returned to space once again. Jet removed her ax from the ground and watched her fly away. When she could no longer be seen from where she was, Jet wiped her eyes and returned her visor back over them. She then took flight again back to the Citadel, thinking of how she would explain this later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm even amazed we escaped quick enough without that Star destroying us!" Zircon was explaining. She and Peridot were seated at Diamond's council table along with Emerald and Diamond herself. This time however Diamond's skin was light blue in color, but her eyes were the same dark purple.

She wasn't taking this news in her usual witty strides either. She listened as Zircon and Peridot explained to her what had happened, and she grew more and more tense. Emerald listened as well with a careful face of calm, but inside her mind was just as troubled.

"Did the blast take out them by chance?" Diamond asked.

"No Mistress," Peridot replied, "They warped away in two groups of three, both of them escaped."

"I see..." she leaned back in her chair.

"My lady," Emerald said, "This news is indeed troubling, but we must not do anything rash or careless."

"What would you have me do then?" Diamond said, "Sit around and do nothing while those Earth gems taunt us with their very existence?!"

"I-I did not mean it like that," Emerald said, waving her hands in front of her, "I'm just saying that we need a clear plan is all!" Diamond calmed down slightly and sighed.

"And where is Jet? Why is she not with you?"

"Well ma'am," Zircon replied, "she said she had to take care of... something, and told us to report this without her."

"What is she doing?"

"Actually she wouldn't tell me... just that it was personal."

"My lady," Emerald interjected, "Jet is off on a small, menial task that had just came up. It shouldn't have taken her long." Emerald took a quiet, deep breath, wondering if the cover she just gave was in fact the right thing to do.

Just then though, the council chamber doors opened wide, revealing the black gem herself. Her lips were pursed a little tightly as she walked closer to the table. Because there were only four chairs though, she simply stood close enough.

"Jet? You've returned?" Diamond asked.

"I have."

"... Well then, your comrades here have just filled me in on a most disturbing tale, one that involves gems we thought were destroyed on Earth still in fact residing there. Can you either confirm or deny this?"

"There is no denying it," Jet replied, "I stood witness to at least six gems that appeared using the Galaxy Warp's Earth pad."

"Indeed, two of these being two halves of Spodumene?" Jet gave a small grunt and nodded.

"I've also been informed that one of these gems is in fact a... human, that used the gem powers of Rose Quartz, is that right?"

"Oh yes, that's correct as well," Jet said. Diamond sat silent for a moment. Everyone watched her anxiously, waiting for anything. Finally, Diamond stood from her chair.

"The situation at hand is clear," she spoke professionally, "Gems aligned with Rose Quartz's heretical 'Stars' faction are alive and on Earth. They are still to this day an affront to us, and bring dishonor to the name of gems. Our new priority will be their destruction, by any means necessary. The destruction of the Earth will be secondary, but not a task to be ignored either."

She turned to her green gem, "Emerald, what is the status on the dark plasma?"

"My lady, the dark plasma has been safely tested and is ready for field deployment."

"Excellent!" Diamond said, then turned to Peridot, "I want the Dark Plasma loaded onto our new warships once they're ready. You'll have plenty of chance for field testing."

"Yes, Mistress," Peridot replied.

"Also, I still want a status report on the Kindergarten we established on Earth. Something tells me we're going to need it." The olive green gem nodded, and Diamond turned to the orange gem.

"I know you wouldn't want to miss out on this," she said.

"Not at all, Diamond," Zircon replied.

"Well, that being said, I would like you to assemble your old team again. We will definitely need their talents for this." Zircon's eyes perked up at this, and she smiled slightly under her mask.

"Mistress Diamond! Of course! It would be an honor!" she exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it," Diamond said, and now addressed the three gems at once, "Now seeing how you three by the looks of it just returned from battle, take this time to rest and collect yourselves. I will let all know when the time has come. You are dismissed!" With that, everyone got up from the table and walked in various directions.

Diamond, Zircon, and Peridot all left from the council room and went their separate ways. On the other hand, Jet and Emerald lingered behind, making sure they were absolutely alone and out of anyone's earshot. They looked at each other briefly in understanding.

"I... well, I thank you for telling me about this," Jet said quietly.

"Of course Jet, I understand fully how hard it must have been for you."

"It didn't make it any less unfair though," she said, but remembered something Lapis had told her, "That reminds me; when she and I had a chance to talk, she told me that she had been placed in a mirror after her gem had cracked."

"Really?" Emerald said, "Placing gems in inanimate objects is supposed to be taboo. But I hadn't even heard of this since I have never left the Citadel."

"I know, I know," Jet said, "I just hoped you might have had some idea why."

"None, I'm afraid," the green gem replied, "Though I assume that means... the problem has been, taken care of?" Jet hesitated, thinking over her words carefully in her head.

"It has, Lapis Lazuli is gone," she said, hoping Emerald would buy her half-truth. The green gem looked on at her, then nodded lightly.

"Good," she said. The two of them turned opposite directions and left the council room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diamond had a special room to herself in the Citadel. Her own sort of living room. It technically was her living room since she was constantly living in it, in a manner of speaking.

She entered the circular room to find all of her seven pods before her as they always were. Looking inside them through the see-through lids were actual closed-eyed duplicates of her own body, in different colors. There was red, yellow, green, black, purple, white, and an empty pod for where her blue body would rest.

All of the bodies were dressed in identically matching outfits, and all of them had a visible cavity over the left side of their chests. Those spots were where her diamond gem would fit into.

While it was made no secret that she had all these bodies rather than just one, she never told anyone where they were actually kept. Indeed, not even Peridot, who had provided Diamond with the technology needed to keep them physical and even to give the necessary transplant.

She accessed a small control panel and pressed a few buttons. Next to each pod a small column popped up out of the ground. On their tops were clear receptacles that were the size of her diamond gem, and a little robotic manipulation claw. Pressing another set of buttons, all the pods lids slid open as one. As she then walked towards the empty one, she couldn't help but be reminded of her latest meeting.

"Rose Quartz," she said, "How you will always surprise me. You could've been a gem I was proud to call as my friend. But you had to fall from the light of wisdom, didn't you?" She stepped inside the pod, assuming the same position her body counterparts were in.

"It doesn't matter," she said, as the robotic arm on the column close to her whirred to life, "Soon you and your poisonous legacy will be eradicated. For you see, between stars and diamonds..."

Her eyes closed as the robot arm twisted her diamond gem out of her chest and placed it in the receptacle. It quickly shot down the tubing and in a few seconds, reappeared in the column of the yellow body. The robot arm picked it up and placed it in this one's chest cavity. After a few seconds, the body's eyes opened,

"Diamonds ARE forever...!"


	12. Memories

-With the exception of my OCs, I claim no ownership over Steven Universe. That honor goes to Rebecca Sugar-

* * *

Steven hadn't been in Pearl's training room since last time's accident. It brought back awesome memories, and painful ones. Since then he didn't come there very often even with the gems.

But here he was now, sitting in the bleachers section looking out into the arena. Pearl and Kunzite danced between each other as they sparred, Pearl being slightly more elegant of the two. It was really cool seeing Pearl move like this. He hadn't much of an opinion on Kunzite however, but he liked her well enough.

Pearl was not wielding her own spear this time. Just like last time she was here, she held a type of fencing blade with a gold curved hand-guard. She swung her blade over and over against Kunzite's tonfas, forcing her to stay defensive. It was just a single blade, but she moved it fast enough so that Kunzite wasn't able to do much else.

"Come on! You fought well against Peridot, why are you having trouble with me?" Pearl asked.

"The circumstances were different!" Kunzite said, between blocking, "Most notable was that she had no wrist, which meant she had a weaker blade technique than you!"

"Well then, think of me as an upgrade compared to her!" Pearl replied, but still kept up her assault.

"Yeah, go Pearl, er... go Kunzite, ah... go somebody!" Steven cheered. The gems fortunately didn't let his noise distract them too much.

Kunzite tried to analyze her opponent's attack pattern.

'She keeps swinging at me, but it almost feels like her blade is barely put any force on my tonfas. Maybe I should use that to my advantage...'

Sure enough, Pearl still was swinging at them, even with that mental thought. On the next swing though, Kunzite pushed her tonfa and Pearl's blade out of her face. She had created an opening, and smiled as she moved to exploit it.

She now swung her tonfas at Pearl as the white gem was forced to block Kunzite's attacks. Pearl noticed this change as well and smiled as well. With her footwork she kept just outside of Kunzite's range, but the pink gem always closed the gap.

'So cool!' Steven thought in awe, 'The way they move... it kinda- wait, why does this look familiar? Have I seen this before?' Steven watched on carefully, until sure enough it did remind him of something. He closed his eyes tight for a moment, digging deep to his brain to think...

_I open my eyes and I continue watching. Pearl and Spodumene are still having their friendly little spar. Pearl's spear and Spodumene's rings clash with each other in a flawlessly moving dance. Every time they would make contact, they would make a sort of 'shing' sound that wasn't that hard on the ears._

_I like where things are going right now. From the look on her face, Pearl seems to be lightening up from the good company that myself, and Spodumene give her. She still has a smile on her face to which could only mean her opponent is providing for her a more than adequate challenge._

_The same goes for Spodumene. She wasn't boasting when she said she was a great fighter. She was the one doing most of the movement. Her arms wide and swung around straightened in perfect rhythmic motion. This unfortunately left Pearl to be more on the defensive._

_Finally Pearl managed to gain a few steps between them. Spodumene however simply smiled. She crosses her arms, then spreads them out wide, releasing her rings. Instead of sailing straight from where they were thrown, they both curve inward right towards Pearl. Her eyes widen in surprise and she holds up her spear to block them both. They both rebound and curve back in towards their owner._

_Spodumene catches them in her hands as she proceeds to cartwheel closer to close the gap. I clap my hands at this impressive display, also shouting out encouragement. Once she gets close enough Pearl attempts offensive slashes. They are more of 'probing-the-defense' attacks which were easily blocked. Until Pearl suddenly attempted a horizontal slash at the midsection. Spodumene quickly ducks inwards jumping back to avoid it. But then she uses her position to front-flip forward onto the ground. Her hands supporting her, she pushes off the ground and effectively catches Pearl between her legs. The force of the movement pushes them both back so Pearl falls right on her back with Spodumene straddling. The spear is knocked from her grasp and before she can grab it again, the yellow gem quickly fits her large rings around Pearl's arms. Pearl looks up in embarrassment at the gem on top of her. She was beaten, in every sense of the word._

_Spodumene smiled, stood up from on top, and helped Pearl to her feet. I stand from the sidelines and walk to them._

_"That was amazing you two!" I say, "You have such remarkable skills!"_

_"Thank you Rose," Spodumene says, then turns to Pearl, "You weren't too bad yourself."_

_"Well I've- I've just been out of practice, that's all!" Pearl says, and I laugh._

_"An impressive display, indeed," we all hear a voice, and turn to see who it was._

_It's Diamond, clear and white as the surrounding Citadel. Her outfit shimmers as she approaches us. Her white metallic eyes with darker pupils brim with confidence and pride. In truth it's almost as if she's taunting us about something without even saying a word._

_"Mistress Diamond!" Pearl says, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"_

_"Oh nothing at all, Pearl," she replies, "I was just passing by when your little spar caught my attention." She now looks closer at the pale yellow gem. "Why hello there, and what is your name?"_

_"I am Spodumene, er Mistress?"_

_"Spodumene! Mistress Diamond is our leader of the Diamond Authority!" Pearl explains quickly and softly._

_"It's right there in the name!" Diamond adds, "You must be new here to the Citadel?"_

_"Ah- yes Mistress," I cut in, "I actually met her outside in the outskirts. She claims to simply be a wanderer, but I thought I would show her the Citadel."_

_"Rose Quartz, taking huge risks, are we?" she says, "Ah, don't let the implication worry you, nor you Spodumene. You seem to be able to handle yourself in combat fairly well."_

_"Well ma'am, I have had some practice," Spodumene admits._

_"And it shows... which gives me an idea; ah, Pearl and Rose, would you mind leaving us alone for a moment?"_

_"Oh, not at all Mistress," I say, and we both take our leave of the training room. We both now walk along the hallway, the voices of Diamond and Spodumene growing more and more faint. We now walk side by side and alone. Occasionally fellow gems of various colors would pass us by, but they barely acknowledge us as they go about their business._

_"She seems like a good gem," Pearl breaks the silence._

_"It's just as I said," I say, "It's her free-spirit. I think she'll make a fine addition to our group."_

_"Well, if you say so..." More silence follows. _

_"Um... Rose?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Rose?"_

_"Yes?"_

"-even? ... Steven!" Pearl snapped her fingers in front of the boy's face. His blank, vacant eyes suddenly regain their focus on reality. He clenched his eyes and shook his head.

"Pearl... what happened?"

"You looked to be in a dazed state for at least a few minutes," Kunzite said. Steven regain his senses.

"Pearl! It happened again; I saw stuff that Mom saw!"

"W-What?" Pearl asked in disbelief, "How? Just now?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, what did you see?"

"Okay, I was watching you and Kunzite spar," Steven explained, "And I felt like I'd seen it before somewhere. So I thought about it, and the next thing I knew I saw you, sparring with Spodumene!" Pearl's eyes widened while Kunzite's narrowed, "It looked so much like the spar you two were having. Maybe that's why it looked familiar."

"Spar with Spodumene," Pearl said, "... Steven, did... what you call Spodumene do anything, specific in her attacks?"

"Hmmm, actually yeah! She threw out her rings and they both flew right towards you! You blocked them of course, but they bounced off and flew back into her hands! It was like boomerang-blade, except with rings!" At this Pearl gave a gasp of realization.

"Steven... what you just described, this boomerang-ring move," Pearl said, "I can't believe it myself, but a gem I once sparred with actually did that! It was crazy really, simple physics notwithstanding."

"Guys," Steven asked in a different tone, "Do you think I might be going crazy?"

"What?! Oh by geode, no of course not! Why would you go crazy over something like this?" Pearl reassured.

"I don't know," Steven said, "It's just that, what if my mind is starting to become not my own?"

"Don't be silly, Steven," Pearl replied, "Your mind is still perfectly in tact."

"Pearl, you might call me the illogical one," Kunzite said, "But I'm starting to think that Garnet's theory was right."

"You think so?"

"It seems to make sense," she explained, "Gems act as conduits for their owners' minds and bodies. Since Steven's gem was originally his mother's, it would make sense that he could access her memories through it."

"I don't know, I'm having trouble believing it myself," Pearl admitted.

"I propose a solution," Kunzite said, "simply catalog Steven's next subconscious projections and observe for any repeatable patterns in his mental imaging. It's an easy scientific procedure." Kunzite smirked a little as she added that last part, leaving Steven confused.

"Um, we do what now?" he asked.

"You'll er-" Kunzite cleared her throat, "Tell us what you dream next."

"Oh okay, I can do that!" he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah so, here's my room!"

"Seems... cluttered."

"Yeah, I just had it worked on."

Amethyst and Hiddenite walked around in the purple gem's room. The entire place was like a cavern, with the walls and ceiling joining each other as made entirely of crystals. The ground was partly streams of water that flowed in various directions, while the rise in the ground kept any of the items from getting wet.

Those items ranged from decor that was actually made of the same crystal as the walls, to types of furniture that were typically found on Earth. There were chairs, couches, dressers, mattresses, even a refrigerator. All of them stacked haphazardly on top of each other disorganized with no regard for structure. Hiddenite carefully made sure to step only on the dirt ground and not in the water or on any of the foreign objects by mistake, while Amethyst leaped around carelessly parkour style.

"This room is your own that you live in?"

"Yep, it's my crib! Don't you have one?"

"No, actually," Hiddenite said, "The hut Kunzite and I lived in was very small, primitive, and nothing special."

"Sounds like you two lived as cave-gems!" Amethyst laughed at her joke, but Hiddenite did not understand her meaning at all. She looked back at the trinkets that littered the space.

"Do you mind if I touch anything in here?"

"No, go ahead!" With that permission, Hiddenite looked through the oddities.

"Why are there so many things from the 'outside' world?" she asked, picking up a tennis racket.

"This is like my place I keep them," Amethyst said, climbing one of the tall piles, "Things get lost or broken so easily on Earth, so I bring 'em here so I can keep them forever. Sometimes Pearl up above in her room tosses more stuff down here to add to it!"

"Wait, your rooms are all connected?"

"That's right!"

"But it'd be hard to find anything in this... mess, wouldn't it?"

"Eh, I usually forget about them after a while," Amethyst replied, "But just knowing that they're still in this room, that's enough for me."

'An odd way of thinking,' Hiddenite thought, then continued looking around.

"Hey Hiddenite! Watch me make this jump into the water!" Hiddenite looked up to see where Amethyst was. She stood on top of one of the high piles of junk with a plank that stuck out straight from it. Hiddenite looked below at where she would hit- a small puddle that she herself stood a few feet away from, and her eyes narrowed in concern.

"Amethyst, wait! Don't jump!"

"Why not?"

"These are just shallow puddles! It'll be like hitting the ground!"

"Oh yeah, well watch this!" Amethyst leaped up, shape-shifted into a perfect spherical ball and fell straight down. Hiddenite watched in fear as she headed straight towards the puddle. She hit the water, which made a sudden and unexpected splash. The water splashed all over Hiddenite who tried in vain to shield herself. In her confusion she stumbled backwards and fell right into a carefully placed recliner. The motions from the chair caused a nearby cardboard box to shift and fall off its stand to the ground on its side. Cassette tapes, worn papers, books, and a small picture frame spilled out from it.

Hiddenite wiped the water from her face and regained her senses. She looked in front of her at the puddle Amethyst had aimed for, but found no Amethyst.

"How the-?" she asked out loud, and the purple gem suddenly resurfaced from it.

"Woo! Was that a cannonball, or what?!" she exclaimed. She then noticed her splash had gotten Hiddenite wet and toned her laughter back a bit, "Ooops, sorry about that. But that's what's cool about this water; it LOOKS shallow, but it's not!"

"Yeah..." Hiddenite shrugged, and started to get up from the chair. She then felt her foot on top of something and looked down. It was the picture frame, with the picture of something facing up at her.

"Huh?" she reached down and brought it up close to her. It was some sort of portrait, with at least seven people painted on it.

"What'cha got there?" Amethyst called out, and ran up to join her, "Oh yeah, it's that old thing."

"This picture, this is all you three?"

"Yep, that's us!" Amethyst said, looking at the picture, "There's me trying to save Second Mate Dustin after he went overboard! Pearl would tell you that I pushed him, but she's wrong! I would've at least warned him before pushing!" Hiddenite smiled at Amethyst's very eccentric interpretations.

"What is that thing that Garnet's punching?" she asked.

"Oh that? That would be Diabolo, the most fearsome shark to have ever swam in those waters! I didn't even know the Delaware had sharks!"

Hiddenite's gaze now came upon a central figure: a woman with stunningly massive and bouncy curls of pink hair. Her eyes were closed and she had a content smile on her face, like she was the most peaceful of every person present in the picture. Hiddenite was almost mesmerized the more she studied her.

"Who is that?" she finally asked, indicating to her.

"That's... that's Rose Quartz," she said, her tone completely more calm and toned back as well.

"Rose Quartz," Hiddenite said softly, "So that's what she looks like. I can see why you would follow her... she's beautiful..."

"Oh yeah she was," Amethyst replied, "And she was really smart, too. She always knew how to solve any problem."

"Really?" Hiddenite said, reminded of Kunzite's way of resolutions.

"In fact, in this picture we were on our way to a peace council for... somebody, I forget who," Amethyst said, and looked back at the picture, "You know, there are some days when I really wish she was still here with us. Being without her I feel so... lost."

"I'm sorry. If only I could know what that was like..." Hiddenite said, "Still, Pearl seems to help and guide you all, doesn't she?"

"It's not the same," Amethyst said, "Besides, Pearl is always uptight and gettin' on me over the smallest things. It's really annoying." She then put the picture back on the chair, "Ah well, all this sappiness is making me hungry! Wanna get some donuts?"

Hiddenite's face lit up at the mention of the pastries, "Of course!"

"Great, let's go to the Big Donut, they've always got the best stuff there!"

"So you and Steven say," Hiddenite said as they walked to the room exit.


	13. Night-time

-Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network claim ownership of Steven Universe. I'm unfortunately just not talented as they are to hold such an honor.-

* * *

"Ready with the video cord, Steven?"

"Ready!"

The light of the half moon in the night sky shown down upon the beach, reflecting light back up from the water. The ripples and waves made it shimmer and distort. The stars themselves twinkled on their own like an uncontrolled synthesizer light show.

This same light also helped make sight possible for Steven, his gem friends, and Steven's father Greg, as they worked tirelessly in the back of Greg's van. The father's audio equipment from his band days was spread out around him, plus a TV that was on and currently playing static.

New to him though was a 'Wailing Stone' as the gems called it, which even now was bellowing out a muffled noise thanks to pillows stuffing it on both sides in between a microphone. He had tried everything he knew to convert into a sensible sound, but nothing had worked, until now...

At his command, Steven plugged the output cord for the microphone into the TV instead. He stepped back and stood with the gems and left Greg to work. Greg worked his audio mixer tirelessly, twisting nobs, adjusting sliders, but still the TV continued to play static. The obnoxious sound the Wailing Stone made still made now channeled through the TV speakers, but at a lesser volume this time.

"Is that it? Is that supposed to happen?" Kunzite asked.

"Just a second..." Greg said, resuming his fiddling. This time the color of TV static phased back and forth between two different resolutions. The noise gradually began to tone down.

"I hear... something," Steven said.

"Come on..." Greg bit his lip. The sounds were now toned into a single sustained note and the static was now turning a solid blue. Instantly the image changed to that of a familiar bluenette.

"Steven!"

"Lapis!" Steven exclaimed. It was wonderful to see his old friend, but the worried look she had on her face concerned him.

"I did it? I did it!" Greg said in disbelief.

"Who is that?" Hiddenite said.

"I can't belief my flippin' eyes," Pearl said.

"Everyone, listen up!" Garnet silenced everyone else.

"I hope you're able to hear this," Lapis spoke, "I've finally returned home... thanks to you. But when I got here, I've found that... things have changed. The others... they talk of laying waste to planets they visit! It won't be long before your Earth is back in their sights!"

At this point all gems shared looks of shock and concern all at once.

"Steven, Crystarra... it's not the way it used to be; I thought things were different! I never wanted to be part of something so... horrible! Please, if you and your gem friends are hearing this, brace yourselves. They're going to use the dark-"

The image cut abruptly back to the static, showing that the transmission was finished. Everyone continued to stare at the screen in silence.

"Plasma," Pearl said, and everyone turned to her, "She must have been referring to the dark plasma."

"They're coming here, armed to the teeth with that stuff?!" Amethyst cried out with her hands on her head.

"Lapis..." Steven said to himself, "She sounded so unhappy..."

"That gem is a friend of yours, Steven?" Hiddenite asked.

"Yeah, all she ever wanted was to go back to her home, and now her home isn't working out for her..." Steven replied softly. Hiddenite acknowledged this in silence.

Pearl, Amethyst, and Kunzite were still worked up. They understood too well the severity of the situation, and traded meaningless words between each other. Garnet on the other hand, who was silent the entire time, lightly clenched her fist.

"Whew!" she said out loud. Everyone turned to her, "We did it!"

"What?" Pearl asked.

"We got the message."

"But-"

"It's got!" Amethyst was cut off by her leader through clenched teeth. With that she walked up to Greg and much to his surprise, held out her hand. He stared at it a moment, as if this was a foreign concept, and finally shook it.

"Thank you Greg," she said, "We would not have received this message without your help."

"You're... you're welcome," Greg was almost certain tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

"My dad is..." Everyone looked down at Steven, his dad's microphone set in front of him, " The beeeeest!" Comically he completed that sentence in a robotic monotone.

"Oh my gosh, Steven's a robot!" Greg said in mock surprise, "Help! I can't relate to my robot son!"

"My mind is the internet; I know every continuity mistake ever made on television!" Steven and Greg shared a laugh with each other. With the gems, all of them looked at Garnet with worried faces for some, and confused faces for others. She shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening, after all was said and done, the gems had retired back to the temple and beach house. It was Steven's bedtime anyway, something Pearl constantly reminded him of. However, not all the gems returned back to the temple.

Hiddenite stayed behind with Greg and his van. Something compelled her to stay with him a moment longer. She herself did not know at all what, but nonetheless she helped him put his equipment away in his van. Pearl and Garnet especially gave her questioning looks, but didn't object to her helping Greg in the end.

"Thanks for helpin' me out um, Hiddenite was it?" he said as they packed.

"Yes that's right," she replied, "I'm starting to get used to that."

"Ah sorry," Greg said, "I mean, having gem warriors teach my son weird magic stuff is strange enough, now new ones are showing up... no offense." Hiddenite understood his meaning.

"None taken," she said, "Besides, this Earth is equally strange to me and my sister."

"Yeah well, you kinda get used to it after a while," Greg said, closing up his microphone case, "So are you two also from that Crystarra place, like Lapis?"

"No," Hiddenite replied again, "It's hard to explain, but it's as if we both woke on an ice moon from dreaming. You know, the more I think about it... I'm starting think... we're amnesiac."

"You're... what?"

"It means we don't have memories prior," she said, then chuckled lightly to herself, "Heh, listen to me; I'm starting to sound like Kunzite, talking with big words and all!" She looked at the audio mixer, and the equal-sized casing, "Um, this goes in here?"

"Yep right in there, and then the straps are secured over it!" Greg said, "Here, I'll help you put it in."

"Thank you."

Greg gripped one side of the mixer, Hiddenite gripped the other. Gently the placed it down into the mold cutting, easily sliding in. Once it was down and secure, Greg secured the straps over it, and finally closed the case.

"Okay, I think that's about it," he said, placing the case in the back and closing the door.

"That's good," Hiddenite said, "You know, I never got a chance to say earlier, since we were so caught up in trying to figure out the Wailing Stone, but when you were trying to figure it out with your mixer thing... you play nice music." This marked the second time that night a gem complimented Greg on something he did.

"Really?"

"Of course! I don't know if it was intentional or not, but you played really nice."

"Well, audio mixing is great and all, but I'm more of a rockin' guitar kinda guy!" Greg said, putting a hand behind his head, "Maybe if I had mine with me I could show you."

"Another time, perhaps," Hiddenite said.

"Fair enough." They both stood in comfortable silence for a minute. She cast a look over to the temple where the gems and Steven currently were.

"Your son, Steven... he's a really nice boy," Hiddenite spoke up, "He and his gems offered kindness and shelter to two complete strangers. Not an Earth minute goes by that I'm not grateful for it."

"Well that's my Steven for ya," Greg said, "He's not the most perfect pork chop in the world, but he's a good hot dog!" Hiddenite's eyes narrowed in complete confusion.

"I'm sorry, this whole time Steven was a... food product?"

"Oh no! It's just, a, er- one of the-," Greg stammered with his explanation, "I forget who I'm talking to with this stuff. Let's say for now Steven is still human, and he's still my son."

"Oh, alright," Hiddenite agreed. After a while Greg looked at his wristwatch.

"It's getting pretty late, I better head on back now."

"Oh well, don't let me keep you," Hiddenite said, but quickly realized something, "Wait a minute, if you're the father and Steven's your son, why don't you live together within the same dwelling?"

"Ah well, the thing about that," Greg said a bit nervously, "I don't know much about being a Gem. When Steven was born, we knew he was gonna have these powers comin' in at some point. The gems had that covered. Besides I'd feel a bit out of place with all that magic stuff that they do."

"I'm so sorry," Hiddenite said, "To not be able to see your immediate family as often as you'd like?"

"It's not so bad," Greg said, "I still get to see him, and even try to be a good dad for him. It's just that... there's only so much I can be with him for."

Greg opened the driver's side of his van and climbed in. He closed the door and looked back at the gem through the open window.

"Hey Hiddenite?"

"Yeah Greg?"

"... Thanks for keeping me company."

"My pleasure."

With a final wave, Greg's van rolled along the sand back onto the boardwalk pathway. Hiddenite watched the entire time to make sure Greg did leave without any trouble. She too decided that it was time to return back the temple, and began to make her way there. She looked up into the sky as she walked, the stars continued to twinkle at her in a sparkling dance, and she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Steven, I'll tuck you into bed," Pearl said to a pajama-wearing Steven.

"Aw Pearl, I can't stay up a bit longer? I still haven't beaten Amethyst!" The boy protested while Amethyst sat with her hands behind her head wearing a cocky grin on the other side of a checker board.

"Hey what can I say? I'm just that good!"

"No Steven, but I'm sure you'll have another chance tomorrow. Now let's go."

"Oh alright," Steven conceded and climbed into his bed. Making sure he was nice and comfy, Pearl gently tucked him in under his covers.

"There," she said, "Goodnight Steven."

"Wait Pearl," Steven said, "I was wondering... you think you could sing a song to help me sleep?"

"... Excuse me?"

"You know, a bedtime song!" Steven explained, "Something tells me counting sheep won't cut it tonight."

"Yes, while I see how counting white ruminant mammals would be ineffective somehow," Pearl said, "I'm afraid I don't know that many songs, especially ones that cause sleepiness."

"Sure you do, P!" Amethyst said, "Just sing him one of your boring history lessons. Those put me to sleep all the time!"

"Amethyst! You sleep during my lessons on our history?"

"Hey, not my fault our ancestors never had any excitement, or how you tell it with a monotone voice!" Amethyst said, then with a yawn got up from the table, "Maybe I should leave before I do fall asleep!" Amethyst made her way back to the magic door that would lead to her room. Pearl turned back to Steven with her hand over her head in frustration.

"Oooh, that gem sometimes..." Finally she began to think of possible song choices. She really hadn't known a lot, despite her time living on Earth. Besides, this sort of thing was something Rose was more qualified. The reminder caused her to look outside at the night sky, the stars still twinkling. Instantly it gave her an idea.

"That's it! I know the perfect one!"

"Really? What is it?" Steven excitedly asked.

"Prepare for slumber Steven," Pearl said, and cleared her throat,

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

Steven yawned, his eyes slowly closed, and a smile grew on his face.

"Thanks... Pearl..." he said before drifting off into peaceful slumber. Pearl herself smiled as she stood up. She was suddenly aware of a tear in the corner of her eye, and hastily brushed it away.

"You're welcome, Steven," she said, walking away, "It was your mother's favorite..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"So to sum it all up, I could potentially be a new member of your 'Diamond Authority!'"_

_"That's wonderful, Spodumene!"_

_"It'll take getting used to, but I think I can make this work!"_

_Spodumene and I walk down the hallway towards Diamond's council chamber. She and I met a short while ago with her revealing the wonderful news. Mistress Diamond had put her through initiation and had passed with flying colors. She was tested in combat, basic IQ tests, and reasoning, all the things that a loyal Diamond follower would need or want about them._

_"I remember when I was first recruited," I say, "Diamond tried to make my tests more challenging, including her combat tests attempting to actually harm me. But I bested them all in the end."_

_"Yeah, well she made my tests difficult," she says, "Is there a reason why she'd do that?"_

_"I've always figured she wanted to show the overbearing strength in us all," I say, "Diamond is said to take in only the strongest of gems. If you passed her tests, there really is something special about you. Not that I doubted anything, of course."_

_"Of course not," Spodumene playfully agreed, "I think I see your point. This Diamond gem is very... illuminating to say the least."_

_"She's a good leader... strange, but still leader-worthy," I say. Stepping up to the council doors, we push both of them and walk inside. Spodumene get's yet another eyeful of the well-crafted council chamber._

_We see we are not alone. Diamond herself is present in the room, Emerald faithfully by her side. Unlike last time she herself was not white in color, but a more lighter shade of red. I've sometimes wondered myself if color change or even camouflage is a power of hers. She is currently speaking with two other gems who are also in the room; one rich blue, and one black as space. I frown lightly as I notice the black one; Jet has always seemed too brutal for my tastes to ever be a partner. But she seemed to get along well enough with Lapis Lazuli, so I try not to think too much of it._

_Diamond stops talking to them as she notices us._

_"I think now would be a good point to conclude this meeting," she says out loud, " So your objective is clear?"_

_"Yes Mistress,"Lapis Lazuli says._

_"I still don't like it," Jet says, "Me and Lapis are too good for simple menial chores like this!"_

_"Jet!" Lapis silently admonishes._

_"With all due respect Jet," Emerald says, "The elimination of foul native creatures near Crystal Spire Tau is not exactly what I would call a 'chore'."_

_"Exactly why you are here in the safety of the Citadel," Jet responds, then sighs, "Never-mind though, Lapis and I will see it done."_

_"There was never any doubt," Diamond says, motioning them away, "Now off with you!" Jet and Lapis both cross one arm over both of their chests, then turn around. As they leave, we catch looks at each other. That black helm and visor covers most of her face, but I can still tell that Jet doesn't hold me in any higher kindness than I hold her._

_"Jet," I say._

_"Rose... this someone new?" she asks, noticing the yellow gem._

_"This is Spodumene, our hopefully new recruit," I introduce. Spodumene gives a small bow towards the two._

_"A pleasure to meet you," she says._

_"Hi," Lapis says, with a small wave of her hand._

_"Greetings," Jet also says, "This is Lapis Lazuli, and I am Jet... are you actually a fusion?"_

_"...Yes, why?" Spodumene replied with caution. At this Jet paused; her lips pursed ever so slightly in a frown. She turned to her blue companion._

_"Let's go Lapis, the sooner we complete that purge job, the better." She then proceeds to walk away. Lapis however lingers a moment longer._

_"Well, it was nice meeting you both... I will see you another time!" She then runs off to catch up with Jet. When they were gone, Spodumene looks at me._

_"Well, that Jet certainly is a stoic one."_

_"Indeed, there are times even I wonder about her..."_

_"But enough about them, huh?" Diamond's voice gets mine and Spodumene's attention. She's tapping her fingers on the council table-top impatiently. Noting this, Emerald quickly speaks up,_

_"Rose Quartz, Spodumene? Mistress Diamond will see you now."_

_With that we make our way to the table as well, the council chamber doors closing behind us with a deep rumble._

* * *

_-_I hope having lines and set pieces seen directly from episodes in this story isn't a sign of laziness or lesser quality. That'd be the last thing I would this story to be called. Let me know what you guys think!-


	14. Spodumene's mission pt 1

-I claim no ownership of Steven Universe or it's characters. Too much responsibility for me-

* * *

_Spodumene and myself take our seats at the two empty chairs of the council table. Diamond watches us, her face of impatience fading._

_"Well Spodumene," she says, "I see you've met the 'Liquid Duo', Lapis Lazuli and Jet. Their partnership is fairly known to all."_

_"Lapis Lazuli and Jet both specialize as liquid kinetics," Emerald elaborated, "It's interesting because those two are the only known gems reported to have such abilities."_

_"Kinetics," Spodumene says, "As in they manipulate liquids." _

_"An apt phrase, but yes," Diamond replies, "But anyway, we're getting off topic here. I've summoned you here, Spodumene, and you as well Rose Quartz, for a special reason. As you're both aware, Spodumene has shown great potential in my opinion. She's strong, agile, and has a keen mind. And taking her allegiance, or lack thereof into account, I would like to formally extend to you a place in the Diamond Authority." A smile beams on my face, while Spodumene has a puzzled look._

_"I don't understand," she says, "I thought I was already admitted into your group. I passed your tests!"_

_"You did," Diamond replies, "Very impressively I might add. However it was never confirmed you were a part of us. But it brings something up, before I get to the point. Spodumene, do you want to join the Diamond Authority, and if so, why?" I watch her pause for a moment, as if collecting her thoughts. Finally she speaks up,_

_"Mistress Diamond, since my creation and for as long as I can remember, I've been a wanderer, traveling these sands aimlessly and without a goal. Other gems would sooner avoid me rather than associate with me, all for being conceived differently than them! _

_The boredom and loneliness were maddening. All by myself, directionless, I had no one to talk to, nor knew anyone who was like me. I didn't think that would ever change. And then one day, I met Rose Quartz, a singular gem who, unlike the others wanted to be my friend. It made me feel wanted, like I was destined for something. I decided then to follow in whatever endeavor she was in, and so here I am." Diamond smiles in admiration as Spodumene finishes._

_"An impressive speech," Emerald says, "But you say that other gems shun you because of your fusion conception. Why? What reason is there to shun fusions? They're supposed to be the epitome of unity."_

_"Well Emerald," Diamond answers, "There actually is a reason for it. Think of two existing singular gems who work and strive to achieve perfect synchronization. There isn't anything at all wrong with the fusion that they create. Now try to imagine a fusion who had just 'came to be'. There's no work involved, nor sense that harmony had been achieved, all the things that fusions represent. You can see how other gems would take offense to that? None to you, of course."_

_"None taken," Spodumene says._

_"Hmmm..." Emerald says, "That reasoning is actually very tragic. Unfortunate..."_

_"I can assure you that we here at the Diamond Authority do not shun nor condemn any and all fusions. In my eyes, they're an extension of what gives this group its strength and power. Not convinced? Garnet started out the same way!" My eyes narrow at that statement._

_"Garnet?" Spodumene asks._

_"She's fusion-born, just like you are," I say._

_"But I think we've put it off long enough," Diamond said, "the reason why I've summoned you both here. I would like to extend to you formal admittance into the Diamond Authority. How I intend to do that? I have a mission for you both." Both mine and Spodumene perk up at the mentioning._

_"A mission? What kind of mission?" she asks._

_"For the past millenia Diamond dispatches warriors to faraway places in search of ancient relics," Emerald replies, "These relics are said to be artifacts of the Precursors themselves."_

_"I've heard that they're linked to our gemesis geodes somehow," I add._

_"Well... why?" Spodumene asks, "What exactly do you gain from finding these artifacts?"_

_"Well it should be so obvious!" Diamond said, "Of the small handful that we've recovered so far, they all share similar magical properties that like Rose said, are similar to the kind used in our geodes. Researching them could unlock limitless potential, such as wielding their own power or even finding out what happened to them!"_

_"Very well, what is it we're looking for?" Spodumene asks._

_"You will be travelling to Crystal Spire Alpha," Emerald explains, " It is located far in the northern reaches of this planet. There is the last known resting place of one particular relic... the Orb of Dissolution."_

_"Dissolution," I say to myself, "And why exactly have you summoned myself and Spodumene for this task? Is this not one she must handle by herself?"_

_"Normally that would be true," Diamond agrees, "however I also view this as an excellent opportunity for Spodumene's teamwork, if she has been on her own for so long as she claims. How knows? You might become as popular as the Liquid duo! And besides Rose, you haven't been on any missions in a long time, we wouldn't want you to lose your touch." I blush slightly with embarrassment at the realization._

_"Ah yes, I suppose I haven't," I admit, "Very well, you've made your point."_

_"And what say you, Spodumene?" Diamond asks, "Will you accept this task?"_

_"Of course Diamond."_

_"Excellent!" Diamond says, then rises from her chair, "Succeed at this, and you'll be doing a great service for our order. Now if you'll excuse me, my attention is required elsewhere." She departs from the room, leaving the three of us watching after her. Me and Spodumene then turn to Emerald._

_"Yes er," she says, "I apologize that she had to leave so abruptly. The two of you can use warp pad Alpha to take you to its Crystal Spire. The ruins in which the relic is housed should be within walking distance from there."_

_"Thank you, Emerald," I say, "Well Spodumene, shall we go?"_

_She nods with a smile._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Here we are!" I say, leading Spodumene along with me. We enter the intra-planetary warping grid, in one of the outer Citadel houses._

_"This room contains warp pads that link to others found all over the planet."_

_"I've seen these pads," Spodumene says, bending down to look closer at the pads, "I've never used them myself, but I've seen how they work." I cast a look at her._

_"You've never used warp pads?" I say, "Why?"_

_"It seems a bit immature looking back," she says, "but during the time I wasn't accepted by other gems, I've seen that they use the pads themselves. I purposely avoided using them as a way of avoiding the gems as well."_

_"You know Spodumene, gems aren't bad," I say, "If anything they're just shortsighted."_

_"I know, you for example have shown to be a born from a different geode than them. If I haven't said already, I'm glad to have met you."_

_"The pleasure is all mine! There is nothing wrong with you at all, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Spodumene pauses to let the word sink in, then nods in acceptance._

_"Hello Rose." The two of us hear a voice and turn to it. Standing in the doorway is another gem, but not at all like any gem we've seen so far. If anything she is like Spodumene!_

_The gem's noticeable feature is a massive head of cube-shaped hair on her head, and a visor that covers her eyes. Her clothes are tight-fitting to show very rounded curves, long and strong legs, and sleeves that go up to her hands but only cover her middle fingers. On the insides of her palms are gems, both rounded and crimson, just like herself._

_"Garnet!" I say in surprise. She walks into the room._

_"It's been a while since I've met another fusion-born," she says to Spodumene. She simply looks at her._

_"You... you're like me?"_

_"We are not at all different," Garnet says, "We are both born as pinnacles of unity. Anyone who can't see that is weak and cowardly, like Jasper..." I smile at Garnet's inspiring words._

_"But what would you know?" Spodumene said, "To have no one around besides yourself to call friend? No other gem wanted anything to do with me. They all avoided me for being 'cheap' and 'a wrong answer'." Garnet keeps her gaze on her, but indicates her hand in my direction._

_"You've made a friend here, haven't you?" Spodumene looks at me with widened eyes, as if the words of inspiration I had told her had been repeated. Garnet smirks as she crosses her arms over her chest. I turn to Garnet and I nod in appreciation._

_"What brings you here Garnet?" I ask, changing the subject._

_"I'm on my way to Crystal Spire Tau," she replies, "sounds like things are getting heavy for Jet and Lapis."_

_"You know Jet's not going to like that, right?" I say._

_"I know," Garnet says, walking and stepping onto one of the pads, "That's why I'm doing it." Light from the warp pad shooting upwards engulfs her, then they both vanish. Spodumene now sports a new smile on her face._

_"I don't know what it is," she says, "but spending the most recent time here with you in this Citadel has done more for my morale than any of my sand venturing!"_

_"I'm glad to have helped, even if I wasn't aware of it!" I say, "Now let's go, that Orb's not going to recover itself!" I lead us to one of the pads, marked with a distinct symbol to represent 'Alpha'. The light engulfs us and carries us off onto our trip._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven lay peacefully sleeping in his bed, his blanket tucked up to his chin. His face sports a peculiar grin for the majority of the time. In his unconscious state, he was unaware of the outside world.

Least of all was the fact that he was dreaming, or specifically 'seeing' through the memories of his departed mother. Whether that was in fact the reason for his grinning face was unknown, but he continued to dream the visions unhindered.

Next to the bed in two chairs sat Kunzite and Pearl, the former looking between Steven and jotting down notes in a notebook. She was looking out for the little things; muscle twitches, breathing types, anything that could tell her what was happening. Pearl looked back and forth between her beloved Steven, and Kunzite as she wrote.

"Pearl, he-"

"Shhh!" Pearl quickly cut her off. She indicated to the sleeping state the boy was in, and Kunzite understood right away.

"Pearl," she whispered, "Steven is reaching the stage of slumber that allows for unconscious, uncontrolled mental images. I've seen from the subtle ways his eyelids twitch."

"Does that mean he's dreaming now?"

"Precisely," Kunzite said, resuming her note scribbling. Pearl gazed upon Steven's sleeping face, hoping.

"So Steven could be seeing through his mother's eyes?"

"If what he says is true, then yes, it's a possibility... I wonder though, has this trend of dreaming happened before at any point?" Pearl thought to herself, recalling possible instances.

"Hmmm... no actually," she said, "The only time he's ever mentioned having these dreams is when we had returned from the Galaxy warp."

"That is interesting," Kunzite said, "That might suggest that something happened recently to trigger these memories."

"But that hardly makes any sense!"

"If you have any other plausible theories, I'm open to hear them," Kunzite countered. Pearl tried to think, but the pink gem was right. Something must have happened for Steven to literally be seeing through his mother's eyes. The question is what?

* * *

-Yeah, sorry this chapter wasn't really as long or good as previous chapters. The creative juices just haven't been flowing in my head lately. Bear with me though, it'll come back soon-


	15. Spodumene's mission pt 2

-Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar-

* * *

_We've finally made it; Spodumene and I stand before our goal, the Orb of Dissolution. There it is, at the end of this seemingly endless hallway within the ruins, resting on top of a pedestal. In truth it actually hovers in place over the top of it, rotating very slowly. I wonder if something on the pedestal is keeping it floating, or if the Orb itself is actually suspending itself._

_The Orb is also a strange color: shaded light blue overall with little splotches of red and green that appear to flow in different directions. We both stare at it, in awe of how beautiful it looks. It almost makes us forget the... difficulties we faced getting here in the first place._

_We were forced to overcome all manner of traps laid for us on our way here: pitfalls, spikes, flames triggered by pressure plates, and even a triggered rock-slide. We made short work of them all in the end, though it was evident that Spodumene was the more athletic of us. Maybe I had lost a step or two? No, of course not; I'm Rose Quartz, and still alive. It's like memories; once you acquire knowledge, you never actually lose it, only forget that you learned it in the first place._

_"So, this is it," Spodumene says. She reaches for the Orb, but stops right before grabbing it._

_"What's wrong?" I ask._

_"It seems too easy..." she says, "All those traps we've gotten past? This might be another."_

_"... I guess it's likely," I agree, "But how can we tell?"_

_"Let me see..." Spodumene looked in closer at the Orb. She looked mostly around the top of the pedestal where the Orb would've been touching._

_"I could safely bubble it as it is," I offer._

_"We have to make sure," she insists. Cautiously she sweeps her hand below the orb. There is no physical reaction from it or anything else. She looks at me, and I shrug. With a face of determination, Spodumene reaches all of her hands towards the Orb, and grabs it._

_The moment she makes contact, I hear a sort of sizzling sound. It sounds like something is being super-heated by the sun. Spodumene notices too; she looks at her hands at where they touch the orb, noticing something small forming on them. They appear to be cracks, tiny fissures across the palms of her hands. Both of us were alarmed and she jerked her hands away quickly._

_"What is this?!" she cries, looking at them._

_"What happened?" I quickly take her hands in mine to look closer. Sure enough, cracks had formed. "Are you in pain? Does it hurt?"_

_Spodumene's face winces, "Ow... yes, it really hurts. It was like that thing was burning me away on molecular level!"_

_"Here, I think I can help you," I say, then close my eyes and concentrate._

_"What are you-?" she asks. Finally my eyes begin to leak tears. Holding her hands directly below me, I let the tears fall on to each hand. I then watch through misty-vision along with her. Almost instantly her crack-wounds begin to reseal themselves. Astonished, she continues to watch, and I notice her look of pain fades away as well._

_When all the cracks were sealed, she takes her hands away and looks closer at them. I then wipe my eyes and look back at her._

_"Incredible," she says, "Tears the can heal... Thank you, Rose."_

_"Not at all," I say, "But I think you were right; that Orb in itself is a final trap."_

_"Yes, an effective one too," she rubs her hands together, "Why hadn't Diamond or Emerald told us about this?"_

_"Well, I'm sure they must not have known about it," I offer, "These artifacts have remained unclaimed for some time."_

_"I don't buy it though," Spodumene says, "The fact that it destroys all who touch it is a big detail to overlook!"_

_"It's alright now, we can bring it back and question mistress Diamond when we return."_

_"But we know now not to touch it. Maybe we should go with your idea this time."_

_"Hmmm? Oh right!" I put my own hands around the Orb, carefully not touching it, and seal it away in my pink colored bubble. I then tap it on the top and teleport it back to the Citadel. Spodumene watches in intrigue._

_"So you can create these bubbles, and can teleport them too?"_

_"Yes, though mostly for transporting small things like gems, artifacts, and minerals," I explain, "Honestly? It's my favorite kind of power! I just love bubbles!"_

_Spodumene smiles a little at my enthusiasm, "Yeah, I guess they're nice. I guess just not to my personal tastes-" A deep rumbling sound cuts her off. We feel tremors all around us, in the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. Small stone chunks begin to break off and fall to the ground around us, some dangerously close and some dangerously bigger than others._

_"I take back what I said," I say, "It looks like this is the final trap!"_

_"We'd better get out of here! I don't fancy being buried alive!"_

_With haste we run back along the narrow walkway that led us to the pedestal. Almost the instant we get far enough away from it, it breaks away and tumbles into the surrounding chasm. I keep running, but I can't help but catch glimpses of the ruins falling around us. All of this caused by a single small object?_

_My thoughts were interrupted when a piece of stone walkway I had my foot on breaks too soon. I stumble and I before I know it I find myself hanging on for dear life on the edge._

_"Rose!" Spodumene shouts. She quickly dives back at me, grabbing my hands. I pant slightly in relief, knowing my friend has firm hold on me. Another few seconds and I might have fallen with no means of saving myself._

_"I've got you!" she says. She pulls hard, and I eventually manage a leg back up over the edge. We both roll over towards safety, but spare no time getting back up._

_"Thanks!" I say. We both continue to run, hastily avoiding falling debris that would crush us, and myself avoiding anymore ground that would give away again. We also find that going through the previous traps a second time was just as challenging as the first, if only because we faced them from an opposite perspective. Still they were ineffective against us as the first time._

_"There's the exit! Hurry Rose!" Sure enough, there is that familiar light at the end of the tunnel. I just hope me and my friend are still alive when we reach it. Behind us the debris falls more heavily and violently, as if it was consciously bent on destroying us._

_Suddenly out of nowhere, a stray piece of rock wall breaks off on our left side, and seemingly flies outward towards us. Spodumene hadn't even seen it coming as it strikes her on the side of the head. She grunts from the hit, and is seemingly dazed. I act fast and grab her in my arm, desperately pulling her back towards reaching the exit. Just a few more feet..._

_We leap out of the exit, back onto the familiar sanded ground. Behind us a massive gust of dusty air blasts us out as the debris seals the door behind us. We both fall on our knees to the ground, from exhaustion and relief. Slowly, we turn our heads to face each other._

_"Hey."_

_"Hey," she replies._

_"That was... exciting..."_

_"Yeah, it kinda w- LOOK OUT!" I quickly glimpse at where she pointed. A large piece of the stone threshold that served as the entrance was leaning, dangerously close in towards us. Sure enough, the massive set of ancient stonework began to fall down towards us._

_The next few seconds are a complete blur. I bend down inwards, desperate to conjure a bubble-shield to protect the both of us. I see Spodumene stretch her hand towards the incoming rock, and hear the familiar sound of her force-push. I actually feel fear as I clench my eyes..._

* * *

_"-went your mission?" Diamond asks, sitting from her end of the council table._

_"Spodumene and I successfully obtained the Orb of Dissolution from within the Precursor ruin," I say, "It should be in the holding room, just as I've teleported it."_

_"Thank you Rose Quartz," Emerald says, "I've personally verified; the Orb of Dissolution has been assimilated into our holding room. Mistress Diamond sends her gratitude." I nod in reply, but glimpse Spodumene having an unhappy look on her face._

_"But Spodumene, I sense discontent in your eyes," Diamond says, "Is there something you'd like to say?"_

_"Yes, in fact," Spodumene says, "Why didn't you tell us the Orb would literally be destructive to the touch?!"_

_"Spodumene!"_

_"You saw it, Rose! The second I touched it, that Orb nearly broke me down!"_

_"Well, if you're referring to the Orb of 'Dissolution', I assumed no explanation would be necessary."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The Orb possesses waves of energy, code-named 'Razor Magic', that break down the physical manifestation of gem warriors," Emerald explained in a calmer voice, "However, this is actually partially true. It seems that fusion gem warriors are far more susceptible to the Orb's effects than standard ones."_

_"But... why? How?"_

_"Being fusions, it's possible that they have 'more to lose' when exposed to the Orb. The details are still unclear; this will require further study."_

_"Alright, fair enough," I say, "So then why did you have Spodumene, a fusion, retrieve such a potent item. And for that matter, why were both of us sent to retrieve it?"_

_"Rose, getting a little impertinent, are we?" Diamond replies, to which I narrow my eyes, "But to answer your question, this mission was a test of your commitment, to show how far you're willing to go to be embraced into our order. It was also, as I said before, a field test for team work. The fact that you've both returned, successfully too, only proves this." She crosses her arms in front of her and smiles broadly, "Yes, I think you're due for initiation."_

_"Initiation, again?" Spodumene asks._

_"Don't worry, no more physical labor on your part," Diamond assured, "It's time that we recognized you formally as a member of the Diamond Authority. Rose Quartz, Emerald?" We both nod and look back at Spodumene with looks of reverence. My gem in my belly glows its pink, Emerald's gem in her neck glows green, and Diamond's gem in her chest glows it's brilliant white. Our combined colors mix against Spodumene's natural yellow skin._

_"Spodumene," Emerald spoke, "Mistress Diamond would like to formally like to extend to you membership in the Diamond Authority. We have existed for many millenia, Being part of this group is a great honor; it represents strength, innovation, and power. While this might appear overwhelming, you will never be alone."_

_"I stand witness to the courage and potential of the gem before us," I say, "She is strong, enduring, and a perfect partner to have."_

_"Do you wish to join the Diamond Authority, Spodumene?" Diamond asks. Spodumene purses her lips slightly before replying,_

_"I do."_

_"Are you willing to trade away all claims and titles to your former endeavors? To devote yourself forever to this great cause?"_

_"I am."_

_"Then by my right as leader of the Diamond Authority, I name you an official member!" With that, all our gems stop glowing, "All of its rights, privileges, and burdens are now yours to bear. Like diamonds, you are now forever!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Congratulations!" I exclaim to her as we exit the council._

_"Thank you," she says, "I'm mostly just glad that we finally got that out of the way. I mean, was there ever any doubt?"_

_"None at all," I say, "I knew right away from the moment I first met you, that you would be perfect for our group, even if others were slow to recognize it." We continue walking in silence, then after a few minutes, Spodumene stops._

_"Rose, do you really mean what you say?" she asks seriously, "Am I really a valuable gem, even with the way I was made?" I pause for a moment this time._

_"Absolutely," I reply, "I've seen not only your combat potential, but experienced your character as well. You are a good friend to have, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." After a moment, Spodumene's eyes start to water slightly, and she smiles. She quickly moves forward and captures me in a hug. I admit I'm caught off guard at first, but gladly return it._

_"Thank you Rose," she says, "Thank you so much for your kindness. For all you've done for me." We stay embraced like this for a minute, and finally release, "And I promise you, I'll do something to repay you for what you've done. Sometime, somehow, I'll repay you..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you two doing?"

Pearl and Kunzite nearly jump in surprise. They turn around and find Garnet at the lower level of the beach house looking up at them. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a grin on her face.

"Oh, Garnet!" Pearl said, then remembering they were still in the presence of the sleeping boy, toned down her voice, "We-we weren't doing anything! Nothing important!"

"Well, besides cataloging Steven's dreaming in an effort to understand his visions of Rose Quartz," Kunzite added, which Pearl shot her a look.

"I knew that," Garnet said. She then motioned for the two to join her on the lower level. Pearl and Kunzite looked at each other with hesitation, but still joined her. They now stood before the crimson gem, unsure of what would happen.

"I understand what you're trying to do," she said, "but you should just let Steven sleep."

"What?" Kunzite asked, "But now is the best, and only time for this to work!"

"What if he has another dream through Rose's memories?" Pearl asked.

"There's no need to risk interrupting Steven's sleep over speculation," Garnet explained, "And he's had a hard day; he's seen a friend of his possibly in danger." Pearl's eyes flashed with acknowledgment of the meaning, "There may be other ways to see if he really dreams Rose's memories, ones that don't involve watching him sleep."

"I-I apologize," Kunzite said guiltily, "I hadn't realized observation of unconsciousness was not allowed. And it was my idea in the first place."

"No, don't take the blame yourself!" Pearl protested, "I mean, I was the one who thought doing it was a good idea!"

"The point is," Garnet cut them off, "We're ALL tired. We should all rest for the night." Pearl and Kunzite nodded their heads in agreement."

"Alright," Pearl said, "We won't watch Steven sleep."

"Good," Garnet said, "I'll try to see what missions we can do in the morning. Steven would be excited for that.

* * *

-Sorry for the lengthy update, I've been dealing with a lot of crap at home. Just be prepared if it happens again.-


	16. Dealing with stress

-Rebecca Sugar owns what might be the best cartoon of this era XD-

* * *

Kunzite walked down the steps outside the house, back to the exterior cave. In light of what had happened, she wasn't exactly sure how to feel. She had been helping Pearl out who had asked her to catalog Steven's dreams. It was all just harmless study and observation. So why did Garnet say they shouldn't do it? It wasn't like they were disturbing Steven in any way.

For that matter, why exactly was she helping out Pearl with such a strange task? After all it was only speculation that Steven was seeing through the eyes of his mother. If that was true, could he feel, touch, even taste what she experienced?

'Such a fascinating concept,' she thought to herself, 'And now would've been the best time to see if it was true. Ah well...'

She entered the cave, where she found Hiddenite, punching away at invisible targets. She thrust her fists and swung her legs hard. Those invisible foes never stood a chance. Eventually she noticed her sister joining her.

"Oh, Kunzite," she said.

"Hello sister."

"So, where have you been?"

"I was just... helping Pearl, with something..."

"Something?"

"Yes," Kunzite said, "Something... science-related, nothing to bore you over."

"Oh, alright," Hiddenite said. She took a seat on a large smooth rock, then motioned for Kunzite to join her.

"I'm rather surprised by her aptitude for it," Kunzite said, sitting down as well, "It feels like, another me I can talk to."

"I think I know what you mean," Hiddenite said, "That Amethyst sort of reminds me of myself in some ways. She never lets anything get her down, and is fun to be around." She paused for a moment, remembering, "I even had a nice chat with Steven's father, Greg."

"Greg?" Kunzite said with narrowed eyes, "Why?"

"Why not? He seemed like a nice man to talk to."

"But... he's so, fat, a-and strange and-"

"Don't say that, Kunzite," Hiddenite cut her off, "He's been very kind and generous to both of us."

"I know, but still I just- the, urgh..." Kunzite groaned.

"Even you can admit, he plays nice music?" Hiddenite asked.

Kunzite actually paused before replying, "actually, it was pleasing to listen to."

"I really liked it. And he claimed to have performed it in a grander scale in the past, I could only imagine what that must have sounded like..."

"Indeed..." Kunzite said, then shook her head, "I'm sorry, sister, was I interrupting you just now when I appeared?"

"Oh no," Hiddenite said, "I was just sparring with myself. Why, did you want to join me?"

"... Alright, a workout spar should clear my mind." The both got up from the rock and moved towards the larger space of the cave.

"Great, it was getting boring by myself anyway!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peridot cast her gaze upon them, and smiled.

Before her were the dozen marvels in technology that now served as their space ships. They were noticeably square-shaped, with the tops pointing upward in the center in a near-flat pyramid shape. One side of each held a forward navigational window, two opposing sides held the phasing blasters, and the back held a set of rectangular shaped thrusters.

She herself walked among them, casually ignoring the mindless worker drones that also worked on the ships. She ran this exterior inspection with herself countless times, constantly making sure there were no dents, scratches, or other obstructions in the framework. Such tedium shouldn't be important, but it was to her. She helped build most of them, and helped achieve space-worthiness. These ships were in a way her personal pride. If nothing else, they shared her green color!

She stopped in front of one of the side lasers on one of the ships, and ran her left hand across it. Immediately she was reminded of the noticeable mark on her arm, left from her little duel with that pink gem... Kunzite was it? The damage was perfectly fixed by now, but there was still the scarring.

"She thinks she was so clever, trying to out-duel me," she said to herself, "I bet if I got a hit in on her, she would disperse! Not me..." The disconnected fingers on her left arm spun around in a circular motion.

"What was so special about her anyway? So her little tonfas come equipped with condensed light, we so do I!" Pointed away from the ship in front of her, her right arm produced a beam of brilliant, bright green light, humming lightly. Her mouth tightened into a smirk as she lightly began to stab towards empty air around her. Her arm twisted around, mock slashing and hacking at empty air.

After about five minutes of mock sword-play, she retracted her blade.

"Yeah, I'll show her who's better. I won't even need to use my flask-robo-" She suddenly grimaced at the memory. She had also destroyed her precious bots effortlessly! How could she have forgotten?

"Grrr... Another reason to best her next time we meet," she said. She continued with her tour/inspection of the ships, silently knowing she'd still have to deal with the status check of the Earth's kindergarten. Silently she hoped her mistress would give the signal soon rather than later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet felt her stress slowly working its way out of her system. She stood in the training chamber, alone. Except she wasn't really alone, not with two liquid black constructs standing before her. Both of them had the forms of two familiar gems from her past.

One stood nearly as tall as she did, with a cube shape on its head and enlarged fists. The other stood a bit shorter than the both of them, had a crop of cone-shaped pointed hair on its head, and a black-colored sharpened spear in in hand. Neither one's face showed any emotion as they stood in a combat stance.

They faced Jet, who was also in a combat stance with her battleaxe. She knew that her own creations would not hurt her at all, but she needed the simulation. She had created her spawns to attack her with great hostility, not unlike the gems in which their images were made from. The Pearl-spawn initiated their attack on its own first. The size of the spear may have been smaller than Jet's ax, but the Pearl-spawn had better maneuverability with a smaller weapon. It allowed for quicker, focused strikes, forcing Jet to play defensively. Finally, with the blunt end of her ax, she forced the spawn's spear away from her, thereby giving her a few precious seconds of recovery.

She then turned her attention to block a strike from the Garnet-spawn. It punched at her with same predictability as the real Garnet. Jet braced both of her legs against the assault and blocked the majority of the punches with the staff of her ax. Finally, a miss-thrown punch, and Jet forced the construct's arm to her side, throwing it off balance. She did not hesitate; she brought the entire blade of the ax in a horizontal strike, but not at the Garnet-spawn.

She intentionally missed and let the blade sail past it, right into the incoming Pearl-spawn. The black imitation brought its spear up to try and block, but the ax blade cleanly cut straight through both the weapon and the black liquid body in a perfect bisection. She then shot her hand forward, right into the upper half's chest, fingers closing around the crystal shard inside, and yanked it out. Both halves now fell to the ground in small splashes. She spun back around to face the Garnet-spawn, this time attacking it herself.

Her construct methods were sound, but the shards still felt like a fatal flaw. Literally the heart of what gave her spawns movement, and could be easily dispatched with their removal. They were initial foot-soldiers after all, a concept shared with the Diamond Authority worker drones. And she had always preferred personal combat over having someone, or something, fight for her.

As she continued to trade blows with the Garnet-spawn, her mind drifted back to that first instance, that painful reminder...

* * *

_"Remember Jet: your element, your tar, is a part of you. You have control over your own self, and with that control, you can give it form."_

_Lapis Lazuli's words were commanding, but calm. She and Jet had been at this for a while, and Jet's progress was slow. She held above her hand a sphere of her tar. She concentrated, trying so hard to create something, anything, from the given shape. Lapis watched as the sphere began to quiver, ripple, and finally, morph. Jet's eyes widened behind her visor for a moment in surprise._

_"By Geode, Lapis, I'm doing it!" she exclaimed._

_"Focus Jet! Don't lose it!"_

_"R-Right!" Jet refocused her efforts. The sphere in her hand slowly began to grow eight points on it, all in opposing directions from each other. In a few seconds, what was once a floating sphere in her hand was now a perfectly shaped rotating cube. Jet looked at her blue friend with a smile._

_"I did it! Lapis, I've done it!" she said._

_"That's wonderful, Jet," Lapis said, "But now, can you increase its size?"_

_"Size?" Jet asked, "What do you mean?"_

_"Can you make it bigger? it's no different from creation, just adding more to it."_

_"Let me try..." she refocused again. Tiny little tar particles were seemingly absorbed into the cube on the bottom side. As a result, the base of the cube began to look gradually more wider than the top. Lapis noticed this right away._

_"No no, Jet," she said, "When you increase its size, all sides have to increase equally. Otherwise one side will grow more than the others."_

_"I'm trying, Lapis..." Jet said through her teeth._

_"Jet," Lapis said in a voice that got her black friend's attention at once, "I know you can do it. You know you can do it. So do it." Turning back to her hand, Jet tried to follow Lapis' instructions. She willed the particles to join the mass from all sides rather than just the palm , the particles began to swarm all sides. They piled on top of each other, and melded themselves into the overall shape of the cube. Lapis and Jet watched in amazement as the tar cube was now three times its original size._

_"Jet, I'm so proud of you!" Lapis said, and Jet blushed._

_"Thank you Lapis. Looks like the next step is making those spawns, or whatever you call them."_

_"My hydro-constructs? We can try it if you want." Lapis then cast her own hand at the ground near her, and let particles of her own water flow to the ground. They melded against each other and their shape began to grow in size. In mere seconds a water duplicate of Lapis Lazuli now stood right next to her._

_"That's very impressive, Lapis," Jet said, "Let me try..." Just like before, Jet built up her liquid tar along her hand, but aimed it towards the ground beside her like Lapis had done. However, unlike Lapis' water, the tar did not immediately take any shape of Jet's command the instant it left her contact. It mostly dripped down on the floor in a messy puddle. Jet and Lapis watched this in disappointment. Jet's arm made twitching motions towards the puddle a couple times, but the puddle remained unmoving._

_"What? Why?" she said, "Why does it not work? I'm doing what you said, giving it form, but it just falls dead once it leaves me."_

_"I don't know," Lapis said, putting her hand to her chin, "Maybe you have to always be in contact with it."_

_"But that severely limits me! You can give animation to your constructs without contact, so why can't I?!"_

_"Again Jet, I don't know," Lapis said, trying to calm her friend down. Her black friend was still worked up, so she put a hand up on her friend's arm._

_"You'll figure something out Jet, you always do. Don't be dismayed now, just look at how far you've come."_

_"Yeah but... I feel like I should be further..."_

_"Don't be like that. Just appreciate where you are now. We can work this another time if you want; give you some time to figure it out." Jet didn't reply immediately, but she did nod in acknowledgement._

_"But for now, maybe you can teach me making wings with my liquid like you can do?" At this, Jet actually smiled._

_"Liquid wings are easy," she said proudly. Lapis blinked, and she saw behind Jet's back sprouted two large wing-shaped liquid masses, folded in, "Let me show you..."_

* * *

After gaining space between herself and her artificial opponent, Jet stared down at the gem shard in the palm of her hand. It was faded blue, but shimmered green along its edges. This tiny little thing; this supposed 'piece of a conscious' was gave a structure of sorts to her spawns. She discovered its usefulness some time after that moment with her and Lapis.

Lapis Lazuli. Waxing nostalgia hadn't eased her pain at all. She was such a nice friend to her, so kind, cheerful, and at peace with all around her. She was always there as Jet's moral support. But what was it all building up to? This... betrayal? Suddenly she didn't see fit to stay with her in the Diamond Authority?

Jet wedged her battleaxe into the ground, turning her attention back the Garnet-spawn. She wouldn't need her weapon, her fists were good enough. Entering a fight with grief on the mind wasn't the best state to be in, but better it be now in training than in a real fight. A good way to vent frustration, anyway.

Both leaped at each other, first locking fists and open palms with each other. Both of them braced one of their legs backwards against the force that the other put against them. As Jet gritted her teeth, she could see that the Garnet-spawn was gritting its teeth as well. Finally, the pushed off of each other, and started pounding mercilessly at each other. Each blow was countered perfectly by the other's blow. Choosing the image of Garnet as a sparring target certainly was a good idea. This one could almost match the speed and strength of the real Garnet... well, amost.

The spawn unexpectedly launched a mid-level kick at Jet with its right leg. Despite that, it was slow enough that Jet quickly caught it in her hands. With the elbow of her other arm, she brought it down hard into the knee area. What would've been a solid snap, the leg broke apart at the impact. The broken off shin dripped away into a small puddle, while the Garnet-spawn was forced awkwardly off-balanced onto its left leg.

But Jet didn't stop there. She grabbed her opponent by the arm, just behind where its enlarged gauntlet met the arm, mostly to hold it in place. She quickly blocked an attempted strike against her from the other arm, then punched the head a couple times for good measure. Finally, with outstretched fingers, she shot her hand into the upper body of the spawn, and grabbed the crystal shard just like before. This time however, with her foot, she kicked the liquid body backwards and off of her arm, pulling out the shard in the process. The body fell to the ground on top of the puddle of the once Pearl-spawn.

The spar was now over, and Jet finally was able to catch her breath.

"Hello Jet."

The voice was soft, but still unexpected. Jet turned around to meet the newcomer.

"Oh Emerald... hello." The green gem entered the room, carefully stepping to avoid accidentally stepping on a black puddle. Cleanliness aside, these were part of Jet after all.

"I see you're back to sparring... with yourself."

"Yeah well, no one else was around to ask..." Jet said, picking her ax out of the ground, "I prefer it this way, anyway. It's more... personal, so to speak."

"I noticed you were being especially brutal in your fight against that... clone of Garnet," Emerald said, to which Jet gave her a quick look, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Emerald. I was just working out stress." With that, she knelt down to the ground to reabsorb the tar puddles back into her gem. Emerald continued to watch with concern slowly growing.

"I know... what happened recently hasn't been easy, but-"

"I said I'm fine," Jet said, quickly, "... I can't let it distract me from our Earth invasion."

"That's exactly my point," Emerald agreed, then moved in closer to the room, "Do you want to talk about it at all?" The last of the black puddles reabsorbed, Jet rose to her feet.

"What is there to talk about?" she said, "Lapis is gone... no longer with us. I have to accept this, but... by Geode this is hard..."

"I understand Jet. It's not easy losing a friend."

"How could you understand?" Jet suddenly asked, "You're the most introverted gem I know. All your time cooped up here in the Citadel, you don't know what it feels like to lose your friend to war, or worse!" For a moment, Emerald's eyes flared, then became downcast.

"I do..."

"What?"

"I may not have lost someone to battle, but I've lost a friend," the green gem said.

"Really? Enlighten me."

"I had a friend once. Very strong, very passionate, even a little free-spirited. I found such passion in her to be so admirable, as opposed to how... well, calm I tend to be. What reason did she have to acknowledge me back then? Well, she must have really liked that about me as well. We were nearly inseparable, always advising each other on ways to improve. Sometimes it would feel like something serious would grow from it, but nothing ever did."

"If you and this gem were close," Jet asked, "Why didn't anything grow from it?"

"It all changed one day, when one of us decided to abandon the cause, with some other gems following her. My friend didn't take this too kindly, at all, so she... she..." Emerald found herself struggling for words, "She... took to the Dark Plasma."

"What?" Jet was visibly surprised. No gem, or any life-form for that matter had ever survived submergence in the Dark Plasma. In fact, there were in fact records of one who... had...

"Wait a minute," Jet now realized.

"Yes, you understand," Emerald confirmed, "Mistress Diamond returned from submerging herself in the substance. I was shocked, horrified, but surprised when I had found out. I had thought it was incredible, that I was close friends with such a powerful, and resilient gem."

"When you put it like that," Jet said, "It actually makes sense how Diamond's eyes are the same color as Dark Plasma. But it couldn't have been all bad, to have someone who could survive that. Mistress Diamond is the most powerful of all us gems, and that was even before her... eyes had changed..."

"For a while that's what I thought," Emerald continued, "But I noticed something. Mistress Diamond had changed. She was now obsessed with seeing the destruction of the gem deserters. No more time was left for me and what we had. That Dark Plasma corrupted her and took away my friend." Small tears were now flowing out of Emerald's eyes, "Don't you see Jet? You at least got to end your suffering by destroying your friend. I must live every waking moment with a gem wearing a familiar friend's face!" She now put her face in her hands. Jet put a calming hand on the green gem's shoulder. For a moment Emerald seemed to gain control.

"I'm sorry Emerald," she said, "I hadn't realized-"

"It's alright though," Emerald said, wiping her eyes, "I'm not sure what it is that keeps me going, but I still do."

"Yes, well..." Jet said, "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come all this way just to tell me a sad tale of your history?"

"Oh! I'd almost forgotten why I came here in the first place; Mistress Diamond has summoned for us."

"Summoned..." Jet said, quietly, "Could that mean she's ready?"

"If I were to assume... yes," Emerald said. Before her face could betray more emotion, she quickly turned to leave the room, Jet following close behind. The black gem now knew that she understood Emerald a little better than before, especially when she thought of Lapis...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue wings that stuck out against a solid black void flapped hard. Lapis Lazuli continued to fly, this time with a direction she didn't think she'd be taking. If the Diamond Authority, and even her friend Jet were dead set in their ways of destroying worlds, Dark Plasma notwithstanding, Earth was in serious danger.

'Earth,' she thought, 'I just hope you appreciate what I'm doing for you gems... and Steven...'

* * *

-I just want you to know that I LOVE Peridot's personality in the show. That's why I felt it criminal to not have it my story. I'll try to integrate it in, don't worry.-


	17. Past reminders

-Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar, Cartoon Network's next saving grace-

"So when it says 'twice a number is eighteen,' can you solve it by dividing eighteen by two?"

"That's correct, and probably the easiest way to solve it."

"I like it, it makes it seem a little simpler."

"Arrgh, there's nothing simple about this; math is so confusing!"

Steven gripped his head between his hands. Just listening to his friend Connie and gem acquaintance Kunzite solving algebra problems was going way over his head, and he wasn't even participating! But that didn't stop him from trying anyway, especially if Connie was trying it.

"Come on Steven it's not so bad," Connie tried to reassure her friend.

"Yes it is! Why can't learning with numbers be as simple as learning letters?"

"Actually, higher forms of algebraic equations call for substituting variable numbers with letters," Kunzite said, "Needless to say, it is more advanced."

"Oh come on! Remember when math used to have only numbers?!"

"I'm sorry Steven," Connie said, "You'll understand it one day."

"I must say Connie," Kunzite said, "Your own aptitude for understanding algebra is impressive for your age."

"Aw, thank you Miss Kunzite," Connie replied with a light blush, "It's actually one of my favorite subjects."

"Connie is really smart!" Steven added, "She always knows how to solve all the hard stuff."

"Thank you too, Steven. But what about you Miss Kunzite? I get the feeling I'm still talking with a stranger."

"Oh, well... I'm afraid there's not much to tell. My sister and I arrived here to Earth a few days ago, where I was harshly greeted by the ultraviolet rays of your sun."

"Ah, so that's what that suit is for?" Connie asked. Kunzite glanced down at the suit that covered her entire body.

"Correct. This suit is efficient enough for maneuverability while still providing complete solar resistance."

"But can you still see out through it?"

"Of course," Kunzite said, pointing a finger to her facial visor, "I can see perfectly well through the visor. It is a little darker compared to a raw view, but that's due to the screening fibers within that block the ultraviolet rays from touching my face as well."

"So you'll have to wear that suit all the time?"

"Indeed, lest the sun cause even more severe damage to myself or even my gem."

"That's so sad," Connie said, "I don't know if I could live inside a suit my whole life."

"It's not all that bad, I have been getting used to it."

"It's just that, I've heard through my mother; she's a doctor by the way," Connie said, "There are some cases of people that live in Maine who can't go ten minutes of sun exposure without something happening, like rashes, itching, or worse."

"Humans native to this planet that still develop a weakness to their sun?" Kunzite said, "From what I've learned of how long they've been here, you'd think that would not be an issue."

"I know, and like I said, I think it's sad," Connie said.

"Don't they remember to put on sunscreen?" Steven added.

"They do, and sometimes it works, but a lot of the time..." At that moment the familiar sound of warping got their attention.

"Steven! We're back!" Pearl's voice called out.

"Yay, Pearl and Garnet are back!" While Connie and Kunzite watched with smiles, Steven got up to greet them personally.

"Well not for long I'm afraid," Pearl said, "We've only just stopped by to bring Amethyst with us."

"I'll go get her," Garnet said simply, then walked off outside of the house. It was then that Pearl noticed Steven's friend was present.

"Oh, hello there Connie, I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Pearl!" Connie replied, "Your friend Miss Kunzite here was just helping me and Steven on some algebra problems."

"Algebra?" Pearl said surprised, "And Steven I'm rather surprised; I could've helped you with your arithmetic advancement."

"Well actually," Kunzite said, "I myself was assisting Connie with algebra questions in her 'homework', when Steven expressed a willingness to take part as well."

"It's still too hard!" Steven huffed with his hands over his chest. Connie chuckled at this childish display from her friend.

"You'll get it one day, Steven," she assured him again, "but maybe for now you should stick with more basic math; something a little easier, like multiplication!"

"Yes, that might the smart thing to do," Pearl agreed. At this point Garnet then reentered the house, bringing with her both Amethyst and Hiddenite.

"Really, P?" the purple gem immediately said, "A mission now? I was close to beating Hiddenite here at hide-and-seek!"

"And I say you were still no where close to beating me!" Hiddenite chimed in.

"Hide-and-seek?" Pearl asked incredulously, "Honestly Amethyst, aren't you a little mature to be playing such a childish game?"

"What?" Steven answered, "No one is too old for hide-and-seek! It's fun for all ages!"

"Especially not when my pride is on the line!" Amethyst declared with her hands crossed over her chest, "Hiddenite here has a really knack for hiding! Sometimes I think it counts as cheating!"

"I don't see how," Hiddenite said, "Just because my power of cloaking is used is declared as cheating?"

"It's an unfair advantage!"

"Regardless," Pearl cut in, "You'll have plenty of time after we complete this mission." Amethyst huffed, but still shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"Wait, you have a mission? Do you require our assistance?" Kunzite indicated between herself and her sister.

"And can I come too?" Steven asked. It was then that Pearl sported a very worried look. She looked up at Garnet. The crimson gem's lips pursed lightly, then shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Steven, and you two," she said apologetically, "But the nature of this mission is very delicate, in more ways than one," she muttered the last part to herself, "But perhaps we can tell you about it another time."

"Aw, why not?"

"Well for one thing, don't you have guests?" Garnet spoke up. That brought Steven's attention back to his human and gem friends also in the room, "While we're gone, you are their host. There's no one else we could trust for something as important as that."

"Wow, you're right, that is important," Steven admitted, "Okay, I'll be the best host anyone's ever seen! But promise you'll tell me all about your mission when you get back?" As all three of the gems stood atop the warp pad, Garnet presented an outstretched thumbs-up in response. The brilliant warp light enveloped them and carried them away.

"Well, they seemed in a hurry to get somewhere," Connie said, "I wonder what could've been so important?"

"And why couldn't they tell us?" Hiddenite asked, "We're gems too."

"Yeah, they tell me that a lot," Steven said sadly, "It's like no matter how much I try, they don't think I'm ready for their missions!"

"I think they only do that to protect you, Steven," Connie put her hand on her friend's shoulder, "You remember our mission involving Lapis? Things got more than a little dicey at times."

"But I totally helped out in the end, right? I even helped her get home!"

"Lapis Lazuli, that gem from the Wailing Stone; she was here?" Hiddenite cut in.

"Yeah, she was here," Steven replied, "but not really; her gem was actually within a mirror, which at first I thought made really funny jokes. But that was until I found out what it really was. I got her gem out, and when she came back, she took ocean itself and stretched it high into the sky, like she was trying to reach... 'Crystarra' from here."

"She desired to leave for a distant world... I suppose we can relate to that," Hiddenite said. Kunzite's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, did you say she 'took the ocean?" Even Hiddenite did a double take after hearing those words repeated.

"That's right, she has this power to control water and make it into all sorts of stuff!" Steven said, "It's amazing, all the shapes, figures, she even made clones of me and the gems! It's kinda scary now that I think about it..."

"I know what you mean," Connie agreed, "those clones did try to kill us."

"I'm sorry, I'm still trying to understand this," Kunzite said, hands over her masked head, "she can control water, and was able to manipulate the ocean... Steven, how much water does this planet have?"

"Ooh ooh, I know!" Connie suddenly cut in before Steven could answer, "The Earth is 70% water with 4 major oceans: Atlantic, Arctic, Indian, and Pacific; Pacific being the largest." The complete confident reply in this recital earned her an impressed smile from Hiddenite.

"I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing..." Kunzite spoke. Her sister looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see? This planet is made almost entirely of her controlling element! Just looking outside from here, she could manipulate that entire body of water as far as one can see. If she really does have such a power... she sounds dangerous."

"No, she's not dangerous!" Steven protested, "I mean yeah she can control the water, but she never meant any harm! She was just using it to get home, and I helped her!"

"Besides, sis," Hiddenite added, "I'm sure if Lapis wanted to destroy this planet made almost entirely of water, she probably would've done it. For now though, she's back on her home planet."

He looked out the window towards the horizon, "And now she doesn't like whatever's happening on her home. I just hope she's alright..." Behind him Steven could hear the sound of Connie standing up and stretching.

"Well I hate to say it, but I need a break from homework! Let's do something else!"

"Alright, sure!" Steven agreed, quickly turning around, "But what should we do?"

"How 'bout a game?"

"A game? Okay, we could play Checkers, Animal Crosswalks, Doj or Daer..." Steven listed off of each of his fingers.

"Hmmm, no no, we should play something that doesn't require that much brain-power."

"No brain-power? Then how about... hide and seek?"

"Ummm, okay, I like it! Between the four of us it could be lots of fun!"

"Lots of fun?" Kunzite asked.

"Sure Kunzite, I was just playing it with Amethyst before I came in. It's pretty fun actually."

"Well, alright, but you may have to explain the rules to me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, will you tell me where we're going NOW?!"

Pearl was about to frown from Amethyst's childish display, until she herself remembered where they were going. Instead, her lips pursed in slight guilt.

"I... wish it were somewhere... a little more pleasant."

"Oh come on, how bad could it be...?" The surrounding light dissipated, their feet touched back down, and all three gems took in where exactly they were. Amethyst's mouth hung open slightly.

"No... seriously?!"

"I'm sorry..." Pearl said quietly.

"Kindergarten," Garnet said.

They stood within a darkened canyon, sunlight unable to reach them instead cast heavy shadows over them. The light that was able to reach within lit up the visible fog that blanketed the ground. It was a very arid fog, not misty or filled with moisture, but more dusty; the kind of fog that one could actually see through fairly well.

But this fog did nothing the hide the machines; giant mechanical constructs built in an odd shape towered over the ground. Some stood in a dormant state, drills pointed down at the ground at holes they had began to drill. Others were destroyed or dismembered, left in various spots along the ground or against the walls where they'd fallen.

If shame was definitely gripping her and Garnet right now, Pearl could only imagine how Amethyst was feeling. To be back here, in this place... this horrible place... To her surprise, she heard a very small laugh from the purple gem.

"... So good to be home!" With closed eyes and a huge grin, she stretched out her arms, as if expecting an embrace from the place itself. Pearl and Garnet shared a quick look at each other.

"Amethyst?" Pearl called out, lightly jogging after the purple gem after she skipped away from them. Garnet followed behind at a more controlled pace.

"How could I ever forget this place? My real home..." Even from their distance away, Pearl could hear the emphasis on the word real, and it caused her to grimace.

"Please Amethyst! We haven't even told you why we're here!"

"Ha-ha, look here, me and my favorite rock! How I've missed you..." The purple gem was now on top of a rock that was about twice her size. With a huge grin she embraced it in her arms on her stomach.

"Amethyst..." Garnet called out, still ways away due to how slow and controlled she moved. Amethyst's head cocked to her side, and her eyes caught sight of something.

"And there..." she said, voice laced with nostalgia. She jumped off her 'favorite' rock and ran away, around a rock corner and out of view. Pearl grunted in frustration.

"Ohhh, that gem... why would she-"

"Pearl," Garnet cut in, "Remember who she is. Don't be so short with her."

"Yes, but..." Pearl tried to follow up, but in her state of mind couldn't follow it up. She followed the purple gem in pursuit, easily following the footsteps left in the cracked ground. Following around the corner, she saw her stand before one of the holes against the wall. It was about her height- no, it was exactly her height; like she could fit right into it without having to duck or bend herself in any way.

"And here you are, my old friend...!" In her frustration, Pearl let up the pressure between her teeth she didn't even know she was exerting. She was about to let out her exclamation to the purple gem, when a hand was felt on her shoulder. Turning, she met Garnet's face, steeled as it slowly shook back and forth.

"Amethyst!" Garnet called out this time, in a more friendly-attention grabbing tone of voice. Amethyst's head slowly turned, clearly not expecting the sudden change in tone.

"I know it feels good to be back here," Garnet said carefully, "But we came here for a mission. Let's deal with it first, alright?" Amethyst now turned to face Garnet completely. Her face still held the smile from earlier, but her eyes... felt as if they held a deeper emotion within. They looked up at the crimson gem intently for a moment, then away. Finally, she nodded slightly.

"Okay, I guess it can come later," she said, "So then, what are we doing here anyway?"

"Good," Garnet said, "I've felt something... some sort of impact from this area. Something may have arrived here on Earth from the sky. We just need to find out what it is."

"That's it?" Amethyst skeptically replied, "Some meteor that conveniently crashed here in home?"

"First of all, it's highly doubtful that it was a meteor, given that its size and density would have made it slower and easier to spot from the ground even before it hit," Pearl countered, "And second this wouldn't require ours or Garnet's attention if it was a simple meteor."

"Alright!" Amethyst cried out, dramatically holding her arms up, "So then what would something like this be?!"

"That's what we're here to find out," Garnet said. She turned towards the longer end of where the ravine stretched, knelt down, and placed her palm against the ground. If there was anything, anything at all that gave some sort of vibrational tremor, she would feel it.

Suddenly she felt it; it was a tremor, very faint. Looking up she mentally calculated the distance.

"Have you found it?" Pearl asked.

"Yes, it's over there!" she said, pointing her finger outwards.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Amethyst wasted no time and took off in the pointed direction.

"Amethyst! Wait for us please!" Pearl called out, and both her and Garnet followed along in hot pursuit. Dread continued to hang over Pearl whenever they passed an inactive mechanical drill. It was as if they could come back to life at any time and resume what they were made to do. She shuddered as she recalled what they did, but knew deep down that they were powered down for good. As they jogged, Garnet kept her pace alongside Pearl.

"We both know what the place really is, as did Rose, but reminding Amethyst of it isn't going to help us or her."

"But Garnet-"

"Please Pearl, Rose wouldn't want us fighting among ourselves."

"I... you're right Garnet, by Geode you're right. It's just so difficult sometimes, having these problems that only Rose could solve."

"She may not be here, but we can do our part to protect... that part of her that lives on." The mental image of Steven crossed both of their minds. That's right, in light of recent events, Steven could be in a lot of danger, and fighting among themselves wouldn't be of any help in protecting him.

"Hey uh, guys? I think I found something!" Amethyst called out. Looking up they saw her pointing towards something; a very wide crater in the ground. All three of the gems advanced for a closer look.

"This is it? This impact is what you think landed created?" Pearl asked.

"It's definitely no meteor strike," Garnet said, kneeling closer, "Look at its size; it's a perfect circle in shape, and very smooth."

"So, a giant space ball?" Garnet said nothing, but Amethyst could tell from the facial expression that she agreed with her. She then rose to her feet.

"This is definitely what I felt, but where is it now...?"

"Well, maybe these could tell us...?" Amethyst said. Looking down, they all saw even smaller circular marks on the ground, all close to each other. It was almost like they were-

"Footprints?" Pearl asked, "Leading off in another direction?"

"Well that's good right? It means we've got a trail?"

"Ermm, yes Amethyst, I suppose it does. You catch on quick," Pearl replied. Amethyst blushed slightly from the compliment, almost not expecting the praise at all.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out, ya know," Amethyst said hastily. She still had her pride to keep in tact.

"Then I say we follow it, but stay alert you two," Garnet said. With nods from both, all three of them followed the trail, neither of them knowing where it would lead or what they would find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Amethyst! NOW!" Garnet shouted. Amethyst nodded in acknowledgment. While she was in mid-air, she put all of the strength in her arms that gripped her whips into swinging them around herself over her head. The massive green robot orb, roughly five times larger than the ones they'd encountered at the Galaxy Warp, was helpless from being tied up and orbited around her.

She swung her whip down hard, right towards Garnet. But the crimson gem did not move, show any resistance, nor betrayed any facial emotions. Instead she brought her two gauntlets straight into the air above her head, ready to meet the robot head-on, or rather 'fist'-on.

The force brought the robot against Garnet's fists hard, heavy cracks showing against the impact points to add to the slash marks that Pearl's spear had already made. The tremors created within caused its tiny little legs to be shaken loose and fall entirely from the main body. But the robot orb didn't shatter all the way; instead the blunt trauma created small electrical sparks whose light could be seen through the cracks. Garnet herself remain standing, her stance entirely unaffected by the crude 'railroad-track-hammer attack' which Amethyst took the pleasure of naming.

The robot orb rolled off of her fists, malfunctioning beyond repair. Conveniently it fell straight onto the nearby control console, further damaging it as well. If there was any small hope that it could be salvaged, the robot crushing it made sure that it could never be accessed again. After a few short minutes, the three gems caught their breaths. They had found the strange invader to Earth and stopped it before it could do anything sinister, which Pearl was quick to point out. She could feel a small weight of burden being lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank goodness, we've stopped it!" she said in between breaths, "If that thing had activated the console... I don't even want to think about it!"

"Yeah, we can't have any more mes running around now, can we?" Amethyst replied sarcastically. Pearl turned her eyes to meet her friend's.

"That's not what I mean, Amethyst! I mean that-"

"Of course you do! I know what you think of me, and how this place is also to blame! Why wouldn't you think that?!"

"Amethyst no! I never thought of you as the mistake," she cast small glances at the surrounding area, "You're just the 'by-product' of a..." Her words fell short when she saw the look on Amethyst's face. The purple gem had turned away in even more shame. With a heavy sigh, Pearl was about to fix her mistake. She stopped however when she felt Garnet's hand on her shoulder, silencing her.

"Amethyst, listen," she instead said, "No one is blaming you for this place. It's true bad things happened and came from here, but you are not the cause of it."

"This place is still bad and I still came from it," Amethyst grumbled, "Why shouldn't someone put blame on me?" Pearl's heart weighed heavy from the question. She couldn't at all understand her plight, what it felt like to be such an odd-gem. She racked her mind carefully to find the right words.

"Because... because if things had been different... what I mean is... ugh, none of this is you...!" Amethyst's slightly tear-stung eyes looked up at Pearl, and even Garnet was intrigued at where this would go, "You were the one good thing that came out of this mess. I'd always thought you were proud of that. And I may not be that good at showing it but... well, I'm happy that you're on our team, Amethyst." She paused, hoping she used the right words to resolve this peacefully. Amethyst's face shifted back and forth slowly, never fully looking up at Pearl.

Her one exposed eye finally met with Pearl's face, and in an instant, she captured the white gem in a deep embrace. Pearl was surprised at first by the sudden forwardness, but patted her back in appreciation.

Garnet crossed her arms over her chest and smiled in appreciation. Somehow things felt more rewarding when they were resolved without her intervention, and she knew it. Pearl and Amethyst finally withdrew from each other.

"Thanks Pearl, and Garnet," she said, sniffing, "I really mean it. I'm happy to be on this team too."

"You're welcome," Pearl said softly, "And... I'm happy you're with us too."

"In your own way, you are special, Amethyst; don't let anyone else tell you're not."

"Yeah, I'll try not to let it get to me from now on, not even from P here!" Pearl crossed her arms over her chest in a flustered huff, causing Amethyst to laugh lightly at.

Just then, amidst the sound of crackling sparks from the destroyed robot drone, the three gems heard a new sound. Turning back to their destroyed foe, they watched as something happened; on the side of the wreckage, a square-shaped cut-out of the outer plating suddenly separated itself from the body slowly. The gems saw that it was not attached to the main body by anything physical, and that something unseen separated them.

The metal piece turned the plate so it faced vertical, and instantly the flat part of the plate flared with various colors.

"Just when you thought it couldn't get crazier; these robo-drone thingies have TVs on them?!"

"Quiet! Something's happening!" Garnet cut the purple gem off. Unlike the Wailing Stone, and the lengthy time it took for a visual image to appear on a screen, an image instantly took shape on this screen, of a familiar face.

"By Geode, what could've possibly- YOU!?" Peridot's voice cried out from the screen, "What's going on here!? What do you three think you're doing?!"

"We could ask you the same question," Pearl replied seriously, "If you think you were trying to reactivate this horrible place, then you have another thing coming!" With her right hand she indicated to the destroyed master control console that controlled the Kindergarten. The floating holo of Peridot's face turned to face it.

"No, no, NO!" It shouted, turning back to the three, "So not only have you fools stopped the Kindergarten reactivation, but you destroyed my plank robo-noid?! I'm serious, stop breaking my things and disrupting my work, or I will report you!"

"Hey! We already know you're coming here, and I say bring it on!" Amethyst declared.

"Er, that's right! So long as the Crystal Gems are still alive, we will defend this planet against your forces to the last!" Pearl also proclaimed with her finger pointed accusingly. Peridot gave a small chuckle.

"Very well, I will report this to Mistress Diamond. She'll be eager to hear about this..." Whether Peridot was prepared to close the comm between them or not was never known, for Garnet chose then to deliver a raw punch to the screen without her gauntlet. She pulled the screen loose from her fist and threw it to the ground in crumpled heap of metal and wirings. Turning back to her two friends, her mouth betrayed a look of uncertainty.

"She said-" Pearl started.

"Diamond."

-Sorry if my updates haven't been as frequent as they had been, but I'm afraid things might not change any time soon. I've been really distracted with trying to solve work-related problems. Rest assured, I've still got some ideas for how the story progresses, which I suppose is better than nothing. I'll still keep working on this story though, for all... one of you dedicated reviewers out there!-


	18. Departure

-Universal Lizard does not own Steven Universe. If I did, I'd get Jennifer Hale and Kari Wahlgren voicing characters!-

* * *

The entire visual of her screen turned to static. Angrily, Peridot terminated her connection to her plank robo-noid. It was so infuriating! She took so much pride in making each of her robo-noids, and this was the treatment they got?

And the Kindergarten; by Geode, how was she going to tell her mistress the news? The making and intentional purposes of the facility may have been before her time, but she had still researched enough on it. It was supposed to be one of the main reasons that Earth was targeted in the first place, and now they have been effectively cut off from it as an option. Sighing and putting her disconnected fingers to her forehead, she made her way to report to her leader.

'Well, what's the worst that could happen?' she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YOU WHAT?!"

Peridot quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding a barrage of deadly sharp crystalline projectiles her mistress had fired at her.

"They were there, my lady! It's like they were waiting for someone to show up to reactivate the place!"

"And you couldn't have stopped them?"

"No ma'am."

Diamond let out a heavy sigh, putting her hand to her head in a manner Peridot herself had done not too long ago. The green gem knew the reaction would not be pretty and tried to brace herself, but the leader of the Diamond Authority was dangerous not just from rumors alone.

"Alright, so we have lost our primary sources of gem-manufacturing established on Earth a long time ago... But how could they have known about this? The location of the Kindergarten wasn't meant to be easy to find."

"I can't say, mistress," Peridot said.

"Maybe you can, Peridot," Diamond said with a low tone, "Perhaps you led them there yourself?"

"No NO! That isn't true!" Peridot hastily waved her hands in front of her, fear visible on her face, "My plank robo-noid made no extensive trips! I programmed it to land exactly inside Kindergarten's boundary ranges! I would never purposely lead anyone to its location, willingly or not!" Diamond stared her down for a moment, then sighed again as she turned away.

"Fine, that aside, we'll just have to move on," she said, "What's the status on our warships?"

"They are all functioning perfectly, thrusters and propulsion systems have passed their check-ups, and the weapons systems have been calibrated. I do have a small concern though."

"What would that be?"

"I know Emerald said the Dark plasma was safe for field testing, but was she sure about that?"

"Are you now questioning the decisions of my close adviser?"

"Not at all ma'am! I just wanted to be absolutely sure about it. I mean the Dark Plasma has been an... unpredictable element at best, you being a prime example." Diamond gave a small smirk at the off-handed compliment, "What can we really expect from it being used purposely for weaponry?" Diamond stepped away and in front of the clear, see-through window overlooking the Crystarra landscape.

"It's true Dark Plasma has been seen negatively in the eyes of most gems, and for good reason. Something about it- its very essence, makes it feel like it's... something alien. Powerful..." She turned back to face the olive green gem, "But that's just it! Something this powerful should not be ignored; it should be harnessed, controlled, and used to further OUR ends! It was something Rose Quartz never understood..."

"As I recall, Rose Quartz was vehemently opposed to any thing involving the Dark Plasma, much less use it?" Peridot asked.

"That much was clearly her loss," Diamond replied with a shrug, "As you yourself said, I'm a prime example of its potential! True it may be doubtful that other gems could undergo the same treatment as me, but the possibilities are still numerous!"

"And you feel this method of testing is most efficient, Mistress Diamond?" Peridot asked.

"Yes, I felt it necessary. We will show Rose Quartz and her followers just how shortsighted they were..." Diamond took a small breath and a step back after her rant, "Now then, I believe we're done here. Return to your duties." Peridot crossed her arm over her chest in salute, and departed from her mistress' room. Diamond now stood alone in her room with her thoughts. Glancing back towards the door, she suddenly remembered the shard projectiles she had shot at Peridot. Extending her arm towards them, the sharpened pieces sailed back and melted themselves into the arm.

The sound of a tonal pattern reached her ears. It was the tonal lock that her door was sealed with, signalling that someone was requesting entry. Her mind was instantly reminded that she herself had requested the presence of two gems, and with a gesture of her hand, opened the door.

"My lady." It was Emerald and Jet, right on time. While the green gem had no trouble entering the room, Jet had to duck her head slightly to avoid hitting it against the top of the entrance.

"Emerald, Jet, thank you both for coming," Diamond greeted.

"Is there a reason you have summoned for us?" Jet asked.

"Yes, yes indeed," Diamond replied, "Though just recently there is something else I'd like to discuss first."

"Has something happened, ma'am?"

"I have just received word of update from Peridot. Those Earth gems have permanently disabled the reactivation of the Earth Kindergarten. They're starting to become very annoying..." The other two paused in silence for a moment, until Jet spoke up,

"Heh," she scoffed, "I figure it's just as well. That place was well out of control."

"Jet?"

"I don't think I understand your meaning," Diamond said. It wasn't an inquiry, it was a statement for clarification.

"We all know what Kindergarten was made for; breeding gem warriors unnaturally? That barbaric method of creating new fusion types? The idea in itself rubs me the wrong way."

"No one asked for one gem's opinion on it being ethical or not."

"My opinion on its ethics is irrelevant," Jet countered, "We should have also known that such processes would be dangerously unpredictable. And in the end, it didn't last. I personally saw it as a waste of time and resources." She finished by crossing her arms over her chest.

"The... the establishing of Kindergarten was an attempted step in creating stronger gem warriors. The idea for it was sound and the work that the facility put out was promising. However, certain uncontrollable circumstances led to-"

"I think you mean to say 'Rose Quartz revolted'?" Jet interrupted. Emerald's face huffed briefly before continuing,

"Yes, among other things... We were on the verge of strengthening our kind. So no, I personally do not see it as a 'waste of time and resources'." She felt internally proud of herself for confidently countering an argument with Jet. She glanced back to Diamond, who regarded her with a smile of her own,

"Indeed, but the fact remains, the facility is no longer an option. We'll just have to move on with our plan; Emerald, Jet, the time has come." Both gems were now at full attention.

"Finally..." Jet said softly.

"The Earth invasion?"

"Yes Emerald, the Earth Invasion," Diamond spoke softly, "Our time to wipe out those who would stray from our path has come. Jet, assemble the gems; I would like to speak to them personally first." With an exposed smile, Jet saluted her arm over her chest and left the room. Emerald was also about to leave when Diamond held out her hand to stop her.

"Wait Emerald, before you leave, I would like a word with you..." Emerald immediately understood the meaning, and stood back before her mistress. Diamond motioned with her hand to follow her. She led her to the other side of the room, leading to the secret room that she only ever told Emerald of. Opening the door, the ambiance providing the only light, both Diamond and Emerald stood within the small room containing the pods. Diamond's other bodies lay dormant in complete stasis. Their eyes were still closed and their arms still crossed over their chests.

"Mistress Diamond..." she said, "Has something happened here?"

"Nothing that warrants cause for any alarm," Diamond assured her, "All of my bodies have nothing wrong with them. My powers manifest themselves flawlessly through each one. It's like having my own private army, but..."

"You're still going to go through with this, aren't you?"

"Of course," she said, turning to the green gem, "Think of the potential; one Diamond is lethal, but seven at once? None would oppose us again... "

"Yes well... I certainly don't doubt that... but to use the Dark Plasma, again... I mean submitting your gem to it once in the first place was risky, but-"

"But look how it has all turned out!" Diamond interrupted, "My resilience to Dark Plasma only solidifies my leadership of strength in our order. But it is not enough; that strength will increase seven-fold once my gem can occupy all at the same time! But to do that, we must do something never done before in our history... we must clone my gem, something you know cannot be done without it."

"I'm afraid I'm not so certain of that, my lady," Emerald said in a cautious tone, to which Diamond caught on quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is it really your resilience to something as... malign as this substance that makes you a strong leader?"

"I don't see why not," Diamond shrugged.

"I think I do," Emerald said, "A strong leader is one whose disciples are willing to follow her and her orders because she knows what's best for them. Please, Diamond, I'm worried for you..."

"Emerald, please, you worry too much," Diamond said, "I've said before, the Dark Plasma will not destroy me, and neither will those Earth gems." Emerald's eyes met with Diamond's returned gaze. She looked into those dark purple eyes, completely void of irises, pupils, or anything else that reminded her of what she'd once seen in them. With a light sigh, she nodded.

"Good," Diamond said, "Now then, I must address the gems before they launch. If all goes well, and the work on my gem is successful, I could even be joining them with the invasion!" Emerald allowed Diamond to walk before her as they both exited the room. As they left, a thought still lingered in her mind,

'No Diamond, Dark Plasma won't destroy you... it will do something far worse...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Log date: 331; this is Peridot, at the front helm of the Diamond Authority fleet," The olive green gem spoke to herself, "All twelve ships have passed their final system's checks, and all have successfully lifted off-planet and are entering orbit. We will be entering light-speed in approximately five minutes. Further updates as they happen..." she collapsed her finger-HUD and smiled to herself.

"And soon I'll be having my little rematch..." she said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Peridot jumped lightly at the sound. It was a deep-throat voice that addressed her. Turning around, she frowned at who it was. A huge orange-red colored gem with insanely-wild white hair approaching her.

"Oh, Jasper," she said, "It was nothing, just chronicling the events as they happen."

"Hmmm," Jasper put her hands on her hips, "How long until we reach Earth, anyway?"

"We'll be entering light-speed in approximately five minutes, Jasper," she said dryly, "and our ETA to Earth will be about an hour."

"Errgh, must it take so long?" she turned away waving a dismissive hand, "I'll have to find some way to pass the time... maybe find something to punch..." Peridot watched her as she walked off of the bridge. Once she knew she was out of ear-shot, she rolled her eyes and returned to the helm,

"Hmmph, unintelligent brute..." she said to herself, "no sophistication, no intellect, just mindless, unguided strength. It's a wonder she knows her basic directions..." As she guided her ship in orbit through tapping of a holographic interface, a melodic tune sounded from one of the buttons. Recognizing what it was and its purpose, she pushed it, allowing it to broadcast throughout her ship.

* * *

Aboard another ship at the same time, Jet stood against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She struggled to keep her mind as calm as her outer self appeared to be. It was a little easy to do if she closed her eyes. She knew what was about to happen, there would be no room for doubt or second-guessing.

"General Jet?" Jet looked up at a deep blue gem at the helm, "W-Wow, I uh... Th-this is such a great honor! I'm in the same room, the same airspace as General Jet herself! Er- please excuse me being forward and... nervous, but-"

"It's alright," Jet said, suddenly finding that she was smiling in spite of herself, "Are you the helms-gem of this ship?"

"Yes ma'am!" the gem responded. She saluted her arm over her chest, "My name is Kyanite, pilot of warship number 2. I knew I would be piloting this ship, but I never thought I'd be sharing it with the one and only General Jet! Is it true you fought off legions of parasitic insectovaurs single-handedly?""

"Kyanite please, isn't there something that needs your attention?" She pointed a finger at the console behind the blue gem. Kyanite noted this and blushed intensely in embarrassment.

"Oh! Yes, of course General! I'll make sure you and our cargo reach Earth in no time!" With that she turned back to the holographic display that served as the helm. Jet shook her head lightly, her smile still not leaving her face.

'Insectovaurs... heh,' she thought, 'but still, I wasn't alone... I had help...'

"General Jet, ma'am? We're being hailed from the Citadel! Looks like a ship wide broadcast to the fleet!"

"Then let's hear it, Kyanite." With a nod, she pushed a button, and Diamond's voice was heard throughout the ship.

"My fellow gems, I would like to commend you on this glorious undertaking you're about to take part in."

"Hmmph, one that you seem to be missing out on..." Jet said to herself.

"My sincerest apologies for not being alongside you," Diamond continued as if she somehow heard Jet's silent taunt, "But there is a very important matter here at the Citadel that currently demands my full attention. Rest assured if and when it is completed, you can bet your gemstones that we- oh, I'm sorry... I'll be joining you in earnest.

"Now remember, your targets are gems, like us! Except they are not like us; they are traitors to us, to our cause! They cling to that planet in a misguided belief that they are its 'guardians'. They have been corrupted by Rose Quartz's indoctrination. They will show you no mercy, and so you must show them none in return.

"Do what you must to them but if possible, leave Rose herself, or whatever form she goes by now to me personally. She will know the folly of betrayal by my own hand..."

* * *

"Did you all get that?" Zircon sounded from inside her small fighter. Behind her trailed a small group of four fighters identical to the one she piloted.

"I heard alright; why does Diamond get to take out Rose Quartz?"

"Yeah, I wanted to teach her a lesson!"

"You heard our mistress! Our objectives are her lieutenants, who are just as powerful as she is!"

"Citrine is right on that," Zircon replied over her speaker, "I've seen firsthand what they're capable of, and they are definitely not pushovers at all. So pay attention you all, I'll tell you what I know about them..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Again, we're dead! We're SO dead!"

"Why did SHE of all people have to get involved?!"

Garnet's fingers pinched the bridge of her nose, trying just as hard to keep calm as her two gem friends floating in the warp stream alongside her.

"We should have known," she said, "There's no way she would have stayed out of this. Not by a long shot."

"I... I'm afraid, Garnet," Pearl confided, her voice showing signs of shakiness, "I mean, it wasn't even either of us who faced her in the final battle; it was Rose!"

"That's not true," Garnet said, "Rose Quartz didn't do it alone, she had us standing at her side."

"Uh, I don't know if you noticed, but Rose isn't here now!" Amethyst pointed out.

"Amethyst is right, Garnet," Pearl agreed, earning her a quick nod from the short gem, "Now that 'she' will be involved, what makes our chances any easier?"

"I... don't know, yet," Garnet said. The two other gems held their gaze on their leader after she said that, "What I do know is we need to make do with what we have. We put our faith in Rose Quartz in the past? Well now we have to put our faith... in Steven." Their eyes both widened.

"What?"

"Garnet are you insane?! Steven is just a boy! He's not fit for combat, and DEFINITELY not fit to take on Diamond!"

"I'm not saying he's ready right now, or even that this is solely his responsibility," Garnet cut in, "But one way or another, he's going to get involved. And we'll do everything in our power to stand by his side and protect him. We're his... 'god-parents', it's what Rose would've wanted." Pearl's lip quivered as she struggled to counter, but her resistance fell. Amethyst gave a deep sigh.

"We're gonna have a lot to tell Steven, aren't we?" she asked.

"I feel it's about time he learn some truths..." The light dissipated and they all touched down back on the familiar warp pad in the beach house.

"Steven? Steven!" Pearl called out, "Hmmm, where is he?" Amethyst looked up at the windows.

"Huh, I guess it rained while we were gone..."

"Wait a minute, if he's not inside; Oh that Steven, he's going to catch an illness if he's out playing in rain like last time...!" Hastily, Pearl made her way to the door and walked outside.

"That's strange..." Garnet said, causing Amethyst to look up at her.

"What's strange?" she asked.

"The forecast didn't call for rain today, and it was hot sunny with no chance of clouds when we left..."

"Eh? Maybe the news weatherman made a mistake?" Garnet cast a glance back down to her.

"I don't make mistakes." Amethyst was about to counter, when Pearl's voice rang out,

"Garnet! Amethyst! COME QUICK!" Both looked at each other once, then ran straight out the door and onto the balcony.

"What Pearl? What have y-" her words stopped dead short when she looked out on the beach. Pearl was standing there alright, and so was Steven, Connie, the gem sisters, even Lion had shown up. From the back she couldn't see their facial expressions, but she could only guess they matched hers of complete shock. Standing before them was a very familiar face, dripping with water both from her body, and from her wings.

"Lapis Lazuli."

* * *

-Every writer, whether fanfic writer of more professional, has that one character that once they start writing about, they just can't stop. Looks like for me it's Jet; I know, right? What I had intended to just be a one-note villain is getting more and more complex the more I write about her! I just hope I can keep up the momentum.-


	19. Old friend

-I think there's a reason why I don't own the official Steven Universe. That being that I take TOO long with updates!-

* * *

In a flash, Garnet and Amethyst leaped over the balcony railing, landing perfectly into the beach sand. Keeping the blue gem in sight they quickly ran forward to join the group. Their movement caught the eye of the only gem whose skin wasn't exposed.

"Garnet, Amethyst! You've returned!" she exclaimed, "She just... materialized here quite randomly under the cover of rain!"

"It was so cool, you guys!" Steven said, "It's like she literally just 'poured' herself back here!"

"Steven, stay back!" Pearl said, stepping before him and the newcomer.

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Connie chimed in.

"Please! I'm not here to hurt anyone!" Lapis Lazuli spoke up.

"Yeah? How do we know that? You did try and kill us using... ourselves!" Amethyst countered.

"That was different!" Lapis said, "Just hear me out, please!"

"She's right..." All the gems' heads turned at the voice. Hiddenite was now stepping forward and standing to face them, slightly in front of Lapis.

"Hiddenite?" Pearl asked, "What are you-?"

"I believe her," she said, "You should too! You all saw what she said through the Wailing Stone? She's definitely not the bad gem here... the least we can do is hear her out." Garnet and Amethyst relaxed their tensed up arms, and even Pearl followed suit.

"Sister, I... I don't like this," Kunzite tried to protest.

"Come on, Kunz, please?" Kunzite stared at her through her face visor, eyes looking between her and Lapis Lazuli, and occasionally her allies standing with her. Finally, she relaxed her arms. With a satisfied grin, Hiddenite turned to face the blue gem.

"Thank you," she said, "But wait, you said you 'saw' my message through the Wailing Stone? How could you have? They were meant to transmit messages to be heard, not seen."

"Oh yeah, it wasn't easy, let me tell you!" Steven said, "The whole time it kept making this loud bellow noise like a whale on land. But then me and Dad hooked it up to the TV, and we saw you!" His voice went softer as he recalled what she had actually said, "But, you were unhappy, weren't you?"

Lapis took a deep sigh, and her wings of water shrank themselves back into her gem, "Yes, it's true," she said, then turned her attention to all at once, "Everything I said in the message really was happening."

"But why?" Garnet asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you bother returning in the first place? We didn't exactly part on good terms." Lapis tensed at the implication.

"I told you I didn't care about the Earth, but I didn't wish harm to it! I just wanted to go home, and was willing to do whatever it took to get back..."

"So you manipulated the entire ocean," Kunzite said.

"Well... yes, but only because my gem was cracked. I can't form my wings when it's damaged."

"Which I totally helped heal!" Steven cut in. Lapis couldn't help but smile at the human's enthusiasm.

"So why did you come back here?" Connie repeated Garnet's question.

"I... well, like I said, when I got back to Crystarra, I heard what the other gems wanted to really do. I swear I didn't know! I thought we were intent on reaching out to other species across the galaxy! It seemed like the thing we should do. But now... no, I left them behind me, and I came back to your planet... to help you."

"So why a sudden change of heart?" Amethyst asked. Lapis cast a look towards Steven,

"To be honest? I came back for you, Steven. You helped me, even when other gems wouldn't. I have no idea how long I'd been trapped in that mirror, but you were the only one who spoke to me as if I were still a live gem! I definitely owe you that much. That's why... I-I want to help you. I want to stay here and help protect your planet if they come to attack. Please understand..." she finished with an unconscious glance towards Kunzite. The pink gem looked at her, then over at her sister's insistent face. She then gave a heavy sigh.

"By Geode... alright, I believe her..." she said.

"Garnet? What do you think?" Pearl asked.

"I think... that if gems from Crystarra came here to attack, we'd need all the help we can get. If what you say is true... then we'd be glad to accept your help."

"Yay! Lapis Lazuli is here to stay!" Steven jumped in the air in victory.

"Um yes... er, thank you, Steven," Lapis Lazuli replied with a blush. She turned her gaze to the other gems,

"And thank you all for giving me a chance. I know we didn't initially meet on good terms, but it's nice that you're willing to listen."

"I say you should thank Steven," Hiddenite said, "since listening to what friendly gems have to say seems to be a hobby of his."

"You're... welcome, Lapis," Pearl said, "I admit, your arrival is most unexpected... that on top of news we had planned to tell Steven..."

"You got news? Steven must know! It's about your mission, isn't it? You promised you'd tell me!" the boy bounced in place.

"Yeah! I'd like to hear, too!" Connie added. Pearl looked over at Garnet, who again gave her a shrug.

"Alright everyone," she said with a sigh, "let's move to the Beach house; we have a lot to talk about..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way..."

"Yes, I'm afraid," Pearl replied. She along with Garnet and Amethyst had just finished recapping the entire events of what they themselves had just experienced on their Kindergarten mission. The whole explanation took at least twenty long, informative minutes. She herself had been a little hesitant to re-explain Amethyst's true origins, but it was actually at the purple gem's insistence that she do so.

Within that time the two kids and the other gems had taken in this new information in strides at first.

"So... you were made here... on Earth, Amethyst?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, totally," she said.

"But I thought that gems were aliens from space?"

"Well Garnet and Pearl are," Amethyst replied, then remembered the blue gem, "and I guess she is too."

"This Kindergarten place..." Lapis Lazuli said, "From the way you describe it... it sounds completely horrible."

"I agree," Hiddenite said, "That can't be the way that gem warriors are made, it-it just can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is true," Garnet replied, pushing her visor up the bridge of her nose with her finger, "And if we hadn't destroyed the master control console, Peridot might have got it working again."

"So now a new method of creating powerful gem warriors is no longer an option?" Kunzite asked, "Is that really a bad thing...?" Hiddenite shot her head towards her sister in shock,

"Kunzite?"

"Artificially created gem warriors with special enhancements, resistances even! From conception they were made to be stronger, faster, durable... How is necessarily a bad thing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"And just look at Amethyst; the fact that she's here now, a perfect gem warrior from birth and survivor of the 'horrific' creation methods. She clearly shows the Kindergarten's potential-" Kunzite's speech was cut off as she suddenly looked in front of her.

Amethyst had gotten up from her seat on the ground and was standing right in front of her. Their faces were mere inches apart from each other. However, she was sporting a look of disappointment mixed with anger as she stared in to the visor of the other gem. Steven and Connie watched on nervously.

"Listen here, you! I am not an experiment! I am not some 'lab rat'! I am who I am; Amethyst of the Crystal Gems! I didn't ask to be made, and I definitely didn't ask to be made from that place, but in the end, I was! I've just got to deal with it from now on, as I have for the last hundred years!"

"I-I, uh-"

"And guess what? I'm glad that we shut that place down! Because as bad as it was living with the memories and stigma of what I am... the one thing I can't stand... is another gem who'd be unlucky to share this pain..." Amethyst was now panting slightly, slowing down from feeling her rant coming to an end.

Kunzite was dumbfounded, likely from never had anyone shout at her face-to-face before. Moving her head around, her gaze shifted from each other member in the room, her own hidden face stricken with embarrassment. They were currently locked onto Amethyst in shock at her new level of brazen-ness, with hints of fear and respect. Finally, her gaze came to rest on her own sister.

Hiddenite was also looking at Amethyst the entire time, until seeing the movement of her sister's head made her turn to face her as well. Her eyes held a distant-gazing look to them, as if they could see past her visor and into her face. They held pity, but they also held truth. And that's when Kunzite knew it, too; her assessment was wrong.

Kunzite turned her visor back to face Amethyst,

"I... I am sorry. You are correct. I hadn't considered personal feelings on this matter. I did not mean to offend you, Amethyst." Amethyst took a deep breath to compose herself.

"It's fine, I guess..." she sighed, "Just, can we just stop talking about Kindergarten for one minute? It's like that's all that's on our minds right now!"

"Yeah, like Lapis Lazuli's back!" Steven said, "Hey I was wondering; want me to give you a tour of this great city? You didn't really get a chance to experience it last time you were here."

"I don't know, wouldn't your people react unkindly to the gem who took their ocean?" Lapis asked.

"Well to be fair, no one actually SAW you take the ocean..." Steven said.

"Really? What about my Liquid Kinetics?" Lapis held in her hands a rotating sphere of clear, sparkling water. Steven and Connie looked at it, their eyes as mirrors for the sparkling orb.

"Beautiful..." Connie said.

"That... is so cool...!" Steven added, "How do you do that?!"

"It just comes natural to me," Lapis replied, shrinking the orb away, "Maybe I could tell you... as you show me around?"

"Alright! Guys, me and Connie are gonna take Lapis around the city! Is that OK?" Pearl looked at Steven once, then Lapis, and slowly nodded once. With that, the three of them made for the door, the other gems watching on.

"That boy is definitely something else," Kunzite noted, "After all the things you've told us, the first thing he does is try to have fun. Still, is it wise to trust Lapis Lazuli?"

"It's like Hiddenite said, she wouldn't have sent us that message through the Wailing Stone if she ended up wanting to destroy us," Garnet reminded, "And I think that even if she were an agent for Diamond, the five of us, and Steven, would... most likely keep her in line."

"Well I say we give her a chance," Hiddenite said, "If she says she's friendly, and she's wanting to protect this place against Jet, I say we trust her. But, who is that gem you mentioned earlier... Diamond?" Pearl sighed.

"I-ah, unfortunately remember Diamond, as I'm sure Garnet knows too. If rumors even mentioning her are true, she's probably still the leader on Crystarra, the home-world planet."

"She's a very powerful gem, very strong and virtually unbeatable," Garnet continued, "Her leadership of the Diamond Authority was never halted simply because no one could best her in combat or otherwise."

"So this Diamond," Hiddenite said, "You think she'll try and attack the Earth?"

"I-I hope it doesn't come to that," Pearl said nervously, "It was frightening enough challenging her rule by choosing to defend Earth, but then I remember why I did it... and I wasn't afraid anymore." Her mind drifted briefly to the image of Rose Quartz, smiling at her within her mind's eye.

"I don't want to believe it though," Hiddenite crossed her arms over her chest, "I mean, surely Diamond can be defeated somehow, right?"

"Actually, I have a few ideas in mind," Garnet said, putting a finger to her chin, "And Lapis Lazuli may even get the chance to prove herself..."

* * *

-So yeah, I meant what I said above, but I actually think there's a reason for it. You see, recently I've had two hobbies that have taken over my life: Steven Universe and Mass Effect. The problem is whenever I become fully engrossed in one, I put off the other one completely! And ME's incredibly high replay value doesn't help at all!

But bear with me here, I may have hit a snag in updates, but I've got some ideas for where this story should go in the future. So again, sorry for the wait!-


	20. Deep six? part 1

_-_Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe

* * *

_"A new world! How exciting!"_

_"Indeed, Pearl; I can't wait to see what this 'Terra' will have in store for us to see." We had only received the news just recently; Mistress Diamond has commanded that an expedition visit a new planet. While it's mostly done for discovery of new resources, I personally relish in the discovery of new lifeforms, even if I would never tell her that personally._

_"I don't see why you're so excited," Garnet stoically adds, "It's just like any other planet we've been to."_

_"Garnet, aren't you the least bit curious about what we'll find there?" I ask._

_"Not really," she replies, "With all the planets we've visited, we've outlived all kinds of native beings every time."_

_"So, what if this time we find something that does live as long as us?"_

_"In the rare chance we do, then I might be as interested in them as you are, Rose. But for now, I'll just stick with what I know best: combat."_

_"Thank you, both of you," I say, "I'm glad you're both coming with me. I just wish..." Garnet catches my slightly saddened look._

_"Isn't Spodumene going to join us?"_

_"I'm afraid not," she said, "I mean I could tell she has wanted to join me on more missions. But ever since she has proven her worth to the Citadel's research department, that seems to be where Diamond keeps her these days."_

_"Pity, I had hoped to partake in a mission with a fellow fusion-born," Garnet says, "And you two were good friends; I had hoped to see you two in action for myself." I hear a small voice, almost sounding like a grumble. I turn my head to Pearl looking away with her arms crossed over her chest._

_"Pearl, did you say something?"_

_"Oh, no! Nothing at all, Rose!" she suddenly looks at me, shaking her hands side to side, "I'm just excited to go with you on this mission is all!" I smile, Pearl's enthusiasm always seems to brighten me up inside._

_"Well then, I guess we should be on our way!" Both nodding, Garnet and Pearl lead in front of me to board our ship, "Next stop, Terra!"_

Steven's eyes slowly open. Finding that they closed again, he rubbed them hard with his arm. His eyelids must have weighed like thirty-eight pounds, each! Stretching both arms and yawning, he stepped foot out of his bed.

"Steven! Are you ready for a mission?"

His stupor of sleepiness shattered in record time. Steven's attention was now looking down at Garnet, standing there smiling up at him.

"Mission mission mission!" he exclaimed, "How did you know that's what I wanted?"

"I promised you, didn't I?" Garnet asked.

"And thank you for remembering!" Steven exclaimed, "But first, we should have our most important meal of the day."

"A together breakfast again?"

"Hmmm, maybe something just as good, and one that won't try and kill us this time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two separate beams of light brightened the room, and the seven gems stood in a slightly darkened chamber, a small chill filling the air.

"Aw cool, we're back here again!" Steven said with a clear bearing of where he was.

"Are we... underwater?" Lapis asked.

"That's right," Pearl replied, "But it's not exactly like where the Hourglasses were stored. This is one of our old bunkers, established many years ago under the protection of the sea during the Gem War!"

"A Gem war happened?" Hiddenite asked.

"That's right," Pearl continued, "The home-world gems never considered our bunkers under an ocean! We kept their attention focused on us, on the surface. Meanwhile Tourmaline was this place's... I suppose you'd call it 'caretaker'."

"Tourmaline?"

"She was one of us, one of Rose's followers, and our friend," Pearl said, "I never knew what happened to her and her crazy tech-mind..."

"Ingenious!" Kunzite exclaimed, looking around just as much as Steven was doing, "Given the amount of visible light perception through the water, we must be at least many leagues below sea level! In fact..." Her gem glowed, and she now stood without her bodysuit.

"Much better..." She rubbed her now open palm over the face of the massive viewing window that literally stood between them and aquatic life, Steven joining her side, "This feels like a thickened plexi-glass, but... It feels more solid..."

"It's like an aquarium out there!" Steven said, "Look at all those little fish swimming by! They're rainbow colored! Look at all the- wait, where are they going?" Steven donned a confused look. Suddenly, a rush of movement rushed by in front of him, causing him to jump back and yell in surprise. He would have fallen backward onto his back, but instead was caught in the arms of a laughing Amethyst.

"Steven! Are you alright?" Pearl asked with concern.

"Whoa, that was scary! That guy just came out of no where!"

"No kidding!" Amethyst said, barely forming words through her laughter, "Looks like Diabolo came to visit us!"

"First of all, that was not what that shark was named. Secondly, the chances of said shark from back then being the same one here are highly unlikely. And thirdly," Pearl counted off, then turned all attention back to Garnet, waiting patiently, "We've come here on a mission?"

"Fine, whatever you say, P," Amethyst said, putting Steven back on his feet, "So what are we doing down here at the bottom of the sea?" She gave a quick chuckle at her realization, then nudged to Steven, "Heh, hear that Steven? I made a rhyme."

"This old bunker was a storage place for resources, like Pearl said," Garnet explained, "But who knows what exactly Tourmaline had stored down here. I know that we've got to make use of anything we find when Diamond's forces arrive."

"Then... what happened to Tourmaline herself?" Hiddenite asked.

"I don't know, really," Pearl said, with a hint of sadness, "We hadn't heard from her in so long, even during the Gem war. But now that you mention it... would she really leave this place unattended?" Garnet turned around to face the darkened hallway.

"Just another reason why we're here," Garnet said, then turned to face the darkened hallway, "It looks like anything to be found will be this way."

"But it looks dark down that way," Lapis said, squinting her eyes, "How will we..."

"Oh yeah! I totally got this!" Steven said, drawing all eyes to him. He quickly pulled his backpack off his shoulder and opened it.

"What's up, Steven? Your Cheeseburger backpack got something else that can help us?" Amethyst asked.

"It should be right... here!" the boy said after quick digging. He pulled his hand out to reveal a black nine-inch flash light, "And look! It still works! Wow, that is really bright!"

"Good job, Steven," Garnet said, ruffling the boy's hair, "Alright everyone, follow Steven and his flashlight, let's move carefully..."

And down the darkened hallway they carefully walked, Steven's flashlight providing a valuable source of light since light from the surface couldn't reach them at this level. He would occasionally shine the light at the walls to show another more or less interesting fish to the others.

"I wanna see one of those fish with the little flash-bulbs hanging off their heads!" Steven said, "Those little guys are so crazy, yet cool!"

"You mean angler fish?" Amethyst said, "Don't those things hang out where it's really dark?"

"Well it's pretty dark down here," Steven pointed his flashlight against some rocks as they passed, "I can barely see the little starfishes on those rocks there."

"Sounds like a natural predator, well-adapted to its environment," Kunzite said, "But light just barely reaches even down to this level. It's not dark enough, I can still feel it against me, lightly stinging me."

"Oh, so that's what your suit was for?" Lapis asked. Kunzite nodded,

"I found it out firsthand when Hiddenite and I first arrived on Earth. It was... unpleasant..."

"Steven? The light." Garnet called out.

"Oh right!" the boy quickly brought the flashlight back to brightening up their pathway, "That'd be so cool if we saw one. If we did, we could blink our lights back and forth to each other like signals! Like those... um, what's that messaging thing called?"

"You mean Morse code?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, that's it!" Pearl cast a confused look to Garnet, who simply shrugged,

"And what would you be saying to the... fish?"

"Something like, 'Hey there, fish, had your bath today?' Ha-ha, get it?! 'Cause he's always in water and never dirty! Get it?"

"It got it, Steven!" Amethyst said, "Was kind a lame though..."

"Hold, everyone!" Garnet suddenly called out. The entire group stopped and faced towards what Steven's light shown upon. It was a door; metallic, thick, and sealed. A horizontal split showed that it opened up and down.

"This is just like Tourmaline," Garnet said, walking up to the door, "There isn't any magic anywhere in this door. Shouldn't be too hard to get it open... Hiddenite, could you give me a hand with this?"

"Oh, sure thing," the green gem said, joining Garnet. They both put their fingers into the split and pulled; Garnet pulling up, and Hiddenite pushing down.

"Drrgh, it's heavy...!" Hiddenite managed through her teeth. Garnet didn't show it on her face, but she was straining just as hard. Both struggled, yet the two halves of the door were barely budging.

"Oh-oh! Steven wants to help!" Steven excitedly ran up to assist the two, "Time I show off my super strength!" With that he lifted his hands into the crack created, grabbed onto the lower half and tried to pull down. To the rest of the on looking gems, Steven was simply hanging off of the door, flailing feet a few inches from touching the ground. Whether he was aware of the... effort he was putting in, they couldn't say.

Nonetheless, after seeing Steven step in to help, they all stepped forward to the door and pushed and pulled in tandem. Finally, after a series of grunts and groans, the doors snapped open, leading the way to whatever lie behind it.

"Thanks... good work, everyone," Garnet said.

"Whoa, what is THIS place?" Steven said. The room they now stood in was a massive chamber, circular, and no other doors to be seen. The see-through roof above them was about twenty feet high, and ten feet from the upper level balcony. On the base floor were various screens and inactive control consoles all along the walls.

"Look at this technology," Kunzite said, "Even down here, there is hardly any wear and tear. It's as if it's all been immortalized, untouched by time..." She walked along the walls, examining the screens, while her sister walked with Lapis.

"This place... it feels creepy down here..." she said.

"I agree... and what are these supposed to be?" Hiddenite said, indicating to the far wall. The console there was larger compared to the ones around it, at least it appeared to be a console. Like the others, there were numerous colored buttons, knobs, switches, and a single darkened screen.

"I've... never seen this kind of gem-tech before..." Pearl said, "Our designs were once more advanced than... this."

"Tell me about it," Amethyst said, "Steven's Super-Cube game thingie makes more sense than this! Am I right, Steven?" She turned to face Steven, but found him looking at something. The boy was staring at a small, light purple object on the far end of the console. It was shaped like a small rod, and hovering in place over one of the inactive pads. Steven was almost transfixed by its appearance, feeling that it stuck out against the lifelessness of the surrounding machinery.

"What is this curious little thing, eh?" he said out loud, then proceeded to stick his finger out to poke at it.

"Curious little..." Pearl caught on to Steven's words and turned to face him, completely not expecting what she saw, "Wait Steven! Don't touch that-" But it was too late. The minute Steven's finger touched the object, it instantly shot downwards into the pad, sealing itself behind it. The swift action caused Steven to jump back in surprise.

"Whoa, whatever that thing was, it was really shy!" he said.

"Steven? What was that? What did you do?" Pearl said, running over to his side.

"I don't know!" Steven said, "It was kinda just floating there! It looked really shiny and purple, like a-"

"Everyone! Something's happening" Garnet's voice called out. Everyone turned to where she pointed. Sure enough, noise could be heard within the main console, various sparking wires and gears cranking from within. They all joined the main group, staring at the machine.

"Is it, rebooting?" Kunzite asked, and sure enough, the main screen began to glow a soft color, enough to know that it was functioning.

_**'INITIALIZING, PLEASE STAND BY' **_A computerized voice rang out.

"Aw, that is so cool! Another robot voice to talk with!" Steven excitedly said, then cleared his throat, "I am a robot, too! What is your name, fellow robot?"

"Steven! Now really isn't the time for that!" Garnet lightly admonished.

_**'PRESENCE DETECTED, COMMENCING ENVIRONMENT ANALYSIS'**_ Next to the screen, a cylinder rose from the panel, six inches high. Fixed at the top was some kind of sensor, and it shot out an infrared colored sensor, pointed straight at the floor below it. As the beam began to rise, all the gems tensed as it reached them, and eventually passed over them harmlessly. Finally, the sensor deactivated, and the voice was heard again,

_**'ENVIRONMENT ANALYSIS COMPLETE. RESULTS: 6 GEM WARRIORS PRESENT.'**_

"Six?" Steven asked, then comically frowned at the realization, "Hey come on! I'm a Crystal Gem too! What, am I too good to be in your 'archive'?"

_**'WARNING! DIAMOND AUTHORITY AGENT IDENTIFIED: LAPIS LAZULI. COMMENCING DEFENSIVE COUNTERMEASURES.'**_

"What! No, no wait! I'm not with them any-" the blue gem desperately protested.

"Yeah! Lapis is a friend! She's not the bad guy here-"

Unfortunately the machine did not heed either of them, as electricity could be seen be channeled through the hoses on the back. They fed all the way to two previously unseen blast doors that opened simultaneously.

"Steven! Stay with us!" All the gems and Steven jumped back near the center of the room. Steven's flashlight flashed back and forth between the two openings, revealing something big, metallic, and lifeless.

* * *

-Alright I'm back, and the ideas are flowing again in this two-parter, so stick around everyone!-


	21. Deep six? part 2

-I own nothing from Steven Universe, except for my OCs.-

* * *

Two sets of red, mechanical eyes glowed from the darkness. Emerging from the dark were two golems of metal and cables.

"This is insane! Tourmaline wouldn't attack us!" Pearl said.

"Well to be fair, Pearl, we are here to search for and 'acquire' anything useful down here?" Amethyst pointed out.

"Yes, I realize that, thank you Amethyst," Pearl deadpanned.

"Gems, get ready!" Garnet called out, and all summoned their various weapons, Lapis even summoning her liquid wings. Steven, not wanting to feel left out, ended up posing heroically.

The two golems must have seen this as an act of aggression, as a set of glowing, piercing red eyes appeared on their heads, both looking straight at Lapis. Almost as one, they launched themselves towards her with arms cocked at the ready...

... Only to be barely halted by Garnet quickly jumping between and holding them back. Lapis and the other gems were surprised not only by this quick attack, but also from Garnet being quick to respond.

"Garnet!" Pearl cried out, and leaped out to help her, Amethyst right behind. The purple gem jumped along side the metal construct and lashing out her whip, wrapped it entirely and securely around its waist. She then began to pull hard.

While Amethyst did that, Pearl quickly slashed at cables that fed along the machine's arm that was locked against Garnet's. The cuts were quick and precise, but barely enough to actually sever them. Still, the machine must have sensed this intention, and broke off its deadlock with the crimson gem. Free from that burden, Garnet nodded in appreciation to Pearl, and refocused on her foe.

Meanwhile, with the other machine, Hiddenite quickly jumped in and punched the other deadlocked arm away from Garnet with two well-placed punches. The attack was barely enough to stagger the machine away from them. Seemingly unfazed, it turned back to counterattack, only to be hit with jabs from the blunt ends of Kunzite's tonfas.

"I'll make short work of its extremities!" Kunzite cried out, raised the energy-bladed ends above her head, and brought them down into its arm. However, instead of being sliced, the blades pressed hard against the metal with a light whine.

"Or not..." Hiddenite said.

"Their alloy must resist my energy blades!" Kunzite said.

"So you can't cut them?!" Kunzite shook her head, and Hiddenite raised her fists back at the machine, "Then we can still punch them really hard!" With a great leap, she jumped forward into the air, about head-level with the golem, prepared to punch it hard in its face. Suddenly, one of it's clawed hands shot forward and grabbed her in mid-air, surprising her sister, Lapis, and Steven. The green gem's legs flailed helplessly as she tried to pry the iron-gripped fingers apart.

"Hiddenite!" Kunzite called out. She tried to charge forward, but the machine quickly saw her coming and brought its arm down in an attempt to crush her. The pink gem knew she couldn't move out of the way fast enough, so she desperately crossed her tonfa blades across each other. The force of the impact still came strong, but somehow she held strong against the arm that threatened to crush her.

At this point Steven and Lapis watched in suspense.

"Come on guys! You got this! Show these... big, metal guys who's boss!"

"Steven! Surprise, but your words of encouragement aren't really helping!" Amethyst called out, still pull-straining her whip against her targeted golem.

"She's right... Lapis!" Steven turned to his blue friend, "We've got to help them! What can we do?"

"I, uh... I'll try and do this!" With the motion of thrusting her shoulder forward, Lapis willed her liquid wing to shape into a massive fist, and crash it into the metal machine in front of her. Unfortunately, just like with Garnet, it barely skidded backwards on its feet a few inches.

"Oh come on, THAT did nothing?!" Hiddenite called out from the golem's fist. Actually it did. The force of the impact was enough to draw its attention to its attacker. The glowing red eyes now looked directly at a surprised Lapis.

Suddenly, a panel directly on its front chest slid down to reveal something... threatening. Lapis and Steven's eyes widened as what looked like a chest-cannon slowly popped out and pointed right at her. Pearl must have seen this happen, as Steven heard her voice cry out,

"Steven! Look out!"

Steven was aware, but he looked back and forth between the cannon, and his friend Lapis whom it pointed right at. Instincts kicking in, he quickly side-stepped right in front of her, left arm stuck out defensively before him.

"Steven? No! What are you-"

"I'm not gonna let you hurt my friend!" He said. The golem's reply was a quick charging of its cannon, causing Steven to clench his eyes and wait...

But rather than hit an arm, the sound that reached Steven's, and all ears present, was a massive, resounding thud. It echoed and bounced off the circular walls in a deep wavelength. It caused Steven to open his eyes to see what had caused it at least.

He saw pink in front of his arm. Looking closer, it was a circle of pink. No, it was the shield! His mother's shield that he had tried so hard to summon!

"Rose's shield...!" Pearl exclaimed.

"No... HIS shield," Garnet said.

_**NEW DATA ACQUIRED. ENVIRONMENT RE-SCAN COMMENCING.**_

The computer's monotone voice drew their attention again, and to the relief of the gem sisters especially, the golems ceased all movement.

"They've... they've stopped!" Kunzite said, as once again the red scanning laser covered the entire area from top to bottom. Taking this opportunity, Hiddenite pushed hard against the metallic fingers that now were not constraining her anymore. With a grunt, she widened them just enough for her to slip through them and drop to the ground. Kunzite as well gave a quick upward shove to free herself as well, and helped her sister to her feet.

"Thanks," Hiddenite said.

Garnet also took advantage of this and pushed back hard against the golem who locked fists with hers and, combined with Amethyst pulling against it with her whip, sent it crashing to the ground, just missing the purple gem. Amethyst leaped out of the way just in time and flashed her a flustered look.

"Come on, Garnet! Are you TRYING to crush me?"

"What? You got out of its way, didn't you?"

"Oh-ho, very funny!"

_**ENVIRONMENT RE-SCAN COMPLETE. RESULTS: ROSE QUARTZ IDENTIFIED.**_

"Rose... you mean Mom?" Steven asked.

_**UPDATE: ROSE QUARTZ PRESENT. COMMENCING CONTINGENCY PLAN SIX-ZERO-THETA.**_

"Steven! Stay near us! That machine recognized you... or Rose's gem; either way, it wants something with you now!" One look back at the now non-moving metal golems gave Steven as much suspicion as Pearl and the others had then. He quickly ran back to them, huddled in a tight group, watching and waiting for what the console before them would do next.

On board the main screen, something reappeared on it; something small, light purple, and rod-shaped.

"That's it!" Steven pointed out, "That was what I saw before it ran away from me!"

"That little thing?" Amethyst said, skeptically, "What is it anyway?"

"Wait a minute..." Pearl said, looking closer at it, then widening her eyes in shock, "By Geode... it, it can't be!"

"What can't be?" Lapis asked.

"That thing is a gem!" she cried, "But not just any gem-" Before Pearl could finish, a quick ray of light purple light, similar to the red scanner from earlier, projected something before them; a three-dimensional humanoid image about Lapis' height. The figure stood at first hands together and head bowed slightly, then spread its hands and looked up at the group.

"What is this... why have I been- wait a minute, Pearl? Garnet!?" the image spoke with a small computerized tinge in its voice.

"Is that really you... Tourmaline?" Pearl asked.

"So it IS you! By Geode I never thought I'd see you two again!" Pearl and Garnet stepped forward away from the group, the eyes of the others following them, and stood right before the image of the gem from their past. Garnet raised her hand up to rest it on her shoulder, but was confused when her hand passed through nothing.

"Don't bother, Garnet. My form is no longer corporeal," Tourmaline explained, turning her head towards the console that projected her, "I'm truly one with it now."

"You're gem is inside a computer now?" Steven said, stepping forward, "That's like when I found Lapis' gem inside a mirror!"

"Steven..." Pearl started.

"Hmmm? Who is this?" Tourmaline stepped forward to the boy, "A human?"

"The name's Steven! Steven Universe; pleased to meet you!" The boy enthusiastically stuck out his hand. The image of Tourmaline looked back and forth between the hand, and his gem fellows, confused.

"Steven, she's a hologram, remember?" Amethyst asked. An embarrassing blush crept his face as he brought his hand back.

"Oh right, yeah."

"Bringing humans down here, Pearl? You yourself would tell ME how dangerous this is," Tourmaline said.

"Steven is one of us," Pearl said, "Sometimes I may not... 'entirely' agree, but he has a right to join us on our missions."

"That's right! I'm a Crystal Gem, too! Wanna see proof?" Without waiting for permission, Steven lifted up his shirt tail enough to reveal his gem. It shimmered a little against the light that Tourmaline's hologram provided. The image itself appeared to pull her head in for a closer look. From the clearer look up close, Steven could barely see basic outline of the face of Tourmaline, including her eyes which suddenly widened.

"That's... impossible! He has..."

"That's right, Rose Quartz's gem is now with Steven," Garnet replied.

"What do you mean 'with Steven?' Where is Rose now, I must ask her this myself!"

"Tourmaline!" Pearl cut in, "I'm sorry, but Rose is... no longer with us. She has given up her own form to give birth to Steven, her son." The image of Tourmaline looked away, downcast.

"I... I see," she said, "Well... thank you for telling me this. I suppose that's the most news I've heard in a long time. It actually makes sense now; I programmed Contingency plan Six-Zero-Theta to activate if Rose ever came to visit me. It seems it has worked, in a way." She looked back down at Steven, "A pleasure to meet you, Steven Universe, son of Rose Quartz."

"Just Steven, and the pleasure's all mine," Steven replied, "But, how do you know my mom?"

"Ah well, you see, many gems know Rose Quartz, especially those who were her allies. Her friends who not only took to her philosophies, but were also willing to fight and die at her side until the end. I was proud to count myself among them." Tourmaline's image looked up now at the other gems, "And I see some of us still remain, Garnet and Pearl?"

"Until the end," Garnet said with a smile while Pearl nodded. Tourmaline smiled as well, then looked upon the other gems.

"And you... aren't you Lapis Lazuli?"

"Sorry, I don't think I know you," Lapis said modestly.

"Perhaps we rarely interacted with each other on Crystarra... And you must be Amethyst, an Earth-native gem warrior."

"Yeah, that's me, in the gem," Amethyst said, crossing her arms over her chest, "But really, this is awfully polite talk from someone who's guard-bots tried to kill us a few minutes ago!" The mentioning of the metal guardians immediately brought everyone's gaze back upon them, somehow having forgotten they were still motionless.

"My security system; I hope they didn't cause you too much trouble," Tourmaline said, "Oh what am I saying? Of course they couldn't stop a gem like Garnet here!"

"Well I'm sorry but, one grabbed me and nearly crushed me in its grip!" Hiddenite cut in, "That was not a very pleasant experience!"

"Hmmm? You two gems are not familiar to me. Who are you?"

"We are Kunzite and Hiddenite," Kunzite introduced, "And we are not of Rose Quartz's faction, or even native to this planet for that matter. We were 'founded' by these gems here, and have been with them ever since."

"I'm sorry, but, the way you spoke just now," Tourmaline suddenly said, "It's just that, it reminded me of someone..."

"How does someone speaking a certain way remind you of something?"

"I'm not entirely certain myself, just that..." Tourmaline's image looked back and forth between the gem sisters, "Tell me, who is your fusion?"

"Our... what?" Hiddenite asked.

"When you two join in mind, body, and power, who do you become?"

"What does their fusion have to do with anything?" Pearl asked.

"At the moment, nothing, Pearl," Tourmaline said, "simply suspicions."

"I... had no idea of such a concept," Kunzite said, "But no, I can't quite say who this 'fusion' would be."

"Well... I think I may have a solution," Tourmaline said. She then turned her head back to the console, and without needing any further motion or action, another scanner emerged from the dashboard, "With this type of scanner, memories long hidden or forgotten would be brought to the surface. I could help you remember."

"A memory-scanner? Have I seen that before...?" Steven said to himself.

"I'm not sure of this. Can we really trust you to do this, especially after the 'welcome' your machines here gave us?" Hiddenite asked. Kunzite gave a quick glance to her sister, but still nodded in agreement,

"That is true, Tourmaline."

"Please, have no fear this time," Tourmaline said, "That was simply a security measure for dealing with intruders. You can rest assured my sentries will cause no more harm to anyone. As for the scan, that's all it essentially is; a revelations scan. You'll lose nothing from it, but possibly gain much..." The sisters looked at each other, and with a light smile from Kunzite, Hiddenite agreed as well,

"Alright, let's do it."

"Good, just step closer to the scanner." Garnet and Pearl stepped aside, so that now the sisters stood before the scanner.

"Wait a sec." The gems turned to Steven when he spoke up, "I think you should do that scanner thingie to me too. I've got some memories in the back of my mind recently I'd like to know about."

"Steven," Pearl tried to said, though thinking about what this could mean for Steven did give her second thought, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah, I mean, no says you HAVE to do this," Amethyst added.

"But I want to!" Steven replied, "I think I have a right to my own memories... I mean, they may not be MINE, but they're in my head regardless. And besides, you'll be right here in case anything goes wrong, right?"

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you," a smiling Garnet caught the others' attention. With a nod, Steven walked up and stood next to the sisters.

"This is indeed unexpected," Tourmaline said, "The memory scanner has never had a human test subject before. Even I'm not certain what could happen."

"I think we trust you enough to not let anything bad happen, Tourmaline," Garnet said.

"Very well then. Brace yourself, you three; this will be bright-"

The scanner activated, and almost immediately, the three were blinded by the brightest white light they'd ever seen. Behind them, however, the other gems stood just out of the directional range that the light beam faced. The other three instinctively almost brought their hands up to shield their faces, but during that small window of time, everything had already happened...

_I see her in the small ravine, Sand-tiger poised to attack..._

_I see a woman with the whitest dress and pinkest, bounciest hair I've ever seen..._

_Her name is Spodumene..._

_Her name is Rose Quartz..._

_Garnet and Pearl would be delighted to meet her...!_

_What if they don't care for me? Well, Rose cares for me..._

_You are special... in your own way..._

_I promise, Rose, I'll repay you for your kindness... somehow..._

_This is what the Diamond Authority is? This can't go on... not to this planet... not to the humans..._

_Rose... There must be something I could do from here..._

_Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst... we are the Crystal GEMS!_

_This should keep them occupied... Now then, to use the Orb... Goodbye Rose, and good luck..._

The light vanished, leaving the three to violently readjust eyesight to the more darker setting. Steven's look had traces of dizziness, but Hiddenite and Kunzite's eyes were widened as they looked at each other.

"Kunzite?"

"Hiddenite?"

"No... Spodumene!"

* * *

-Alright, I must have made a mistake, or lied in the previous chapter. Looks like this will be a three parter, rather than two. I thought I could get it resolved in this one chapter, but what I came up with seemed to stretch the span over my normal chapter length. I promise though, the resolution will come in part three, so stay tuned!-


	22. Deep six? part 3

-Steven Universe is not owned by UniversalLizard-

* * *

The gem sisters spun nearly on their feet back to the group. However, before either of them could open their mouths to say something more, everyone saw Garnet leap forward. The two flinched at first, but found that Garnet had jumped forward to grab Steven in his hands. Registering this, the sisters also knelt down near Garnet and looked down at the boy. It all happened so fast that even Pearl almost did not even know what happened,

"Steven! Garnet? What's wrong? What's wrong with Steven?"

"Nothing's wrong with him," Garnet said, "He's just unconscious."

"Will he be alright?" Lapis asked.

"I... I don't know," Garnet said, then turned to the gem sisters, "You two must have seen what Steven saw; what happened?"

"Garnet..." Hiddenite said, a mysterious tone in her voice, "It's me... er, us! Spodumene!"

"Spodumene?"

"Yes, Garnet, you were right all along!" Kunzite said, "We WERE Spodumene! That flash of bright light somehow revealed the truth; Hiddenite and I, together, are two halves of a greater gem!"

"Spodumene..." Lapis said, "Now that name sounds familiar... but where have I heard it from?"

"Yeah, is someone gonna fill me in here?!" Amethyst said, "And are will still on about this 'Spodumene' junk?"

"Amethyst! Spodumene is not 'junk', as you call it!" Pearl said, "She was one of us; a dear friend of Rose Quartz, even if she never came to Earth. Speaking which... wait, so it really is Spodumene I'm speaking to now?"

"Yes, but can just refer to us as Hiddenite and Kunzite, if it will make it easier," the pink gem replied.

"Right, well then, where have you... two been all this time? Rose led the revolution on Earth, but where were you this whole time?"

"We wanted to help! You think we wouldn't?" Hiddenite said, "But we were still at the Citadel the whole time, and couldn't warp to Earth to help her. We decided then to somehow draw their attention away from Earth and focus on us... or I should say, chase us."

"Yes, I think I remember that time," Kunzite said, "We sabotaged them from Crystarra, and then would have them chase us when we warped somewhere else! But that wasn't enough..."

"I suppose that shows it then," Tourmaline said, getting their attention, "It took my memory scanner not even at full strength to reveal someone I thought I had lost. Too long, Spodumene, too long has it been since I thought I'd lost you."

"Wait a minute," Hiddenite said, "Yes... yes, Tourmaline! I remember you now!"

"Me too!" Kunzite said, "We worked with each other in the research department!

"And you taught me everything I knew of technological advantages," Tourmaline finished, "So in a way, this," the hologram stretched its arms around to indicate the entire underwater room they stood in, "was all thanks to you."

"So... an underwater bunker?" Kunzite said, "Really Tourmaline, don't you think your time here is finished? Why don't you join us back up on the surface?"

"You don't know how truthful what you just said is, Spodumene," Tourmaline said with sadness this time, "You see, I can never leave this place. I am physically bound here."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kunzite said.

"Yeah, and just tell us how to free you!" Hiddenite said.

"It's not that simple!" Tourmaline cut them off, "...Sorry. You see, I've done this to myself. I have joined my gem with the machine you see before you."

"You WHAT!?" Pearl suddenly exclaimed, "How could you do that to yourself?"

"You must understand, Pearl," Tourmaline said, "At the time I thought it was logical. Joining my gem with the super computer for a time gave it limitless computational strength... until I learned years later that even 'limitless' comes with some kind of cost. Forcefully removing my gem would not only destroy the computer, but my gem as well."

"It was a terrible idea in the first place," Garnet said.

"I've long ago accepted that fact," Tourmaline agreed, "My power now is only a broken shell of what it once was. It made me weaker, less efficient, something that slowly mirrored in the computer. Gems were never meant to be bound to inanimate objects, no matter who gains from it. But none of you could know what that's like, could you?" The slight edge in her voice had quelled the anger the other two gems had, and all were silent for a moment.

"I know what it's like," Lapis spoke up, stepping forward.

"You?" Tourmaline said, "No... no, that can't be. How would you know what I've been through?"

"I do!" Lapis insisted, "For so long, maybe a hundred years, someone had placed my gem in the back of a mirror; trapped me! During that time I was nothing more than a tool, used by... gems," Lapis cast a darkened look in Pearl's direction, who almost flinched from the implication.

"But, then that must have been different," Tourmaline said, "You must have had no choice in the matter."

"Exactly! I wasn't asked, it wasn't my idea, and even now I would never have went along with it," Lapis said, "So again, I do sort of know what you're going through." The hologram image of Tourmaline sighed a breathless sigh.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it will take a lot more than just that," she said, "But still, I appreciate the gesture."

"Then if you can't be removed from this machine, what can we do now?" Lapis asked.

"What we do now? We move on to the more important matter," the hologram indicated between the gem sisters, "Bringing these two as one!"

"So, what they just do their dance and refuse into their fusion? Sounds pretty simple actually," Amethyst said.

"I agree," Pearl nodded, "These two are fractured halves in which only they themselves can repair."

"And under normal circumstances, you would be correct," Tourmaline said, "However, the state of things is slightly... different. You two, how exactly did you de-fuse from each other?"

"Defuse? We... it was... an orb. We used some sort of large, spherical orb on our body, at least that's what I remember," Kunzite said, squinting her eyes as she thought.

"An orb... Was it about one foot three inches in diameter, with vibrant, flowing colors of blue, green and red?" Garnet asked, even holding a space between the palms of her hands for visual aid. This time, Hiddenite and Kunzite didn't need any deep recollection; the image of such an orb they used was perfectly described by Garnet.

"Yes, it was," Hiddenite confirmed, casting a look at Kunzite.

"The Orb of Dissolution," the crimson gem said with a dark tone, "You didn't."

"I remember... pressing it against my body," Hiddenite said, "Then it's like everything just... shattered. Not just my body, but my mind as well."

"I knew using that Orb like that was not a good idea," Garnet said, "I told Spodumene that; us fusion-borns should never tamper with such things, but she must have not listened."

"Really... so you claim you did use the Orb?" Tourmaline asked, "Well, that does make things complicated in this case."

"How so?" Amethyst asked.

"Because Spodumene split with the Orb, an unnatural diffusion, these two can't simply perform their union dance and become one again. It is as if someone broke a stone into two equal halves, then smoothed out their jagged edges."

"They can't fuse into one? That makes no sense!" Pearl said, "All gems have the ability to, when in perfect harmony, become a singular being, an amalgamation of both sides' strengths, and even their weaknesses. There has never been anything that suggests we can't!"

"But with the Orb being involved changes everything," Tourmaline replied, "Now, alone, they may be in a more crippled state, but... well..."

"What are you thinking, Tourmaline," Garnet asked, picking up in the new tone in the hologram's voice.

"There may be a solution, but... it will be entirely one-way, with no turning back."

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be too hard to help our friends here," Lapis said.

"Yeah, how hard could it be?" Amethyst added.

"You misunderstand," Tourmaline cut them both off, "It's not about what you must do... it's what I would have to do... You see, I myself may be able to... aid in their re-fusion by... I-er..." for a moment the hologram seemed to struggle to either find the words or speak them clearly, "releasing my gem's essence."

"Tourmaline... You can't possibly be serious," Pearl quickly caught onto the meaning with widened eyes.

"Releasing your gem's essence," Hiddenite said, "But, wouldn't that mean you'd be... sacrificing your own life?"

"A literal interpretation, indeed," Tourmaline said.

"You would really give up your own self to help two gems who you have never met before?" Kunzite said, "Why?"

"Look at me! Is what you see here really the way for me- no, ANY gem to live out their existence?!" Edge crept a little into her voice, making it a little harder than she had intended. She turned her gaze to Lapis, "Like you said, you know what being trapped is like. The only difference is, I have no one but myself to blame for this decision. Right now, this is the only way, so please... let me do this, for her." With solemn and saddened looks, all the gems eventually nodded in agreement, while Garnet still cradled Steven's head against her arm.

"So then, what do the two of us have to do, for this to work?" Hiddenite asked.

"Both of you just place your hand on my gemstone, and I'll do the rest."

"But, your gem disappeared into your console," Kunzite pointed out. The hologram glanced once back to where the pink gem pointed.

"Oh, right, I forgot; let me bring it back..." With that, the familiar gemstone emerged from the receiver, hovering above it a few inches just like before.

"There we are," she said, as the gem sisters moved closer to each side of it, "And wait, before you do that, let me just say something first."

"What's that?"

"Just some advice..." the hologram couldn't show facial expressions very well, but all the gems could tell what she was feeling from the tone in her voice as she looked towards the unconscious body of Steven, "If Rose Quartz is really gone, then take good care of her... son. If he is anything like her... maybe hope isn't lost..." The hologram then flickered away, leaving the gem sisters in plain view.

Hiddenite and Kunzite held the gemstone between their fingers at first since it was barely bigger than the lengths of their palms. Once they had grip on it, it began to glow a bright purple color. All the other gems shielded their eyes, save for Garnet, who not only couldn't have have done the same with the boy in her hands, but her shades also did the job for her. She saw the purple light stretch out, seemingly engulfing the entire forms of the two gems until neither could be seen anymore.

"By Geode...!" Pearl said.

"Was this really a good idea?" Amethyst called out.

"What's happening?!" Lapis added. Sensing something as well, Garnet picked Steven up in her arms and stepped back towards where the rest of the group stood.

"Steven! Is he alright?" Pearl said, ashamed at seemingly forgotten that he was there.

"He's still unconscious, but he's fine," Garnet said, just as she felt a stir in her arms. Looking back down, Steven was in fact beginning to stir a little. Simultaneously, the intense light dimmed dramatically until the darker contrast was left in its wake. After their eyes adjusted, the gems finally got a solid look at what stood in place...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Slowly he opened his eyes, a pleasant sight greeting him. He stood in an endless plain of swaying green grass. The sky above was a beautiful view of sunset, almost a 'sailor's sunset' his dad had once described._

_"Whoa... where am I?" He picked himself up and stood on the grass, a smile forming his lips as he felt it beneath his bare feet._

_"Wait... HELLO... HELlo... hello..." Despite the wide open space, there was definitely an echo here._

_"This place is so pretty... it's like the place dreams are made from... wait a sec, dreams... is this in my mind?"_

_"...-ven..." His ears perked. Whatever that was, it was faint, but just audible enough to hear._

_"Huh? Who said that?"_

_"Steven..." It was a voice, that was certain. Steven ran a random direction, trying to get closer to the source. The voice was getting louder, but was still a whisper. Still, there was something even about it that seemed... familiar._

_"Hello? This is Steven! I'm trying to answer to you, but I don't know where you are!" he called out._

_"Steven... turn around..." Steven spun on his heels, and saw... something. But, what was that? It was a person, definitely, and a she. He also noticed she was a bit transparent from the orange sky he could see through her, but what he saw on her was a white dress, large curls of pink hair, and the most loving smile he'd ever seen. Her hands held in each other covered a star shape cut out from her dress. Looking at her, Steven suddenly felt himself become more... at ease, more content even._

_"Who are you?" he asked._

_"Oh Steven, so good to see you," the woman said, then began to slowly walk closer to him. Steven suddenly knew he should be alarmed, yet he didn't feel any need to be cautious just from... the 'peacefulness' of this woman. It was like everything that was happy in the world was given form, and now stood right before him._

_"You... know who I am?" The woman giggled._

_"Of course I do... you're my son, Steven." In an instant, Steven's entire world exploded with joy._

_"M-m-MOM!?" he stammered, causing Rose to giggle more. Tears starting to well in his eyes, Steven didn't even think as he rushed forward to embrace her... and passed his arms through nothing._

_"What...? No-no-no, you're not real, are you?" he stammered._

_"Oh Steven, this is your mind and your dream, remember? I'm as real as you want me to be," her voice wasn't even sorrow filled as her son's, but reassuring._

_"But I want you real in real life!" Steven said, "I never got to know you, and I wanted to meet you so bad! The others, the Crystal Gems, they go on and on about how awesome you are, how pretty, how magical and-" Again, Rose's infectious laughter cut him off._

_"Ah, that's sounds like them," she said, "Tell me, Steven, how are those three doing? Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl?" Steven stared at her almost disbelieving of how casually the subject was changed, but still took a breath._

_"They're doing great, too!" he said, and with that, recounted to his mother the great times and adventures he'd shared with him. It must have been his own enthusiasm building inside of him from each passing moment he was in her presence. The ghostly image of Rose continued to smile and listen to everything her son told her._

_"This is all so wonderful, Steven!" she said, " You're growing up so much, and having so much fun in life! I could not have asked for more..."_

_"Oh yeah, we have great times!" Steven agreed, "But..."_

_"But?" his mother asked._

_"Well," Steven shuffled his foot lightly, looking at the ground, "It is fun and all, but sometimes I feel... the gems don't think I'm ready for some things, like Pearl mostly. And other times they talk about stuff really strangely, almost like they're... embarrassed," he looked back at the transparent eyes of his mother, "Why would they be like that? Am I not good enough?"_

_"Steven no, that's not it at all," Rose replied in a comforting voice. Despite her non-solid form, she moved her hand to place it on her son's shoulder, holding it there to sell the illusion of actual touch, "If I know the Crystal gems, they definitely would care about you, probably as much as they cared for me! And I suppose it's Pearl who mostly talks 'strangely', as you put it?" Steven nodded knowingly._

_"She was always like that, striving for the best way to protect those whom she cares for," she went on, "Don't let it get you down, Steven; they only want to protect you, those three."_

_"I know, but," Steven said, his soft voice still unconvinced, "when am I gonna be ready? Since I am your son, I should be able to help them out on missions!"_

_"You will Steven, one day," Rose Quartz said, moving her hand from his shoulder, "In fact, I bet you've been helping the Crystal gems in ways even they didn't expect!"_

_"Really? What do you mean?"_

_"Well, wasn't it you who always inspire teamwork and harmony?" Steven thought for a second, but remembered nonetheless,_

_"Oh yeah! I did do that, like getting Pearl and Amethyst to form Opal, and even with Together Breakfast!"_

_"That's it!" she said, "You see, Steven? You are special, just in your own way."_

_"I guess I am," Steven replied, "but wait, how did you know about when I did those things?"_

_"Silly boy," Rose jokingly said and pointed a finger at his belly, "Garnet was right: since we have the same gem, we share memories, experiences, moments in our history that will live on forever in our minds."_

_"Wow, that is really cool...!" Steven said, rubbing a finger or two over his gem. Rose gave another of her loving smiles, then turned towards the surrounding horizon._

_"Oh dear, I guess it's time now..." she said._

_"What's time?" Steven looked towards where she looked, and saw the orange sky begin to slowly brighten. The orange tint began to melt into dull yellow, then brighten after that, "What's going on?"_

_"It looks like you're starting to wake up. This is your dream, remember?" her smile then faltered ever so briefly, "And I had so much I wanted to say to you, if only there was more time..."_

_"What do you mean? You'll still be here, right?" Steven frantically asked. It was then that the image of his mother began to slide backwards, away from him._

_"I hope so. Something happened to allow us to meet like this. I don't know what it was, or if it can happen again..." Rose looked back at her son, sporting her smile again, "But Steven?"_

_"Yeah Mom?"_

_"Even if we don't see each other again... I love you so much," she said, glass-eyed._

_"I love you too Mom!" Steven waved after her._

_"Take care of them, and your father..." her shrinking form fading faster into the surrounding light, "And also..."_

_"Also?"_

_"When making friends... introduce... yourself..."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Steven?" Garnet's voice broke through to Steven's conscious. The boy opened his eyes fully.

"Hi Garnet," he said. With a smile of relief, the crimson gem stood him back on his feet. Steven now looked upon his friends with a smile: Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, all sporting smiles of their own. However, he noticed another presence as well. He turned to face this one, familiar face. This pale yellow gem with twin hair braids falling straight down her back.

"Hi! My name is Steven Quartz Universe!"

* * *

-Ah finally, the end of the now three-parter! I personally think it ended even better than I hoped, and now with Hiddenite and Kunzite gone, Spodumene is left to fill in their shoes!-


	23. Arrival

-As before, Steven Universe is still not owned by Universal Lizard.-

* * *

"Log date: 334: Peridot here, at the front helm of the Diamond Authority fleet: we are now exiting light-speed," Peridot's voice sounded through out the ship. Through the viewing screen, the flash of stars that flashed by suddenly came to a halt. They now stood motionless on screen, surrounding a larger object; a blue and green object littered with swirling clouds of white, "Light-speed exit, success. All ships are now in safe orbit over the planet. More updates as they occur."

"It's about time," Peridot sighed as she heard Jasper say, "I thought we would never get here."

"Despite you're impatience..." Peridot muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Jasper's voice growled.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" the olive green replied, a voice of mixed fear and annoyance.

"Hmmph," the orange gem grunted, then pointed to a flashing button on the console, "Hey look, someone's trying to hail us."

"It's an inter-ship message from... ship number two?" Peridot said, "I think I might know what this could be." With that, she pressed the button, and a small holographic display of a black gem appeared before them.

"General Jet?" Jasper asked, "Alright, we're here, so what's the plan? When do we get to attack?"

"Jasper? There will be time for that," Jet answered, "We need more information first."

"What else do we need to know?" Jasper cracked her knuckles, "Earth is right there, and somewhere on that miserable planet is Rose Quartz! What's stopping us?" Peridot's teeth gritted behind her lips, but before she was even tempted to retort, Jet beat her to it,

"So you know exactly where Rose is on that space rock, Jasper?" her stern voice said, "Or even what defenses she has established during our absence? Or how about how many of her followers are down there protecting her?" Jasper looked to retort, but tucked her grinding teeth behind her pursed lips. The image of Jet gave a heavy sigh, "You may be a capable warrior Jasper, but keep yourself in check or your punishment will be severe."

"... Fine!" Jasper relented, and crossing her arms over her chest, leaned back against the wall. Jet then turned her attention to where Peridot stood.

"Now Peridot, like I said before, we need to know exactly where Rose Quartz is BEFORE we do anything else," she said in a more collected tone, "Begin an orbital scan to find any gems with trace magic in them. If you find anything of such, let me know."

"As you command, General," Peridot crossed her arm over her chest.

"Good. Jet out." The screen flickered away, and the image of Earth took its place. During this time, the scowl that was on Jasper's face still hadn't gone away, even when she caught a glance at Peridot... smiling?

"What are you smiling at?" At the sound of her voice, Peridot's head twitched back and forth between her and the console, nervously.

"Nothing! Nothing I say, Jasper!" Peridot said hastily, "I'm just beginning the scan of Earth now!" Jasper continued to glare at her a moment longer, then finally departed from the bridge, leaving the olive gem alone, and free to express her thoughts aloud.

"Ha-ha-ha!" she laughed heartily, "Ah that was such a delight! Watching the idiocy of Jasper be shot down by her superiors! So glorious!" Her laughter gradually died down as she scanned the Earth, "Yeah, I wonder if there will be a time when I can shoot her down, like Jet did?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her connection to Peridot's ship disabled, Jet gazed upon the blue and green world they now orbited. It was such a familiar sight; many years ago, she and her kind had come here to this planet, at the time for exploration. But for her, just like even now, it was all about following orders.

Mistress Diamond declared this planet the next candidate for exploration. Exploration that would later lead to a place for new resources. And this one in this system in particular was a rare find: the entire surface was three quarters water, while the rest was solid land of various types. No other planet in the same system was similar, not even that red planet that was a few light-years nearby.

"So this is Earth, huh?" Jet had almost forgotten she was not alone on the bridge.

"That's right," she replied to the blue gem, "Earth."

"It looks... pretty," Kyanite said.

"Appearances can be most deceiving," Jet reminded, "Earth here a prime example."

"Oh yes, of course!" Kyanite quickly said, "I did not mean to imply disrespect. I know that the Rebellions were staged here, and that Rose Quartz led them..."

Rose; Jet's lips pursed lightly at the thought. In hindsight, the signs were there the entire time, yet she foolishly hadn't foreseen them. She herself hardly had much preference to whether or not she cared about this planet, at least compared to others. Diamond wanted this planet exploited for its resources; who was she to disagree, especially with one has powerful and invincible as her?

Others however showed different interests, like Rose Quartz. The pink gem was always more open to her emotions, and it showed when they had encountered the humans. Where Jet saw as just a weak, yet somehow dominant species of this planet, Rose saw... something in them.

"It's fine, Kyanite, but it's all true," she said, "And I was there, fighting against her and her army."

"That's so cool! I wish I could've been there to see you fight!"

"And I might have had her, and might have ended this uprising all on my own, but..."

"But?" Kyanite asked, "What happened?"

"We were betrayed, by one of our own," Jet recalled, "Worse, from someone on Crystarra! A sleeper agent of Rose's who couldn't have chosen a worse time to draw my attention away from the fight!"

"Crystarra? And during the Rebellions?" the blue gem put a finger to her chin in thought, "Then that must mean... The Great Blackout? I was pretty young back then, but I think I remember it. So, all of our technological equipment falling silent... this agent caused it?"

"Yes," Jet said, "I remember back then... Spodumene. Diamond told me it was she who caused it and had escaped off-planet. She called upon me to track her down and destroy her, where ever she had run off to." she shook her head lightly, bringing herself back to present, "But none of it matters now. I saw it with my own eyes: Rose Quartz is here, as are her followers, and even her agent Spodumene could be there as well!"

"And we're here to finally bring them to justice?" Kyanite asked. The black gem turned to her, and nodded once, making the other gem smile, "Then, in that case... I'll do everything I can to make sure we succeed, you'll see! I'll soon let all gems know that I helped the mighty General Jet take down our greatest traitors!"

Jet nodded again in appreciation. Just then though, the control console before Kyanite beeped again. Turning around quickly, she quickly responded to it, bringing up the screen that Jet had just spoken through. They both saw Peridot's face again, looking rather anxious this time.

"General Jet! Urgent news!" she said, "You said let you know if I found anything from the scan?"

Jet's body tensed slightly, "Have you found something?"

"I have!" Peridot said, then turned down to type more on her own console, "Here, I'll bring up a display for you..." A quick flicker, and the screen changed to an overhead view. It was a mixture of land meeting sea, with waves of water trying but failing to swallow it up. There was one geographical marker however, in the form of a strange statue, broken, eroded, and emerging from the side of a land elevation.

"That statue..." the black gem said, "That's of gem architectural design!"

"That is not all," Peridot's voice sounded, "Observe what's around that statue." Immediately small points made themselves visible in more prominent color against the plain, drab sand. Colors like white, purple, crimson, yellow, and blue. Jet's eyes glanced at the blue one, heart briefly skipping a beat, but brushed it off as nothing. Must be some other blue colored gem allied with Rose.

"You see?" she heard Jasper's voice over the speaker now, "You wanted to know where they were? Well there they are! Give the order so we can destroy them!" Jet turned her head away from the screen, partially from Jasper's incredible impatience really starting to annoy her.

"General Jet?" the sound of Kyanite's much smaller voice drawing her attention back, "She is right; those are definitely gem signatures down there. What do you think we should do?"

"We should..." Jet said aloud. She herself couldn't deny the facts; those colors were of the same gems they'd encountered at the Galaxy Warp before it was destroyed, but those new ones? Whose were they? Someone she herself had done battle with? She couldn't say, and with that, she spoke back through the screen,

"All gems, hold position over orbit. We know where Rose and her followers seem to reside, but we can't account for their battle strength."

"Send me in there, then!" Jasper said, "I can pound them all in no time!"

"No; first I want to see what they're capable of. Dispatch the Drone Cruiser planet-side and unleash the Drones upon them. They will at the very least weaken them. With luck they could even incapacitate them themselves."

"What?! You can't seriously-"

"Hey, Jasper! Keep quiet and actually listen to the command of your general!" the voice of Zircon suddenly cutting her off, causing Jet to smile in spite of herself again. She then could hear the sound of footsteps through the speakers, most likely the brutish gem walking away, and the olive gem's voice replacing it,

"Drone Cruiser dispatching... now." Kyanite and Jet watched as the ship, slightly narrower in shape compared to the others, departed on its own towards the surface. The ship becoming a black dot against the blue of the waters steadily and steadily, until it was seen no more.

"Drone cruiser to reach the surface within ten minutes," Peridot said, "Our task in the meantime?"

"Now? We wait," Jet said, "But keep a constant vigil. Let me know if anything else changes."

"Understood. Peridot out." Once again, the screen flickered away. Out of the corner of her eye, through the visor that concealed the top half of her head, she saw Kyanite cast a glance towards her, then turned back to fiddling with the control console before her. Jet looked back towards the planet.

'If I know Garnet and Rose... then this will be just a warm up...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't really like these... metal guardians," Lapis said, looking at the two metal golems anxiously. Upon returning back to the temple, the gems brought the two metallic guardians out into the more wide open spaces of the surrounding beach. "They attacked us and tried to kill us earlier. Is it a good idea that we use them now?"

"We went down into that bunker to look for useful supplies to use, and this is what we got," Garnet said. Her arms were crossed over each other, yet her gauntlets still stood at the ready, "We might as well make use of them."

"It won't be that bad," Spodumene called out from behind one of them, "These machines' sole design seems to be that of guardians, correct?" The group couldn't see what she was doing behind there, but could hear the sounds of electrical snaps and wires clipping.

"So, what are you doing back there, Spodes?" The tinkering stopped for a heartbeat long.

"Spodes?"

"Oh-ho, 'Spodes'! I got it!" Steven laughed, and returned the high five that Amethyst gave him, "I like that name, Amethyst; it's clever!"

"I think I would prefer 'Spodumene', thank you Amethyst," the yellow gem replied curtly, "Anyway, the internal wiring is very primitive; I should be able to manually rewire them for our purposes."

"Our purposes?" Lapis asked.

"Sure," Spodumene replied, "It would be a shame to let them go to waste." The group heard a final 'clang', and the tall, four-armed yellow gem emerged from behind the golems. Her hands were lightly coated in a black substance that contrasted sharply with her skin tone.

He had seen this gem for a total of maybe twenty minutes, in real life that is, and Steven was still in awe of this gem that now stood next to him. Was it the same feeling he felt when he first met Opal? Was the sense of an official reunion? Or maybe it was that she was a height that he one day aspired to reach?

Before the group, the eyes of the metal golems flickered red once, then recolored themselves a vibrant green. Spodumene stood in a sort of victory pose, her upper arms crossed over her chest, and her lower ones on her hips.

"So... what happened? Are they good guys now?" Amethyst asked.

"That's right; for the most part, they serve us now!" The heads of the golems looked at the groups, expressionless faces awaiting orders.

"I still don't like the... the way they stand there, looking at me..." Lapis said, "Way too creepy."

"Good job, Spodumene," Garnet faced Spodumene, seemingly ignoring Lapis' statement. Dispersing her gauntlets, she placed a bare hand on her fellow fusion's shoulder, "I always knew you still had it in you."

"I ah... thank you, Garnet," Spodumene said, "It's the least I could do..." Her gaze then looked down to the small boy looking up at her.

"Wha-...?" The yellow gem lowered herself down to one knee, but was still greatly taller than Steven.

"So... Steven was it? I suppose now we can have our chance to talk."

"Yeah, that's me," the boy said nervously, "But you are... I mean, those other two gems, Hiddenite and Kunzite were... are they, and you-?"

"It's all true," Spodumene said, "Hiddenite and Kunzite are two halves of myself." She cast looks to both sides of her, looking at both sets of arms as she flexed them, "It feels good to be back. But why do I feel... different?"

"I would guess that would be Tourmaline," Spodumene looked at Garnet, "We saw her, or her gemstone at least, give itself up to make you whole again."

"Tourmaline?!" the yellow gem rose to her feet quickly, "You met her? Where is she now?"

"She's... gone Spodumene," Garnet said, "You're only here now because of her." Spodumene put a hand to her chest and took a step back, her face slightly aghast.

"I... don't know what to say," she said, "One of my students... gone? And to bring me back?"

"You don't sound very grateful," Pearl pointed out.

"I am grateful!" Spodumene said, "I just... How? What happened?"

"If it makes you feel any better, she wanted to do it," Lapis said, "She wanted to sacrifice herself to bring you back."

"To make me whole again..." the yellow gem said with fingers pressed against her forehead, "But I don't understand; why did she want to do it?"

"Spodumene, you remember the taboo act of gem imprisonment?" Spodumene nodded to the crimson gem, then widened her eyes,

"No... she wasn't..."

"She was." The yellow gem shook her head. She was about to turn away when she felt a small tug on one of her hands. Looking down, she saw Steven looking up at her.

"Spodumene? I know this must be kinda tough for you, but I-ah... we got a chance to talk with Tourmaline, before... you know," he said.

"Talk?" she turned completely back around.

"Yeah! She was very nice, getting to know us and all," Steven explained, "But most of all, she didn't really seem that... I don't know, unhappy."

"Really?"

"Sure! Even when she shown that great light at you and I... well, your two halves at the time," the boy held his two hands apart, fingers spread to illustrate two halves of a whole, "She was happy, relieved even."

"What? That's n-" Pearl tried to voice her protest at the inaccuracy, but a sharp smack on her arm from Amethyst cut her off. The purple gem gave her a disapproving glare, and a shake of the head, silencing her. Spodumene looked intently at the young, innocent eyes of the boy. A boy, who as far as she could see, could be just as important as Rose had been a friend to her.

"I... I see," she said, "My student's last act was of self-sacrifice... to fearlessly bring back someone she looked up to. I guess... I guess I can find some peace in that. Thank you for telling me this, Steven," She then took the chance to look all around her, "And she gave me a chance to finally see Earth? Incredible..." She walked away from the group. When she was just out of earshot, Amethyst spoke,

"Come on, Pearl! Spodes there didn't need to know that Tourmaline basically imprisoned herself!"

"But it's the truth!" Pearl protested, "Why hide it from her?"

"I believe there is a human term for this," Garnet said, "'Ignorance is bliss.'"

"Pearl," Lapis said, "If we told Spodumene that Tourmaline imprisoned herself, she would be so distraught. I couldn't imagine us putting her through that!"

"But..." Pearl tried to protest, but the looks from the surrounding group forced her to sigh in defeat, "She deserved to know the whole truth."

"You heard her say herself," Garnet pointed out, "She would find peace from Tourmaline's sacrifice. No need to sully that..." At that moment, Spodumene walked back to the group.

"This place is so... fascinating," she said, "Everything feels so... I don't know, alive!"

"This, my large, yellow gem friend, is only a taste of what you'll find on planet Earth!" Steven said dramatically, "The greatest place I can ever think to live!" Spodumene smiled,

"And this is where your mother must have take up residence?" She gazed upon the great, but eroded statue of... what was that? "That statue... it looks like a fusion..." She looked at the crimson gem, "Garnet, what is that?"

"That statue there?" Garnet looked upon the stone imagery, "That's a visual representation of our group- a fusion. It was Rose's idea; we are the Crystal Gems, and nothing can ever tear us apart." Her arms stretched out to indicate to the group.

"The Crystal Gems, huh?" Spodumene said, "I'm happy to see you all have done well for yourselves so far," She turned around to look up at the sky, "Such a beautiful atmosphere, too. The water vapor in the air giving that shade of blue, the way it outlines the image of your moon in the daytime... and even the occasional asteroid."

"... I beg pardon?" Pearl said, "Did you say asteroid?" She stepped up beside Spodumene to look where she looked.

"Sure, right there," the yellow gem pointed. Pearl eyes squinted as she observed something. It was a very small object; tiny, black, and... getting bigger?

"Garnet? Something's not right. Asteroids certainly don't get bigger through atmospheric re-entry."

"Steven want's to see!" the boy looked at the sky at the now noticeable black dot. It continued to grow larger steadily, "I'd say it's a... a space rock, or a spaceship, or-"

"Gems! Everyone! Get closer to the house!" Garnet's stoic voice cut him off.

"What? Why?" Amethyst asked.

"Just go!" Garnet insisted.

"What is that thing? What's going on?" Lapis asked as they all moved quickly. They stood within the shadow that the beach house cast and looked back out. The object in the sky was now very large in shape and getting closer. Garnet ground her teeth lightly against each other as she watched. The object was now the shape of some kind of ship, with a dual pair of jet flames propelling it forward.

"It is a spaceship!" Steven exclaimed. However, the shocked and concerned faces of the other gems took no notice of this. They watched as the ship easily hovered briefly over the dry beach, kicking up light clouds of sand. The ship then touched down, aft jets deactivating and entering a cool-down phase.

"Garnet? What is that?" Amethyst asked.

"No idea..." the taller gem spoke softly, "Everyone stay here, I'll look closer..."

"Garnet!" Pearl said, "Be careful." With a smirk in response, Garnet walked towards the ship. She barely stepped free from the reach of the shadow however, when something happened with the ship. It was changing; the very top of it looked like it was unfolding, widening out its roof to flatten against the ground.

"Whoa, I was wrong," Steven said, "It's a space-transformer!"

"No... It can't be!" Lapis' voice said.

"What can't be?" Amethyst asked. All the gems looked at Lapis Lazuli as she gulped,

"It's... a home-world transport."

* * *

-Alright, finally we're gettin' down to the good stuff! By the way, if you were starting to sense some 'Jasper bashing', you are not going crazy! If she was meant to be unlikable in canon, well you can bet that she'll be just as much here!-


	24. It begins

-While I don't claim ownership of the actual show, Steven Universe, I do claim ownership of this fanfic. We've all gotta start somewhere I guess.-

* * *

"A transport?!" Amethyst said, head looking back and forth between the foreign structure and Lapis, "What do you mean a transport? And what's it transporting?!"

"That's a cargo ship," Spodumene said, "I haven't seen one them since..."

"Lapis Lazuli," everyone was caught off-guard by the sudden harsh tone in Pearl's voice. They looked at her as she jabbed an accusing finger at the blue gem, "Did you know about this? Maybe you led them here!"

"No! No, I didn't! I did not lead them here!" Lapis waved her hands in front of her.

"How do we know that?" Pearl insisted, "You arrived on Earth just before it did!"

"Hey Pearl, cut it out!" Amethyst cried out, "She's on our side!"

"Gems! Stand fast, we've got company!" Garnet's voice got everyone's attention. They all turned to see her rushing back to join them, gauntlets summoned. Once she had reached them and spun around to face the ship, everyone else did the same.

At this point, the ship literally unfolded. The entire roof and connected walls laid themselves apart from each other, flat against the ground. What they revealed was not what anyone expected. There were things in there; bits and pieces of armor inter-connecting with each other. Helmets were even a part of the ensemble, but no one could see any eyes, face, or even head within.

Even more chilling was what they all held; the 'drones' held some sort of brutal weapon, edged or blunt. Each one shared an odd color- a very dark, flowing purple. Sunlight that should reflect off of it actually seemed to be drawn into it. The majority of them slowly turned their helmet faces towards the beach-house, and beneath where the Crystal Gem group stood. Each one gripping their weapon in gauntlets, they slowly lumbered off the now flat ship towards them.

"They do not look friendly!" Garnet said, "If they're looking for a fight, we'll give 'em one!"

"Garnet!" Pearl said, "I think Lapis led them here!" Garnet looked back towards Pearl. The visor was purely reflective, but Pearl was almost certain she could see anger through them.

"I told you I did not lead them here!" Lapis protested, shaking her balled fists, "I came here to get away from them, not draw them to this planet!"

"Guys, GUYS! Stop fighting!" Steven suddenly cried out. The boy jumped between the two gems, palms stretched out and facing the opposite gems, "We're all gems here, right? We shouldn't fight each other!"

"I agree, Pearl, this isn't the time for this!" Spodumene added.

"You're not one to talk!" Pearl said, "You've been gone this whole time! What would you know?"

"Hiddenite and Kunzite ARE me, remember?" the yellow gem held two open palms opposite each other in front of her, "I've seen everything. I believed Lapis isn't traitor."

"Yeah, well," Pearl fumed, and Steven was sure he could see steam rising above her head, "How can we be sure?"

"B-because! Maybe this will change your mind!" Lapis Lazuli balled her fists in front of her in a determined pose. Turning back to the invaders, she slowly and dramatically brought her arms up above her. Everyone else watched in awe as a massive wave of the ocean rose along with her arm motions into the air.

"Whoa, alright Lapis! Those guys looked thirsty!" Steven cheered, causing Lapis to blush. She brought her arms down hard, and the massive wave crashed hard onto the drones. Everyone flinched from the force of the impact, as well as stray water that undoubtedly splashed onto them.

It was over in an instant; the water washed away, but all the drone bodies now lay flattened against the ground, twitching. With a satisfied smirk, Lapis turned back around, facing Pearl specifically,

"Are you happy, Pearl? Did that prove my innocence?"

"Well... that- ah," Pearl stuttered, "That was... impressive, I'll give you that."

"Very well done, Lapis," Garnet said, "But we're not done yet. Spodumene, come with me; let's make sure they're down and out."

"Of course." The crimson and yellow gems walked cautiously towards the impact zone, leaving the still-bewildered group where they were.

"Well now, Pearl," Amethyst spoke up, "Isn't there something you owe Lapis?"

"What?"

"You know, a certain 'A' letter word?" Her widened eyes on Amethyst, she then turned to Lapis Lazuli, who almost stood there expecting something, just from the look on her face.

"I, well... I apologize, Lapis Lazuli," Pearl said, reluctantly, "I suppose it's clear you're not out to betray us."

"... Thank you, Pearl," Lapis nodded, "I accept your apology."

"See? Now don't you feel better Pearl?" Amethyst teased.

"Y-you hush up! I had every right to be cautious!" Pearl said, face flustered, "Especially with all that's happened recently..."

"Yeah yeah, sure..." Amethyst said, then spoke to Lapis, "Don't mind her, Lapis. You're not the first one she's so uptight with-" The purple gem's eyes widened slightly when they glanced off to the side, where Garnet and Spodumene stood, "Uh, Lapis? I think your little tsunami missed a few of those things."

Everyone turned to where she pointed. Sure enough, against the entire ground of scattered battle armor parts, six of them began to move and pick themselves up. In the hands of five of them were swords, and one held a deadly battle-hammer. Each one was colored in a vicious shade of purple, the likes of which Garnet hadn't seen in many years.

"There's not that many left, we can take them!" Spodumene said.

"Wait!" Garnet held out her hand, "I just don't like those weapons they're holding."

"You? Fearing weapons?"

"I'm serious, Spodumene," Garnet insisted.

"Then what would you have us do?" Garnet's head drifted down as she thought, then came to rest as she remembered the black golems that stood at attention.

"There! Send out those guardian's to attack for us!" Spodumene's head spun around, as if she'd completely forgotten about the thralls they themselves also had.

"Oh, by Geode! How could I have forgotten about them?!" she shook her head, "Guardians! Defend us from those... things!" The heads of both looked up at the six smaller opponents, and their eyes flickered back to their red color, signifying an attack mode. Holding their arms forward at the ready, they lumbered forward, slowly picking up speed as they began an attack run.

The enemy drones quickly noticed the two new attackers and shifted their gaze to them instead of the two gems. They raised their pointed weapons towards the golems, but the metal giants were unfazed at all as they closed in.

"Let's give them some space, Spodumene!" Garnet called, and both of them leaped clear away from the attack zone and closer to the other gems. The golems now pressed their attack against the drones, though moved much slower than their opponents due to their size. Still, the air could be heard nearly shattering from the force of the blows their arms made.

One unlucky drone was caught dead-on by a golem fist, completely flattening it into the sandy beach. The other drones however had no difficulty avoiding the metal golems, using their smaller size to their advantage. Whenever one would miss a punch, they would snake around them, landing solid hits against the metal with their strange weapons. The two fusion-borns watched from the safety from the sideline.

"Garnet, do you see that?" the yellow gem pointed out when the hammer-wielding drone impacted against the golem's arm. The impact area immediately turned a sickish purple, the same color as the weapon, with visibly large cracks forming. Finally, with support weakened, the golem's arm snapped away and hit the sand with a great 'clang'.

Garnet stepped back unconsciously, for the first time in a long time, fearful. In her new state, she nearly jumped in surprise when she realized the other gems had ran up to them and joined them.

"Everyone... stay well clear of those drones, and those weapons," she warned.

"But, but... that's not possible!" Pearl said, looking at the ongoing fight, "How can Dark Plasma exist as a solid, much less in weapon form? The guardians stand no chance!" Looking out, it was clear that the guardians were literally on their last legs as the Dark Plasma weapons made short work of them. The once-menacing black machines now fell completely to pieces against the sand, stirring up small clouds of dust.

"My... my hard work..." Spodumene could be heard.

"So we just gotta watch out for their swords and hammers? No big deal!" Everyone's heads spun in surprise at Amethyst's sudden fearlessness, or maybe it was foolishness? "Stand back, I'll take 'em!"

"Amethyst, wait!" Garnet called out, but Amethyst had already leaped into the air, drawing her whip from her chest gem. With a crack she snapped it towards one of the sword-wielding drones, wrapping around the hilt of the strange weapon. The drone barely seemed to register, or even care, that the purple gem was attacking, as it slowly looked down at the whip end that wrapped around its gauntlet and sword hilt. Amethyst touched down and snapped the whip hard, creating a powerful energy wave that traveled the length of the whip, right into her enemy. The energy exploded the drone's gauntlet and weapon in a cloud of thick smoke.

"Yeah! How do ya like that!?" Amethyst taunted, "See that Steven? That's how ya do it!" Steven smiled, star-eyed, but before either of the two could say anything more, the clanking of metal scrapping against metal drew their attention back. Amethyst look back to the drone whom she swore her awesome whip attack had completely blew apart, only to see that it was somehow still standing upright! Its entire right arm was gone, but for the most part the drone was completely unfazed. Its sword gripped in its remaining hand, it still managed to swat the attacking whip away with its hilt.

"What? I blew you up, so you're supposed to stay blown up!" Amethyst cried.

"Don't worry, Amethyst, we'll help you!" Projecting his arm out, his pink, transparent shield materialized over it. It shimmered tiny lights against the daytime sun. Even glancing inside the shield, Steven gave a small smirk at his own reflection.

Pearl during this time just noticed what Steven was doing, and at this point didn't know which was more surprising; the fact that Steven had summoned Rose's shield again, or that he was planning to leap into the fray. Wait- he's going to what!?

"Steven, no! It's too dangerous!" Pearl protested, then from her glowing gem on her forehead, produced her spear, "Hang back and let us handle this!"

"Come on Pearl! I can help you out here!" With that, he turned and prepared to run towards the drones.

"No!" Pearl was quicker, grabbing Steven's unshielded arm with her free hand and stopping him from moving any closer. However, the jolting momentum change caused the shield on his other hand to shoot forward, right into one of the drones. It mindlessly did not even observe the projectile launching straight towards it, or when it crashed hard against its chest armor. The shield crunched through it almost like paper, breaking a huge gash and exposing all inside of it. Despite the huge damage, the drone looked largely unfazed.

Steven looked up at what he had unwittingly done, "Whoa, did I do that?"

"Alright, Steven! Nice job lendin' me a hand there!" Amethyst said, causing Steven to smile.

"Uh, yeah! Totally meant to do that! Check it out, Pearl!" he pointed to the drone that his shield crashed against, a massive hole gashed into its armor.

"Wait Pearl... he's right!" Garnet said, "See through that hole inside that thing?" Pearl released her grip on Steven and squinted her eyes. It was small, but there was a very tiny glitter of light twinkling within.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, that looks like a gem shard!" Garnet confirmed.

"Gem shards?" Steven asked, "Like, those little things that brought my clothes to life? And Frybo?"

"Yes, actually," Pearl said, head beginning to reel from what this could mean, "If gem shards are what power them... that can only mean..."

"I think what it means," Spodumene cut in, "Is Steven has exposed their weaknesses!" Putting her glowing forearm gem close to her chest one, a ring of glowing gold light materialized before her, which she grabbed with her left hands. Garnet held her gauntlets at her side as well,

"Good idea, just what ever you do, don't let those weapons touch you!"

"Why? What are they?" Steven asked.

"Steven," Pearl looked down, "Remember what we talked about? Dark Plasma is a very dangerous substance! It can cause complete destruction and ruin to what ever it touches."

"R-right! I got that part," Steven admitted, looking back at the silent intruders. They each gripped their weapons in their armored hands, and launched themselves towards the group. Steven yelped in surprise, another shield forming from his flinched arm. One of the sword-wielding drones advanced towards him, but was intercepted by Pearl who leaped in between them.

"You'll not lay a hand on R- er, Steven!" she proclaimed, catching herself suddenly. The drone quickly slashed against her, but only met air as she deftly dodged its attacks. She had to smile inwardly; here she was, standing between something she cared deeply to protect, and pure destruction. It was such a good feeling... very nostalgic. It seemed to give her focus as she was careful not to let its sword contact her at all.

After swift ballerina-like movements, Pearl saw her opening when the drone slashed away from her, leaving the blade on its far side. She kicked her foot into the armor, sending the entire body crashing into the sand, blade knocked from its gauntlet. Pearl moved quickly to use the sharp end of her spear to pry open the front armor, where the gem shard was placed with very easy access to. Her other hand shot in, pulled the shard loose, and the armor pieces fell in a crumpled heap at her feet.

Garnet and Spodumene were making shorter work of their enemies than Pearl, even when resorting to fisticuffs. A couple times Garnet's foe managed to scratch against her tough gauntlets with the sword it wielded, but Garnet pressed her attack. She dodged swing after swing with great swiftness, and finally after disarming it with a blow to its arm with her elbow, roundhouse kicked its helmet completely loose. Wasting no time, she reached in, immediately found the shard, and yanked it loose.

Spodumene also dodged sword attacks with acrobatic moves that would even make the most skilled earth-gymnast jealous. She twisted here, flipped there, even rolled on the sand a few times. Unlike Garnet though, there was little to no damage done to her energy ring every time the Dark Plasma sword made contact with it, even when it was locked against a stalemate as the drone tried to bear down on her.

Garnet quickly jumped in, just enough to get the drone's attention, and thus loosen its effort against its own strike. It pushed off and tried to slash at Garnet, who quickly rolled forward to avoid it. Spodumene quickly swept her leg out and sent it crashing to the ground. Working quickly, Garnet's hands pounded down hard against the drone's, pinning them in place, while Spodumene's four arms grabbed the front of the armor and pulled hard. It held strong at first, but finally gave out with a ringing metal sound as it broke forward. Right beneath it was another shard, which she quickly grabbed and yanked loose. The armor fell back to being completely lifeless, and Garnet removed her augmented fists from the drone's arms, showing the massive dent each one left in them.

"Nice work," Garnet noted.

"Thank you; you know... we do make an effective team," Spodumene replied, kicking the armor fragments away.

Amethyst on the other hand was faring less than well compared to the others. She had tossed away the handle of her whip after it was rendered useless from the hammer-wielding drone. It now focused on swinging powerful strikes at her, forcing her to jump around to avoid being hit.

"Come on, give me a break already!" she protested.

"Amethyst? Are you alright? Do you need help?" Lapis called out, her tendrils of water working over her own opponent. The purple gem spared a quick glance over her shoulder.

"No thanks, I've got this under con-" her words were cut short with a grunt of pain. Looking back, she saw that her enemy had jabbed the hammer-head into her stomach, briefly knocking the wind out of her. Of course, she didn't feel that wind being knocked out from the pain she felt right then.

"Oh- OW! That burns...!" Stumbling backwards, she fell onto her back, arms wrapped tightly over her midsection.

"Amethyst!" Pearl called out. The drone raised its hammer over its head, but Pearl acted quickly. She raised her spear over her head and tossed it forward like a javelin. It struck the moving armor right in the soft joint of its arm right during its down-swing. It was just enough to stumble it and interrupt its attack. Garnet followed up by launching her gauntlets like rockets towards it. They shot forward and each grabbed a solid hold on the drone's arms, pulling them completely free from the main body. The fists, arms, and the hammer all crashed into the sand while the drone now stood completely defenseless.

"That's got it! Now Lapis, you can use its hammer to- Lapis!" Garnet called out. The blue gem stood in place, eyes paralyzed in fear. She had watched the entire time how the drone had knocked Amethyst to the ground. Her arms trembled slightly at her side. Only when she heard her name the second time did she snap her head up.

"W-what?" she said.

"The hammer!" Garnet pointed at the ground, "You can use it's own weapon to finish it off!"

"But, it's Dark Plasma!" Lapis fearfully said, "You saw what it did to her; we can't even touch these things!"

"Just pick it up with your water!" Steven called out, causing Lapis' head to turn.

"My water?"

"Sure! Come on, Lapis! You can do it!" She looked at the young boy anxiously watching her, and with renewed purpose, she turned back to the drone. Moving her hands through the air, she willed a tendril of the nearby ocean forth to lift the hammer up and in front of it. The hammer raised, and crashed down, creating a rather dull impact sound. The entire suit of armor turned a similar color to the hammer from the impact point, with deep cracks forming throughout. Within moments, the entire drone crumbled into purple dust littering the beach sand.

Their last opponent had fallen, and Lapis released the tendril of water with the hammer held still, both crashing into the sand. She turned a nervous head back to the group, only to see them rush over to her. Gasping, she suddenly remembered the purple gem before her feet and quickly got down on her shins. Carefully she raised Amethyst's head to lay in her lap as the rest of the group gathered around her.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Amethyst! Are you alright?!" Pearl asked frantically.

"Never better, P. I just- ow!" Amethyst tried to reply.

"What's wrong? What did that thing do to her?" Steven asked.

"Let me take a look," Spodumene said, getting down on one knee, "Amethyst, I'll need to look closer, but you need to move your hands, alright?" Amethyst looked at her for a moment, then reluctantly moved her hands. Slowly, Spodumene raised her shirt just enough to expose what was underneath.

Spodumene's face visibly cringed when she saw it; a perfect imprint of the hammer-head against Amethyst's belly. The impact and the area around it all bore a differing shade of purple compared to the gem's own skin tone. Looking closer, she sighed slightly when she didn't see any cracks of any kind.

"The damage doesn't look too severe..." she said, "You're lucky, Amethyst; if that thing had hit your gem instead, why who knows what might have happened..."

"Oh yeah, how much pain I'm in right now: that's luck!" Amethyst sarcastically replied, between groans.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault you were hit! If I had only moved faster, or done something!" Lapis said.

"You did what you could, Lapis," Garnet said, "It's not your fault."

"But, then how do we help her?"

"We could get some band-aids, disinfectant, or maybe some..." Steven's face suddenly lit up, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot about it; my healing spit!"

"Your... of course, your healing powers!" Pearl said.

"Ugh, do we have to do 'that'?" Amethyst asked.

"What's he talking about, Pearl?" Spodumene asked.

"Rose's healing powers passed on to Steven," Pearl said, watching him work, "though through a different method..."

"Different..." Steven's saliva coated hand touched the injury, causing to Amethyst to shudder. Stepping back, he and the others watched...

"What? Come on, why doesn't it work now, of all times?!" he cried out.

"Didn't Rose's healing ability manifest through her... tears?" Spodumene pointed out.

"But this is how it usually goes for me! When it does work... by why isn't it working now?" A purple hand on his arm got his attention.

"Come on, Steven, let's just give it a rest, huh?" Amethyst said in between groans, "You tried, and it didn't work... I'll just have to..."

"Have to... what?"

"It's annoying that THIS is making me to want to go back into my gem!" she pointed an accusing finger at her injury, "Can you promise me you'll still be here when I get back?"

"Amethyst, you're giving up too easily! There must be another solution for treating you!" Pearl said, unknowingly showing more concern than she had intended.

"Love ya too, Pearl," Amethyst jokingly replied, "I'll be back before you know it!" The poofing was instantaneous, even faster than Garnet could move. A huge cloud of light purple smoke completely enveloped Lapis, and into the open palms of her hands fell a small gem. Waving her empty hand hard to clear the smoke, she looked into her hand that held the gem warrior.

"Amethyst!" Steven exclaimed, "Why'd you have to go? I could have fixed her up with a band-aid!"

"Steven," Pearl said, "I sincerely doubt a band-aid would be sufficient for... 'that' kind of injury."

"She took a hit from Dark Plasma," Spodumene said, "how long do you think regeneration from that kind of injury would take?"

"I... don't know," Pearl said, "I can't say I'm very experienced with it at all. The best we can hope for is she comes back perfectly healed from it."

"But she will come back, right?" Lapis asked, earning her a nod from Pearl, "Oh, thank goodness..." she rose to her feet while handing the amethyst to Steven, who took it eagerly, "Listen Pearl, I am greatly sorry. As I said, it's my fault Amethyst got hit like that. If only I'd done something, just... ANYTHING."

"Lapis," Pearl said, grabbing her attention, "I'm... I'm not blaming you for what happened, and... oh by Geode, thank you, for helping us."

"So you trust her now, Pearl?" Spodumene pressed.

"Yes, yes I believe it," Pearl said, "She's not working with... 'them', I admit that now, but... oh Garnet, what do we do now?"

"Let's..." Garnet looked up at the sky, studying it, "Let's collect all these shards we've missed. The last thing we'd want is these 'things' coming back."

"Right," Lapis agreed, rose to her feet like everyone else, and moved to find more pieces.

"But then what, Garnet?" Pearl insisted, "I mean, what are we really going to do?"

"I'll... think of something," the tall gem replied.

* * *

-Ah, finally! The first chapter of what everything's been building up to! Stay with me here, 'cause things are about to get way more fun!-


	25. Fight on Earth pt 1

-Universal Lizard claims no ownership of Steven Universe the show. I'd need more motivation before that could ever happen.-

* * *

"Incoming message, from Peridot, General."

"On screen," Jet replied, letting a hint of anxiousness slip into her voice. With a nod, Kyanite swiped at her screen a couple times, and the image of Peridot came full view.

"General Jet!" Peridot said, "Scans have received an update relating to the Drone Cruiser."

"Has anything happened?" Jet asked.

"Yes General," the olive gem replied, casting casual glances at her own console as she tapped buttons, "It appears the Drones have made contact and have... met resistance." In a flash, the image before Jet and Kyanite changed into an overhead view of the beach area they had seen before. Jet could easily see the image of the Cruiser, unfolded, and the light brown sand surrounding it littered with various colors, mostly black.

"Resistance you say?" she asked.

"Indeed, it looks like a small skirmish took place," Peridot said, "Unfortunately, it seems all of the drones have been... defeated." Jet's eyes widened slightly.

"So soon?" she said, "I expected them to hold out longer against them... just how strong are these followers?"

"With all due respect, General," Kyanite said, "Those drones dispatched were specifically crafted and assigned for guard duties. Direct assaults are not really their strong suits."

"I'm aware of that, Kyanite," Jet said, "I'm just surprised is all."

"I hope you're satisfied with this, General," a gruff, familiar voice cut in, "Because I'm not!" Jet and Kyanite's eyes shot back to the screen, just in time to see Peridot yelp as she was shoved out of view. Her image was quickly replaced by that of Jasper, looking very annoyed.

"Your 'caution' and your slow tactics are really costing us!" she protested.

"Jasper," Jet sternly said, "Have I not spoken to you already on patience?"

"Oh I know, and that patience has worn thin!" the orange gem's eyes flickered with anger, "Well I'm fed up with it! I'm tired of waiting around while you 'poke at the enemy to see what they'll do!' If you won't do anything, I will; I'll go down there and take them all out! I'll even bring 'em in alive so Diamond will recognize that it was me who did all of the work!"

Jet felt her annoyance slowly boil over into anger with every passing moment, but as she opened her mouth to retort, "Y-You will do no such thing! As your general, Jet will hold you on serious insubordination charges if you disobey orders!" Jet's head shot to her side when she heard Kyanite's normally soft-spoken voice speak out so fiercely.

"Ha! She can try it," Jasper flashed her teeth in a toothy grin, "And what are you supposed to be? Her little apologist? Stick to flying ships; it's all you're good for anyway!" Kyanite's face betrayed a look of surprise, and Jasper looked back to the black gem, "Have fun explaining your 'cowardice' to Diamond!" The screen flickered suddenly into multi-colored static, and both gems swore they could feel the other one fuming.

"Re-establish connection," she urgently told Kyanite, "that gem will regret this..." Kyanite returned Jet's order with a determined nod and let her fingers fly across the holopad to reconnect. Suddenly, both of them heard something. They looked up through the bridge view-port to see a small object rocketed towards the planet's surface. Jet was certain she could hear her teeth grinding.

"She has taken off on one of the escape shuttles!" Kyanite said. It was then that the screen flickered back into the image of Peridot's face, looking very cross and flustered all at once.

"Argh! The absolute nerve!" she protested, "General, that Jasper had the audacity to knock me away, and hijack one of my ship's escape shuttles!

"Jet? Are you there?" A sound filling her ears through her helmet caught her attention this time, "What happened? That was one of our escape shuttles that just launched; what was that?"

"That was Jasper, Zircon; she has taken off and is planning to attack them on her own."

"By Geode, she couldn't restrain herself after all, could she?" Zircon asked rhetorically.

"And by doing this, she's endangering our entire mission."

"General?" Peridot asked, "In case you wish to know... my primary cannons are... primed and armed..." Jet turned her head out back to the view-port and watched as the dot of Jasper's ship became smaller and smaller. The longer she watched it, the more she considered that Peridot's implied proposal was not entirely disagreeable. However...

"... That gem is more trouble than she's worth..." she said, looking back at Peridot, "But, best not to waste your ship's ammo... yet." Peridot frowned visibly, then turned her head back to her control screen, "No, for this..." she said with a heavy sigh, "Zircon, take your group follow her; she's heading straight for them... I assume. At least this way, you all will be there to provide back up."

"Understood, General," the orange gem replied, "But out of curiosity, what would you have us do with Jasper herself?"

"... We'll see what happens," Jet said. Zircon crossed her fist over her chest, and the connection between the two ships cut in a more cleaner manner this time. A few seconds later, and the small group of fighters zoomed towards the planet, following the path that Jasper had taken. The connection between the ships was still held, and Jet and Kyanite could see that Peridot's face watched the small squadron as they left as well. Once they couldn't be seen anymore, the three of them acknowledged each other once more.

"Forgive my impertinence, General," Peridot said, "But I think it was a mistake letting Jasper live after what she's done just now..."

"That may be true..." Jet said, "But she is doing what we came here originally to do..."

"But to not even heed the order of her own general?" Kyanite asked, "It's like she's actually asking for something bad to befall her!"

"Plus there's still the fact that she violently shoved me aside like some practice drone!" Peridot said, "In fact, why couldn't it be you to go down there? You could bring Jasper back and probably deal with Rose and her followers yourself."

"Honestly, nothing would give me greater pleasure," Jet admitted, "But my role as general must come first. Besides, Zircon and her team are just as capable..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay everyone, gather 'round!" Steven announced. He stood at the corner of two intersecting streets, the Fish Stew Pizza store right behind him. Also behind him stood his gem guardians, all except for Amethyst. Steven knew the purple gem wasn't behind him since his hand feeling in his pocket at her gemstone constantly reminded him where she now was.

Before him, he had amassed the entire city's population in a small group. They looked forward at him and his Gems, waiting to hear what Steven had to say. Looking at them, the boy could see just exactly how small a head count Beach City really had. Still, he was proud to count every one of these people as a friend of his... even Onion.

"Ahh! It's that blue girl! The ocean thief!" Mayor Dewey declared, pointing an accusing finger dramatically at Lapis, "Why is she here? She's come to steal our city's bathtub water this time?"

"No mister Mayor Dewey!" Steven waved his hands in front of him, "She's not here to steal your bathtub water, your sink water, or any kind of water!"

"Then why is she here?"

"Everyone! I know this is all gonna sound a little crazy to you, but we have something to tell you! Something kinda important!" With everyone's faces watching him, Steven acknowledged his blue friend with his arm, "Yes Lapis Lazuli is here with us Crystal Gems, but she's not here to hurt anyone; she's here to help us! She wants to be our friend!"

"Then why did she take the ocean in the first place?" Lars asked skeptically.

"Please! I wasn't able to do anything else!" Lapis spoke up, "I just wanted to return to my planet, far out in space. My gem was cracked and I couldn't fly."

"You gems can fly, too?" Greg asked.

"Some are capable of flight, yes," Spodumene replied, grabbing the people's attention.

"And who is this? I've never seen you around this fair city before," Mayor Dewey said, "And most people in this fair city have only two arms." At that last comment, Spodumene looked down at Steven, who simply shrugged.

"Yes... erm, everyone! Her name is Spodumene," Steven announced, "She, Lapis Lazuli, all of us gems here; we're all friends! We protect the city from all sorts of nasty stuff that could happen... which is why we... kinda need you all to evacuate to somewhere safe..." Various gasps greeted his ears.

"Evacuate? Why? What's goin' on, Steven?" Greg asked, "Wait, does this have to do with that thing... that spaceship we saw?"

"Um, yes actually," Steven said, eyes widened with surprise, "How did you know?"

"Are you kidding? We all saw it!" Greg's arm indicated to the crowd he stood with, and they all nodded in agreement, "What was that? Alien invaders?"

"Called it!" Ronaldo's voice called out, though hardly anyone acknowledged him.

"Unfortunately yes, Greg," Pearl said, "Some... shall we say 'unwanted' visitors have come here to Earth. We don't know what for or even who sent them, but what we do know is that they attacked us, which means we have to assume the worst." The people started to exchange worried whispers among themselves.

"You all need to find somewhere safe and secure to hide yourselves in," Garnet added, "Indoors, underground, anywhere inconspicuous. We will keep you protected."

"Er, okay, we can do that, can't we?" Sadie asked, turning towards the crowd who all shook their heads in agreement, "I mean, one of these buildings has got to be large enough to fit all of us? Like er... the warehouse! That place is big enough, right Sour Cream?"

"Um, yeah I guess so," the pale, white haired boy said.

"Yes, that's a good idea!" Steven said, "Stay hidden there, while we-" The air around seemed to shake as everyone felt something. They all looked around as a tremor quaked.

"What's that?! Are they here?!" Connie exclaimed. The gems shot their heads around, scanning the skies. Garnet's pointed hand suddenly shot up, in the general direction of the temple,

"There! Something is coming, over on the beach!"

"Oh man! Okay everyone, get to the warehouse quickly!" Steven said, "We'll take care of this!" Almost as one, the group fearfully made for the city outskirts where the warehouse was located. Greg and Connie however did not move with them.

"But Steven!" Greg said, "It's dangerous! What about you?"

"It's alright, Dad!" Steven said, running up to his father, "I'm with the Crystal Gems! We're a team, and we've got this under control!"

"Do you know that, Steven?" Connie said, "What if it's too much for you? What if these invaders are too much for the Gems? Please, we don't- I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Steven, she's right..." Steven's head whipped around to Pearl standing behind him, "This is something we have to take care of. You need to stay with everyone here and keep them safe."

"What?!" Steven protested, "Come on, Pearl! I wanna help too!"

"Steven, Pearl is right on this one," Garnet said, causing Steven's eyes to flash back between the two gems in disbelief, "We will go there to the beach to meet these invaders head on. In the rare chance that they prove too much, we don't want you to be hurt as well. But if you're staying here, protecting the people, you will have done your part."

"B-but..."

"Rose-" Steven's and Greg's eyes suddenly shot up towards the yellow gem. Spodumene's upper arms quickly covered over her mouth, looking back and forth between the humans and the gems as she realized her mistake, "I... I apologize... Steven, I once made a vow to Rose Quartz, as her friend, to stay by her side and protect her. But if that now means protecting you, her... son, then so be it."

"They're all right, Steven," Lapis added, "Don't put yourself at risk for all our's sake. Let us meet this threat!" Steven pouted hopelessly. The then looked back to the pleading faces of his friend and father, and even the neutral face of his Lion, and finally with a hefty sigh,

"Okay, you're all right. I'll keep them safe with me."

"If it makes you feel any better, you'll have Lion and Amethyst with you," Garnet added with a smirk. Starry-eyed, Steven's hand suddenly shot back to the bump on his side pocket.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I forgot about her! Come on guys, let's get the warehouse!" Steven cried out.

"We're right with ya, kiddo!" Greg said as he and Connie ran after him and Lion, "But wait, you said Amethyst? Where is she by the way?"

"I'll uh, I'll explain on the way!" his son replied.

"Alright gems, let's go give these invaders the welcome they deserve!" Garnet said.

"We're with you, Garnet!" Pearl said, and all ran back towards the beach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air screamed violently as the pod bee-lined towards the Earth. Finally, with a massive explosion of sand, it landed. Heat steamed lightly from atmospheric entry as the pilot's dome retracted, allowing its inhabitant to jump out. Jasper landed one knee to the ground then rose to her feet.

"Alright, Rose, where are you?" She turned slowly to take in her surroundings, wearing a face of disgust and disinterest. She then gazed upon a giant statue of sorts. It almost seemed to emerge from the side of the cliff, and definitely showed signs of erosion from time. It looked like a gem, alright, a four-armed gem though missing one hand, and still bearing a face of content.

"Is that where you are?" Jasper called out, "Come on out from hiding! Face me like a-"

"Stop right there!" Her hair whipped as her head spun. Running up to her on this beach were four gems; two weak single gems, and two fusions from the looks of it.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Jasper asked, arrogantly crossing her arms over her chest, "The remnants of Rose's rebellion? Why does she not face me herself?"

"We don't depend on Rose Quartz to defeat you!" Garnet challenged.

"That's right!" Pearl added, "Besides, between the four of us, you'll find that we are more than a match for just one of you!"

"Is that so?" Jasper's arms lowered, "Do you really think you can-?" All gems were silenced as they heard another familiar sound. Looking back behind Jasper, they saw five more black dots against the sky, slowly growing bigger as they began to approach.

"By Geode, it's about time they decided to..." Her face suddenly remembered she was not alone on this beach, and was indeed outnumbered. She turned back to face her foes, "Well then, I'd say the odds are about to be tipped in my favor."

"What do you mean?" Spodumene asked. But Jasper didn't even need to answer, for at that point, the five shapes had finally reached the beach, a few yards away from where Jasper had literally crash-landed. In fact, in direct contrast to Jasper's arrival, each fighter gently touched down on the beach side by side each other in perfect synchronization.

"It is, isn't it?" Spodumene asked out loud, grabbing the attention of the other three, "Those are Crystarra fighters..."

"Well, that's not bad, right?" Lapis nervously asked, "We can take them, can't we?" Jasper didn't even bother to retort, instead chuckling to herself even as the pilot hatches on the fighters opened. Five figures quickly jumped out, all ranging from different colors, and rushing towards Jasper as soon as they saw her.

"Jasper!" Zircon called out, "By Geode, what were you thinking?! What has possessed you to disobey your general's orders like that?"

"You mean the mission of us finding and taking out Rose Quartz and her rebellion?" Jasper asked, then pointed a finger to the four gems, "Which, by the way, here they stand before us..." Looking towards where Jasper pointed, the five gems quickly jumped into fighting stance at the first glance of the other four.

"What the- so, here they are!" the sky blue colored gem.

"Is this all that remains of the Rebellion?" the pale green gem asked.

"So it would seem..." the golden gem replied.

"That's enough!" Pearl called out, "You... lackeys of the Diamond Authority! Why come back now, after all these years?"

"I think you know why," the light blue gem replied, "You traitors are about to be-"

"Larimar, wait," the gold gem suddenly said, her hand cutting her off, "We should try diplomacy first."

"You want to... talk? To our enemy?" the pale green gem said in an almost deadpan voice. The richer yellow gem gave a quick glare back to her companion, but still looked back to the four gems.

"Attention, gem deserters," she greeted professionally, "As representatives of the Diamond Authority, headed by her mistress, Lady Diamond, we are hereby to apprehend you and return you to your planet of origin, Crystarra, to face justice for your known crimes of treason against the order. You will also divulge the exact whereabouts of your leader, Rose Quartz. Failure to comply with any of these terms will result in your immediate destruction." Once she finished her ultimatum, Pearl could only stare slack-jawed.

"Are... are you serious?" she asked, "You expect us to... willingly surrender?"

"I told you, Citrine," the green gem could be heard mumbling under her breath.

"You-Your own gems must be severely damaged if you believe for a moment that we would just give up on this Earth!" Pearl continued.

"That is some very serious confidence, from someone whose..." Zircon started, until her gaze drifted over to the blue gem on the opposing side, causing her to draw in breath sharply. Could that be? Could that really be her- Lapis Lazuli? Thankfully though, her own gaze seemed to rest upon her entire group, rather than her personally.

_'That's bad, that is really bad,'_ she thought to herself, _'That is definitely Lapis Lazuli! ... Jet cannot know...'_

"And do you really think we would so willingly abandon Rose Quartz?" Spodumene's voice continued, Zircon silently sighing to herself as Lapis' head turned to the yellow gem, "She's our friend! Her cause has truth! She actually bothered to help gems in need! The way I see it, the Authority is foolish for wanting to destroy her!"

"Just because she helps gems doesn't make her less of a traitor in the slightest," the light green gem said.

"Then... then that proves it!" Lapis spoke up, "A group that is not willing to look out for its own members, that is not a group I, or any of us want to follow!" Her back stood straightened and her clenched fists held at her side, Lapis' allies regarded her with smiles. Jasper however snorted,

"Heh, weak little gems like you think they have a chance against us? We're skilled elites, while you're just... odd-gems!"

"Enough of this!" Garnet's voice cried out, "You are unwanted invaders to our planet, and we stand tall to repel you here. You will be stopped!"

"Don't be so sure..." Jasper wasted no more time. She dashed forward as fast as her bulky legs would carry her. At the same time the gem on her nose glowed, and a helmet with a solid hammer-like extension formed around her head. Sand kicked from every step she made as she bee-lined straight towards Garnet. The crimson gem was quick enough to summon her gauntlets, but unfortunately wasn't fast enough to stop Jasper's fist. The orange-brown gem delivered a powerful uppercut that sent Garnet flying straight into the air, towards the city. Jasper leaped into the air right after her, while the other gems watched on.

"Garnet!" Pearl and Spodumene cried. The both moved to follow after her, but the other gem enemies dashed in front of them, blocking their path.

"Don't bother chasing after them," the pale green gem said, "You'll still have us to contend with."

"Well said, Prehnite," Larimar agreed, "Besides, not like your friend 'Garnet' will be much of a match against such one as brutish as Jasper!"

"Don't be so quick to dismiss us!" Spodumene said, "Come on, you two, we must make our stand here!"

"But, what about Garnet?" Pearl asked, "She needs our help!"

"Pearl, please, remember it's Garnet you're referring to," Spodumene reminded with a smile, "She isn't the leader of your Crystal Gems for nothing! She can take care of herself... for now." Pearl looked out toward Beach City, where surely Garnet and that Jasper must have landed by now. Fear began to swell up within her, for Garnet, and especially for Steven. What if he was found? What would they do to him if they found out... who he really is? Shaking her head, she looked back to her new foes; Garnet could handle herself, and she could handle her own self, even with Spodumene here. She'd have to...

"You're right, Spodumene," she said, "she can take care of herself. Now let's take care of these gems here!" She and the fusion dashed to meet the four other gems standing in front of them. Lapis also was about to move to join them, until someone jumped in her way, someone orange.

"Not so fast, I will deal with you personally." Lapis gazed upon this orange gem, whose lower face was concealed behind some sort of face-mask. The was something strikingly familiar about this one, the way those eyes stared back at her with intensity, hate, and... jealousy?

"You... where have I seen you before?"

"I guess there's no point in hiding it any longer," this gem replied, "We have met before, Lapis Lazuli. It is I... Zircon." In an instant, Lapis' eyes flashed with surprise. She HAD seen this gem before! And worse, she knew exactly WHY she had remembered.

"It's... it's you!" she pointed an accusing finger at her, "You're the one... who imprisoned me!"

* * *

-Oh my God, a THOUSAND apologies! I had left you all hanging for so long! I'm sorry, but this chapter was an absolute nightmare to write! Just to get all the wordings correct and worse, actually finding time TO write whenever I wasn't distracted! However, I'd like to think my own lack of updating was due to the fact that SU episodes had been on hiatus for a while now, so my inspiration was drying along with. *sigh* if only it were that simple... Nevertheless, things are finally kicking off, and I hope to see this story to the end!-


	26. Fight on Earth pt 2

-Steven Universe is not owned by Universal Lizard. This story you're reading is NON-canon.-

* * *

"Quiet! Keep quiet, everyone!" Steven said, waving his hand up and down. Behind him the entire population of Beach City was in a nervous uproar since they had also seen another of those 'things' falling from the sky. They were restless, shuffling about and talking between each other, some also trying to calm others. Still, Steven, and even Greg and Connie, were doing all they could to keep the group from completely panicking.

Through the crack in the thick door, Steven's eyes darted back and forth, scanning all around outside for anything else. Seeing nothing, he ducked back in, returning to the two he trusted most.

"Still nobody out there," he said to them, "How are things in here?"

"Everyone's still really jumpy," Greg said, "Even me, I'll admit. Like, what really were those things?"

"They were super weird, like walking suits of armor, except no one was inside them!" Steven said, "But the weirder thing is, they seemed to walk around because they had gem shards in 'em!"

"Gem... shards?" Greg scratched his head.

"I know, right? You put them in your clothes, and they just walk around on their own!"

"That does sound... creepy," Connie said, "And you said these things were in suits of armor?"

"Yeah," the boy said, "They just lumbered out of that ship... like zombies, holding those weird purple weapons."

"Man, spaceships, walking suits of armor, gem shards," Greg rubbed the back of his head, "This gem stuff's never easy to figure out, is it?"

"Yeah, it's crazy," Steven said, reaching his hand into his pocket, "But right now, I'll keep everyone here safe: you Dad, you Connie, everyone here, and even Amethyst right here!" Pulling his hand out, he held the small amethyst gemstone in the palm of his hand, before Greg's and Connie's surprised eyes.

"Whoa... Steven, is that Amethyst?" Greg asked, "What happened to her?"

"Well..." Steven scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "I hope she's okay. One of those things hit her tummy with a hammer and..." his eyes widened as he suddenly realized, "My gosh, I couldn't heal her! My healing spit couldn't fix her up!" Connie put her hand to Steven's arm.

"It-it's alright, Steven," she said, "I mean, is Amethyst still... you know, alive?"

"Well I... I guess so," he looked up at her, "And she did say she would be back. But how long will that take? Man, if only I could have healed her, Amethyst would still be out right now!" He looked down at the precious stone in the palm of his hands with glassy and starry eyes, "Don't worry, Amethyst, I won't let anything bad happen to you..."

Just then, a deep tremor was felt beneath their feet. This time, it felt like a small earthquake, rather than something from the air. It wasn't enough to knock anyone off balance, but everyone's attention still shot towards the door.

"Wha-what was that?" Sadie said from the crowd, fearfully, "Steven, what was that?!"

"I don't know!" Steven said, rubbing his open palm against his hair, "I don't know what that was!"

"Was it more of 'em?" Greg asked.

"I don't think it was," Connie said, "Didn't that feel like something... I dunno, a tremor?"

"I think someone's out there!" Steven said, then quickly made for the door. Greg quickly reached his hand for his son, but Steven was already peaking through the crack in the door towards the outside.

"Oh my gosh!" Steven said.

"What is it? What's out there?" Greg asked.

"Garnet's out there!" Steven cried, "And she's fighting someone!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a great thud, and leaving a crater in the pavement, Garnet skidded to a halt in the street. She wiped her mouth with her arm for... no, no wounding had formed at all. Jasper's punch obviously hadn't intend to greatly impair her, but still was enough to get her attention.

Looking up, Garnet quickly leaped back out of her crater, just in time as the brutish gem sailed through the air towards where she would have been. With another mighty punch, she deepened the crater, but grunted upon realizing that her foe had evaded her.

"What's wrong, Garnet?" she said, stepping out of the hole, "losing a step or two? All your time spent on this planet must do that to you."

"You haven't seen nothing, yet..." Garnet smirked. She dashed forward, meeting her foe with powerful punches. Jasper deflected most of them, but still let some slip through her defenses. With every confirmed hit, however, she couldn't help but feel envy within...

"Yeah, there's that rumored hidden strength you were said to possess!" she said in between dodging and striking.

"All that, and more," Garnet broke up the monotany with a midair double kick combined with a backflip. The attack was just enough to put some distance between them.

"Heh, you'll have to do better than that, fusion-born," Jasper said, wiping her mouth with her arm. Her head glanced to the side, and with a quick smirk, dashed towards a nearby car. Gripping both sides with her hands, with a mighty grunt she lifted it above her head, "Allow me to show you why!" Jasper threw, and the car sailed hard right towards Garnet. The crimson gem caught the flying vehicle in her hands, but like before, caused her to skid backwards on her feet until she came to a halt two feet away. Gently she placed the car back on the ground, and was immediately met with a force crashing against her.

"Why are you so concerned about avoiding collateral?!" Jasper's voice called out. She was charging forward into the fusion, and nearly knocking the wind out of her. Garnet could feel the winding making a whooshing sound as it rushed by her ears. She had to stop this, loose cannon, before she did any real damage to the city or worse, its people.

Quickly, she planted her feet in back of her, one in front of the other. The complete momentum shift effectively caused Jasper to have herself lifted right over Garnet's head in her hands. Her feet thankfully stayed planted in the ground and did not give.

"Hey! What are you-" Jasper flailed about, "Put me down!"

"As you wish," Garnet said, and with a mighty grunt, hurled her opponent afar in some direction, Jasper letting out a surprised cry the whole way. Garnet hardly had enough time to catch her breath as she looked closer at where her opponent was thrown. Her eyes widened in surprise behind her visor as she quickly realized where exactly she was going.

"No..." she said to herself, immediately bounding after her, "Please tell me that's not where the warehouse is..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fighting someone?" Greg asked, joining his son at the door, "What do you mean 'fighting someone'?"

"I mean Garnet is violently disagreeing with someone!" Steven clarified, "And with... whoa, is that another gem?"

"Another gem?" Connie asked this time.

"That's no one I've ever seen before..." He watched, nearly transfixed by the fight. His favorite Garnet was trading powerful blows with the equally strong 'other gem'. Who was she? Why were they fighting? They're both gems, so there'd be no need for this!

His eyes slowly started to widen when it appeared that Garnet was starting to lose the upper-hand. The burlier gem's punches were coming in cleaner and swifter, while Garnet would only score an occasional hit.

"Come on, Garnet! Don't let her beat you!" Steven cheered, though only he and his fellow warehouse companions would hear him. Unfortunately Garnet definitely could not hear his cheers, as it seemed she was still losing ground against her opponent. She was clearly moving fast to deflect, but the other gem was moving faster to attack. Could she keep this up for much longer?

"How is she doin' out there, kiddo? Let me see..." Steven didn't move as his dad's head appeared above his through the crack in the door to watch the fight. However, he was just in time to see Garnet get knocked to the ground by a headbutt with that... hammer-head. Clearly fatigued, she struggled slowly to stay up on her hands, while the brawnier gem simply paced back and forth, a viscious smile on her face.

"Garnet!" Steven cried out, pulling himself back inside and past his dad.

"Man, she's not doing so hot right now," Greg said, answering the question that Connie hadn't even asked yet.

"I-she..." Steven stammered, "I've gotta do something! I have to save her!"

"What?!" Connie said, "Steven, it's too dangerous! You'll get beat up bad!"

"But Garnet's out there right now, being knocked around right in front of me!" he protested, "I can't just do nothing; I've at least gotta try and save her!" Steven and Connie's pleading eyes flashed back and forth between each other, and the the crack in the werehouse door, until finally, Connie gave a hefty sigh,

"Just... be careful out there, Steven." Smiling, she wrapped in a huge hug, which the boy graciously returned.

"Don't worry guys," he said, "I'll be back before you know it!"

"Steven?" The boy now looked up at his father, "Just make sure you do come back, okay? Or else I'll run fresh out of family before I even hit my gray hairs!"

"Sure thing, Dad! Come on Lion!" The pink feline gave a growl of acknowledgement, and walked to the door, waiting on Steven. He almost went himself, until he stopped, remembering something.

"Oh wait! Before I go..." he reached into his pocket, and holding his father's hand open, placed the precious Amethyst in its palm. Greg's eyes widened as well,

"Steven, you're giving Amethyst away?"

"Sure, that way she'll be here in case I-... well, in case I'm 'late'," Steven airquoted. Greg and Connie looked at each other, then back to Steven, only to find he and Lion had already left the werehouse.

"Mr. Universe?" Mayor Dewey's voice said, causing him to look back to the crowd of fellow hiders, "Is everything alright? It looks like your son just left..."

"Heh-heh..." Greg chuckled nervously with his hand behind his head. Connie could sense what was going on, so she took the Amethyst from him, and spoke,

"Steven has NOT abandoned us!" All eyes were on her now, "He's just... gone to make sure we 'stay' safe! You see, there's some kind of... an 'alien invader' out there right now! Yeah, that's it, and Steven and the Crystal Gems are fighting them off! But he says it's important that we do NOT panic or anything to let them know we are here; no no, that would be bad!" The townspeople flashed nervous glances between each other, but nonetheless lowered their voices.

"Good thinkin' Connie," Greg said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure thing," Connie replied, "Now we can only hope Steven does come back to us..."

"He will, he's just gotta," Greg said, "That's one thing he gets from his mom: he'll never give up..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"I... won't... give up...!" Garnet continued to pant, her hands struggling to lift her body back up. Any chance she could get, she would cast her angry glares through her visor to her opponent.

"Why... struggle?" Jasper asked, or actually looked more like panting hard. Even in her state, Garnet had to give herself credit; her opponent was at least as exhausted as she herself was.

"We won't... let you... win!" Garnet finally pulled herself into sitting position, letting her breathing come a little easier, "The Crystal Gems never give up; we will find a way... to defeat you!"

"Ha!" Jasper tried to laugh-taunt, only to find herself coughing from it, "You Crystal Gems are nothing without your precious Rose Quartz... and even she did most of your fighting! And where is she now? Gone by now I bet..."

"No... not gone..." Garnet finally forced herself off of her knee, and now stood on both her feet again, "No matter where she goes, her will lives on in each of us... her friends!"

"Hmmph, enough of the sappy speeches, time to finish you...!" Jasper tilted her head back as it was clear to Garnet what would happen- this hammer-headed gem would literally come crashing down on her! Quickly raising her gauntlet hands up, she prepared to catch the headpiece before it could-

Or she would have, until suddenly a rush of pink swept before her field of vision, along with a fierce roar. Garnet refocused her eyes, and saw that the massive pink form of Lion had pounced on Jasper! It was all over her, locking its teeth on her arm and refusing to let go, even with all of her swinging and flailing about.

"Yeah! Go Lion! Tear her apart!" Surprised yet again, she looked down and saw the very person she was supposed to protect, "Garnet! Are you alright?!"

"Steven? What are you doing here?! It's dangerous!"

"I know, I know," he said, "But I saw you out here! I saw you getting kicked around by her!" he pointed back to Jasper, still trying to free herself from Lion, "I couldn't just do nothing, I had to help you!"

"Steven, I..." Garnet said, touched, then shook her head, "No wait, we're the ones protecting you! You and everyone in this city are OUR responsibility!"

"Garnet please," Steven put his hand against her shin, "They're mine as well. I'm a Crystal Gem too, just like you, Pearl, Amethyst, even Spodumene and Lapis! Come on, I want to help you; you're the one who even said I may be ready, and even after I told you my vision of Mom..." Garnet's lips pursed, while Steven's pleading eyes stared at his reflection from her visor.

"Arrgh! Get off me!" Their attention was drawn back to the fray. Jasper finally swung her body around, flinging Lion clean off of her. The pink feline skidded to a halt on the ground, right next to Steven.

"Lion, are YOU okay!?" he ran up and petted his fur, "Hmmm, you don't look to badly beat up..."

"Grrr, cursed beast! You will pay dearly for that..." Jasper growled, finally glimpsing at Steven for the first time, "Wait, who is this... A human? A weak native creature of flesh? Begone from here; you and the rest of your kind will be dealt with in time..."

"Hey, I'm not just any ol' human," Steven introduced, "I'm Steven Quartz Universe!"

"A human called a 'Steven'?" Jasper said, rubbing her chin, "Such a strange species these things are, aren't they Garnet? Is your attachment to them what explains your weakness?" Garnet's teeth bared in a glare.

"Hey, Garnet is not weak!" Steven protested, "She's super strong! Strong enough to knock you into next Tuesday!"

"Steven please," Garnet tried to reign the boy in.

"Ha! Her strength is nothing compared to mine!" Jasper crossed her arms over her chest, "I can physically overpower her, and now her time is passed... But who are you to speak for her? What weight does the word of 'Steven Quartz Universe' carry?"

"I'll tell you why!" Steven proclaimed, and before Garnet could stop him, he raised his shirt-tail to expose his gem, "'Cause I too am a Crystal Gem! I'm also a protecter of my home planet Earth!" Garnet's eyes widened, and was almost certain all present could hear her gasp.

"Pfft! You waste my time..." Jasper finally lowered her fisted arms, preparing to launch at them again, "A lowly human couldn't... huh. Wait... is that...?" Jasper's stance tensed up again, but this time not in agression, but in surprise, "That's... that's Rose Quartz' Gem!" Her eyes flickered back and forth, processing this new discovery. To the confusion of the other two, she started chuckling, "So, Rose... you were indeed alive all these years. I figured it was too much to hope you would be killed off long ago. But why do you take the form of these native creatures? Come, assume your real form and face me naturally!"

"Do not TALK about him that way!" Garnet seethed.

"Yeah!" Steven added, "I am not weak! Why are you saying that about us humans?" Lion gave a growl.

"I suppose it doesn't matter in the end..." Jasper shook her head, "Because this form will just make it easier to destroy you!" Her head lowered, and her head-piece barred forward, Jasper charged again for the group.

"Steven! Watch out!" Garnet said, picking the boy up and jumping out of the way. The running juggernaut missed them completely. Garnet put the boy down, and Steven suddenly could hear just how hard she was breathing.

"Thank's Garnet, but maybe you should sit down for now, catch your breath, you know?"

"But I couldn't, Steven," Garnet pleaded this time, "I should be protecting you, not the other way around!"

"It's fine!" Steven indicated to his feline, "I've got Lion with me! Think of us as your tag-out partners!" Casting a glance at Lion, possibly for the first time since it showed up, Garnet finally lowered her head, where Steven couldn't see her grin.

"Go get 'em, Tiger Millionaire..." And Steven smiled.

"Alright! Come on, Lion, let's take her down!" Lion ran up to Steven, allowing him to quickly climb on top of its hairy back. As one, they charged the brutish Jasper, who was coming for another pass-around. They drew ever closer together, Jasper's head lowered so her hammer-head piece was at the front of her charge. Just as quickly, Steven brought his arm in front of him, familiar pink light forming a shape in front of him.

-_CLANG!_-

The impact not only produced a familiar wave of deep vibrating wavelengths, but the force of both attacks meeting each other threw both Jasper and Steven off balance. While Lion was still running forward, the two gem bearers tumbled to the ground.

"Ugh..." Jasper's eyes swam in her head. Her head continued to throb both from the impact and the vibration that still rattled inside of her, "Blast you... Rose..."

Garnet had regained her feet, ignoring Jasper's rolling body and rushing over to where Steven fell.

"Steven!"

"Yep! I'm okay!" Steven proclaimed as he regained his own feet. He and Garnet did look down at his arm, still bearing his shield, and a very noticeable twitching, "Whoa, my arm feels all fuzzy and twitchy now!"

"No time to dwell on that," Garnet reminded him, "I say it's time for a change in tactics."

"Awww, but Tiger Millionaire and Lion Courageous here just got into the ring!" Steven said, as Lion rejoined them. The deep noise Lion made seemed to mirror Steven's own protest.

"Trust me, it's not tag-out..." she re-stood to face Jasper, who was also regaining her feet, "More like three on one." Garnet smiled, and Steven smiled as well.

"Alright, let's ALL get her!"

* * *

-And there we go! MY version of the Garnet vs Jasper fight! (also non-canon) Stay with me here, there's still more to come!-


	27. Fight on Earth pt 3

-Disclaimer: Universal Lizard doesn't own S.U., blah blah blah. I can't believe I overlooked something! Looking at my story's history, I've been working on it for more than a year! Wow, I have never dedicated so much of my time consecutively to a single project, much less a fanfic! And yet there's still much more to write!-

* * *

Lapis continued to hold her hand up, finger pointed straight at the orange gem. If looks really could kill, the glare she was shooting at her would vaporize her instantly.

Zircon returned with a glare of her own, though hers seemed slightly more controlled in comparison. Her own hand reached up, grabbed the mask that covered the lower half of her face, and removed it. Beneath was nothing really remarkable, just a mouth whose lips were pursed, even when she let out a short chuckle.

"Yes, yes indeed," she said, mask vanishing from her hands instantly, "It was me. Though I would have worded it differently. The more accurate phrase would be that I put you in your place."

"I swear, by Geode I will make you pay!" With barely controlled rage, Lapis' wings of water flared out from behind her, striking a frightening stance. Zircon recoiled, well knowing what her wings meant.

"No... I thought-" Before she could say anything, Lapis willed her wings to clap hard against Zircon, trapping her in liquid grip. Inside, Zircon thrashed about, barely able to move. When it was clear she couldn't do anything, she stopped, and her gem on her left shoulder started to glow. A few seconds later, bubbles slowly started to form around her, and steam rose off of the outsides of the wings.

Lapis recognized this, and begrudgingly pulled her water wings back, releasing her enemy. Zircon dropped briefly to on knee, but quickly rose up again. The smile from before was back on her face.

"I admit, that would have almost worked," Zircon said, "But my powers of flame and heat are greater; simply suffocating me like that won't work!" Lapis grit her teeth, but still forced herself to think.

'_So that attack won't hurt her? I'll just have to fight her a different way...'_ Stretching her arms opposite each other, her water wings curled in and enveloped them. Zircon watched on in mild curiosity. After only a second, Lapis pulled her arms free, her hands this time coated with a layer of water, in the shape of blades.

Lapis brought her arms at her side in a deadly pose, ready to strike in an instant. The light from the sun glinted not just from the reflection of the water, but also from the deadly edges that each blade sported. Even from the space between them, Zircon could swear she could see her own reflection from the water-blades.

"So, to arms, is it?" Zircon said. Her shoulder gem glowed again, this time something forming from it; a hilt. Gripping her right hand's fingers inside the finger guard, she pulled forth a cutlass, as bright orange as her own skin tone. She pointed the edge at the blue gem, challenging her.

"Let's pick up where we left off..."

Wings flapping hard, Lapis propelled herself forward, toes barely dragging the sand. Her bladed hands crossed in front of her, ready for an instant bisection. Zircon was prepared, bringing her sword up in front of her, and clashing against the clear blue blades. To Zircon's mild confusion, her blade actually collided with solid instead of literal liquid. Both pushed each other away, and Lapis kept up her assault.

She slashed at Zircon again and again, putting the strength of both of her arms into each attack. Every attack was easily deflected, however, as Zircon easily parried them.

'That anger in her would certainly make her predictable!' Zircon thought. She quickly forced both Lapis' hand blades away, and butted her elbow into her head. Lapis stepped back, recoiling from the blow.

"Grrgh, alright, take this!" Sweeping her shoulder inward, Lapis willed her water wing to swipe strong at Zircon. The orange easily roll-flipped over the wing, then immediately brought her sword down to slice into the other wing before it hit her. The disconnected chunk of water fell to the ground, making mud out of the sand it mixed with. Zircon looked back up at the blue gem with a smirk,

"Impressive, but not good enough." Gritting her teeth, Lapis launched herself again at Zircon. Her attacks still came as uncoordinated, yet putting as much of her strength into them as she could.

"You're still weak, Lapis," Zircon said, "And to think, thousands of years ago, you were considered by others as superior to me?"

"Arrgh! Stop it!" Lapis cried in between her own slashes, "I don't care what 'others' think! All that matters is what you did to me! For many years, I was a simple prisoner- unrecognized by anyone who happen to even notice that mirror!"

"I did what needed to be done!" Zircon countered, locking her blade into Lapis' in a deadlock, "I had to be rid of you, somehow, but your absence on Crystarra would arouse too much suspicion. Fortunately, Rose Quartz and her little uprising here on this planet provided the perfect cover..."

"So you... so you decided to be a coward and not even face me?" This time, Lapis managed to crack a tiny smirk, "What does that really say about you?" Zircon's face quickly flashed a glare at Lapis.

"Foolish gem! I am no coward!" she pushed herself of of Lapis, releasing their clashed blades, "But I do say I am more powerful than you, whether your gem is cracked or not!" Zircon twirled her cutlass in dizzying circles around the hand she held it in, "And I'll soon gain Jet's favor by finishing what I had started so long ago." In a quick beat, Lapis suddenly stopped, processing what she had just heard,

"Jet?" she said, with genuine confusion, "What does Jet have to-" Zircon's eyes suddenly widened, as if she had realized something. She stuck her other hand forward, flames outlining the image of her fist. Lapis quickly jumped to her side to avoid a small flurry of punches being thrown at her with the non-sword hand. Quickly, Lapis waved her hands in front of her and away from each other once, producing a thin sheet of liquid directly between them, also in the path that Zircon's fist thrusted towards.

"Arrgh!" The effect was immediate; Zircon's fist punched through the watery veil, extinguishing the flames with a loud hiss. She pulled her fist back as if recoiling from pain, her hand still dripping, but also giving off strong steam vapors. Within moments, her hand was flaming again, and she looked back up at Lapis,

"Hmmph, you won't be so lucky from here on!" she said resuming her attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spodumene thrust all of her hands forward, and powerful waves of air rushed forward, right into her grouped enemies. The four gems of various colors were forced to scatter.

"Is that all you can do, fusion?" Larimar challenged. Quickly summoning her large, bright rings to all hands, Spodumene set herself to resume her attack. She was therefore completely unprepared for the sudden feeling of being shoved to the side. She braced herself, sensing which of her foes had somehow gotten to her, only to turn her head in shock and find that it was Pearl who had shoved her. Pearl herself hardly seemed to even give her a glance as she swiped her spear in front of her in a wide arc, producing a wave of energy. The enemy gems were likewise caught off-guard by this sudden action, and were forced to jump again to avoid being hit. The wave crashed into the ground where they once stood, showering them with sand.

"Citrine," Larimar said, "Better send a message- tell them we found them!" The gold gem gave a quick nod, shaking off loose sand on her head, then tapped a single button on her small headpiece.

"This is ground team hailing the fleet: enemy gem presence confirmed, repeat- enemy gems are engaging. At least two gems and two fusions have been identified- acknowledge!"

"Ummm... nice work, Pearl," Spodumene said.

"Yes, well, these gems must be stopped, so let's stop them!" Pearl said. The fusion did nod, but felt there was something strange about the way Pearl spoke with her... almost as if there was spite in her voice. She had no time to ask her anything further though, since Pearl was already charging towards her enemies.

Pearl still cast an unconscious glance back to the fusion behind her, wondering if they could really handle these attackers.

'Why are you worrying, Pearl? She's a fusion, like Garnet is,' she mentally reasoned, 'If she could beat you in sparring, she should have no trouble against the likes of them. I shouldn't expect less from _Rose's favorite..._'

The other gems glowed and quickly summoned their weapons as well- Larimar's entire right arm now covered in some sort of crude club, Prehnite held in both of her hands a sturdy staff, and Citrine summoned two sets of sais, twirling them about with her fingers.

The remaining gem, the mute and red-skinned Pyrope, summoned no weapon at all, but instead her arms and legs shape-shifted; lengthened and sharpened into long leg-like appendages, easily casting her up six feet high while standing on all four. With this new form, she crouched low as if she were prepared to jump again.

Quickly, Pearl was on them. She pressed her assault on Larimar, the bluer gem finding it hard to defend with her large, heavy weapon and its lack of speed. It allowed for Pearl to easily force the weapon away and kick her to the side with a spin kick. Following the momentum, she was then set upon by Pyrope, who definitely moved much faster than Larimar with her pointed arms. She jabbed and thrusted at Pearl, similar to the relentlessness Pearl had shown earlier. Pearl parried, but each thrust she evaded was quickly replaced by another leg, some from Pyrope's back legs even.

Her attention focused on the red gem, Pearl hadn't even noticed Larimar recover and turn back to her. The blue gem noted with a grin Pearl's attention being not on her, and quickly raised her club up for a surprise attack. As she swung, a clink sound was heard, and her attack came down at an arc she had not at all intended. Looking up, Larimar caught sight of a gold ring racing away from her, back into the empty hand of Spodumene. Her face wore a fixed glare, aimed straight at the light blue gem, challenging her.

And Larimar did not refuse the challenge; she broke away from her attempt at Pearl to face her other opponent, her club arm trailing behind her, and her rushing feet kicking up sand. With a spinning motion, Spodumene met her attacker head on with all four of her rings colliding with the club, again knocking it out of its intended path. With a snarl, Larimar attempted to swing again, but was easily parried from the much smaller weapons.

"Grrr, Prehnite! Where are you?!" she called out, not bothering to look behind her. Almost on cue, a green figure appeared above Larimar; Prehnite's leaping form with her staff held over her head prepared to strike down. Spodumene's eyes widened; she tried to swing her rings in the similar way she'd done against Larimar. Her parry seemed to work at first, until she realized a staff had more maneuverability than a simple arm-club. Prehnite forced the bottom half of the staff upward, catching Spodumene in the chin.

Spodumene was forced back a few steps, but still shook her head from its daze. Prehnite and Larimar looked at each other, smiled and nodded, and moved as one. Prehnite attacked Spodumene's sides with her staff, forcing her to keep her rings held defensively. She was quick enough though to jump back from a downward club strike. The sound of air shattering could almost be heard. Spodumene had no time to recover, as Larimar pressed her attack, this time her strikes not being deflected so easily by the gold rings. In fact, they seemed to be forced away here and there to almost strike hits against the fusion's body itself.

And Spodumene knew this; despite her flexibility, even she was hard pressed to keep up with these two elite gems who were teaming up on her at once. Between the brute force of Larimar's accursed club, and the tactical strikes of Prehnite's even more accursed staff, quite frankly it was more than she could handle.

'Wait a moment, why am I fighting alone?' she suddenly thought, 'I need Pearl to help me! Where is she? What's she doing?' In between her maneuvering, Spodumene struggled to see what the cream white gem was doing.

Pearl swung her spear, and an sand explosion erupted at her side. She swung again to the other side, and another one erupted on her other side. This time, she swung her spear in a more flatter arc, and an energy beam that would have blown her up was quickly deflected back at its shooter. Pyrope tried to duck low, but the blast still managed to graze her shoulder. She said nothing, not that she could say anything from having a gem in place of a mouth, but it glowed and her eyes flared fiercely in response.

"You will be defeated!" Pearl declared, quickly spinning around to block strikes from Citrine's sais from behind her.

"Your bravado is definitely present," Citrine noted, "But as you can see, your forces stand divided, while ours stand united. Tactically speaking, we have the advantage." Pushing off of their deadlock, Pearl quickly took the time to note her surroundings. Indeed, Spodumene was being engaged by the green and blue gems, who seemed to be barely holding her own, while that orange gem, Zircon, was fighting Lapis Lazuli one on one.

"Pearl!" she heard the fusion call out, "What are you doing?! Can you help me?" Her eyes shot back to Spodumene, clearly in distress. Citrine and Pyrope quickly sensed the hesitation, and attacked again. Citrine struck her sais again and again against Pearl's spear, but Pearl held firm. After swiping them both away, Pearl's gem glowed and produced a second spear which she then struck the gold gem. Citrine rolled away, one of her sais coming loose from her hand, but Pearl quickly held both her spears up to block a deadly strike from Pyrope's front legs. While holding her spears firm, she quickly assessed her situation,

'If I can force her legs down, she'll be open to a counter-attack!' Pearl was immediately surprised therefore, when Pyrope suddenly forced her own legs wide apart, sending her own spears apart from each other as well. Her eyes widened as she realized too late: this gem was using her own idea before she could! Pyrope's gem glowed, and Pearl was defenseless as an energy blast slammed into her midsection. She stumbled back, the wind knocked out of her, and could barely move to stop Citrine from jumping towards her. The first kick knocked away her hand she tried to use to block, and the second landed straight into her head. Pearl spun to the ground, unconscious.

"PEARL!" Spodumene shrieked. Prehnite's swinging staff brought her attention back, and she quickly channeled her shock and anger into each strike. Pearl had fallen! She had to get to her, but first she had to 'get' over there! But these two blasted gems were not letting up!

Larimar stepped in an side-swipe, and the fusion prepared to absorb the impact through her rings. What she didn't expect however was the sharp pain that shot from her fingers; that club had hit them instead, causing her to lose grip of her rings! Her rings fell from her hands, but she didn't have enough time to recover them. Prehnite thrusted the end of her staff towards her, only to find she instead was aiming for her other rings. The staff went through both at once, and she twisted her staff vertically, ripping her remaining rings from her other hands.

Spodumene yelped as her hands were forced back. She had no choice but to release hold of her other rings. She was now unarmed, against two gems who didn't seemed to be winded in the slightest. Larimar charged again, and she quickly shot a burst of air at her running feet, causing the blue gem to crash into the sand while crying out something incomprehensible due to sand possibly in her mouth. Immediately, Prehnite and her staff were upon her. The weapon would hit, and Spodumene was left to rely on the strength in her hands as her main form of blocking.

'I've got to try and grab hold of the staff!' she thought. She tried, but Prehnite was just moving faster; specifically she was attacking her, while keeping a good distance between them thanks to the staff's length.

"You handle yourself fairly well, I would expect no less from a fusion," Prehnite said, but Spodumene couldn't tell from her tone if that was sarcasm, or a legit compliment. It still didn't stop her from showing her teeth in anger, "Unfortunately, this has gone on long enough..." She whacked at her right hands with one end of the staff, sending more ripples of pain through both Spodumene's arms, then followed it up with a sudden shoulder charge. The fusion was definitely not expecting such an attack and stumbled backwards. Before she could retaliate, the entire world around her exploded in a sudden flash of white. She dropped to her knees, then fell face forward, unconscious like Pearl.

Prehnite looked behind her to see Larimar, panting hard, her face bearing irritation.

"You could have waited for me to help," she said.

"I was in combat," Prehnite dispersed her staff, then crossed her arms over her chest, "I wasn't about to 'stop' just because you were incapacitated. Besides, you did help." Her hand indicated to the unconscious fusion's body.

"Ahh, whatever," Larimar said, dispersing her club, "We've won here, what are our next orders?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lapis cried out in pain as Zircon's flaming fist collided hard with her face. The strike was hard enough to send her tumbling onto her back. Unfortunately, her water wings became quickly absorbed into the sand, as did most of the water that coated her hands. She reached up to feel the punch mark on her cheek, wincing from the pain she felt from it. Still, from all the pain she felt from it, she tried her best to keep an angry face at Zircon.

"It's over, Lapis Lazuli, you have lost," she said as she approached her downed form. She straddled the blue gem, took a hold of the front of her outfit with her left hand, while her sword loomed dangerously in the other.

"No... I won't let you beat me..." Lapis said, strain laced in her voice. Her right hand reached up, but Zircon let go of her outfit to grab it and force it back.

"I've already beaten you... officially this time," she said, "And this time, I won't bother entrapping you to finish you now!" She raised her sword high above her head, and Lapis closed her eyes...

"Zircon, wait!"

The orange gem stopped her sword motion, and looked up, seeing her gem teammates joining her.

"I have received orders from General Jet: we're to bring in any gems we find- alive." Citrine announced, much to Zircon's dismay. She looked down at the blue gem beneath her, her eyes still clenched shut.

"But Jet, she..." Zircon started, but held her tongue; one wrong word could easily jeopardize where she stands in all this. Instead she said, "She'd know these gems are too dangerous to be kept alive!"

"Come on, Zircon," Prehnite said, "We're all just following orders here... except for Jasper, but she'll probably get what's coming to her..." Zircon looked back and forth between the calm of her teammates, and the uncertain fear of Lapis. So much could go wrong if she was taken in alive, but then again, so could if she was destroyed... With a mighty sigh, she looked at Lapis, and shifted the sword in her hand so the hilt faced downward.

"This isn't over, Lapis Lazuli... of that I can promise you..." she raised the hilt up, just as Lapis' eyes slowly and gingerly opened,

"Wha-?"

Her world went dark as well.

* * *

-As I said before, a whole YEAR?! Holy crap, that's an impressively long time! Anyway, I thought the fight on this 'front' was going to be the most difficult to portray, but I think I did a fairly decent job! Let me know what you all think, and I'll see you next time!-


	28. Fight on Earth pt 4

-Steven Universe is not owned by Universal-Lizard, this fanfic is.-

* * *

"I've had enough of you!" Hands gripping tight, spinning in place, Jasper spun in a circle with Lion in her hands. Her grip remained strong, her balance was surprisingly spot on given her build, and her opponent could not escape. Lion did struggle, but the sheer force kept him from moving any of his legs or his head.

Jasper then stopped on a dime, released Lion, and sent him sailing off in the direction of a nearby warehouse. The sound of impact could be heard, but Lion himself couldn't be seen from the clouds of dust that had formed.

"Lion!" Steven called out, still laying on his stomach on the ground. He reached out towards the feline, then winced from the pain in his gut. He was certain that one of those punches had hit his gem, but there was not a scratch to be seen when he had looked at it. Putting his hand back down on the ground, he looked to his left and saw Garnet, laying in a similar position as he was, "Garnet! We have to get up! Let's... keep going!"

"I'm... sorry Steven," Garnet replied, weakened, "I... I've failed us," Her head then relaxed on the ground, hopefully unconscious.

"No Garnet! You haven't failed!" Steven pleaded, trying to pull himself to his feet, "We just have to-"

"Why do you... continue to struggle... Rose?" Jasper's haggard voice asked. Steven looked up weakly at the burly gem limping towards him, "Why can't you just... accept your defeat, with what dignity you have left?" She reached down, grabbed Steven by the front of the shirt, and raised him up to her level. Steven's hands held Jasper's as he kicked to try and escape, but he did not budge.

"Put... me... DOWN!" Steven protested.

"I suppose I can see why you would try to keep fighting," Jasper said, a smirk gracing her lips from watching the boy's legs kick around pitifully, "After all, your precious planet invaded, your forces decimated, and the Stars faction leader herself defeated? I'll be remembered as a hero, while you will die a traitor's death."

"Stop!" Steven cried out yet again, "Why are you doing this?! What have we ever done to you?!"

"Stop talking foolishness!" Jasper snapped, her hammer-head helmet vanishing in a flash of light, "It's OVER!" Her head rushed forward, and Steven's world exploded with stars in a void of blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is ground team hailing the fleet: gem hostiles have been incapacitated; requesting new orders."

Kyanite looked back to her general, watching her rub her chin with two fingers. It was over? So soon? But, Jet hardly got to do any of the fighting! Something she was definitely looking forward to; she wanted to see the gem whom she practically idolized live up to the legend!

"Is there any sign of Rose Quartz?" Jet asked aloud into the speaker, "And what's the status on Jasper?" A quick grimace graced Kyanite's face at the mention of the latter's name.

"Negative, Rose Quartz herself has not been identified among the aggressors," Citrine replied, "Meanwhile Jasper was last seen- wait..." Jet's eyes narrowed when the voice suddenly paused, "General, Jasper has just rejoined us! She also appears to have something with her..."

"Jasper survived?" Jet could hear the sound of Kyanite grumbling something while she continued to work, "Well then, what is it she has?"

"She's brought with her two unconscious bodies," Citrine described, "One of them is the body of a fusion. Data-bank analysis indicate this one as 'Garnet'." Jet's lips pursed into a frown; Garnet? The Garnet? The fusion who she had measured herself to so long ago, easily defeated by Jasper? The disappointment almost radiated off of her.

"I see..." she said, "and the other?"

"Well, ma'am," Citrine said, "Jasper appears to have apprehended a native to this planet: a human. Male it appears to be."

"What? For what purpose?"

"That's the strange part, General," Citrine said, "She claims it _is_ Rose Quartz." Jet's eyes widened, she felt she was about to retort the uselessness in capturing a human, until she remembered the encounter she had not long ago. This could be her!

"Citrine! That human is priority one!"

"Priority one?!" Citrine said, "You mean...?"

"Yes, it's her."

"I... understand, ma'am," Citrine said.

"Then your orders are to round up any defeated gems; they will be taken into custody aboard both Peridot and Kyanite's ships," Jet said, "But bring her onto Kyanite's; I want to oversee her captivity personally."

"General?" Kyanite voiced her surprise, "Priority one, does that mean-?"

"It will be done," Citrine responded, then after a momentary pause, "General, this structure emerging from the side of this natural land form- it appears to be their base." Jet's eyes widened as she remembered, "Suggestions?"

"I'll... have another detachment of soldier drones be dispatched." Jet said, after giving some thought, "They'll be the ones to search this base, maybe even root out any other gems that might be hiding. Even if they don't find other hostile gems there, perhaps there might be other objects of interest hidden within."

"Understood, General. Citrine out." The audio transmission cut, and Jet looked back at the Earth. There was a moment of silence between the general and the helms-gem, both pondering the recent events, and the weight that they carried.

"Something I find strange," she heard Kyanite say, though kept her gaze on the planet, "is that we arrive in orbit, and the very first place of first contact, we find not only Rose Quartz and her lieutenants, but also her base? All at the same time and within the span of a few hours?" Out of the corner of her vision, she saw Kyanite looking fully towards her, "I don't know if it's all purely coincidental, or if good luck is on our side."

"I don't believe in luck, good or bad," Jet said, for the first time she could remember chuckling out loud, "Though it does seem... strange, uncanny even, that events are happening in our favor. But we have to make the most of them." She looked down to Kyanite, "In a few moments, you and Peridot are about to hold the most dangerous gem fugitives in recorded history; I don't need to stress to you how important this is?" Kyanite frantically shook her head,

"Ah no, n-not at all, General," she said, crossing her arm over her chest. There was a stutter in her voice that was clearly present.

"Good," Jet nodded, "then send word to Peridot, tell her to send another drone troop transport down there." Kyanite gave a quick nod. She then turned to her control console, and let her disconnected fingers fly across the interface. Jet found her gaze drifting away from the ship's front view as she opened her communication with Crystarra. Such news to report, the majority of it good! But she must keep a clear head, blocking out all clouding emotions.

_"General Jet?"_ Jet's eyes widened briefly, clearly not expecting another's voice to greet her.

"Emerald?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes Jet, this is Emerald," the green gem replied into her own communicator headpiece. She stood inside Diamond's secret room, along with her and her other bodies. After many lengthy hours passing from the gem fleet's departure, she hadn't quite expected to hear back from them so soon.

_"I have an urgent news report of our mission,"_ Jet could be heard saying, _"I must speak with Diamond."_ At the mention of her lady's name, Emerald cast a glance behind her, back at the bodies. It had only been a few hours, but the the memories of the operation were still fresh on her mind; the preparations, her pleas, her lady's screams, but most of all, the possible success...

"Um, Mistress Diamond is currently unable to speak with you or," she looked back towards all of Diamond's bodies, eyes sweeping over all in a quick panning shot. This time, every single body possessed a diamond gem in their left chest cavity. They were still not moving, and despite the cloning machine assuring her they were all in a state of unconsciousness, it did not make her feel any easier, "or anyone for that matter."

_"What? By Geode, what is that supposed to mean?"_ Jet's voice said, _"This concerns our invasion of Earth! How can she not be 'available'?"_

"Please Jet," Emerald tried to calm the other voice down, "I understand your concern. I'll relay any news you have to Mistress Diamond immediately." A sigh could be heard on the other end, and Emerald feared she would have to explain in-depth the reasoning before she felt it was time.

_"Very well," _Jet said, _"Then tell Diamond we have arrived in Earth's orbit. We have scouted and identified the possible location of Rose Quartz, and her base, and are currently taking fugitives into custody." _Emerald's eyes widened as more was revealed to her; they had found her? They found Rose Quartz herself?

"Jet, you've really found Rose Quartz?"

_"That is... a distinct possibility," _Jet replied, _"Suffice it to say that these lieutenants we're taking in might hold information..."_

"This... this is wonderful news, Jet," Emerald said, "I'll make sure Diamond hears of this right away!"

_"Yes, do that,"_ Jet said, _"More updates here as they occur. Jet out."_ She didn't even remember the audio cutting. All thoughts on her mind were pushed aside for what Jet had just told her. Rose Quartz- THE Rose Quartz was discovered and about to be captured?!

"At long last..." she said to herself, "This chapter in gem history will be closed for good. But I... I wonder how Diamond will exactly react to it?"

"React to what, Emerald?" Startled, Emerald spun around at the sound of Diamond's voice.

"Yes, you have something to tell me?"

"And me?"

Emerald was now thoroughly confused. That was Diamond's voice, all three times, but why was she speaking like that? Unless...

"Mistress Diamond?" she stepped forward, feet taking small steps through the thin smoke that blanketed the floor, "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Why Emerald," Diamond's voice sounded multi-layered, and Emerald openly gasped as she saw the sight before her: seven figures of varying colors stepping up to her, "WE are just perfect!"

* * *

-And thus, the fight on Earth has concluded! What will happen now? My apologies if this chapter isn't my usual length in words, but stay tuned, for it looks like the end of this story is somewhere in sight!-


	29. The invasion progresses

-I do not own Steven Universe, nor make any money from this pure, fictionalized story inspired from it. It would be nice if I did, though.-

* * *

"Quick! Let's get him inside!" Connie and Greg rushed to the busted in door, where the massive pink lion lay.

"Okay, um... I'll try and push, Connie you pull!" The girl nodded, and both took their spots. Greg put his hands against the back of the feline and pushed hard, while Connie took one of Lion's paws in her hands and pulled as hard as she could. She then remembered she might hurt him, so she tried to tone down the strength of her pulling. They had almost gotten him in the warehouse completely when Lion started to stir from its knocked out state, something Connie noticed quickly.

"Mr. Universe! I think Lion is starting to wake up!" At that point the large cat stood back on its legs, its stance a little wobbly. Greg quickly shut the door behind them.

"Um... how 'ya holding up, Lion?" Greg asked. Lion only shook its lowered head with its eyes closed, it's paw rubbing at the top of its head.

"You're hurt?" Connie guessed. She moved the paw to see for herself the top of the head.

"Ouch," she winced, "Something really hurt you. But wait, where's Steven?"

"Oh man!" Greg said, "Maybe he's still out there! I'll take a peek!" He rushed back to the door and very carefully, opened it up by a crack, just enough for him to look with at least one eye. The more he scanned outside, the more his heart began to sink.

"Do you see him? Is he still out there?" Connie asked.

"But... where is he?" she heard him ask, and he pulled all of himself away from the door, "A second ago we heard all that crashing around! Now, I don't see anything-" He cut himself off so abruptly, which perked Connie's attention.

"Mr. Universe? What is it?" she asked, "Do you see Steven?"

"Not Steven..." Greg said, slowly backing away from the door, "But suits of armor... walking around the streets..." Connie's eyes widened, and Lion gave a low growl.

"Do you think they're... the ones Steven said attacked?" Connie asked, fear gripping her voice.

"They haven't seen us, I don't think they know we're here," Greg said, then turned to motion to both her and Lion, "We should get back with the others, away from the doors." Connie nodded, but Lion showed some resistance when he was motioned to follow her.

"No, Lion, you've got to come with us, too!" she said, both hands lightly gripping around his neck. Lion then gave no more fight and followed the two back to the center of the building. Everyone was sitting in a tightly packed circle, with Mayor Dewey in the center, quietly mumbling to each other inaudible words. They had almost joined them when they heard something. A sort of thudding noise, that caused them to turn back to the door.

"Wha?"

"Oh no, oh no..." Connie said, taking more steps away from the door.

"Mr. Universe? Connie?" Connie almost jumped from not expecting someone's voice behind her. She glanced back to see that Sadie and the other townspeople were now looking at them and towards the door, where Connie looked back to as well, "What was that?"

"Okay um... nobody panic, but," Connie said uneasily, "Mr. Universe, how close did you say...?" More thuds came from the door, and Lion let out more growls like before.

"What is that? Is that Steven, messin' around with us?" Lars said, hiding his fear behind a veil of sarcasm. One last thud on the door, and no more followed. Everyone's ears perked up. Greg and Lion both took timid steps towards the door... and both jumped back when they saw it.

"Holy moly!" Greg cried out. Some sort of point shot inwards from the door; a dark purple object, sharp and edges glinting carved a slit into the door. Worse, the area around the impact seemed to turn the same color as this blade. Everyone cried out in alarm at the sudden action. The pointed edge sank back through the door, only to be replaced by three more blades puncturing it at the same time, each one demolishing the door's image more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rose has been found? Interesting."

"It's time for retribution to be paid in full!"

Emerald continued to stand where she was, barely knocked out of her dumbfounded state to explain in full the situation. But she could still not believe it herself: it was a success! The operation was performed successfully and Diamond had survived! And... now standing before her were seven colored copies of Diamond, all bodies now being used at once. Gem history was being written with every passing moment, for the better... and for the rather strange...

She did note though the... rather 'uniqueness' of each Diamond that stood before her. Each one held a different stance than the other. For example, the body of the red Diamond appeared to be tense, as if she were prone to excitement and even anger. The body of the black Diamond, as if direct contrast, was more relaxed. One thing was definitely similar about them: every one's eyes were the same shade of dark plasma purple, which somehow even the purple Diamond's skin tone contrasted with.

Emerald let more personal thoughts on the matter drift through her mind. Mistress Diamond had survived the ordeal and had seven fully functioning bodies to show for it. For the most part she herself wasn't showing any more horrid side effects, despite dark plasma that was needed as a power source. Maybe she was unscathed after all? She simply felt she had to be sure.

"Mistress Diamond, or should I defer to plural at this point?" Looking at them, only three of the Diamond's shrugged their shoulders, "You have only just survived a very delicate and dangerous experiment, and already you're thinking of setting off into battle?"

"She is right, for the most part," the blue diamond said, taking steps towards the green gem, "It would be nice to make sure these bodies are in top physical performance..." Emerald suddenly shivered as the blue diamond walked around behind her, trailing her finger across her upper back from shoulder to shoulder. She tried in vain to hide a blush that crept up over her face.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Emerald?" Blue Diamond's voice whispered close to her ear, her voice carrying a sensual edge to it. Memories long thought abandoned rushed to her mind, those of her and Diamond in more... intimate scenarios. In spite of her own self control, Emerald couldn't fight the small grin her lips were forming. Had Diamond herself remembered such times? If so, then perhaps the cloning process did have some perks in the end.

"There is no time!" White Diamond announced to all present, "The fact that Rose Quartz continues to exist is still an affront! Her petty ideals have tarnished the name of the Diamond Authority in the past, and continue to now!"

"That is true as well," the green Diamond crossed her arms over her chest, "Rose was very influential, gathering fellow subordinates to join her and her cause. What were once loyal gems, they chose to serve her instead."

"There is only one thing she deserves," the red Diamond said. She held out her open-fingered hand before her, light gleaming off of the smooth, crystal textures, only to close her fingers fast and hard, "to be crushed and rubbed completely out of existence!"

"I, ah, do not disagree with you..." Emerald said, "I'm just, concerned for your well-being. Are you certain these bodies are sturdy so soon after your gem cloning?" To her credit, the Diamonds did take a moment to cast looks over their bodies, as if inspecting them for tiny cracks.

"I don't see anything wrong with this body..." the black Diamond spoke up finally. Suddenly, she shot her arm straight into the air, shape-shifting from an arm into a massive claw of black-colored diamond. The claw's two points took hard grip of a stalactite hanging from the ceiling and with a loud snap, disconnected it from its base. The deadly sharpened object sailed fast to the ground, embedding itself into the floor and sending a long, vibrating echo all around the room. Emerald herself jumped back in surprise, while the Diamonds didn't even so much as twitch their feet, "And nothing wrong with my powers either..." She looked back up at Emerald and shrugged again.

"You see, Emerald? You continue to worry too much!" The yellow Diamond proclaimed, stepping up to her green subordinate, opposite the blue Diamond. She held out her own palm before her and Emerald, showing them a small sphere of slowly glowing energy, "The operation was a success, and now the time has come for a personal field test; a chance to 'remind' Rose the folly of her ways, all at once! I thought you would be a little more supportive of this."

"I am, my Ladies," she said, looking again at the seven clones, "It's just... I..." Her hands rubbed against each other in front of her as she held her head down, struggling to find the right words. Something tickled against her bare shoulder, and Emerald was reminded of Blue Diamond's hand massaging it, "... Is this really the right thing, for you?"

"The inevitable will not be stopped any longer, Emerald," the harsh voice tone of Red Diamond said, "Rose Quartz must be destroyed first. And I agree with Yellow Diamond, in that we should leave immediately, ourselves. From what you said, she is already in captivity, under surveillance by our top gems. There is no way she could escape."

"It is settled, then," White Diamond said, and now Yellow and Blue Diamond left Emerald's sides to stand back before her with the rest of the group. Even as she moved away from her, Blue Diamond still gave a subtle wink to her.

"The end of the Stars Faction will soon be delivered by my own hands, in the form of justice that has been at least one thousand years overdue. This is the will of Rainbow Diamond!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet stood in the hangar bay, motionless, her arms crossed over her chest, eyes glued to the hangar bay door as it slowly opened. On either side behind her she was flanked by two more soldier drones, also standing motionless and at attention. She watched a single object: a beaten and battered ship pod fluttered pathetically into place. It dropped down in close proximity to Jet, but the black gem did not even flinch; her mind was too occupied to notice.

The doors closed, pressurization returned to the interior, and the pod door itself opened. Jasper leaped out onto the ground, a curious smirk never leaving her face. In fact, it only seemed to grow wider when she finally met Jet's face.

"Well, well, well, the cowardly general greets me?" she smugly asked. Jet remained silent, and at this Jasper's eyes narrowed, "Me? I was simply fighting this entire war on my own! You could even say I single-handedly won it as well!" She gave a chuckle, and Jet finally relaxed her arms. She turned her head to the open pod, and caught sight of different colors within.

Jasper followed her gaze with her own,

"Ah yes, just in case you needed proof..." She ducked her upper body back into the pod's opening, then quickly emerged holding something. Jet looked at the unconscious being that Jasper held by its hand: three feet six inches long, malleable yet resilient skin, and bearing the tell-tale gem right in its belly. It was definitely her, but Jet didn't say anything.

"That's right, can you believe it?" Jasper said, "Rose Quartz for some reason has been passing herself off as a human for all these years!" Lowering her arm, she dropped the human to the ground, but it did not stir awake from the rough treatment, "And capturing her? It was easy! Almost too easy, even with backup she had with her..." She ducked back into the pod, and Jet continued to look upon the human. It held hair on its head, except black, but its overall structure was not the same as Rose's. The attire it wore was that of a pink colored top with the image of a five-pointed... star? Perhaps humans had a different perception of what stars physically looked like, but Rose herself couldn't have...

"And here we are..." Jet brought her silent gaze back to Jasper, now carrying two more bodies on her. These two were vastly different, both from each other, and from the human. One was about as tall as both Jasper and herself, while the other was... definitely shorter...

"Looks like these were all Rose had left to stand up to me, but she," Jasper pointed down at the fusion's body, "gave me more trouble than I care to admit. Not like it would've stopped me anyway!" She took a moment to flex her chest in pride, something she definitely was not shy of showing since she first arrived, then looked at the other gem, "And look at that, General Jet; looks like Rose Quartz somehow swayed your precious partner to her side!" Jet's lips pursed, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why exactly in that moment.

It was definitely her, Lapis Lazuli lay unconscious before them like the others. Suddenly the very fact that a conquered Rose Quartz and rival Garnet were present as well was completely forgotten, instead this one blue gem had her full attention. She looked exactly the same as when she had seen her last, except for her look of defiance was instead a look of serene peace. Jet felt her fingers flex in place at her side; they clenched a hard fist, then stretched apart again. It wasn't a very productive or even meaningful action, yet Jet absently wondered why she was doing it.

"All in all, I'd say congratulations are in order, huh?" Jasper's voice brought her back. Jet now looked right at the burly brown gem, staring into her wild, undisciplined eyes, "In fact, maybe I'm due to become general for this, or even leader of all gems!" Jasper was about to let her mouth run along with her mind of the possibilities, but stopped when she noticed Jet moving closer to her. She took odd special care in stepping around the body of the blue gem, until now she stood directly in front of her. With her visor in place, Jasper simply looked into Jet's face, not knowing at all what she could be feeling.

Finally, Jet's mouth pulled back into a smile, and she slowly lifted her left hand to pat Jasper's shoulder.

"Congratulations..." she said, her voice just low enough to conceal emotion. Jasper returned Jet's smile with a smug grin of her own... until a very loud thud filled the room. Jasper's eyes widened in shock and surprise, and her mouth exploded with grunts of pain. She drifted her eyes down to see that Jet's other hand was a fist that had collided hard with her midsection, then looked back to see Jet's teeth were now openly bared before her, "You stupid, STUPID GEM!" A thick clouded explosion, and Jet now stood alone. She flipped her fist into an open palm, catching the small gemstone that was Jasper, then immediately created a black shaded bubble around it.

"Don't think this excuses your earlier actions," she spoke to the inanimate gem, "You acted in direct defiance of command. You'll be returned to Crystarra as well, to await a punishment of your own." She tapped the bubble on the top, and it vanished into thin air. She shook her head, then activated her communicator,

"Citrine, update."

"General! The gem fugitives Pearl and Spodumene have been taken into warship number one. I assume Jasper has delivered priority one and the other gems as well?"

"She has." No one was currently around, so Jet was free to openly allow her smile to return as she remembered what she had done, "Also, what is the status on the drone detachment sent to Rose's base?"

"Ah, General," Jet could hear a sort of excitement creep into the gold gem's voice, "They have scouted the base, and have actually have found something! You see, Rose Quartz seemed to fancy herself a hoarder! Countless bubbled items were found in a secret holding room."

"Really?" Jet was genuinely surprised now; Rose Quartz was a fugitive, and now a rival collector? "Then, what sort of items have been found?"

"Strangely, they are all gems... warriors that have in some way or another been touched by dark plasma..." Citrine said, "But also... General, the drones have found... the four cosmic beetles." Jet's mouth and eyes widened.

"That is a very serious claim, Citrine," Jet said sternly, "This had better not be some jest!"

"I promise you, General, I do not jest in any way! These ARE the cosmic beetles, I can verify them myself!" Jet paused, and found herself taking a sharp breath.

"You are absolutely certain?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then listen carefully: those cosmic beetles are now the next highest priority. I want them secured and delivered aboard warship number two. Do NOT let anything happen to them, do you understand?"

"Y-Yes ma'am, I very thoroughly understand!"

"Then see to it. Jet out." Her connection cut, and Jet let her mind wander. How does such good fortune continue to go their way? First Rose Quartz, now the four legendary cosmic beetles? Could it really be good 'luck', as Kyanite said earlier?

She shook her head, reminding herself that luck was non-existent. Turning to her silent workers, she pointed at the bodies,

"Take the fusion and Rose Quartz to the holding cells," They said nothing at all, yet moved obediently to seize the bodies. Jet looked back to the blue body, "I will take care... of Lapis Lazuli..."

* * *

-Okay, I have three things I'd like to mention, all of which actually are mentioned in this chapter:

1\. I hope no one minds, but writing 'towns-people'-centric sections are not really my strong suit. That is planning to change later on, but just bear with me for now.

2\. For anyone who is starting to pick it up, yes Diamond's bodies' personalities are being based off of the seven deadly sins. Some are... easier to do than others.

3\. Oh God, I've wanted to write Jet punching Jasper for a long time now! It was actually one of the things that this story was leading up to! I had a lot of fun committing it to words!-


	30. Prisoners

-Steven-Univers-al-Lizard are not one in the same, thus I do not own it.-

* * *

"Urrgh..." her head was pounding with pain from within. Pearl gingerly put a hand to it and rubbed it gently. She winced as it didn't help much to ease the pain, but merely reminded her it was still present.

"Owww... why does my head hurt so..." Head... hit... foot... plural... gem... enemy... invasion! Everything came flooding back to her! Pearl quickly sat up into an upright sitting position, then immediately regretted it when the pain from quick movement hit her head again. She shook her head one last time, then let her eyes drift around her. Where was she?

The space was small, walls and floor were colored a very crude yellow, with no windows of any kind. Actually, there was an entrance, but something was projected over it. Pearl slowly stood up and approached this field. It produced a very low humming noise, which she only heard when she was very close to it. She slowly stuck out her finger to touch it...

_(ZAP!)_

She yelped in surprise and pain and pulled her hand back. The field was still in place and felt as if she was being shocked with electricity.

"Where am I? Have they taken me prisoner?" she said to herself, "I'm all alone, without- Steven! Garnet! Where are the others?!" Panic rushed her as she clutched her head in both hands again, this time with less pain filling it. Where were they? Were they safe?

"Huh...? Hello...?"

Her ears perked when she heard another's voice; someone was nearby,

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"P-Pearl? Is that you?" Her hope began to fade a little when she recognized the voice.

"Spodumene? Yes it's me... where are you?"

"I'm in some kind of holding cell... with a-"

"A gem-repellent ray-field?"

"Um, yes... how did you know?" Pearl walked back to the right-most side of her cell,

"I'm in a similar cell... and I think... I hear your voice close by?" She heard a small shuffling of feet indeed nearby, followed by hands planting themselves against the wall,

"Yes... I think, we're right next to each other!"

"Oh well, I suppose I could be stuck in worse places..." Pearl said to herself.

"What? What did you say, Pearl?" Spodumene answered. Pearl mentally berated herself for not speaking softer,

"Nothing, I didn't say anything..." There was silence from the other side, followed by more shuffling of feet.

"I don't understand though, why are we here? In these-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pearl said, her voice a little sharper than intended, "We're prisoners! Those Diamond Authority stooges bested us and are taking us to Crystarra, and to Diamond..." Her voice then trailed off as she shuddered. Diamond would probably be expecting them, and who knows what sort of punishment she would have in store?

"Mistress Diamond... she would not be pleased to see us again, I take it?"

"Hmmm... No I can't imagine she would be," Pearl said, "What with fighting against her forces in the war for Earth... something you didn't do..."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Pearl said, "Rose's friends and allies, myself included, were here on Earth fighting alongside her to protect something she valued dearly, while you chose to remain on Crystarra!"

"Pearl, you know that isn't true!" Spodumene's voice retorted, "I wasn't able to warp to Earth to assist her!"

"Really? Is that the best you can think of?" Pearl crossed her arms over her chest, "You 'conveniently' weren't able to warp to Earth during her time of need?"

"Everyone on Crystarra knew what was happening, and security tightened!" Spodumene insisted, "And even when I wasn't able to help, I at least drew their attention away from your war by damaging their systems!"

"It doesn't matter in the end," Pearl relented with a heavy sigh, "Diamond will have us all executed, no matter where we were or what we did."

"And you're willing to just sit by and allow that to happen?" Pearl's eyes shifted to the wall, as if she could see the fusion through it.

"And what would you propose? We're both prisoners, with no chance of escape!" There was a slight pause from the other side, with the exception of some light tapping of palms against the wall.

"There is that negative attitude again..." she heard Spodumene say, "Pearl, what is wrong with you?"

"There is my captivity in case you weren't paying attention!"

"That's not what I meant," she said, "You've been like this ever since I was reformed! Every time I was even mentioned, you've acted with less civility than I would've preferred. It's almost as if..."

"As if what?"

"As if... you hate me." Pearl blinked once.

"I... don't hate you... I just..."

"By Geode," Spodumene said during her silence, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"I am not jealous!"

"You are!" Spodumene insisted, "Pearl, why are you jealous of me? Because I'm fusion-born? What have I ever done to you?"

"I'm not..." Pearl said, but her arguement died in her throat. She suddenly found herself sitting down, with her knees pulled close to her chest,"...ever since you came along... Rose was..."

"Paying more attention to me?" Spodumene finished, and Pearl found herself nodding her head, despite that she was alone, "Pearl, she was my friend, and I hers. I wasn't deliberately trying to be her favorite."

"Well, that's how she saw you, wasn't it?" Pearl countered, "You were always her favorite, while I was just a lowly subordinate..."

"That isn't true either," Spodumene said, harshness in her tone for the first time, "We were all equal in her eyes. It's another reason she rebelled against Diamond, isn't it? She valued gems for who they were, not just their measure of power..." Pearl absorbed what the fusion had said in silence. It was true: thousands of gems had stood together with her on Earth in a desperate attempt to defend it. Many of their reasons were different from each other's, but they stemmed to their friendship with Rose in some way or another.

"In fact," Spodumene continued, "I'm willing to bet that she chose either you or Garnet as a... 'confidante'?" Pearl gasped; she was right! Rose DID trust her explicitly with all manner of confidentiality. Whether it was with missions they ended up going on, further defense of the planet, or just someone to talk to in general, she always came to her! True she could have gone to Garnet or even Jade, but those two always seemed like combat was the only thing they were made for and were good at.

"I... suppose I hadn't thought of it like that," Pearl finally said, "Thank you, Spodumene. I know I've been short with you lately, and I..."

"It's no trouble," the fusion replied, "We're all allies here, we should make sure it stays that way." The tapping stopped by now and was replaced with the sound of metal scratching on metal, "And right now, as allies, we should make sure Steven is alright."

"Steven!" Pearl's eyes widened, "By Geode, how could I have forgotten?! Where is he, though? Is he prisoner aboard this ship as well? We have to find him!"

"I agree," Spodumene said, "And I have a plan..."

"What plan?" Pearl asked, "Neither of us can leave our cells! If it weren't for this blasted gem-repellent field-" Whatever she was about to say died in her throat as her eyes quickly saw the field flicker and instantly deactivate without a sound. Her mouth hung open in disbelief, and was further surprised when a gem appeared from the side. Spodumene faced Pearl sitting on the ground with crossed arms and a smirk. Pearl herself looked up to see the fusion's hand stretched down to her. She took it and was raised to her feet.

"Yes, um..." Pearl stuttered, finding the right words, "How... did you?"

"Can you believe it? Hard wires that supply power to the field were IN these walls," Spodumene explained, leading Pearl around the corner to her cell. She pointed to the wall where a panel was removed and various colored wires within were cut and disconnected, "Just had to know where to look. Anyway, let's figure out where we are." Pearl nodded, and the two started their movement down the ship hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of the five fighters exited the atmosphere. They would usually fly in a perfect wedge shape. This time however, one single fighter was flanked on all four directions by the other four, with their leader taking point. It was a formation only taken when one of them had a very sensitive or important cargo on board with them. If there was ever a time for the Rhombus Formation, it was now.

"Citrine..." Zircon hailed from the front, "I'll... accompany you in delivering those beetles to Jet's ship."

"I see," Citrine said, "Any particular reason?"

"None that concerns you," Zircon replied simply, "I just have... business to conduct aboard the ship. The rest of you, dock yourselves onto Peridot's ship. She could welcome any assistance you could bring."

"Understood, Zircon," Prehnite's voice said. The three ships from the left, right, and rear of Citrine's fighter broke off and flew off to the side. Now with no other ships, Zircon let her drift so that she was flying side by side with Citrine's. She just had to be there...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes fluttered open, and were greeted with crude yellow. Lapis pushed herself up off the floor, letting her gaze drift around. The walls were very compact, with no hatches or vents anywhere to be seen. The reality began to sink in; she was in a holding cell.

"Oh dear..." she said out loud. She tried to shift more of herself into sitting position, when a noise surprised her. The sound of a footstep somewhere startled her and sent her stumbling back to holding herself up on her hands. She looked to where she thought the sound came from, through a field of transparent yellow.

There she stood, Jet. She must have been walking by her cell, until she stopped. Her head turned down and looked at her looking back up at her. Their gazes met, and memories came flooding back...

* * *

_It was over now, Lapis had hoped. She had been cornered by these ferocious beasts that would surely have destroyed her and her gem. Her own water attacks were just not able to defeat them. She felt so futile as they closed in and were about to finish her off._

_That's why she felt such a relief when this, stranger, suddenly showed up and saved her. She was a gem, herself. She was shaded black from head to toe, dressed in light battle armor, and wielding a long battle-ax. Lapis was in awe from not only her presence, her combat prowess, but also from her own gem. She also had a gemstone located in her back. More shocking still was that she could also manipulate some sort of black liquid, not unlike her own water powers. Who was this gem?_

_The fighting was over now, maybe she'll get the chance to find out._

_The black gem turned to looked down at her sprawled form on the ground. Their gazes met, though Lapis could't see much from that visor covering half of her face. Truthfully, she didn't think it was appealing to her. The black gem held out her hand to her,_

_"My name is Jet. Who are you?"_

_The blue gem blinked, and she found herself taking the hand and being raised to her feet. Dusting herself off, she replied,_

_"I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli."_

* * *

How crazy was this? They were both in the exact positions now as they where when they first met! Jet had her head turned and looked down at her, while Lapis was sprawled on the ground looking up at her!

"Lapis." Jet spoke only her name, and just from the tone in her voice, Lapis was reminded of the sheer irony of the situation.

"Jet."

"Well now, how... unfortunate that this is where we find ourselves." Lapis couldn't help but nod, and took this time to rise to her feet.

"Yes, I seem to remember," she said, "You said you'd kill me the next time you saw me?"

"I suppose I did say that," Jet recalled, "Of course, that was before when I thought your treachery could have been, 'implied'." She shook her head, "Now? There's no denying it... You were seen and confirmed fighting alongside Stars faction lieutenants. How could you do this, Lapis?"

"It's not like I was left with much choice," Lapis' shoulders shrugged, "After you 'banished' me, there was only one thing I could do, and wanted to do."

"Listen to yourself!" Jet said exclaimed, "'What you wanted to do'? Seriously Lapis, where did it all go wrong? Me and the Diamond Authority gave you purpose! We helped you become a stronger, better gem! And I..." Lapis' eyes focused on Jet as she was pacing back and forth in front of the ray-field, "... I was your friend, and you mine. We counted on each other for... everything!" She stopped moving and faced her completely, "So you tell me, Lapis Lazuli, the honest truth: what did this? What caused this complete shift in your allegiance?!"

Lapis continued to stare back, but felt her gaze weakening with each passing word. It was true, she and Jet became nearly inseparable after they first met, despite the somewhat rocky start. It was understandable, Jet was a large, imposing gem with great strength, while Lapis was a smaller, more demure gem with a strange power. But over the years, with more missions they found themselves going on together, they found that both of them worked really well with each other.

"You are right, Jet," Lapis said, and Jet's eyes widened slightly at what that statement could possibly mean, "We were best friends. By Geode it feels like eons ago when it was the two of us- doing all sorts of things together: training, talking, undertaking missions. And to think, during all that time, I don't remember if I ever personally thanked you for it..." Jet listened cautiously to Lapis' words, then asked,

"If it meant so much to you, why would you betray me?"

There was now a pause between the two. Lapis let her mind wander, recalling that time. She could remember it: that accursed orange gem who had damaged her gemstone and imprisoned it in that... that mirror! At the time, it filled her with so much despair and anger- the action itself, and what it meant for her. Now though, from her fight she had so recently, there was more context! More pieces of the puzzle were falling in place, and they made Lapis all the more angrier.

"I never wanted anything like this to happen..." she said, "I never wanted to be the center of someone's... jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Jet asked, the word putting her off-guard, "Lapis, I was never jealous of you, we were-"

"Not you Jet!" Lapis interrupted, "There was another! Another gem who sought to be rid of me!"

"Enlighten me, then," Jet crossed her arms, "Who could possibly be jealous of you?" Lapis looked up into Jet's visor, fists clenched at her side, as if she could see through it into the eyes behind it,

"Her name... is Zircon." Jet took a step back.

"Zircon..." Jet's arms dropped, and her head seemed to drift, until she shook it violently side to side, "No, no that's foolishness. Zircon has been as loyal a gem as-"

"I know it was her!" Lapis exclaimed, "You wanted honesty? Well there it is! I know it was she who damaged my gem and then imprisoned me in a mirror!" Jet watched as now Lapis paced within the space of her cell, "She even fought me, just now! I could have made her pay, but I..." she paused, then shot her head to Jet with glaring eyes, "And you! What makes you any different?!"

"What?"

"I mean," Lapis stalked up closer to the black gem. She stood in front of her with a hard stance almost as if there were no ray-field between them, "You preach to me about how I betrayed the Authority, how I 'turned my back on you', well what about yourself? You fight for it, and you must be allied with her, the gem who caused me years of isolated torture! Now you tell me, Jet: who's really betraying who?" Jet could feel the sting of implication that question had on her. Her mouth quivered as she tried to find words.

"This is insane... This is-"

"You know what?" Lapis spun away from her and walked away. She then took a seat in one of the corners of the cell, "Just leave me. I don't care what Diamond or the Authority does to me. You can just have fun being their... lackey..."

Whatever words Jet wanted to say died in her throat. Her stuttering lips twisted into a snarl, and with a low growl, punched her fist hard against the wall outside of the field. The impact was loud enough to surprise Lapis, but not much more than that. She watched as Jet stomped away, until the sound of her footsteps grew more faint.

She brought her legs up to her chest, then laid her arms over them. Breathing in itself was a pointless action for a gem to do, but it did not stop her from taking hard, sharp breaths. Was she really ready for the end? Was she ready to face judgement at the hands of Diamond? Half of her told her she couldn't be ready, while the other half told her that her end already happened...

* * *

-My opinion? Lapis was too much of a pushover in the show! Oh no, not concerning her powers, but from herself as a character. I mean it seems like she goes out of her way to convince not only Steven and co. to just be submissive, but herself as well! So needless to say, I thought I would 'remedy' that in this story by giving her a bit more of a backbone...-


	31. The comeback

-Universal Lizard does not own Steven Universe, just my 'alternate' takes on established episodes.-

* * *

"Uh-heh-heh, hey now," Greg's voice nervously called out, "You... buddies maybe wanna... leave us alone?" It was no use; the drones didn't even twitch in movement. They had easily broken through the warehouse door and kept the townspeople backed up tight into a nearby corner with no room for escape. In fact, everyone was far more than nervous from just looking at the gleam in the vicious, purple weapons that these walking, suits of armor held towards them.

The only one who didn't share this look was Lion itself. He continued to let out warning growls, and occasionally blast away an unlucky drone that came too close with its sonic roar. But not only did another drone replace it, but they just kept pulling themselves together. They just kept coming...

"Oh man, this sucks!" Lars cried out from the back.

"I'm freaking out here..." Connie said as well, "What are we gonna do?!" Greg's gaze snapped between his fellows and the drones. He was completely clueless himself, and probably didn't even need to do anything more to show it. They were really gonna die here: cut up by some walking knight armors with purple colored crystal swords?

"Honestly, this is not the way I saw myself goin' out," he found himself saying out loud.

"Really?" Connie said. It was a statement so seemingly random, she suddenly felt the need to humor him, "How exactly did you see yourself 'going out'?"

"I was thinking in an explosion, ya know?" he said, nervousness still not leaving his voice, "Just like in my one song: Just a Comet? Did you ever-" Something felt in his pocket interrupted him, and he noticed it. He reached in and felt for whatever it was. It was Amethyst's... amethyst, all glowing and humming!

"Amethyst's gem?" Connie looked closer, "What's going on? What's it doing?"

"I have no idea..."

Suddenly a field of transparent purple light began to form around the gemstone, and without warning, it shot quickly straight into the air. Not only did every human watch this, but surprisingly the heads of the drones watched as well. The light around the gem became more opaque and solid, as well as shaping itself. It finally settled on a form, along with someone's voice accompanying it,

_**"PURPLE PUMA AIR BOMB!"**_

The body of a large, muscular looking wrestler dropped hard to the ground, pounding its fists into the stone floor. The impact was so great, the outward quakes created blasted all drones away. They all crashed into scattered pieces, this time with very few of them struggling to pull themselves together.

The humans watched, slack-jawed.

"Or I'll take being saved by a... giant, purple, wrestler?" The sound of a camera clicking in the back could be heard, but even Ronaldo kept his gaze glued on the sight before them, not even bothering to look at his phone.

"Thank you, thank you, and yes folks- I do take autographs!" the wrestler's wild, white hair waved as she directed her attention to the people behind her. That seemed to snap the majority out of their shock-trance.

"Um... Amethyst?" Greg asked. At this, Purple Puma began letting out hearty laughter, as her entire formed transformed back into a ray of purple light. It began to re-shift and shrink into a smaller size, until it showed Amethyst, back in her usual form still laughing.

"Yea, that's me, in the... um, gem-projection!" she cried out. Smiles broke out across everyone's faces and they rushed closer to her.

"You saved us, Amethyst! Thank you so much!" Connie said, hugging the purple gem tightly.

"Yeah, no problem," she replied, "But anyway, what's goin' on here? And what are they doing here?" She pointed to the disassembled armored bodies she remembered fighting.

"Those things found out where we were hiding!" Sadie said, "Are there more of them out there?"

"I dunno, I only just got back, after," Amethyst's eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh yeah, from that one rust-armor dude jabbing me in the gut! Speakin' which, how's it lookin' down there...?" She lifted the front of her new black shirt to reveal her belly. She frowned as there still appeared to be a marking in the shape of a hammer-head still present.

"Ouch," Greg looked at the image, "Those weird weapons did that to you?"

Amethyst nodded and put her shirt back down, "It still kinda aches, but not as much as before. It does make me wanna punch out every one of 'em that I come across!"

"That sounds good," Connie agreed, "And the rest of us can follow behind you?"

"If it'll keep you safe, sure thing!" Lion gave a small grunt, just enough for Amethyst to remember he was there.

"Hey ya big fur-ball! You're here too?" The feline actually seemed to bow his head quickly as a nod, "Well then, how about we both take these guys out?" Another quick nod, and the two moved side by side. Amethyst put both her hands to her gem, and pulled out two whips.

"Remember everybody," she called to the people behind her, "Stay close by if you want to live. Now let's have some fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still at her side, Zircon followed Citrine carefully. The golden gem still carried the bubble with artifacts unknown to her still inside. She had no idea what they were, nor did she care. All she knew was that Jet said they were the newest priority.

The two then passed through a door, and entered a larger chamber. Located in the very center of the warship, it was where all hallways and wings converged to. Standing in the center of the room was Jet, next to a holographic console extending from the ground. Her arms crossed, and a twitch of tension could be seen in her body.

"You have it?" She asked simply.

"Yes ma'am," Citrine replied. She reached around her back and held the bubble before her.

"Excellent, I will take them..." Citrine handed the bubble to Jet who took it in one hand. With her other hand, she pressed a few buttons on the console. Instantly, a columned pedestal extended from the ground, and Jet placed the bubble in the top. Upon contact, the color of the bubble changed from golden to completely clear, with sparks of electricity lining the entire circumference.

"You've done well, Citrine."

"Thank you general," Citrine replied. Jet's console then vanished, and the other two gems finally were able to look closer at what these 'artifacts' were, "So these are what demand even more attention than Rose Quartz? What are these things?"

"These, Citrine, are the Cosmic Beetles," Jet explained, "Created eons ago in an age long forgotten. It was said that they were forged by forerunners of our own race, for what, I couldn't say."

"Sounds like they were meant to be used as some kind of weapon." Zircon noted Jet's glance towards her but remained silent, and it slightly unnerved her.

"Then... what will Mistress Diamond be planning to do with them?" Citrine asked, and Jet looked back to her.

"I couldn't tell you, but perhaps Diamond herself might say when she arrives."

"Mistress Diamond, she's coming here? Now?" Citrine perked up.

"That's right," Jet said, "It would have been better to just travel back to Crystarra with our prisoners, but Diamond is already on her way... Which is why prisoner over-watch is paramount at this point, understand?" The two other gems crossed their fists over their chests.

"Understood, general," Citrine said, "I will start patrolling the hallways immediately. Dismissed?" Jet gave a small nod, and Citrine turned to leave. She exited through one of the hallway entrances, leaving the black and orange gems alone.

Zircon first gazed upon the beetles, orbiting in place. They moved slow enough so each of their colors could be identified: one was colored three different shades of silver, one was of the purest white, one had shades of red and orange, while the last glowed a brilliant yellow. Aside from colors, the one thing similar about all four was a single gemstone embedded in the tops of them- four-pointed and clear. Such tiny objects were capable of such immense power? Zircon reminded herself that in a galaxy of both magics and advanced technology, surely even that was possible.

Finally, Zircon glanced back to Jet, who was looking down in front of her, but not at the beetles. She was in one of her 'thoughtful' poses, when she clearly had something on her mind. Given all that had happened so recently, Zircon figured it was understandable: the invasion, finding Rose Quartz, the Cosmic Beetles...

The orange gem blinked. Lapis Lazuli. She had been brought aboard this ship before she herself could arrive! What if they had a change to talk? Worse, what if the blue gem were to reveal... the truth? Looking at Jet again, she just had to make sure, but she had to be careful when speaking...

"So... General," Jet slowly looked at Zircon, it wasn't very often that she referred to her by her title instead of her name, "I guess it's strange, those whom we run into in this wide, wide galaxy, huh?" Jet kept her gaze on her, then turned as she answered,

"It is, isn't it?"

"I mean, Rose Quartz? THE Rose Quartz who caused such an uproar on Crystarra? All for protecting a planet she grew an attachment for?" Zircon paused, "Speaking which, does she still look like one of those... human creatures?"

"Yes, she does," Jet nodded.

"Really?" Zircon said, "I might just need a look for myself!" She turned and was about to take her leave when,

"Zircon?"

Jet's voice was calling a question, but it was also a statement at the same time. It was actually this mixture of vocal tones that Zircon was dreading. Still she stopped, turning herself so she would look to her side back to the black gem.

"I heard it was you who... apprehended Lapis Lazuli..." There was truth there, and the implication was innocent enough.

"Yeah, that's right," she answered.

"... Very nice work with that," Jet said, nearly surprising the orange gem. She kept her gaze on her as Jet began slowly pacing in place.

"Um... It was no trouble at all." Zircon replied, "She was a... very worthy opponent..."

"Hmmph... well, she ought to have been, even after all this time," Jet said, "We were combat partners for many years."

"The Liquid Duo," Zircon pointed out, and Jet nodded,

"In fact, when the rebellion on Earth was discovered, Diamond was planning to dispatch the two of us to the planet to help wipe them out..." Zircon was slowly starting to feel uneasy, "Except... she disappeared, vanished even before we could leave. At the time, I was so distraught. She suddenly went missing, and I feared the worst..."

"Well," Zircon interjected, "From where she was a few minutes ago, the answer should be obvious."

Jet halted her pacing, "Still, I just had to know, see if this was all just some massive misunderstanding... I spoke with Lapis earlier." Zircon had to contain herself from letting her gasp be heard.

"And... dare I ask what a prisoner of war had to say in her defense?" the orange gem asked.

"That's the strange part about it," Jet's head turned to her companion, "She insisted that... you were involved." This was it, the moment that all the tension had built up to...

"Me?" Zircon tried to feign indifference, "Surely you didn't believe such nonsense?" Jet's gaze turned many directions, each one her mouth twisted in a way that showed a different emotion, at least from what Zircon from see.

"If it had been another, any other gem, I wouldn't have believed it," Jet said, "But this is Lapis Lazuli I'm referring to! I've known her long enough to know she wouldn't lie. She would-"

"Jet seriously," Zircon cut in, "Don't tell me you're actually willing to fall for this vague 'reasoning'. I thought you would know better than that!"

"Mind your words, Zircon," Jet said sternly, "Remember who it is you're addressing."

"Oh, I know whom I address..." Zircon marched straight up to her black companion, pointing a finger at her, "Jet, general to Mistress Diamond's fighting forces, a loyal Diamond Authority gem, and one of the strongest I've ever fought beside. I know you, Jet; you're too good to be denounced a traitor alongside Rose Quartz and her minions." Jet watched and listened to Zircon's little rant with mild surprise. She then noticed the hand pointed at her and gently lowered it.

"I see..." she said, "You believe that if a choice ever arose between friends and loyalty to a cause, one should pick the latter?"

"Yes!" Zircon said, "Any true ally of Diamond would know this. I mean, that's what I believe..." Zircon's eyes almost didn't catch Jet's mouth give a small twitch. The two of them stared in silence, letting everything sink in.

"... Thank you, Zircon," Jet finally said, "You've certainly... put things into perspective."

"It was a pleasure to help," Zircon replied.

"Now... if you'll excuse me, I must check on something." Jet didn't even wait for Zircon to reply before turning to leave. As she crossed the threshold of the blast door, she gave a quick glance behind her to see Zircon, watching after her.

The blast door closed, and Jet turned her head forward and proceeded down the hallway. She could swear the very core of her gem had been shook. It almost made her lose her nerve, but she steeled herself. She knew what she had to do, what she must do. And so she made her way back to the prison cells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"...-ven... Steven... Steven!"_

His eyes shot open. Steven rolled to his side, then pulled himself into sitting cross-legged. After rubbing his head, he looked around at where he was. It was a small, tight room that was colored yellow. Kinda like being inside a closet with the light on.

"Uh... Wait, where am I?" he asked aloud.

"Steven! Over here!" The voice that woke him up was calling again. Steven turned his head around to find it.

He looked to the entrance of this room, at a yellow see-through... something over the entrance. Through it he could see a hallway that ran horizontal to his room, and another room directly across it. There in that room, through a similar field, was a familiar face.

"Garnet!" Steven cried out, and ran close to the entrance.

"Steven, thank goodness you're awake!"

"Boy, am I glad to see- ow!" Sharp pain ripped through his head, "My head!"

"What's wrong?"

"Is there something wrong with my face, 'cause it kinda hurts..." His fingers pawed at his face while Garnet just watched him.

"I'm sure you're face is fine," Garnet said, "But we've got to find a way past these..." she looked up and down at what separated the two, "Ray-fields..."

"Ray-fields?" Steven asked, slowly poking a finger at it, "Is that what this is?"

"Don't touch it! You'll get-" Garnet's warning came too late, and Steven's finger already touched the field. What she saw was not at all expected: Steven wasn't zapped or harmed! Instead, the ray-field actually seemed to ripple from his touch.

"Huh? Whoa, this is cool!" he said, "What are you talking about, Garnet? This thing makes me feel... fuzzy..."

"What, you're not..." Garnet was confused at first, until she realized the reason, "Of course! Steven, you can step through that field!"

"I can?" He looked at the field again, this time putting his hold hand into it. It passed through harmlessly, and filled his whole arm what that fuzzy feeling again. Tiny little lines of yellow even snaked from seemingly under his skin the more of his arm he moved. Garnet continued to watch anxiously as a smiling Steven stepped through into the hallway, giving off one last shudder.

"I'm... I'm out!"

"Good work, Steven," Garnet said, "Now just help me out, and we'll both find the others!"

"Pearl, Spodumene, Lapis!" he said, "You're right! We've gotta find 'em!" Just like before he projected his arm through the field, producing a space beneath that was no wider than Garnet's leg.

"Whoops, that won't work," Steven frowned in thought, "... maybe I can..." This time he rotated his arm so that his elbow, and eventually his shoulder were submerged in the field.

"Gaaaarrrneett?" Steven's distorted voice asked, "I thiiiink I fooouuund my neeeew massaaaageeerrr..."

"I'm glad someone's enjoying themselves..." a smiling Garnet said to herself. Steven watched and made sure Garnet's entire body was outside before pulling back his arm. His entire body then felt the void that the massaging effects had left on him. Before she rose to her feet though, Garnet quickly wrapped Steven up in a big hug.

"Oh Steven," her voice filled with relief, "I'm just glad your safe."

"Thanks Garnet!" Steven replied, while hugging her back. They then released and Garnet stood back to her feet, "So... if we were in these cells, maybe they could be in them, too?"

"Good idea," Garnet agreed, "We should search down these halls, but be very careful and quiet."

Steven complied by putting his hand to his head in a mock salute. The two of them then began to carefully move down the hallway, carefully making less sound with their footsteps. Before they reached the end however, a voice was heard over some sort of overhead speakers,

_**'Attention personnel: we have confirmation that Mistress Diamond herself is docking on this warship. I repeat: all hands, Diamond has arrived.'**_

* * *

-Again, my slightly different take on 'Jailbreak', since I had to incorporate fusion-borns into it. And just like the episode, I think a finale is somewhere in sight!-


	32. Prison riot

-Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe, which you can find on Cartoon Network. Speaking which, is the next Steven-bomb really not until June?-

* * *

"Now, remind me again, Kyanite," Peridot spoke with mild irritation, "Why is Mistress Diamond gracing your ship with her presence rather than mine?"

"I would say because the most dangerous gem fugitive of all time is currently an on-board prisoner?" Kyanite replied through the speaker, "And there's also the fact that the Cosmic Beetles were recovered and delivered here as well?"

"Yes, well..." Peridot struggled for an argument, but could not. These were valid points. Instead, she let out an defeated grumble, one that Kyanite definitely heard.

"Don't be so distraught, Peridot," Kyanite assured her, "You have Spodumene! For you and I, that's worth far more!"

"That is true, I guess," Peridot said, glancing down at her cybernetic arm, "It's ironic: The pioneer for many of Crystarra's scientific advancements..."

"Which then led to advancements in interstellar travel..." Kyanite finished, "Yes, I understand what you mean. Maybe that was a bad example..."

"No, it's alright," Peridot quickly said, "I understood your meaning, and I appreciate it."

"Of course," Kyanite replied, "Ah, it sounds like Mistress Diamond has made her way to the main chamber! Kyanite out!" Comm line cut, and Peridot now looked up at her view screen. Her gaze drifted to the side and to Kyanite's warship, where Mistress Diamond was planning to end a war in some spectacular fashion.

"So, Mistress Diamond has already arrived?" she heard Prehnite's voice behind her. She and the other two had arrived not long ago, and were all standing within the bridge.

"That's right," she said, "She docked herself on that warship there... while we're just waiting here..."

"Hmmm, sounds like I'm not the only one who's bored," Larimar said. Pyrope would slowly turn her gaze in different directions, but offered no other sound of any kind.

"Well, we'll all just have to be patient," Prehnite spoke to her companions. Peridot was about to add something, when a small noise got her attention. She turned back to her console, and saw a small light blinking.

"Hmmm, that's strange..." she said, tapping other buttons around it.

"What is?" Prehnite stepped forward.

"Must be a malfunction, or something," Peridot said, "These two sections are reading... power outages?"

"What sections?" Prehnite asked.

"They indicate two cells in the detention wing..." She glanced over her shoulder at her companions. The three other gems all shared looks at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"We'll go investigate for you," Prehnite said.

"That would be helpful," Peridot agreed. The three of them quickly turned and left the room.

"Finally, something to break the monotony..." Larimar's voice could be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pearl was definitely starting to panic now. She and Spodumene had been down these hallways nearly twice, and each time none of the others were found! They couldn't have missed any cells; they were very thorough! What was worse was she couldn't really call out for them, for they might be heard by their enemies.

"Steven! Garnet!" she instead called out as softly as she could the entire time. But it was no use; no one replied to her cries.

Sadly, she quickly made her way back to the hallway junction where she and Spodumene agreed they would meet up. The fusion was there right now, also bearing a look of concern, at least compared to how Pearl was feeling.

"Did you find them?" she asked her anxiously.

"No. There's nothing down these halls, not even other prisoners!" her outstretched hands indicated to the hallway she had just come from, "How about you?"

"Nothing..." Pearl could not keep the fear out of her voice, "Where could they be, Spodumene? We've searched every one of these cells in these hallways, but they're not here!"

"Pearl, calm down," Spodumene stepped up and put her upper hand on Pearl's shoulder, "We will find them, don't worry. We just need to..."

"I don't know what... I'm really afraid, Spodumene," Pearl said, "If they're not here..."

"They have to be, just..." Spodumene drifted of as she started to think. They weren't found anywhere in these cells, but was that it? There was more if the ship they were in, wasn't there? She looked all around at the walls and the ceiling, noting their metallic nature.

"I think... I have an idea."

"What?"

"Alright, what I'm thinking is..." Spodumene started, "I figure we have such a limited view of what this ship holds. If we can get to the ship's bridge, I can access it's master console and locate where Steven and the others are!"

"The bridge?" Pearl blinked, "As in, where the majority of security would be held?"

"Please, Pearl, security won't be anything we can't handle," Spodumene reassured.

"I don't know... it's sounds risky," Pearl said.

"Come on, Pearl," Spodumene said, "you know we're limited on options at the moment. And besides... we'll both be there for each other this time, right?" Pearl looked back at the fusion. It was true: Spodumene was willing to do whatever it took to find their friends, maybe she should go along with her on this one.

"Okay," Pearl nodded, "I'm with you."

"Excellent!" Spodumene said, "Now then... I think we should go... this way! Follow me!" She quickly took off in a particular direction, and Pearl immediately rushed after her. She followed the fusion as she took various turns into different hallways, all while glancing at the roof above their heads. The pathways she was going, Pearl herself would never have been able to navigate such a maze.

"Spodumene!" she called after her while managing to move alongside her, "H-How do you even know where you're going?"

"It's all in the ceiling," one of her hands pointed up, "We just follow the path of polished metal..."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"I doubt you'd understand it," the fusion admitted, "It's just something that I've learned from many years of technical experience."

"But, how does this lead us to-"

"Wait!" Spodumene halted dead in her tracks, and Pearl almost failed to stop along with her, "Do you hear that?" Pearl perked her ears as well, and sure enough, she heard something. Her eyes widened when she identified it as voices.

"I hear somebody, but... no, it's not Steven or Garnet!"

"Whoever it is, they're coming right in front of us!" Spodumene pointed to the horizontally branching pathways that the end of their hallway lead to, "We've got to hide!" Suddenly without warning, she shoved Pearl hard towards her opposite wall. Pearl was shocked by this sudden treatment, and looked back to the fusion in protest. She then saw Spodumene hastily point to a doorway extension on her side, then to a similar one on Pearl's side. Confused, she looked to find one that was just long enough to hide herself behind. Spodumene squeezed herself tightly against her side as she could, and Pearl immediately took the hint.

Quickly she hugged herself as tight as she could into the corner. She and the fusion took care to keep any part of themselves from accidentally sticking out. A few moments passed, and the distant speaking became more clearer and clearer.

"So in one of these halls?"

"Yes." Pearl watched as the bodies of three other gems quickly passed by them. Thankfully, not one of them stopped at all as they continued walking. Their method of hiding was successful, but Pearl still stayed hidden; it just wasn't safe until they were out of sight. Especially not when she saw the colors: red, green, and blue. All exactly the same shades as the ones that had bested them!

"Did she mention which ones they were?" she heard the blue shaded gem ask.

"She didn't, nor did she need to," the green gem replied, "Peridot was obviously referring to two cells with power loss, wasn't she?"

"Oh yes, she did say that..."

"Come on..." The voices and the footsteps became more faint, but neither Pearl nor Spodumene dared to move. They waited until the three had completely turned the corner and out of sight before finally removing themselves from their hiding spots.

"Pearl, weren't those...?"

"They were, I think," Pearl confirmed, "The same gems that had... er, gotten the better of us."

"We should have fought them..." Pearl looked at her companion.

"It's better that we hid, Spodumene," she explained, "They had us outnumbered! And we really don't have time for grudge-matches; we have to find the others, now!" Spodumene stared back at her, looked back to where the three gems had walked off to, and sighed.

"You're right... Let's keep going," she looked back up at the ceiling, as if getting back her bearings, "Anyway... we go this way!" She lead Pearl down the right side hallway, which was where the three gems had come from anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peridot checked the inner circuitry again for what felt like the fourth time. Nothing; all the wires were still in place with no evidence of corrosion or anything. Groaning, she stood back to her feet and looked back at her console. There wasn't any malfunction anywhere on her end; something had clearly happened with the power cords themselves in the holding cells.

The thought of it began to unnerve her a little; even the smallest of power outages could spell disaster for her, and her ship even! The prisoners could escape to do who knows what!

"No... no, no that can't happen..." she tried to reassure herself, "It's probably nothing anyway, and even if there was...Those three have gone to investigate." They were able to subdue Spodumene and that Pearl the first time, there's no reason they couldn't do so again!

The sound of the bridge blast-door opening behind her brought her out of her worries.

"Well? What was the cause of that-" Peridot's eyes widened when she turned around. They were right there! Pearl and Spodumene! The very gems that were prisoners not long ago, now were standing in battle poses behind her!

"Oh my stars! H-How did you get here!?" she fearfully pointed a disconnected finger at them. Pearl responded by rushing forward with her spear in hand. She swiped once, twice, each time missing her. Peridot quickly activated her energy blades from her arms and blocked the third slash.

"Out of our way!" Pearl declared, "We have people to find!"

"People? What-?" Peridot turned her head too late to see Spodumene rushing at her with those energy rings. She pushed Pearl away, but saw that she would be too slow to block an attack from the fusion. She decided to clench her eyes shut, and wait for the inevitable.

She opened them again, finding that she was still standing. Looking down, however, the very rings that Spodumene were holding were now around her, her own body easily fitting inside them. She shifted her body once, then thrashed harder, finally realizing that they had immobilized her completely.

"Hey! Let me loo- WHOA!" Peridot yelped as her thrashing caused her to fall face-down onto the ground. She twisted her head to look in Pearl's direction, "You... you clods! What do you think you're doing!? You can't simply commandeer this ship- MY warship!"

No longer seeing a threat to them, Pearl scoffed as she relaxed herself.

"Okay, Spodumene," she said, "Whatever you need to do, do it now!"

"Right!" The fusion rushed over to the holographic console. From behind, Pearl watched on as all four of Spodumene's hands practically flew across the interface. Simply trying to keep up with them was dizzying to her. The fusion's eyes however were intently focused on what she was doing the entire time, and was smiling even.

"Hmmm, six pass alpha key encryption...? Very professional..."

"Of course it's professional!" Pearl gave a glance at Peridot, "You of all gems would know this... Spodumene."

Pearl and Spodumene both shared quick looks at each other.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Are you kidding? All us technologically augmented gems know who you are!" Peridot said, "Considering that all this..." her over-arcing gaze around the ship's bridge and even to her own body indicated, "and even this, are thanks to you..."

"Wait a minute," Pearl said, "we've had access to technology before, but nothing like this... Spodumene?"

"I don't..." the fusion's hands slowed down as she looked around at where she in fact was, "You mean... my blueprints, my ideas, my plans... they all came to fruition?"

"Indeed," Peridot continued, "You may have been gone, but there was no reason not to act upon the plans you had conceived for us. How unfortunate that the great gem technology innovator, now a condemned traitor..."

"No." Peridot stopped talking from the fusion's interruption, "I'm no traitor... because I haven't nor will ever betray Rose Quartz." She turned back to the console and continued to work.

"Have you found anything, yet?" Pearl asked. A moment of silence followed, then the fusion's fingers stopped moving, her face was now of disbelief.

"Pearl," she turned her head, "I don't think the others are on-board with us..." She turned back and doubled her search. Pearl then dropped down to one knee in front of the downed gem.

"Then maybe you'd like to tell us where they are?"

"Ha! And why should I bother telling you- EEP!" Peridot's eyes quickly widened at the sight of the gleaming tip of Pearl's spear, now directly in front of her.

"Because you don't have a lot of options, do you?" Pearl asked. Peridot gave a small whimper, then stopped quickly when her gaze drifted up and behind Pearl. A huge grin of relief exploded across her face.

"Hey you! Help me!" Pearl quickly spun around, finding the three other gems from earlier, all with weapons drawn.

"Peridot? What are you...?" Larimar looked down at the helms-gem with a look of confusion, then slowly recognized the two intruders again, "The prisoners! So this is what you meant, Pyrope..." The redder gem made no sound, but still gave a small nod. She again morphed her arms and legs into their insect-like appearance.

"Alright, you two," Prehnite pointed one end of her held staff in their enemies' direction, "Step away from the console, now!"

"Spodumene...?"

"I'm here, Pearl," the fusion stepped up beside her.

"You won't stop us again!" she declared. Her gem began to glow, and instantly projected an image of herself on opposite side of Spodumene. As one, the two of them pulled forth spears from gems on their own foreheads. Spodumene's gems glowed and gripped four more rings in each of her hands.

"Gems- let's move!" Prehnite responded, and all mobile gems charged each other. Pearl herself met Prehnite's attack with her spear, and, glancing to her side, caught sight of her duplicate meeting Pyrope head on. She was relieved this time, as now their numbers were evenly matched against their enemies. Seeing the duplicate was holding its own well enough, she fully turned her attention back on her own adversary.

Larimar swung her club hard, but four combined strikes from Spodumene's rings deflected it easily. Frustrated, she tried again and again.

"You won't so easily catch me unawares this time," Spodumene said, launching her own offensive strikes.

"Heh, this time I'll just save the trouble and destroy you fully!" Larimar replied, but physically trying to keep up. Unlike their previous fight, she was forced to have her club arm block more attacks from Spodumene's multiple hands. She knew this too, and she also knew she had to turn this around again.

"Yes! Come on! Destroy those crazy gem-clods!" Peridot's voice rang out throughout the bridge. She was writhing in excitement from watching the fight ensue. However a quick energy blast from Pearl's spear hit dangerously close to where she was lay, forcing her to jump her body back as far as she could with a yelp.

Quickly turning back to her own foe, she held her defensive stance hard against Prehnite's strikes. She suddenly felt something against her back, then calmed down when she realized it was only her clone.

Prehnite caught sight of this as well, and thrust one end of her staff in Pearl's direction. She prepared to block the attack, but to her initial confusion, the staff end was pushed into the ground directly in front of Pearl. With the momentum, Prehnite quickly vaulted herself over the onlooking Pearl and her duplicate, landing side-by-side Pyrope.

Pearl turned around so she and her duplicate were both facing the same direction. Prehnite and Pyrope looked at each other and gave a quick nod. The greener gem stepped forward while twirling her staff around with her hands. Pearl and her clone quickly struck at once to try and immobilize her staff movements. Both of their spears held tight against the staff, but Prehnite pushed her staff, and the two spears against it up until it was level with their heads. The real Pearl then looked at Prehnite's face, but was confused when her opponent was smirking. Slow realization came when she saw that Pyrope would quickly take advantage of their position. The red gem raised both of its front pointed legs and quickly stabbed at them.

Pearl and her clone tried to push off Prehnite to avoid the attack. She looked back up only to discover the front legs had halted in mid-strike. They were instead forced together by a familiar ring that was definitely not there before!

Pearl's gaze shot over to Spodumene, who gave her a knowing look. Quickly her clone laced its fingers before her, urging her to throw her in the air. Pearl took her step, and her opponents kept their gaze on her as she was launched into the air until she was level with Pyrope. The red gem, still unable to pull its arms apart, shot an energy blast towards her which was deflected with a swipe of Pearl's spear. In response she shot her own spear projectile right at Pyrope's unguarded gem. The blast hit its target, Pyrope's eyes widened, and was knocked away to the ground, her form completely dissipating in a puff of smoke.

Mentally satisfied, Pearl looked down as she was beginning her descent. She watched as Prehnite counter-struck her clone and destroyed it as well, then shot her eyes back upward. She held her staff horizontally above her, Pearl brought the sharp end of her spear down, and it completely cut the staff in half. Prehnite stepped back a few steps, reeling from the force of the attack.

"Don't congratulate yourself," Prehnite said with little fear in her voice, "Just because you've broken my staff." Both her hands spun the two staff pieces around in dizzying circles. Pearl's gem glowed again and produced a second spear for her empty hand.

"You are still standing, so I'm not done yet," she countered. She swung her spears independently against Prehnite's broken weapon pieces. Despite her valiant defense, Pearl could tell that she wasn't as adept at wielding two weapons like this as she let on. Prehnite was only able to block attacks but not attack in earnest herself. Pearl's chance came when her opponent used both her weapons to block one of her strikes.

'This is my chance!' she thought. In a single motion, she forced strength into one arm to force both her weapons away from her, then ducked low and spun fast to sweep her off her feet and hit the ground hard, and finally drove her other spear into her unguarded body. The surprised Prehnite looked at both the spear that had done her in, then at Pearl. She was certain she saw a smirking look of approval before she dissipated in another puff of smoke.

Spodumene meanwhile was holding fast against Larimar's arm club and keeping it from crushing down on her. She now only held one of her rings in her hand since two of them were knocked away, and the third one she helped Pearl with.

'Grrgh... what strength...' she thought. Larimar herself was smirking the entire time.

'I've got to... HA!' Spodumene shot her palm forward, and the powerful rush of air sent her opponent sailing backwards. While skidding on her feet she crashed into the back wall, denting one of the panels. Spodumene noticed this and looking closer at it, smiled when she started to form an idea.

"Heh, a cheap shot," Larimar said, then quickly bobbed her head to the left to avoid a ring thrown right towards her. The ring missed, instead knocking the loose panel off of the wall and exposing a set of sparking wires within. Spodumene herself charged at the blue gem, completely empty handed for some reason or other. Larimar only saw this as an advantage over her and pointed her club at her as she charged as well.

The next few moments all seemed to happen so fast, yet slow all at once. Spodumene moved her slightly to the side so that the club barely missed her. Much to Larimar's confusion, all four of the fusion's hands grabbed the outstretched weapon. She pulled, swung hard, and with the combined momentum, sent her sailing in the opposite direction, right towards the exposed panel.

The club dug hard into the mass of sparking circuit wires all the way up to the elbow. The sparking electricity then began to course through Larimar's body, her body seizing up as a result. Tried in vain to remove herself. In between her efforts, she glanced back and widened her eyes when she saw Spodumene running back at her. She now held a glowing ring in each hand. Larimar could only flinch with her free hand when the fusion raised all four up above her head. She brought them down hard, completely severing Larimar's club arm from her body. With a cry, she exploded into smoke, though the club itself remained embedded in the wall.

Spodumene carefully watched to make sure she could only see the gemstone on the floor, then felt relief wash over her.

"Spodumene?" She turned to her ally and found her standing over two other gemstones. They both looked around, then at each other, and smiled.

"We've... we've won!" Pearl said, "I can't believe my eyes!"

"Grrgh, no! How is this possible?!" Both gems were reminded of the only other gem in the room, still immobilized yet very riled up from the battle that had just happened. Spodumene rushed back over to the holographic console, while Pearl followed behind and kept her gaze on Peridot, "You two managed to defeat them?! Those were members of Zircon's off-shoot team- highly skilled and very deadly-"

"And yet we managed to defeat them," Pearl interrupted.

"This is so statistically improbable! They even managed to beat you two once before, but you-"

"Um, Pearl?" Spodumene's voice brought Pearl's attention back to her, "Look..." Pearl walked a few steps and stood next to the control console, looking for whatever Spodumene brought up. Everything looked fine, as far as she could see or understand.

"What?" she asked, but when she looked up, she saw that Spodumene wasn't even looking at the console. Instead, her gaze and her pointed finger stretched outwards past the large view-port.

"Out there." What she could see was a large ship, pyramid in shape with thrusters on one side. With a set of massive blasters on its side, the ship was clearly facing towards Earth.

"There's another ship out there," Spodumene said, "But..."

"What?"

"Those lights," Indeed, colored lights could be seen from certain view-ports all over the ship, "They're just flashing like that... from inside the ship."

* * *

-Sorry that 'this' isn't the climax itself, but the Pearl/Spodumene front just needed some resolution first.-


	33. Revolution pt 1

-Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar. If she really wants ratings to skyrocket, she'll give Lapis Lazuli a song to sing!-

* * *

In the main chamber of the ship, three of its gems stood- Kyanite, Zircon, and Citrine. They watched door that their leader would soon emerge from. The emotion all three were certainly feeling right now was anxious. It was rare that Diamond would make personal appearances. Not since the war with Rose Quartz on Earth had she even left the Citadel. So the fact that she was here now was definitely something to behold.

The blast-door opened, and all three snapped to attention. All crossed their fists over their chests.

"Mistress Diamond," Kyanite announced, "I, Kyanite, helms-gem of warship number two, bid you welcome."

Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows, and was instantly recognized as Diamond herself, wearing battle armor as white as her own color tone.

"Thank you, Kyanite," she said, "You flatter me... or perhaps I should say... us?" She turned her head behind her to the open hanger. The other gems also watched in confusion, then surprise with what they saw. Six more gems, all identical the the white Diamond, except for having different colors to them, stepped forward. All of them also wore battle armor of their respective colors.

Seeing them stand side by side, Kyanite was at a loss for words, while Zircon spoke up,

"Mistress Diamond... you're... how did-?"

"Ah yes," the white Diamond said, "You three should be in awe. You are the first gems, besides my own adviser, to witness my new form! You now stand before legion- before Rainbow Diamond!"

"So... there are now... seven of you?"

"That is correct," the yellow Diamond replied. After what felt like an eternity of disbelief, Citrine shook her head and regained her senses.

"Well then, we are honored to have you aboard the ship Mistresses..." she said, which earned her looks of approval from most of them, "If you would prefer now, the prisoners, namely Rose Quartz, could now be brought to you if you so desire." Most of the Diamonds' faces lit up with bright smiles, while the black Diamond had a smaller one, and the red Diamond instead bore a deep scowl.

"Yes, absolutely Citrine," the blue Diamond said, "Please bring her here at once. But do use caution; I trust that she still retains her craftiness." Citrine saluted, and turned for one of the doors that led to the detention wing.

"But wait, wasn't Jet supposed to be on this ship? Where is she?" the black Diamond asked.

"... Actually, I'm not sure, my... Ladies," Zircon replied, "I thought she would be here to greet you as well, but she told me earlier that she was looking into something. If you'd like, I could find her..." With a nod from the seven Diamonds, Zircon also turned to leave, following the same hallway Citrine had taken.

"You may also be interested to know, Mistresses," Kyanite said, "That we have also made another recovery from Earth. Our gems have located the Cosmic Beetles themselves, and have brought them on-board for you as well." Her hand indicated to the pedestal and clear black bubble in the center room. The seven Diamonds quickly rushed forward and surrounded the beetles in the transparent black bubble. Each one, even the red Diamond looked at them with profound wonder in their eyes.

"At last... after millenia of searching, here they are, brought together!" Yellow Diamond said.

"We shouldn't waste any time, then," Purple Diamond told her clones.

"No! Rose Quartz is whom we came for in the first place!" Red Diamond exclaimed, causing all the others to look at her, "She should be dealt with first!"

"It's perfectly fine," Green Diamond replied, "She's being brought here to us, right now. We can afford to be patient."

"And besides, you know very well that 'this' is far more important," Blue Diamond's hand indicated to the Beetles. Red Diamond's concentrated face looked back and forth between her clones and the Beetles until she finally relented.

"Fine, our justice can wait for the moment..."

"Er... um, my Ladies?" Kyanite spoke up, "If you would prefer, we can set course back for Crystarra now-"

"No," White Diamond immediately said, "For what we're about to do- the Comic Ritual, there must be no movement of any kind! I don't wish to risk anything with something so delicate...

"Ma'am, if I may..." Kyanite started, earning her looks from at least three of the Diamonds, "What exactly is it you... intend to do?"

"What I intend to do?" White Diamond asked, "Why Kyanite, I intend to reunite these four beetles into one again! They were split apart long ago as a safeguard for... something, and no one knew of its magic used to split them apart, much less use it... until I acquired the knowledge needed."

"Yes, and it would have take any one of us a long time to perform the ritual individually," Green Diamond explained, "But with seven of us here all at once, all performing simultaneously, so much time and effort will be reduced..."

"I see..." Kyanite said, "But what exactly do you hope to gain from this?"

"Now now," Purple Diamond said, "We have revealed enough already. Please, send a hail the other warship; tell it to remain stationary until further notice from myself only." Kyanite stared hesitantly, but nonetheless saluted and left for the ship's bridge.

"Now then, let us begin..." Blue Diamond said, as she and her clones gathered in a circle around the black-bubbled beetles. Each one raised their arms away from their bodies, and at forty five degree angles so that they almost touched. The black bubble itself vanished, and the pedestal lowered back into the floor, but the beetles remained hovering in place. Each one slowly turned so they faced inwards towards each other, and all began to slowly orbit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gem's voice through overhead speakers had finished, but the point still struck hard. Diamond was here, and now Lapis Lazuli was anxious. As the leader of all gems everywhere, she had to set an example as the strongest, but also the most ruthless of all her peers. And as a strong leader, she would most certainly not tolerate betrayal to her or the Authority any any way, shape, or form.

But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe Diamond could show some leniency for her. After all, she never was an 'ally' of Rose Quartz herself...

"No, no it's no use..." she said to herself, still crouched in her corner, "Rose fought for Earth, something that Steven lives on. This is what I get for wanting to protect that planet... and him."

The sound of echoing footsteps in the hall drew her attention. She looked back up at the transparent gem ray-field. It was probably her now, come to her personally to destroy her or something. With a deep breath, she braced herself to meet her again.

However, the gem who stood before her cell was not who she was expecting. Instead, there stood Jet, and her frown from their earlier discussion returned again.

"Oh, it's you again," she said, "I suppose Diamond is ready to destroy me?" While she maintained her look of indifference, Lapis couldn't help but notice Jet's mouth. It was... quivering? Like her lips were pursing and releasing in steady rhythm.

"Actually, I've come back of my own desire..." Jet replied.

"Hmph, so you can, what, save her the trouble and destroy me yourself?"

"No, far from it in fact..." Lapis watched as Jet's finger slowly pushed something off the side of her cell. In an instant, the ray field deactivated. Her eyes now widened in surprise and disbelief; Jet had just opened her a path to freedom! Her surprise only increased when Jet took a step to the side, to allow her to exit.

Slowly, Lapis pulled herself to her feet. She cautiously stepped into the hallway, eyes glancing over many other cells that looked like hers until she looked back up at Jet.

"Ummm... what are you doing?"

"Lapis... come with me."

"Where? To Diamond?"

"No!" Jet shook her head violently, "Come with me, and we'll leave here. We'll leave everything!"

"What?" Lapis was now purely shocked, both from the fact that maybe she wouldn't be destroyed as she thought before, but now from what Jet was saying, "What do you mean?"

"Lapis..." Jet said in a much softer voice, "Ever since I found out you weren't destroyed as I thought years ago, you've been all I can think about recently! I have no idea what this could mean, but what I do know is... I don't want us to be separated again." Slowly Lapis' mouth started to hang open the more Jet explained.

"Jet... you're, you're serious? You'd seriously leave everything?"

"Of course."

"Well... but what about Diamond? Surely she'd come after you... er, us."

"I think that's a chance I'm willing to take," Jet said, "Besides, If Rose Quartz herself managed to be so illusive, all from hiding on single planet, Diamond would never find the two of us if we constantly stay moving throughout the galaxy."

"The galaxy," Lapis said, "you mean, just the two of us, as intrepid explorers?"

"Especially the two of us..." Jet smiled, "We'd both go where the other went, and we would have each other's backs, just like what we once were... The Liquid Duo we were called?" Lapis' mouth slowly twitched into a smile, and a tear rolled down her cheek. She threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around Jet, at least as much as her arms could reach. Jet slowly returned the hug as well.

"Yes Jet... Yes I'll go with you..." the blue gem said, her words muffled through the black gem's body, "I'd rather be at your side than someone's prisoner or a simple tool."

"I... thank you, Lapis Lazuli," Jet said, excitement showing in her voice, "you honor me more than you know."

"Jet?" The two of them looked the other in the face. Realizing the other didn't speak just now, they both shot their gazes to behind Lapis, to where a familiar gem was now standing. Zircon stood there, completely bewildered, eyes widened, and gem glowing violently.

"What are you doing... and what is SHE doing out?!" her hand quickly shot to her gem and pulled forth her materialized cutlass. She then pointed the tip of her weapon accusingly in their direction.

"Zircon?" Jet said. She knew it would be futile to explain anything, but perhaps she could only view this as a misunderstanding and let them be for now. Before she could say anything, the gem in her arms launched herself away, liquid wings flapping, and arms coated in a layer of razor-shaped water.

"YOU!" she screamed the whole way. Zircon quickly met Lapis' attack again with a clash from her own sword. The ringing sound quickly brought Jet out of her momentary pause and she dashed quickly over to the two others.

"I'll get you this time!" Lapis declared between her slashes. Just like before, however, she was putting her whole weight into both of her arms attacking. Zircon was easily able to parry her attacks precisely.

"You'll be destroyed this time!" Zircon quickly twisted her body to the right, so that her cutlass was hovering over her glowing gem. As she swung her body the other direction, the cutlass became engulfed in flame. The flaming sword slashed outward, but while Lapis jumped back to avoid the blade itself, she was unprepared for a heat wave that suddenly burst from the sword swipe. Her hands braced over her front, she was sent sliding backwards against the wall with a thud.

"Now, hurry Jet!" she said, "If we both hurry we can-" Her words cut off so abruptly, it actually surprised Lapis. She looked up and saw it clearly before her: Jet had reached them, but her fingers were now firmly gripping the gemstone on Zircon's shoulder. The hand itself was unmoving, no twitch of any hesitation in it this time. Jet's teeth were also bared a little.

Zircon was deathly still; her sword, her body, nor her head moved as she stood paralyzed. She could feel Jet's fingers on her gemstone, and for the first time in a very long time... she felt fear, in its purest, most genuine form. She very slowly let her head and eyes drift to her left.

"J-J-Jet? W-What are you doing...?!" she stammered. Lapis took the time to pull herself away from the wall. Her water-blades and water wings both shrank away as she stood before them.

"I won't stop you if you decide to do it..." she spoke darkly.

"No, not yet," Jet said.

"Wha-?" Lapis said, surprised.

"This-this is treason, Jet!" Zircon cried out, her sword arm starting to twitch as she slowly lowered it.

"Not until I've heard... the truth," Jet now looked directly at Zircon. The orange gem's eyes were widened and filled with fear. She knew that with her strength, Jet would easily be able to dispel her physical form, or worse, damage her gemstone itself.

"What are you talking about? What truth? Let go of my gem!"

"I want to hear it from you directly, Zircon," Jet spoke slowly and dangerously, "Did you have anything to do with Lapis' disappearance?"

"What?" Zircon finally twitched her head to face Jet fully.

"She did, Jet! I told you this before, she-"

"Quiet, Lapis," Jet glanced to the blue gem.

"Is... Is that what this is about? You would risk destroying me over a suspicion?" Zircon asked, "I've told you before, Jet! Lapis had abandoned the Diamond Authority to join Rose Quartz's Rebellion!"

"You LIAR!" Lapis shouted.

"Yes, I recall you once claiming that..." Jet said, ignoring Lapis' outburst, "Still, that doesn't explain her complete and utter absence. Would you care to explain that?"

"Was I really supposed to know the specifics of her plans- AARGH!" Zircon was interrupted by Jet squeezing her gem, just enough for a tiny crack to snake its way from where Jet's finger was. As a result, Zircon's cutlass blinked out of existence. The orange gem flexed her now empty sword hand in surprise.

"I ask you one more time..." Jet emphasized each word. Zircon was now frantically looking back between Jet's cold face, and her hand that was slowly crushing her gem. Suddenly, her eyes met Lapis'; those eyes she remembered seeing so peaceful at one point, were now filled with vindication. They were exactly as they were... right before she cracked her gem...

Jet and Lapis saw Zircon purse her lips, then look at them both with a scowl.

"You want the truth? Fine... Lapis disappeared, because of me! I fought her, bested her, and put her in a place she belonged! I placed her gem in a small, inconspicuous mirror, where even if she was found, no one would ever suspect anything..." Jet's mouth now hung open, her teeth no longer in view. She glanced back to the blue gem.

"Lapis... is it true? Were you planning to join in the Rebellion?" she asked. Lapis looked at her and shook her head,

"What? No!" she said, "No, I was never going to join Rose's side! I wasn't going to fight against the Authority, especially if it meant... fighting you."

"Then, wait..." Jet said, a little confused. She glanced back to Zircon, "You weren't intending to destroy a traitor?" The orange gem shook her head, calmly this time. The realization began to sink in, and Jet found herself squeezing the gemstone harder now. Even more cracks spider-webbed from each of her fingers' points of contact, and Zircon began shrieking wildly. The face-mask covering the lower half of her face flickered out, showing her mouth agape, "You were JEALOUS of Lapis, my partner?!"

"I-Y-You-" Zircon stammered between trying to speak and the pain pounding through her, "She is weak! I'm superior compared to her! You deserved a more seasoned partner!" Her hand pointed accusingly at Lapis Lazuli, until it too started flickering into being bent in different directions. Finally with a cry, her entire physical form winked out of existence. This time there was no puff of smoke, but rather her form seemed to dissolve into pieces, and each piece was sucked back into the gem until there was nothing left.

Lapis watched as Jet held the zircon gemstone in her hand. It was littered with tiny zig-zagging cracks all across the top, defiling its purity. The black gem looked down at it, and Lapis could read the emotion that Jet's mouth displayed- disdain.

"What would you know about what I needed?" she asked the stone, knowing that Zircon herself might still be able to hear her, "That was not for you to decide, nor was it your place to imprison... my friend. And now..." she trailed off as her fingers closed around the gemstone. Lapis almost looked away. Jet's hand closed hard, and the cracks in the gem allowed it to finally break its form. Both Jet and Lapis could swear they heard a final distant cry from within the gem.

When Jet opened her hand again, the zircon gemstone was now shattered into many pieces. She looked at Lapis, who then gave her a nod, and poured her hand to the side and let the pieces fall to the ground.

"It's... It's done then," Lapis finally said, "I've spent so long planning a retribution for her... but now it's over." She looked at Jet, trying to see her eyes through her visor, "Thank you Jet, for believing me."

"I... of course, Lapis," Jet said, "It's just that... we should leave now. I've attacked and destroyed a loyal Diamond Authority gem! I'm... I can hardly believe this..."

"It's alright, Jet," Lapis put her hand on Jet's arm, "I'm still here for you. I always will be."

"... Thank you," Jet smiled, "Now... let's find the hangar. We can leave in an escape shuttle!" With that Lapis followed Jet as she made her way down the hallway that Zircon had come from. However, she stopped short when she saw that Jet had also stopped. Before the two of them, at the other end of the same hallway, stood two figures: one tall and crimson, the other short and...

"Steven!" Lapis called out.

"Garnet." Jet said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" Steven asked for what felt like the hundredth time, "We've been down this same hallway a hundred times and we still can't find them!"

"Quiet, Steven!" Garnet hushed the boy. In her own mind, however, she was starting to panic as well. But someone had to keep a level head between them, "Pearl and the others have to be here, we just need to keep looking."

Steven and Garnet finally took the time to stop and catch their breaths... or rather the organic boy among them to catch his breath, while Garnet kept an ever-vigilant eye out. It was definitely strange; how could none of these containment cells be holding Pearl, Spodumene, Lapis, or any other prisoner for that matter?

"Garnet, what if they're not here?" Garnet looked down at the boy, "What if something... bad happened to them? Maybe that Diamond person-"

"Steven," she cut him off. She lowered herself to one knee so that she was now level with him, "Try and stay calm; we're going to find our friends... where ever they are."

"I... you're right, Garnet," Steven agreed. He took another deep breath, "It's just... we need to find them now, just so I know they're alright!"

"I completely agree, that's why I think..."

"What?" Steven perked up, "You have an idea?" Garnet raised herself back to her feet.

"Maybe someone who runs this ship will know where they are..." Garnet looked around.

"Someone who runs the..." Steven trailed off as he realized, "As in the bad gem who captured us and brought us here? Would she really tell us?"

"Hey!" Garnet and Steven were now alerted to someone behind Garnet. They spun around and saw someone, a gold colored gem who was summoning a pair of sais, "The prisoners! They've escaped!"

"I say we 'ask' her instead," Garnet smirked at Steven, who also returned a smile. Both of them broke into a run, surprising the other gem. She quickly threw her sais, one after the other directly at the pair. Garnet saw the projectiles flying towards them, and tried to summon her gauntlets to block them. As they took shape though, before she could deflect them, the familiar form of Steven jumped in front of her. If that wasn't surprising enough, his left arm was bearing his shield!

"BOOM! Intercepted!" she heard Steven cry out. In one motion, Steven had jumped clear in front of Garnet, spun his shield arm in front, and deflected the two sais off completely. The two little weapons then fell harmlessly to the ground. Garnet kept her eye on Steven, and smiled when she saw him actually stick the landing. She then turned forward again and caught the surprised look in the gem's eye. She was moving to summon something again, but Garnet was faster. She stuck her gauntlets out, and they launched off of her hands like rockets. As they flew towards her, the fingers opened up.

Citrine wasn't quick enough to move, and the gauntlets caught both of her arms in vice grips. The momentum pulled her back into the wall behind her with a thud, the gauntlet fists embedding themselves into the wall just enough so that Citrine's arms wouldn't be broken.

Garnet finally then stopped her running when she saw that her attack had landed. Citrine would not be moving anywhere, no matter how much she struggled. She heard the noise of footsteps, and looked behind her to see Steven rejoin her.

"Whoa, that was so cool, Garnet!" he exclaimed, starry-eyed, "Your fists just shot out like they were rocket-fists!"

"Thank you... you weren't so bad yourself, back there," Garnet said, earning a blush from Steven.

"Oh-ho, yeah well... it was nothing."

"Anyway, let's see what she can tell us..." she pointed to Citrine. The gold gem was now flailing what body parts she could move at all at this point, trying to dislodge herself from the wall.

"You... two..." she cried out defiantly, "Release me this instant, or else there will be-"

"You're in no position to make demands here," Garnet's head moved in close, and shook her fist just as close to Citrine's face, "But you can tell us what we want to know."

"Yeah! Where are Pearl, Spodumene and Lapis!?" Steven added.

"Hmmph, I won't be so easily interroga- GRRGH!" Citrine was interrupted by Garnet inserting her hand into one of the gauntlets and squeezing.

"Tell us!" Garnet pulled her hand loose from her gauntlet. Citrine gritted her teeth, while looking between her two questioners.

"We really need to find them! Why can't you just tell us?" Steven asked.

"It... will not do you any good... your cohorts are not on this warship..."

"What?"

"Where are they?" Garnet asked.

"They're... Most of them are captives on board the other warship," Citrine explained, "Rose Quartz was ordered to be brought onto this one, along with your... vanguard here." Garnet's lips pursed, while Steven looked up at her.

"Garnet... what's a 'vanguard'?"

"Other warship..." Garnet said, ignoring Steven's question, "Then that's where we need to get to, Steven." The boy nodded.

"You will not leave here!" Citrine protested, "Diamond herself is already present, and is prepared to destroy Rose Quartz, which I can only assume is you..." Garnet shook her head, then knocked it forward in a strong headbutt. The body of Citrine dissipated in a puff of smoke, leaving only her wall imprint, the gauntlets still embedded in it, and a single gemstone that fell to the ground. Garnet reached up and pulled her gauntlets loose, then turned back to Steven.

"Let's go, Steven," she said, "If that's where the others are, then it's up to you and I to save them!"

"Right!" the boy agreed, but then remembered something, "But what about Diamond? She said she'd be waiting for me... here?"

"I will not let her harm you," Garnet promised, "This I swear, as a Crystal gem... and as family."

"Aww, thank you Garnet!" Steven wrapped his arms around Garnet's leg, "And for what it's worth, I'll protect you too." Garnet gave an appreciative nod.

"Now then, let's find a way off this ship." With Steven again behind her, Garnet led him through the hallway that she had seen Citrine come from. The hallway led them to many turns here and there, until it led to a completely straight one. But something caught Garnet's attention, something that caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Steven also halted himself when he saw that Garnet had stopped.

"Garnet? What's wrong?" he asked. She wasn't looking at him, instead at something down the hallway. Following her gaze, he too saw two familiar figures, one tall and black, the other blue and...

"Lapis!" he called out.

"Jet." Garnet said.

* * *

-Another tease I'm afraid, but in the end, I had to split the resolution into multiple parts! The good news is, I'm making a prediction that it will take about two more chapters to bring everything to a close, no promises though.-


	34. Revolution pt 2

-Universal Lizard does not own Steven Universe. The show doesn't even have any reptiles, does it?-

* * *

In the straight hallway, the distance between the two groups was great, but both could still easily identify the others.

"Lapis! Is that you?" Steven called out.

"Steven? Yes, it's me!" Lapis replied. Jet cast a confused glance to her.

"Oh man, I can't believe we found you! We've been all around trying to-"

"Steven, stay back." Garnet sternly cut him off. Steven looked at her as she stepped in front of him with her gauntlet fists.

"What? Why?"

"She clearly must have switched sides; look who she's with!"

"Lapis, stay behind me," Jet said, in a similar tone of voice, "I won't let them stop us!" In a flash, she summoned her battle-axe, and her black tar wings sprouted from her back.

"Jet, wait!" But Jet had already propelled herself forward, holding her ax in front of her. Garnet also broke into a sprint while one of her fists was cocked behind her head. Both Lapis and Steven watched as their partner leapt forward, and quickly rushed to join them.

Garnet and Jet finally met in the middle of the hallway, gauntlets crashing against the ax hilt. Both jumped back from the impact, but were both leaping for each other again. Jet quickly took advantage of the range between them for a swipe, which Garnet dodged by sinking to the floor on bent legs. The axe passed straight over without even touching her.

Garnet regained her feet and prepared to counter-attack, but Jet was faster. She was bringing the blade in for another slash. This time, before the axe blade could dangerously cut anything, she punched the blade off its intended course with her gauntlet.

"What are you playing at, Garnet?"Jet said between slashing, "Pretend to be captured to infiltrate the enemy's stronghold?"

"You would think that, wouldn't you Jet?" Garnet asked. She again forced the blade end away, but was unprepared for when Jet forced the other end at her. Her gauntlet hands managed to catch the majority of the impact, but she still felt an unpleasant stab at her midsection while she skidded on the ground.

"Well I don't have time to deal with you right now," Jet said, "We are leaving this ship and neither of you two will stop us!"

"You're... what did you say?" Garnet was now thoroughly surprised. Did Jet say she was trying to leave? Why?

"Garnet wait!" Steven and Lapis finally caught up with their respective gems, "Please, don't fight, not now... Lapis is our friend!"

"Jet please, we mustn't hurt Steven! He doesn't deserve it!" Lapis also pleaded. Both Jet and Garnet looked back at their companion in the moment of their deadlock. Both of them gritted their teeth as they pushed away from each other, then stood down.

"Lapis," Jet asked, "What do you mean 'we mustn't hurt'... That is Rose Quartz in case you have forgotten!"

"No I'm not!" The boy's shout grabbed everyone's attention, even Jet's, "I'm tired of everyone saying 'I am my mom!' I'm not; I'm Steven Quartz Universe! Her son!" Jet kept her gaze on the boy. Garnet kept her gauntlet fists clenched from seeing Jet still firmly clenching her ax. She definitely trusted that Jet wouldn't so easily cease her agression, so she needed to be prepared. Jet then looked up at Garnet herself, as if she was silently asking if what Steven said was false. This caused Garnet's eyes to narrow from behind her own visor. Against her own judgement, she gave the smallest of nods, just enough to verify.

Finally, Jet relaxed her grip on her ax, but still kept it by her side. Seeing this, Lapis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm... What do you mean you're not Rose Quartz?" Jet asked Steven directly.

"I-I mean that-"

"He means exactly what he says, Jet," Garnet interrupted, "Steven is her son. Rose herself is not here. That is all you need to know." Her voice still carried a biting edge to it.

"Mind yourself, Garnet. I wasn't talking to you," Jet threatened. Garnet also tensed her shoulders and arms.

"Would you rather we picked right back up where we left off?"

"Stop it! Just for one moment, stop fighting!" Everyone was caught off guard from the sound of the normally soft-spoken Lapis sudden exclaimation. Everyone turned to face her, and she took a breath before continuing, "Jet, please don't hurt Steven; he's... he's the one who released me."

"From what?"

"The mirror! It somehow found its way to Earth, where that... human boy found me and freed me from it! Every other gem that found it thought it was just a non-sentient tool... but not him..." Jet looked back at the boy, who was staring at her nervously. She continued to look him over for a moment, then slowly walked a few steps closer to him. Garnet instantly tensed again. Jet did not react violently to Garnet's motion, which seemed to tell her that she didn't currently intend to harm him right then. Still, she kept her gauntlet hands clenched, just in case. Jet now got down on one knee so that she was level with the boy.

"Human... is what Lapis says true?" she asked carefully, "Have you really done right by her?"

"Um, yeah, I guess I did," Steven replied. The great black gem looked at him with some visor covering the top half of her face. He suddenly remembered that he had seen this gem at that Galaxy Warp! Someone who could go toe-to-toe with Garnet could have no trouble messing him up, which was why he sounded completely nervous when talking, "I mean, she showed me what to do, but I didn't even know she was in that mirror at first, I swear!"

"But you still... freed her?" Steven gave a frantic nod, and Jet stood up on her feet and stepped back.

"How... how can this be?" she said, "Garnet, we have barely been civil with each other. We've been enemies for years, clashing against each other in a war of two factions. And now this... hybrid, bearing the mark of Rose claims to have helped one who was in no way her friend?"

"Time changes many things, Jet," Garnet said, "Perhaps it's time you finally realize that."

"No... no it can't possibly be that simple," Jet said, shaking her head.

"Um... Miss Jet?" She looked back down at the boy addressing her, "I... I'll be honest, I don't really know that much about you and... well, you terrify me. But, I also see you're with Lapis," He pointed the the blue gem behind them, "And Lapis is a friend of ours. I just thought, if the two of you are friends... then there's no reason we can't be, right?"

"Friends..." Jet slowly chuckled humorlessly, "You think it's really that easy? To just suddenly declare ourselves friends? Do you not even know the history of this conflict in the first place?"

"Jet," Lapis said, "Steven may not understand, but he doesn't have to. He helped me, and even admitted it! Shouldn't that count for something?"

"At any rate," Garnet added, "I believe I heard you say you were 'trying to leave'?" Jet looked back and forth between Garnet and Lapis, before finally sighing.

"... It's true," she relented, "Lapis and I are leaving here, striking out on our own."

"Jet..." Garnet said with mock surprise, "I never expected you to turn your back on Diamond!" Jet's mouth pursed as if she was about to retort, but held it back and glanced back at Lapis.

"And I never suspected... well, you yourself said things change."

"Okay, everyone, hear me out here," Steven announced, "I have an idea! Since we're all planning to leave, we should stick with each other to get out of here!"

"'Stick with each other'? What do you mean?" Jet asked.

"Well," Steven said, "Didn't we hear that Diamond herself is actually on this ship right now?" Jet nodded, "Then it might just take all four of us working together to get past her and escape!"

"You horribly underestimate Diamond," Jet looked down at the boy, "She is the leader of all gems, whose strength and durability is matched only by her ruthlessness and unpredictability."

"For once, I actually agree with you, Jet," Garnet added after a pause, "Still, Steven's plan does have merit..." Now Jet's face turned down to face the floor. Lapis meanwhile walked up closer beside her and put her hand on her arm.

"I belive them, Jet; if the only way out of here is past Diamond... then maybe that's a chance we have to take."

"By Geode..." Jet said, "how could circumstances have become this completely inverted?"

"Listen... I may not know much of what happened between you and my mom or even Garnet... but all that is in the past," Steven said, "I say it's better to focus on the present, and work our way up to a better tomorrow." The three gems watched as Jet gave a hefty sigh, then looked back at Garnet with a straight face. She stuck her hand out, to which Garnet dispelled her right gauntlet and shook its firm grip.

"Very well, until the immediate threat is past..." she said.

"We stand together." Garnet finished, and both released the others' hand.

"... Alright, if we're ready then," she pointed to the blast door at the end of the hallway to their side, "the main chamber is right through that blast door. That's probably where Diamond is right now..."

"Then let's not waste anymore time!" Garnet said, "Let's go, Steven." Steven gave a mock salute and put on his best comically straight face he could muster.

"Are you ready, Lapis?" The blue gem nodded slowly, but surely, "Then let's go." With that, the four of them marched quickly down the hallway. During their move, Steven and Lapis had found themselves slowing down to behind the group, and were walking next to each other now.

"So... How have you been, Lapis?" Steven asked.

"Hmmm, I've been better," Lapis replied.

"Are you... really going away? Like really far away?"

"It's for the best, Steven," she said, "Both Jet and I want this. You may not think it, but Jet's a really nice gem! She and I both cared for each other..." Steven couldn't help but smile.

"Hey it's cool, it's cool," he said, "Just... don't forget me, alright?"

"Oh Steven, I could never forget you," Lapis said with a smile. Both of them looked forward again to see that they had all made it to the blast door. Jet's hand hovered over the nearby control console, and the door slowly slid open...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The seven Diamonds chanted in perfect time a language that was even ancient to them. They still stood in their circle, while energy, colored to the corresponding Diamond, flowed liberally into the very center.

In the center were the Beetles; the energy began to permeate each one. As a result, their slow circle orbiting began to increase in speed. Very soon, the speed turned into a massive blur of multi-colored lights.

In the very center of the Beetles a tiny black sphere began to form. Each of the Diamonds' eyes widened with joy- it was working! The Ritual was actually working! They quickly refocused themselves and their willpower. The black sphere began to increase its size until it then reached to engulf the Beetles themselves. Only at this size could it be identified not as black, but as a familiar purple. Even the way the color itself seemed to ooze was reminescent of dark plasma.

"Yes... so close..." White Diamond said, just loud enough for her clones to hear, "Maintain your strength and will..." The Beetles' orbit now began to increase in shape to accomodate the growing size of the black sphere. Finally, it reached down to where it just missed touching the ground.

Slowly, the Diamonds lowered their hands to their sides. The energy flow from each one also stopped. They each gazed upon their work in wonder.

"At last... It has all come full circle," Yellow Diamond said.

"I can almost... feel it," Purple Diamond said, "It calls to us. Let us make haste!"

"Wait a moment," the other Diamonds gave a look at Blue Diamond, "It appears we have an audience." They all now turned to where she pointed, and instantly tensed up. Four other beings now stood before them: three gems and... her!

Steven and the other gems now stood within a massive chamber, which easily took up the most room on the ship. The walls all formed a round shape with blast doors placed here and there. The ceiling itself was a point that rose upwards away from the bottom, as if they were inside a 3D model of a cone with glowing white walls.

And there in the center of the room stood seven gems, all of them identical in shape, size, save for color. Looking at them was looking at a very strange rainbow, the way they stood next to each other. From the gem that each one had in their left-side chest, Steven could only assume that this, 'these', were in fact Diamond!

"Well, well, well," the Red Diamond spoke up, "The blight on all gem-kind, here at last...!" She raised her hands into the air and slammed them into the ground. The other four gems felt a deep rumble beneath them. Suddenly spiked shards of red crystals erupted easily through the metallic ground from where Red Diamond stood, and began a deadly path to where they all stood.

"Jet!" Lapis also cried out. Jet gave a quick nod, and both of them sprouted their liquid wings and took to the air, well out of the path of the incoming shards.

"Steven!" Garnet shouted.

"Garnet!" Steven also cried out. He rushed closer to Garnet until he closed his arms around one of her legs. She also bent down and held him in her arms. Almost instantly Steven's bubble materialized around them and sealed them in a perfect sphere.

The wave of crystals now erected all against Steven's bubble, each shard clanging out in a different dissonant tune upon impact. Steven watched out of the corner of his eye, fearfully. The bubble held its shape for the most part, with very few of the shards managing to make the tiniest of cracks.

Finally, the rumbling stopped. The two of them looked around to find that the wave of red crystal shards had stopped. Now the crystals had nearly engulfed the entirety of the the bubble from view just trying to break it.

"Steven!" Lapis called out.

Red Diamond's lips pursed. She curled her fingers, and the entire wave of red crystal shards reduced their shape and returned through the ground back into her hands. The bubble was now in clear view, its imaged marred by various cracks around it. Still, Garnet and Steven looked around cautiously before the bubble was dispelled.

"Yep, K! We're okay!" Lapis and Jet touched back down on the mangled metal floor, but kept their wings at the ready.

"An impressive display," the four of them turned to see White Diamond speak, "That was one of your lesser methods of your 'unbreakable shield'. But perhaps it wasn't as 'flawless' as you thought, was it?" White Diamond then looked at the other two gems, as if she had just now noticed them, "And what's this? The Liquid Duo reunited? How very fortunate; Jet, you and your partner destroy Rose and her guardian!"

Lapis and Jet gave each other a look, then back to the Diamonds, their expressions unchanging. The Diamonds exchanged looks of disbelief between themselves as well.

"Jet! I gave you an order!"

"I noticed," Jet calmly responded, "And 'we're' choosing to ignore it." Her hand moving back and forth between her and Lapis indicated. Green Diamond crossed her arms across her chest.

"So... it has come to this, has it?" she asked, then pointed at the boy, "Her influence has managed to sway you to her side? You Jet, of all gems?"

"We have not been 'swayed'!" Lapis said, "We are leaving of our own free will! We don't want to be part of this anymore- not with the Authority, not with the Rebellion..." To her surprise, the Yellow Diamond began laughing.

"What difference does that make?" she asked, "You both are now walking down the exact path that Rose went! You would risk destruction by defying my authority for the sake of your own interests? You are my allies, or you are my enemies- there is no 'middle' ground!"

"What is your problem?" Steven called out, causing all the Diamonds to look at him, "All of you are acting so... I dunno, mean!"

"Is this your idea of some sort of jest, Rose?" White Diamond asked, "You feigning ignorance to events of the past? Or is it more that your choosing some... unnatural form to confront me with?" She took one step closer, just past her fellow clones, and squinted her dark purple eyes to look him over, "And what a horrid form, indeed. You look like one of those Terra natives- those 'humans'."

"Hey! Don't trash-talk how I look!" Steven protested.

"That's enough!" Garnet also added, "I will not let you speak ill of him!"

"And Garnet," Blue Diamond said, "I suppose we shouldn't fault you for your strong loyalty. It is a shame though that we must fault you for its poor placement. You held such promise, too..." She glanced back to the orb of black behind her, "At any rate, all four of you traitors are just in time..."

Garnet followed where her hands indicated, and her eyes all widened.

"Is that... The Beetles!" she exclaimed, "But how?"

"I can answer that," Jet spoke up, "After your defeat, a detachment of drones was sent to your base, and recovered the Beetles themselves."

"I... I can't believe this."

"What's wrong, Garnet?" Steven asked, "What's wrong with those Beetles we found?"

"Steven..." Garnet said with a sigh, "We had to recover the Beetles ourselves..." she turned her anger filled eyes back to the Diamonds, "to keep the likes of HER from getting them!"

"But why? What do they do?"

"Oh yes," Purple Diamond spoke up, "Your Garnet would say that they are simply a means for gaining power. But, there's far more to it than that..." She and the other Diamonds looked back at the dark purple orb behind them, "The Beetles themselves are not power... they are in fact a gateway!"

Steven blinked once, "A... gateway?"

"You should feel bad for yourself, Rose. Had we remained allies, you might have reaped in the benefits of what lies on the other side!" Yellow Diamond said.

"Now," White Diamond said, then turned her back to them fully to face the portal again, "It's time to begin the next phase. In the meantime, Red Diamond, I've held you off for long enough."

"Excellent..." A wicked grin graced Red Diamond's face. This in fact was enough to make Garnet and Jet quickly draw their weapons.

"Yellow Diamond? Blue Diamond?" White Diamond calmly called out, "I would like your assistance. Everyone else, well..." she trailed off, nothing more needed to be said. Yellow and Blue Diamonds broke away from the group and stood around the orb again. Blue Diamond even cast a knowing look at the other gems; a smug look that promised so much.

Garnet found herself being ticked off from the look, but also felt more anxious when she saw the dark purple orb.

"Listen up everyone!" she said to Steven, Jet, and Lapis, "We have to shut that thing down, no matter what!" All three of them nodded, and Garnet looked straight ahead, and quickly dodged something. A large crystalline object had grown from Green Diamond's arm... No, Green Diamond's entire arm had extended forward towards Garnet!

"You think it will be that easy, do you?" she taunted. The other Diamonds rushed in as she pulled her arm back to its normal shape, and replaced it with her other arm. Garnet twisted her body left and right, over and over to avoid massive impacts. Green Diamond then shot her crystalline arm at her legs and Garnet saw her chance. She jumped up and quickly ran along the outstretched arm towards the body. Green Diamond watched in confusion as Garnet finally made it to her and launched a kick squarely into her face.

She back-flipped out of the attack and landed back on one knee, watching her opponent recoil. The two met each other's gazes, and Garnet was surprised to see that Green Diamond did not seem to even be frustrated. She just looked back at her with a face of disapproval.

She thrust her arm out again. This time, she caught Garnet in its grip and pushed forward. Garnet felt the wind rush out of her from being caught, and once more when she hit the back wall hard. Her gauntlet hands gripped the crystalline hand hard, but it would not budge an inch. She then felt it decrease in width and looked up to see Green Diamond walking calmly to her. With a smirk, she raised her free hand up, and morphed it into the exact shape of one of Garnet's own gauntlets!

She was now standing inches from where she held Garnet. She cocked her fist back and punched hard. Garnet quickly cocked her head to the side, and again to the other side. Each missed strike made deep dents into the wall behind her. The fist came in for a third punch, and this time Garnet released her hands from the arm gripping her to stop the fist itself.

"Why fight this, Garnet?" Green Diamond taunted, "I'm obviously your physical superior; this will only end badly for you!" Garnet gritted her teeth again. Even using two of her own hands, the strength Green Diamond had in only one was nearly overpowering, but she had to hold fast.

Black and Purple Diamonds also rushed the two liquid using gems. Jet and Lapis felt bumps against each others' backs. They tensed, then relaxed upon realizing it was just each other. But now, each Diamond had them with their backs to each other.

The two couldn't see each other, and yet they both gave grins. They stretched their arms around, growing until their hands met the others'. The Diamonds had made a ring with the Liquid Duo in the very center.

"You two disappoint me," Black Diamond said, "You could have tipped the odds in my favor during the Rebellion. Now? You're no better Rose..."

"Jet?" Lapis said nervously, "This is..."

"Lapis, MOVE!" Jet quickly said. She flapped her wings, heard Jet do the same, and the both of them took to the air. They glanced down to see that the arm-ring the two Diamonds had formed now held spikes aiming into the very center, where they once were.

Black and Purple Diamonds looked up in annoyance. They bent their legs and leaped into the air. They met the two at their level, but suddenly, they quickly spun in place and attacked the opposite Diamonds with their wings. Lapis knocked Black Diamond back to the ground with her water, and Jet knocked away Purple Diamond with her tar. The two of them quickly dropped back to the ground to face their new opponents.

"How dare you..." Purple Diamond said to Jet while rising back to her feet, "You would strike your better? You're nothing anyway. You're not even a pure gem... just an igneous rock!" Jet found that her mouth had dropped open; those words cut harder than any sword or laser. She felt... legitimately hurt.

"And you are weak," Black Diamond spoke to Lapis, "Not to mention you are literally out of your element here, but you can only hope to stand a chance when your partner is present."

The words also stung Lapis like a slap to the face, and she found herself taking one step back. She then felt her hand brush against something, and looking down, quickly saw it was Jet's hand. She looked up and saw her. Half of her helmet and visor could be seen, but it was obvious she was looking at her too. As one, they looked back at their respective opponents.

"I am not an igneous rock!" Jet said, "After all, I was general of your troops, wasn't I?" Her opponent merely smirked in response. With sharpened hands, she slashed at Jet, forcing her to defend herself more often than she herself could attack.

"And I am not weak!" Lapis added, "Having Jet with me is not a crutch!" The flat of her water-bladed hands rippled as she resumed her own slashes.

"Fight me, Rose!" Red Diamond exclaimed. Her hands had morphed into solid hammers and were pounding hard against Steven's bubble. Unlike before, the bubble began to crack hard against the onslaught.

Her left arm crashed down, and Steven's bubble finally crumbled away, sprinkling shards littering the ground. Steven looked around, dumbfounded that his bubble was now gone, and started taking steps back.

"Ah... stay back! Get away from me!" he cried out. Red Diamond just let out a low chuckle as she continued to stalk him.

"Why so cowardly, Rose? Why not face me like before?"

"For the last time, my name is not Rose!" Steven protested. Red Diamond halted her steps, but her death-promising stare did not let up.

"Yes, your form does say otherwise... So you claim to be an actual human, yet you also bear her gemstone?" She held a hammer-shaped hand before the two of them, slowly shifting its shape into a deadly blade, "Then I wonder... do you bleed?" She quickly swiped her other hammer-hand beneath him and sent him tumbling to the ground. Steven hit the ground on his back with a grunt.

"Steven!" he heard Garnet call out, but kept watching as Red Diamond raised her blade arm above her head. Before she could strike down with it, a large fist-shaped object rocketed from behind her right into the extended blade. The impact was barely noticeable, but Red Diamond's blade was still knocked away from striking Steven. The boy got a clear look at the object, and recognized it as one of Garnet's rocket fists!

He quickly jumped back up to his feet. Red Diamond was still caught off-guard from the unexpected attack from the back. Her face was now snarling at Steven.

"Blasted abomination!" She swiped her hammer hand sideways, and again, Steven jump-dodging both times. Red Diamond then pulled her hand back and tried to jab it forward. But Steven was prepared. Holding out his left arm, his shield materialized over it, just in time to block the hammer-hand. The impact produced a low vibrating tune. Red Diamond looked closer, and Steven's shield now had her attention.

"That shield... I haven't seen that very shield since..." she shook her head, "Well anyway, I wonder just how strong it is?"

"Oh, this thing?" Steven asked, looking at the weapon of his mother, "Let me just show you!" This time Steven swung his own arm out, trying to catch his enemy with the edge. He felt a chip, which he sensed as his shield had actually hit her blade hand! He swung the other way, harder, and Red Diamond's hammer-hand was knocked away. With one last push, Steven threw his entire weight behind this shield charge.

Red Diamond now stumbled back a couple steps, but her expression did not show surprise. In fact, when she looked back at Steven, her face still held frustration and anger. Steven, without thinking, spun his body in place to throw his shield at his enemy. His hopeful smile quickly vanished when Red Diamond easily bent herself backwards to completely evade the shield. Just as quickly, she pulled herself facing straight up again.

"Heh, is that the best you can-"

"Argh!" The noise actually got Red Diamond's attention. She looked behind her and saw what happened: Steven's shield had missed her, flew out, and hit Yellow Diamond in the back, causing her to stumble. She did stumble, and instinctively held her hands out before her... right into the massive dark purple orb.

"NOOO!" They heard White and Blue Diamond cry out. They squinted and focused their eyes, but it was too late. Purple electricity emanated from the orb upon contact. The sparks quickly covered Yellow Diamond, as well as White and Blue Diamond shortly after. The effect was quick: all three were flailing uncontrollably .

By now the other four Diamonds had turned their entire bodies and attention away from their enemies. With horror filled eyes, they watched what was happening to what was essentially they themselves. Their opponents completely forgotten, they dashed back to the center of the room.

Seeing his chance, Steven quickly made his way closer to Garnet. Jet and Lapis had also done the same, and all four stood back in a group.

"Garnet? Are you okay?" he asked, He noted the scratches to the middle of her outfit, and her spider-web cracked visor with a grimace. Though breathing heavily, Garnet gave him a nod. He then looked back to the center where all seven Diamonds were now.

"What the heck is happening now?" he called out over the sound of the violent storm the orb was creating.

"What did you do?" Jet asked.

"I didn't mean for that to happen!" Steven protested, "I was aiming for the other one, the red one right in front of me!"

The three Diamonds around the orb were screaming by now. They suddenly were lifted into the air, as if the purple electricity itself was lifting them up. All at once, they were pulled in, completely disappearing once they passed through completely. Once they passed, a great shock-wave suddenly erupted from it. Despite how close they stood to it, the four remaining Diamonds' legs morphed their width to maintain balance.

"Whoa!" Steven on the other hand was completely knocked over from the shock-wave. Even Garnet and the other two struggled to stay on their feet. Garnet reached down and helped Steven back to his feet. Looking all around, the shock-wave had knocked out the light from the center ceiling. All that was left in the center were the Beetles themselves, their orbiting speed slowing to a crawl.

"By Geode, it's... it's not possible!" Green Diamond frantically said.

"My... my Diamonds..." Red Diamond spoke softly. Her head shot to the other gems, showing them her murderous gaze.

"Maybe... maybe we can re-open the portal!" Green Diamond said aloud. She quickly brought her hands up and held them before her and the space where the dark purple orb once was.

By this point, the Beetles themselves which had still been orbiting in place despite no more purple orb between them, had slowed down their speed to a halt. Green, Purple, and Black Diamond all watched intently.

Suddenly, each Beetles' mandibles started twitching open and closed, and their wings spread open. They broke away from unity with each other and started flying around close to each other. Green Diamond pulled her hands away in response.

"What? Why are they-?" she asked aloud. Black and Purple Diamonds watched, and even Red Diamond glanced back as well. No one had a chance to answer, however, as each Beetle suddenly shot forward like projectiles towards new targets: the Diamonds. Each one was not fast enough to protect their unguarded gem. The other gems could not see exactly what they were doing, but each Diamond began screaming in agony.

"Everyone, get back!" Garnet shouted. The remaining gems stepped back as close to the wall as they could. They watched as the Diamonds flailed about, helplessly clawing at their chest to remove their invaders. The Beetles were... disintegrating the diamond gems, right out of their chests!

"Gosh... This is... kinda horrible to watch..." Steven said. He turned around with eyes clenched shut and his hands clamped over his ears. After what seemed like an eternity, the screaming stopped. He felt a hand on his shoulder and assumed it was Garnet's.

"It's over now," she said, and Steven looked around. The Diamonds were no longer there. In fact, nothing was there, not even the Beetles.

"What... happened?" he asked.

"I... can not believe it," he heard Jet say, "Diamond... has fallen. The sovereign of the Diamond Authority has fallen!"

"Really?" Steven asked.

"Um, everyone?" Lapis spoke up, "I think we should be concerned right now." Her hands pointed up close to the ceiling. Alarm klaxons were blaring all across the ship. In addition, from the view through the view ports, they noticed the stars outside seemed to be inching towards the edge very slowly. The realization quickly sank in.

"Brace yourselves, everyone!" Garnet shouted, "We're falling!"

* * *

-Whoa, boy! This chapter has definitely broken new grounds for me! It's now THE longest chapter I have ever written, even longer than the entirety of my Mortal Kombat story! I wanted to break this into different parts, but I promised you all and myself few chapters in this conclusion. Stay with me, we're nearing the end!-


	35. Resolution

-Steven Universe is the property of Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, a.k.a. really smart people.-

* * *

Through the view-port, Pearl and Spodumene watched as their neighboring ship suddenly jerked in an unnatural motion. It then began a space drift, as its thrusters were no longer showing any activity.

"Pearl, at the rate that ship is moving..." Spodumene slowly turned to Pearl, whose eyes began to widen.

"Oh my stars!" she cried out, "We've- we've got to get over there! We've got to get on that ship!"

"Don't be foolish! If we go on that ship, we'll be doomed along with it!"

"I don't care!" Pearl protested, "If Steven and the others are on that ship, then we've got to save them!" Spodumene gave a relenting sigh.

"Fine... I recommend using..." she gave a glancing once-over at the console, "One of this ship's emergency shuttles! They're small, fast, and can dock quickly onto it."

"Okay?" Pearl said, "Where do we find one?"

"We can find one in this ship's hangar, follow me!" Spodumene quickly made her way through the bridge door, with Pearl following close behind.

"Hey! Hey you clods!" Peridot protested, "Release me from here!" It was no use, she had been completely ignored by her incapacitators. Grumbling, she rolled herself up against the wall, pulled her legs up as close as she could, and was finally sitting with her back against the wall. It was a small step, but she had to regain control of her own ship... for pride's sake!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh... man..." Amethyst said. She, Lion and the other townspeople had made it to the beach area, valiantly pushing the opposing drones out of their city. While Amethyst and the giant feline were able to whip and power through most of them, the people themselves had even taken to arming themselves with common every day objects that made for good blunt weapons. It was not an easy feat by any means, but everyone was certain that this had to be the last of these drones. After all, there couldn't be any more of them to make... that.

"Um, purple lady? Any ideas on how to take... that thing down?" Lars asked while pointing. The remaining drones had somehow taken their body armor parts and were... combining. They had stacked and stacked upon each other until their height was now that of a small building.

The drone colossus stood towering over them, humanoid in shape, but lacking any kind of hand held weapon. The head of this creation was now bearing two white lights in its head that made for rather creepy eyes, looking right down at the group.

"Um, don't worry, everyone! I've totally got this!" Amethyst announced to everyone while scratching the back of her head. The human group began to mutter nervously even while Amethyst subtly turned over to Lion, "You um, got any ideas?" Lion gave a small growl, obviously as clueless on what to do as she was.

"Yeah, me neither," she said to herself "We'll just have to wing it." She flexed both of her arms and gave her two whips test snaps, "Alright, Drone-Giant! Say your prayers-"

"Whoa, what is that?" Greg called out. He pointed upward, not at the colossus, but rather what was behind it. Something that even in the sunset sky was able to stick out. It was dark in shape and growing in size rather quickly.

Amethyst cocked her head to the side to look past the colossus too, and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, that kinda looks like..." her eyes then narrowed as she quickly realized, "Everybody, get off the beach now!"

"Why? What is that?" Sadie asked.

"It's big, from space, and will probably crush us, what more do you need to know?!" Amethyst protested. With that, the humans quickly moved to the higher elevated land, far from the water as they could. Amethyst and Lion suddenly stopped when she thought of something else, "Wait a minute... crush... That's it! Lion, let's keep this thing distracted!"

Lion gave an audible growl this time, and faced the Drone again. He let out a massive sonic roar that collided with the body, causing it to stumble. The body parts creaked against each other, but it still stood. Behind them, the object in the sky grew ever larger.

With a smirk, Amethyst swung her arms and slashed her energy-coated whips all at once against the giant. It stumbled again, this time one of its feet touching into the water. By now, the object in the sky was large enough for its shape to be seen clearly. It was some kind of space ship, pyramid in shape with thrusters on one side, and cool looking blaster cannons on opposing sides.

"Alright! One more!" Amethyst dropped both of her whips and launched herself into the air, straight at the colossus. She curled herself in a ball form and began spinning, energy starting to cover her. With a resounding impact, she hit the Drone square in the chest, this time its head reeling up. As she bounced off, the colossus was now taking many steps back until it was now at least shin-deep in the water.

Amethyst landed right on her feet in the sand, conveniently right next to Lion.

"Alright, fur-ball, let's clear out!" She quickly jumped onto Lion's back. Lion suddenly gave another roar and produced portal right before them.

"Whoa, I forgot you could do that-!" Amethyst cried out before they vanished through completely. The colossus had now completely regained its balance. It looked down to find its agressors, but they were no longer below and in front of it. It sweeped its head left and right to scan for them, until finally it turned its head completely around.

The spaceship was now right before it and coming down hard. The colossus moved its arms up far too late to do anything, much less save itself. Against such a massive force slamming hard into it, its body was completely shattered. It exploded in a shower of armor parts and even crystal shards.

The ship on the other hand continued its violent descent towards dry land. Its impact created vibrational tremors through the ground, and showered everything in front of it with sand and water. The townspeople watched fearfully; if that thing did not stop soon, it might just reach the city!

The ship seemed to crawl slowly across the sand, a clean path being carved out in its wake. It was approaching the overlooking hill by now. The sound of creaking from it seemed to show it was actually slowing! Everyone kept watching... hoping...

Before it even touched the hill itself, the ship finally stopped. It now lay on the beach, the outer hull steaming from the atmospheric re-entry.

"We're... we're not dead!" somebody cried out. Some nervous chuckling came from the crowd, followed by relieved cheering.

"Okay... everyone stay here!" Amethyst said, "Me and Lion will... check that thing out... make sure it doesn't crush anything else."

"Be careful!" Connie said. With that, Amethyst and Lion jumped through another portal created by it, and were now standing before the massive crashed ship. Amethyst dismounted, and slowly walked up it, keeping her held whips at the ready. On the side where she was standing was what looked to be a door, but was still sealed shut.

Seeing no other option, Amethyst held her right arm back to crack it open... until it cracked by itself! She jumped back after seeing pressurized gas suddenly escape through it, and then completely open up.

Amethyst cautiously looked inside, seeing only darkness, when she did see something: two round sphere shaped things... rolling towards her!

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, desperately jumping to the side onto her belly. Behind her, the two spheres could now be seen clearly: one was a mixure of black and blue, while the other was pink, and transparent!

"Hey! Steven, is that you?!" Amethyst got up and rushed over to the sphere along with Lion. Sure enough, looking inside, Steven was there, along with Garnet! They were both holding each other in a tight embrace, until her voice must have brought them back.

"Huh? Where are- Amethyst!" Steven opened his eyes and looked around. Garnet shook her own head and looked up as well. The bubble dispelled and the two inside rose to their feet.

"Amethyst! You're back! Boy am I glad to see you!" Steven captured the purple gem in a hug.

"Oh man, Steven! Where have you been this whole time?!" Amethyst looked at Garnet, "You too, Garnet?"

"It's... a long story," Garnet said, "And-" She was interrupted by a sound behind her. Steven and Amethyst broke away and also looked behind her. The other sphere was changing, the outside seemed be being... absorbed?

"What the... who the heck..." Amethyst said. The liquid had completely shrank itself away, revealing that inside were actually two more gems holding each other tightly. "Lapis? And... oh man! That scary black gem, what's-her-face!" She cocked her whip-holding hand for an attack, until Steven's hand held her back.

"No Amethyst, it's okay! She won't attack us!"

"She won't what? What are you talking about?" Amethyst asked incredulously. The two gems were alerted by now to Amethyst's loud voice and broke apart from each other.

"You... that Kindergarten gem? Where are we?" Jet looked around her.

"We're back on Earth?" Lapis asked. Garnet gave a sigh, not of exasperation, but one of relief,

"Quite a long story indeed..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within what little light in the day there was left, it was nothing but busywork. After it was very thoroughly established that the gems from space had no hostile intentions, at least not anymore, the people of Beach City began to relax and let their guard down. In fact, to prove their claims were true, Lapis and Jet assisted everyone in finding all the scattered pieces of drones and their gem shards.

During this time, another shuttle had arrived from space, revealing it to be Pearl and Spodumene. Needless to say, Steven and Pearl were overjoyed to see each other. They had captured and held each other in their arms, just as Steven's friends had down with him upon seeing him again.

For a while, everyone was confused. What would happen now? Was there still a war without Diamond? What would happen now that Diamond was gone? And moreover, what did this mean for Earth?

The answers came as a message from Emerald herself via the emergency Diamond channel. After Jet reported the current situation, including that Diamond was no longer able to head her own order, as her advisor that role now fell to her. She ordered an immediate cease-fire and halting of all hostile actions against Earth and gems aligned with it.

Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl felt a great weight lift from their shoulders. It was actually over, they no longer were fugitives! Although, now that they weren't, what was to stop them from returning along with the other gems to their first home? The answer was simple: one short boy wearing a red shirt with a star over it was all they ever needed.

Spodumene was a different story. The others were surprised when she said that she intended to return to Crystarra. After seeing first-hand gem-kind's technological advancements which she herself had conceived, she felt it was her responsibility now to be a part of it. After consideration, the group decided to respect her decision.

Jet and Lapis also stood by their original claim: they would not return to Crystarra. And unlike the Authority's previous leader, Emerald actually respected their choice and even gave them her blessing.

Which all led to this moment. Spodumene had helped Kyanite repair the warship back to functionality and had it prepared for takeoff again. The Crystal Gems of Earth stood next to each other, with Lapis, Jet, Spodumene and Kyanite in front of them.

"Well then... I guess this is farewell to you all," Pearl said.

"Indeed," Spodumene said, "In the meantime, take care of yourselves here on Earth." She looked down at Steven, "That includes you too, R- Steven."

"Sure thing, Spodumene," Steven said, "You're really sure you won't stay? The beach house has got plenty of room, still!"

"Steven, your offer is tempting, and I did make a vow to... your mother. But I've already told you: this is what I would like to do. And besides, you're very well protected now by these three, are you not?"

"Well, it was fun having you around while it lasted, even if it was two halves," Amethyst said, to which Spodumene nodded.

"Alright, Kyanite, I'm ready to return if you are." Kyanite did not say anything, but still gave a quick nod. The two of them entered the warship through the back hangar door, with it closing behind them. Once they were gone from sight, the remaining gems turned to each other once more.

"So... we'll be going now as well," Lapis said.

"Yes, about that," Pearl said, "Where was it you said you would be going?"

"That's the thing," Lapis replied, "Jet and I will go where ever we feel like."

"Bye Lapis," Steven said softly, "We'll all miss you here on Earth!"

"Garnet." Jet said simply. She and the fusion took one step closer to each other so they were both looking each other square in the face. Then they both moved their hands to their heads; Jet pushed her helmet button to retract her visor, and Garnet removed her own visor with one hand. The two now looked back at each other with their own eyes, Garnet's three different colored eyes and Jet's glowing white eyes meeting each other.

"You've been... a worthy adversary," the black gem stuck her hand out. Garnet reach down and gripped her arm beneath the elbow, Jet doing the same, "Do try and stay that way."

"Stubborn 'til the end, Jet," Garnet said with a smile, "Maybe one day we'll have a real fight..." To mostly Pearl's surprise, Jet actually gave a quick chuckle. They released their hands, and Jet stepped back beside Lapis. The two looked at each other's faces and held hands.

By now, the warship's engines behind them began to roar back to life. Almost effortlessly, it began to rise cleanly from the impact it left in the ground, sand and rocks falling from it back to the ground. Lapis and Jet also sprouted their wings, and with one mighty leap, propelled themselves into the air. The Crystal Gems then watched as the two gems and the warship both grew smaller against the night sky. Finally, they could be seen no more, as if they had joined the stars themselves.

"Soooo..." Amethyst said with a great sigh, "What is next for us?"

"Now, there is so much to do!" Pearl said, "We should probably work out some plans for better defenses-"

"First though," Garnet said pointing behind them. Everyone turned their heads to see the people of Beach City behind them. Most of the people were still nervous, but two people at the front were practically rushing to them.

"Steven!" Greg and Connie both called out.

"Dad! Connie!" Steven also rushed forward and the three met in a big hug.

"Oh boy, thank goodness you're okay!"

"Steven, I was so worried about you!" Connie said.

"Me too!" Steven broke apart, "Are you guys alright? I was also worried that something might have happened to you all!"

"Oh no, we were just fine, thanks to Amethyst and Lion here!" Connie pointed to the two. Amethyst couldn't help but put her hands on her hips and sport a triumphant grin.

"No need to thank me, but-" she felt a nudge against her elbow, and realizing it was Lion, caught herself, "oh sorry; us! It was nothing!"

"Amethyst? You were here protecting everyone?" Pearl asked.

"Well, yeah, somebody had to while you guys were away!" Amethyst shrugged.

"I'm just... I'm rather proud of you," Pearl smiled, causing Amethyst to blush a little.

"But enough about us," Greg said, "Steven, what the heck happened to you?!" Steven looked behind him, at the smiling faces of his gem friends. Even Lion's stoic face seemed to show pride for him. He turned back, gave a deep breath,

"Alright, to start with, we Crystal Gems have saved the day!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark. Menacing. Malevolent. These were what came to mind when she opened her eyes. All around her seemed to just... ooze. What is this place? The last thing she remembered was... That blasted Rose! She had ruined everything! She would pay dearly once she found a way back from... where was she?

Twitching her head to the side, she saw she was not alone. There were her yellow and blue counterparts, floating alongside her. They too had confused looks.

Yellow Diamond opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly her eyes clenched shut and her hands clamped over the sides of her head. Immediately, Blue Diamond and White Diamond did the same, all three of them now hearing something. It was a sound, but it seemed to come from inside their own heads!

_Submit..._

What was that? Did she think that? No, of course she didn't! Why would she think-

_Surrender..._

This voice was starting to echo throughout her head, non-stop! The three Diamonds were still grabbing at their heads, but the voice would not let up! It was as if the voice itself was solid, corporeal, and worse, occupying itself into their bodies!

_Your will is no longer your own..._

And just like that, the voice stopped. None of them felt anymore maddening headaches. Tentatively, the three Diamonds released their hands from their heads, and slowly opened their eyes...

Suddenly, right before them, something large appeared! It was... an eye! Massive, red, with a dark purple slit running right down its middle, and looking straight at them.

_You are mine..._

* * *

-I... don't believe it. It's done! Finally done! I've dedicated the better part of a year solely to this story, and it has finally ended! This is a massive weight off of my shoulders, let me tell you!

And as for the ending, it's an intentional cliffhanger if I do plan to do a follow-up story in the future. If I do, I promise I'll have more plans ready to go for very consistent chapter uploads.

But for now, thank you to everyone who's read this story, favorited it, or taken the time to leave encouraging reviews. It really means a lot to me!-


	36. Author's note

-Hello again fellow readers. I'd just like to drop by again to leave this quick author's note. I felt I needed to address something.

One day I was Googling the name for my story, Diamonds in the night sky, and made a discovery. Apparently, my fanfic's title shares that with a new age/chill song by Curtis MacDonald. The song was clearly made by at least 2008, and my fanfic had started in 2014... yeah.

I just want to clear something up: I had no idea this title at the time was already 'taken'. I swear I was just thinking up something that could symbolically describe my story as a whole. Who would have guessed, right? Anyway, I just wanted to let anyone know, it's PURELY coincidental that they happen to share this in common, of all things.

Lastly, have you heard MacDonald's song Diamonds in the night sky? It is really cool! It feels so soothing and relaxing. Check it out if you get a chance and see for yourself!-


End file.
